She Gets What She Wants
by MissMontgomery
Summary: AU: Addison Forbes Montgomery is a 20 year old heiress who dreams of becoming a doctor. Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan are two world renowned surgeons, admired by beautiful women all over. After one night at Joe's, anything can happen...
1. Chapter One: A Little Longer

**This story includes Addison, Derek and Mark, but it ends with Addison and Derek. WARNING: Coarse language and adult content.**

**I hope you like it!**

Addison was in a hurry. She had overslept and was running late for the lunch with her mother. Probably there was no reason for her to show up at all, her mother was head of general surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, and had barely time to meet her daughter, and after Addison had moved out from the palace that was her childhood home, and bought her own apartment, the little time they get to spend together was absolutely valuable. She grinned when she passed the mirror. Her firing red hair were messy and tangled and some of her mascara had worked its way down from her eyelids and lied like a black shadow beneath her eyes, a sign of what she'd done last night. She reached for her hairbrush and tried desperately to detach some of her tangles. She and Naomi had gone for a drink at Joe's last night to talk and just hang out as best friends. Naomi had already started medschool, and Addison couldn't help feeling some envy for her. Naomi was booksmart. She would be a great doctor. Addie was smart too, she really was, but her grades didn't exactly reflect that. She had been too busy working and partying, when she was supposed to study hard and graduate. Unfortunately, that wasn't the reality. Her father, a successful business man and ship owner had thrown his disappointment for her at her, he wouldn't acknowledge her before she went to a presticious college. Her brother Archer had chosen their mother's path, he was a Harvard med student, getting straight A's without even trying. Her parent's always bragged to other people about him, but they barely mentioned her. Sometimes she felt like a stranger to her family. She had known Naomi since kindergarten and she was grateful to have her. Friends were coming and going in her life, but Naomi had always been there. They had a great time last night, but after an hour she felt sick and headed home, while Addison stayed a little longer. _A little longer. _That was the understatement of the year. She met to guys, wildly attractive. They spent her everything she wanted. Tequila for her. Single malt scotch for themselves. They probably wanted to take advantage of her, and she had willingly let them. They took her to one of the guys place, the blue-eyed one with the great, dark wavy hair. Derek or whatever. She could feel her legs still shaking when she thought about their night together. They had fucked her hard and fast, all night, making her scream in delight, while she reached her orgasmic points, over and over again. She had been in heaven. Too bad she didn't have their phone number or last name. Derek and Mark. That was everything she knew about them, and really, she didn't need to know anymore. They had pleased her in every way she could dream about. Addison cleansed her face neatly and applied new mascara on her eyelids. She grabbed her handbag and keys, breathing in the fresh morning air.

Addison placed herself in a chair next to the reception. Her mother had told her to meet her at the surgical floor. She watched around her, doctors and nurses passing by in a hurry. She wanted this. She wanted to be a part of the game. She stood up when she saw her mother coming out from the OR, her shape tall and slender, dressed in the hospital's distinctly dark blue scrubs, loosening her flower-printed scrub cap.

"Mom, hi!" she waved, walking across her.

"Addie" Bizzy replied quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch!" She started, irritated, she could tell her mother had forgot.

"I'm really sorry, it's impossible today. Tomorrow I promise,okay? I have the day off" Her mother's voice softened as she slide her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Fine. But you could have called. Or texted me. It's annoying to come up here for nothing"

"Dr Forbes, here you go. Thanks for operating with me today" A male doctor said, handing Bizzy a cup of coffee, hitting Addison in shock. His eyes widened when he saw her standing beside her mother, a big grin spread across his face.

"Ah, Shepherd, thank you. This day has been awful. I need something to make me recharge. Meet my daughter, Addison, Addison, this is head of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace, Derek Shepherd.

Addison was in shock and didn't know how to react, so she absently shock the hand he was holding out for her, willingly playing he had never seen her before, but his grin telling her he definitely had.

"Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you. I didn't know Bizzy had such a beautiful daughter"

"She looks like her mother" Bizzy joked, smiling.

"Definately" Derek smiled back.

"Hi. Addison" she said simply, overwhelmed. Her one night stand was her mother's co-worker?!

"Oh, no. Another emergency. I've been working since last night, without a minutes break for god's sake!" Bizzy complained, "I have to go sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll have the lunch then, okay?"

"Mhm" Addison nodded, watching her mother rush away.

"I don't have to go, sweetheart" Derek teased, looking her straight into the eyes, grinning

"So, you're working here?" Addison breathed.

"I am."

"I would never expect this" Addison mumbled

"It's not so bad is it?" He whispered, laying his hand on her back, when he suddenly spotted Mark, who was standing at the other side of the hall.

"Mark!" He called, waving him against them.

"Oh,god" Addison groaned. Both of her one-night stands were her mothers co-workers?!

"Look what I found" Derek said, his eyes focused on Addison.

"Allison..The girl from the bar" Mark grinned, "Are you working here?"

"Addison " She corrected, "No, I'm not working here.."

She's Forbes's daughter" Derek added.

"Bizzy Forbes?" Mark's eyes widened, "God, how old are you?"

"20" Addison replied flatly

"20?! I fucked Bizzy's daughter last night?!" Mark whispered in shock.

"Come on, admit it, you've always loved young, lusty redheads" Derek said, still not taking his eyes off Addison, running his hand over her back.

"Okay" She said, trying to recover from the days shock. "I should go, we'll just forget what happened last night, and move on. You guys are probably married anyway."

"I'm not" Mark stated simply, as they led her into his office.

"Me neither. I'm divorced and I've never been happier than I am right now" Derek replied

"Come on" Mark said as he smacked her butt. "You're the most wonderful girl I've ever fucked. "We can't stop here"

Derek nodded in agreement, moving his hand from her back downwards her butt.

"You're at work! You're doctors!" Addison tried to protest.

"We have a lunchbreak. And, doctors have sex too."

"Yeah, but not that wild..last night was really intense..and wild.."

"Mhm" Derek mumbled sexily as he ran his hands through her hair,kissing her deeply.

"You loved it" Mark added, smacking her butt again.

"Dr. Sloan! We need you in the OR" An intern shut the door open, affected by the emergency, and Addison quickly pulled away from her guys.

"Fine" Mark growled "I'll come back to you soon" He raised an eyebrow for Addison.

"Mm..just you and me.." Derek whispered in her ear, unbuttoning her dress.

"I don't think we should..I don't know anything about you, Doctor Shepherd"

"Doctor Shepherd?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "You know my name, you know where I live, you know I like single malt scotch, AND, you know I'm a great lover" Derek said, tossing her dress at the floor, leaving her in her underwear.

"Yeah,but…" She started, getting interrupted by Derek. He pushed her against the wall, sliding his tongue into her hot, sensual mouth. She moaned as his tongue attacked hers, closing her eyes.

"Mmm…Derek" She breathed rapidly. "I've never been fucked like you… and.. Mark fucked me last night…"

He didn't say anything, he just looked deeply in her eyes with a sexy grin. She searched for his mouth again, kissing him deeply as they explored each other's mouths. Addison could feel her breath rising in her throat as Derek grabbed her bra covered breasts, kneading them hard. She noticed her pussy started to leak and she could feel a wet spot between her legs. She was incredible sensitive to his touch. He grabbed her hair with a firm hand as he shoved his mouth back into hers. She let out a tiny whimp as he bit her lower lip lightly. Sucking her lips, he moved his hand to her back, unclasping her bra. It fell on the floor, exposing Addison's perfect boobs.

"And you say you haven't been fucked like last night before..That won't be a problem with this body" He said, enjoying the view of her soft, rounded breasts and pink, youthful nipples. He gave each one of them a light kiss as Addison moaned. She pressed herself closer to the wall, pulling Derek closer, starting to untie his scrub pants. His hardening erection was visible through his work clothes, and she smiled when she pulled down his pants. Even through them she could see how huge it was. She massaged it with her soft fingers, moving up and down the only fabric separating her from his ready cock. She was about to tug on his boxers waistband when he pulled her hand away.

"You want me to fuck you?" He whispered sternly into her ear.

"Yes! Now!" She begged looking at him with beading eyes.

"I'm not finish playing with you" He said, rubbing his hand over her wet panty. She cried out of his touch, feeling her head getting heavier. He seemed to have that effect on her.

Derek grabbed her delicious body, only dressed in a tiny black lace thong to carry her to the office desk. His firm grip around her ass loosened as he laid her down at the desk. The "Mark Sloan, M.D, Head of Plastic surgery" sign fell to the floor as he positioned Addie on the wood. Hi ran his tongue along her neck, pausing as he reached her breasts. Her nipples hardened and pointed at him, begging for his attention. He swirled his tongue over the ready bud as he kneaded her other breast. Addison wriggled lightly on the hard base, feeling her sweet, tight cunt dripping wet juices into her panty. She moved a hand under the black lace, rubbing hard, moaning. Juices streaming down, warming her up. She gasped when she felt Derek's hand rubbing it over hers, removing her hand before he pulled her panty off. He grabbed his hands around her thighs, separating them, exposing her needy pussy. He led in his tongue, tickling her entrance. Addison cupped her breasts, massaging them as Derek continued his teasing. He licked the streams of fluids from her pussy, enjoying the sweet taste of his young hussy.

"Derek.." She whimpered. "Please..sex"

"Soon" He grunted, sliding two fingers into her sheath. Her moans became louder, sometimes she feared someone could hear them, but at this state, she wasn't able to escape her sounds. She was horny, she lied naked on a desk, fingerfucked by the hospitals hottest doctor. His fingers slid faster in and out of her, and she could feel her orgasms could reach her at anytime.

Her eyes drifted close as the door opened and Mark stepped inside his office. He shoved off a naughty grin, watching his best friend pleasuring the girl of his dreams.

"Looks like you have to help me tame this little thing" Derek said, fisting her furiously.

Mark walked over to Addison, who moaned loudly. "Have you been bad girl to Doctor Shepherd?" He said, pinching her nipple.

Addison's voice were shaking and the only words she could utter between her loud moans was a breathlessly "No…need cock"

"She definitely have. She's a little impatient" Derek stated, giving her pussy a real dab.

Mark narrowed his eyebrows, returning to Derek. "Let me help you."


	2. Chapter Two: No Strings Attached

**Hi! I'm finally daring back onto the unsecured ice… I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner, for a while I was sure this story was dead meat, but your reviews made me so happy and I enjoyed writing. (Speaking of enjoyed…I couldn't really pick a more inappropriate word in this setting, but you know. I enjoyed it. Not enjoyed, enjoyed. Anyway, if you enjoyed, enjoyed while reading, I would be flattered in some weird, perverse way. Not that I'm encouraging you to share intimate details with me. Just to make that crystal clear. **

**If you feel insulted by this, please let me know. That's the last thing I want. My intention with this story is to play with the characters and let them turn out just the way I want, showing sides of them that has never been seen on the show, a lot naughty and rough, but still keeping part of their own personalities for the readers recognize.**

**I'm warning again: Coarse language, adult content. Not for minors.**

* * *

Mark stared at her with a grin glued on his face. "Damn, what a body! Just as delicious as last night… And your hair…So special…" He said, burying his nose into her flaming locks veiling down her naked body. Her fair skin and her sensual red hair made the perfect combination.

"She is absolutely lovely" Derek confirmed as Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He caressed her back with soft fingers, running them up and down her skin.

"What are you smiling off?" Mark asked, noticing Addie's big grin.

"I want sex"

"Really? Doctor Shepherd and I decided to punish you for acting like a bad girl…" Mark mumbled as he started to peck her neck.

"No. I want sex. Now" She claimed. "Give me sex!"

"I'm afraid that's not up to you to decide" He whispered, licking her earlobe.

"You've been teasing me too much, Derek!" She exclaimed, turning to him. "I want sex!"

Derek walked up behind her and cupped her breasts, making Addison gasp in surprise. He squeezed and captured them with firm hands. "You don't want to argue with us…You don't want to get in more trouble, do you?" Derek whispered as he spanked her nipple with his index finger.

"Derek…" She moaned, "Please…We were about to have sex when Mark came bursting into the office, so it's his fault…AAAHH!" Addison shouted as Derek gave her nipple a cruel twist.

"No, we weren't. Did you think I was done playing with you? Sex doesn't come that easily…I love to tease you…" He said as he led a finger into her sheath, feeling the wetness. "And it seems like your body agrees with me"

Her pussy replied to him immediately and moisturized even more. She tried to choke back her moans and put up an angry voice. "Sex! Now!"

Derek only shook his head as he looked over to Mark, who was dropping himself at the couch. "Lie down" He ordered.

"What?" Addison shrugged.

Derek took hold of her body and pushed her down on the coach next to Mark, who grabbed her around her waist, pulling her over him so he got better access to spank her butt. His hands slid down her body, over her feminine curves before he rested them on her croup. He hovered his hand over the cheeks to warm it up for the sweet punishment he had waiting for her.

Addison snaked her naked body upward his torso. She tugged on the hem of his scrub top, sending him a seductive smile. She sneaked her hand beneath his shirt and let her fingers run up his muscular chest. "I know you want to do me right now…" She whispered into his ear, trying desperately to turn him on. "You want to thrust inside me, hard and steady" She continued as she arched her back, pushing her chest forward, letting her breasts rock with her gently moves in front of him with her erect nipples like tempting berries. He grabbed one of them, squeezing it between his fingers like he was examining it. Addison let out a satisfied laugh that told him to continue. He grabbed her around her waist, pulling her closer as his mouth found its way to her nipples. He sucked and licked hungrily at them as Addison's moans increased. She grabbed him by his shoulders and closed her eyes, fully enjoying Mark's loving tongue on her sensitive flesh, different than Derek's desiring, although slight painful treatment. Mark ran his tongue up her neck, leaving wet spots on her hard buds. He searched for her mouth and started to kiss her forcefully as she pulled his scrub top over his head, revealing his strong, masculine body. She caressed his skin with light touches until she reached his pants. "Fuck me now" She said in a firm voice.

"Nice try" He said as if he was talking to a child who had just exhausted his patience. He pushed her on her stomach back down onto the couch, giving her butt a hard slap with his one hand. Derek went up from the chair where he had been watching them, shocking his head. "Why so careful Mark? Princess can take harder sweeps than that"

"Uhm…Excuse me, I'm not some kind of sex slave" Addison interfered, supporting her upper body on her palms so she could get up from the couch, but Derek pushed her back down. "And you're a psycho sex weirdo" She added flatly. A sluly grin spread across his face. "Maybe" He said, grabbing her butt cheeks in his hands, squeezing and massaging, forcing groans and gasps from her. He stroked her soft feminine butt. "I love this one" He said as he started giving it swiftly smacks. "…It's good…actually…Don't stop…" She breathed, running her fingers absently over her chest. "You like it? It seems like you're really enjoying what Doctor Shepherd is doing to you" Mark said sternly. "Am I right?" He grabbed her legs to stop her from wriggling. "Yes, I do…" She mumbled loudly, "I really love what Doctor Shepherd is doing to me…"

"What about this?" Mark swept his hand forcefully across her bottom, followed by a shocked shout from Addison. "Aahh! What are you doing?" She exclaimed as she turned her head to see the red mark he had left on her skin.

"Punishment" Mark smirked as another hard slap hit her butt, making her wince. Derek walked over and placed himself on the couch in front of her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face closer his. He kissed her mouth wet and quickly, making Addison longing for more before working his way down to her breasts.

"Don't be harsh" She said, burrowing her fingers into his thick curls.

"I think you need some sweet torture" He teased, licking the nipples wet again after Mark abandoned them. "I like this…" She whispered, playing with his amazing hair. Suddenly she realized Mark had stopped spanking her, she spotted him at the other side in the room, he was pulling out the drawer on his desk.

"Do you still have them?" She heard Derek ask him, massaging her breasts.

"Have what?" She looked between the two of them, confused.

"I think so" He replied, searching into his drawer.

"Have what? What do you have?" She repeated

"This" Mark replied, holding up a pair of clothespins.

"Good" Derek grinned, grabbing the tools Mark was handing him.

"Oh, no, there's no chance I'm…having…that…on my… And why do you keep…that…" She pointed at them, "In an office desk? Nobody does that! And how come Derek knows about it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's my best friend" He said with a laugh, motioning for her to come over "Come here"

"Why?" She asked defensely

"Because I'm going to fuck you on that desk, and you will spread your legs widely while Derek is giving your saucy little nipples some special treatment and you will explore the feeling of exquisite pain and satisfaction all at once"

Addison's pussy juiced immediately from his demand and she couldn't wait to be mindblowingly fucked again, but the talk about pain made her slightly elusive. "Pain…What exactly…kind…of pain? She hesitated.

"Are there different kinds of pain?" Derek wondered

"There are different levels of pain!" She snapped back

"Well….You should try for yourself…" He grabbed her left breast and attached one of the clamps onto her sweet, already erect berry. She flinched back in surprise from the fact that the little plastic thing was closing its grip around her, biting her nipple gently. "So" She said, looking down at Derek, who was attaching the other one on her waiting nipple, "This is my punishment"? She ran her tongue seductively over her lips. She could feel the blood streaming freely inside her body from the thrilling touch it gave, despite the hard, constant pressure on her innocent teats.

"It is. You've been such a bad girl" Mark reminded, as Derek nodded seriously, agreeing with him. Their hands led her to the table and she sprawled herself on top of the desk again. Her hand automatically searched for her hot pussy and she slid a finger inside herself. She stroked her wet walls before moving a little so she could caress her clit, with Mark and Derek as ecstatic audience.

She swallowed hard as Mark's hand approached her legs, running them from her ankles upwards to each of her inner thighs. She knew for sure they were both watching her wet pussy and it moistened even more from the fact. Derek stood up from his kneeling position in front of her, like he had been doing a GYN-exam on her. Without foresight, he pushed a finger inside her, letting it hover around her pussy lips, in an attempt to make her even wetter and to see the look she got on her face when he tantalized her mercilessly. It worked.

"She's wet" He said, pulling out his finger, draped in her feminine fluids.

"Of course…I am…" She panted heavily, her chest rising with each breath. "Don't stop" She begged him, grabbing Derek by his arm. "DON'T STOP. FUCK ME" She repeated in a raised voice, still grieving from the abandonment. He smiled sluly at her. "No"

"Derek!" She shouted as she felt the clamps releasing its grip and a finger stroked over her sore nipples. She had forgot about them. She had been busy begging for cock.

"Did you like it?" Derek asked in a rigid voice. His soft breath from his mouth blew like a soft wind over her breasts. Her nipples had gotten erect and protuberant from the clamps captivity, but they were hardening further to Derek's touch.

"Yes" She breathed, smiling. "I did. Actually"

"Good" He said, licking them once more. "Then you wouldn't mind if I attach them again" He grabbed his equipments and pinned her down at the desk. "Uhm…Well…Actually" She started, moaning when the clamps attacked her nipples again and she felt slightly uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" She shouted, followed by loud moans as he tugged and twisted the clamps. She had no idea what to do, she wanted to rip off the painful effect it gave her but at the same time she enjoyed it. Her body tingled, her pussy juiced and the fact that her body was currently subdued Derek and Mark actually made her incredible horny.

"How is it going with our little tease?" Mark wondered, occupying her pussy's entry with his tongue. Addison started wriggling immediately and tossed her head from each side of the desk. She moaned and mumbled and gasped, unable to make a single understandable sound, yet the moaning said it all.

"You heard her" Derek smirked, abruptly loosening the clamps, only to place them back on her nipples the next second. He knew exactly how to drive her over the edge, what it took to fill every one of her needs. They had known each other for one day and they already had amazing sexual chemistry. She had knocked him over last night with her wonderful hands, working their way down his big, erected cock. Licking, sucking, rubbing, tickling, wanking. He had pinned her to the wall, kissing every inch of her naked curves, desperately sucking her lusty buds, protruding from her soft handful of breasts. He needed those. There was something with them, like they had a magnetic appeal to him. He had been in a sexless marriage for two years. Two years! When he finally got rid of his wife he screwed. Random women in random bars. It was good. It satisfied his needs, but Addison…She was…She was different. Damn right she was young, but right now, he couldn't care less. And then, last night, she removed her bra, she was a bit tipsy and so was he and Mark, but he clearly remembered when that bra fell to the floor and her breasts popped out in angle to him, like they said _explore me. Tease me. Play with me._ And so he did. He had made love to them, just like he did to her sweet, tight pussy. Licking, fingering, fucking, penetrating. They met, melted together and everything was…perfect.

Addison's repetitive moans woke him up from his thoughts. Mark had now replaced his fingers with his dick and was slowly and steadily pushing inside her. Her fresh juices welcomed his manhood as he pumped up the speed. She met his gaze and he saw she was pinching her nipples rudely. She gestured for the clamps to be put back on her, but he ignored them and cupped her firm tits in his hands. He sought out the targets and rolled them carefully between his fingers. She inhaled heavily before exhaling even heavier. She grabbed strands of hair from his back head and massaged his scalp with tenderly fingers as he surrounded his mouth around them, gently biting. The harder she grabbed his hair, the harder he chewed. At the same second the thrilling pain was combined with lust as Mark's cock thrust into her tight sheath at the same time as her most sensitive body parts were closed between Derek's teeth.

She was in heaven. Again.

* * *

"Hi" Addison greeted her mother as she walked into the restaurant where they were meeting for lunch.

"You're twenty minutes late" Bizzy stated, holding a napkin up to her mouth.

"I know, I'm sorry…There was leak in my apartment.." Addison explained as she took a seat opposite her mother.

"Why don't you let me and your father find you something better than that cowshed in the middle of the slum?"

"Bizzy" Addison warned, "I want to take care of myself. I don't need your money" She said, hiding her face behind the menu.

"You're a Montgomery"

Addison decided to ignore her mother's comment and for several minutes they sat in complete silence.

"I met Andrew today" Bizzy suddenly spoke.

"Really" Addison mumbled in reply.

"Yes. He told me you broke up with him"

"Yes" She confirmed flatly

"Why? I want an explanation" Bizzy dropped her fork in frustration. "Andrew is a wonderful young man. And your father likes him. You know how they used to play poker together at our dinner parties. And he's from a well behaved family. His father is a lawyer, and Andrew is a law student. He made dad so proud" She sighed.

"You know why dad likes him? Because of his family and their money. That's why. He wasn't so well behaved to me. If I said something wrong, or if I made him mad…You remember the bruises?" Addison said, provoked.

"Addie, stop it! That's nonsense!"

"No, it's not" She stated simply. "So I guess you don't know him like I do"

"Your father loves you. You know that. Remember you and Archer are going to inherit him someday. And we're not talking about a few million dollars. You have no idea how privileged you are, and you should sacrifice certain things to make him happy" She said as she took a small sip of her glass with water.

Addison snorted. "So, me, staying in an abusive relationship would make dad happy?"

"I can't believe what's going on in your mind. Andrew is not abusive"

"You don't know him"

Bizzy openly rolled her eyes, much to Addison's annoyance, but she decided to leave the topic.

"Have you thought about your future lately?" Bizzy asked, running her slim fingers along the stem of her glass with wine.

"I'm thinking about med school"

Bizzy laughed at her daughter. "There's nothing wrong with your ambitions, I see"

Addison looked at her in disbelief. Her mother was known for being painfully honest, and sometimes her words could be poison. "You know your own sister hates you, right? She can't stand your thoughtless comments" She retaliated.

Bizzy shrugged as a wry smile spread across her face. "Well, you can't love everyone. Life doesn't work like that. Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee…"

Addison shook her head. "Well, in your case it's more like fly like a bee, sting like a wasp" She spat out. Bizzy snorted. "Is this about med school? Because no, Addison, I don't think you can be a doctor. I'm honest about it, and I don't think you can make it, until you prove me wrong. I have still left to be impressed."

"Does it never occur to you that I might be hurt by your comments?" Addison raised her voice, only to see the people in the restaurant were staring openly at them.

"Oh, please" Bizzy wheezed, "You have to stop being so emotional"

"You have to stop being so rude" She mumbled in reply. Apparently her mother didn't bother to listen to her, in the next minute she was busy with her cell phone. "It's your father" She sighed as she dropped it back into her purse.

"Oh. How is he?" Addison asked, noticing the worried look Bizzy had on her face.

"Well, he's…your father.. He works a lot, I haven't seen him in five days. Apparently there's a crisis in his company, they're on the plane to DC right now, and I'm worried about him. I tried to talk him into taking an EKG, but he refused."

"Oh" Addison deflated, fumbling with her napkin. "I'm sure he's fine… He will rest when he gets back." Even if her relationship with her father was pretty distant at the time, she couldn't help worrying about him. He was a workaholic and he had always been. His stressing lifestyle didn't exactly decrease the risk of getting hit by a heart attack either. No matter how he'd been treating her lately, he was still her father and she was worried about him.

"I hope so" Bizzy forced a smile as she poured more water into their glasses.

"So…It's a nice place, Seattle Grace" Addison smiled and rested her elbows at the edge of the table, trying to lead the conversation over to a different topic.

"A nice place?" Bizzy wondered, "It's a hospital. Stocked with sick and dying people."

"I mean it's seems like a nice place to work…It's one of the best teaching hospitals in the country, and there's a big cafeteria, and you have great co-workers..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..Doctor Shepherd and Sloan seemed nice…" Addison started

"Doctor Sloan?" Bizzy questioned. " Have you met him too?"

"No! I mean…not really...But yes…In the hallway..That was the first time...I mean, first time I met him...I have never seen him before...I met him… Which was yesterday…Yeah" Addison stammered before she let out a nervous laugh.

Bizzy looked up from her lunch. She was a beautiful woman and she looked fabulous being in her middle fifties but even Bizzy couldn't capture time and the wrinkles around her eyes got deeper when she frowned and looked at Addison like she was crazy. "What are you rambling about?"

"They seemed nice…That's all" Addison threw a glare at the floor

"Yes. They are"

"Well…How are they like? Are they married?" She asked, shoving a bit of pasta into her mouth.

"Addie sweetie" Bizzy smiled falsely. "In our dreams anything can be possible. But dreaming doesn't include reality"

Addison frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bizzy pulled out a makeup mirror from her purse. She applied the blood red lipstick over her feminine lips, sucking them together and smiled confidently at the result.

"What do you mean?" She repeated.

"They're both very handsome and brilliant doctors, so I wouldn't doubt it if you said you had a crush on them. Everyone have. But seriously, you are 20 years old, and you work at a cheap restaurant, because you're too stubborn to accept money from your wealthy parents. They're out of your league. They're out of everyone's league" Bizzy widened her eyes.

Addison started to stir the left pasta on her plate, affected by her mother's sharp tongue. She was probably right. They just wanted a one night stand. She had a pussy and they wanted someone to fuck. Whoever. And accidentally they'd been at the same place at the same time.

"I don't have a crush on them! I'm just curious" Addison replied, trying to sound unaffected.

"No, they're not married" Bizzy said as she handed her the menu. "Dessert?

"Do they…have kids?" Addison tried once more.

"No!" Bizzy exclaimed, irritated, "I don't know. I doubt so."

Addison reluctantly grabbed the menu and tried to get her mind off Derek and Mark. She would just forget everything. So it happened once. Or twice, actually, but she was young and free, and so were they. Apparently. This was what people did these days. Addison had never enjoyed sex this much before, she and Andrew had waited six months before they did it. Speaking of Andrew, he was horrible in bed. While he struggled to give her an orgasm, which happened once or twice during their relationship, she did everything else. Braiding her hair, texting Naomi, meditating, reading, drinking, eating, brushing her teeth…That was definitely not what she was supposed to do during the act, but he didn't care and Addison never took the time to seduce him or make him horny. They just laid there like a frigid 80 year old couple. Maybe this was her time to get wild. Have sex. Get naked and horny and just accept the wonderful treatment Derek and Mark gave her. Sex. Nothing more. No commitments. No feelings. No strings attached.

**If you read it, I would love to hear what to think!**

**I'm thinking about involving Andrew, Addison's ex boyfriend to the next chapter...You may have guessed why...What do you think? Are there too many abusive relationship stories out there already or could it be good?**


	3. Chapter Three: Suffer The Same Fate

**I have the best reviewers. There's no doubt. One person choose 'I love Miss Montgomery' as his/her nickname, another one compared me with the world's strongest girl, while the third one asks me to marry her. And then there are you who praise my story and pour me so many kind words. What can I say! I adore you! If you're comments were food, I would be suffering from severe obesity by now.**

**I finished writing the last lines on this chapter just about now, so it's kind of new to me too. I hope you like it:)**

**Oh, and one question, especially for Americans: Does a person from Wisconsin talk "weird"? Compared to the rest of the popuation? I know Southern people does, or not weird, but different from the common dialect. Well, my question is, When a person from Wisconsin talk, can you hear he or she is from there?**

**

* * *

**

"Sam asked me about marriage last night" Naomi said as she gained up the speed on the treadmill at the training center.

"He proposed?!" Addison exclaimed in shock, her ponytail swaying with her fast moves.

"No, not literally. But he asked what my thoughts were about marriage and if I could see us together in ten years" She explained, throwing Addison a quick glance. "And I really do. I want to marry him. Not yet, but someday. I think he's the right one for me. The love of my life" She breathed heavily, smiling.

"Wow" Addison said in awestruck wonder. "He's a great guy. He's 23 and already talking about marriage? You better keep him" She warned, emptying half of her water bottle in one large gulp.

"I know. So I heard you broke up with Andrew…"

"I did" She replied dryly, "Two months ago"

"Oh, thank god!" Naomi said relieved, "I was afraid he would brainwash you at any time. He's insane. How did you break up with him?"

"Right in front of him. I came to give him a sweater he left at my place and then I gave him the shocking news" She grimaced

"Good girl" Naomi patted her shoulder. "There's something wrong with him…So, how's life without sex?"

Addison laughed her characteristic laughter. "I didn't have much sex with Andrew so it's not like I'm losing something"

"You didn't have sex? I thought he was a sex god" She said surprised. "Why not? He had a small penis? There were some…Technical difficulties? She guessed

"Nae!" She groaned

"What? Come on, Addie, share. You're broken up, that means all the rules about not talking about your boyfriend behind his back, ceases." She said, searching for some inside information.

Addison sighed. "He wasn't that….well- equipped…"

"I knew it!" She triumphed, "What more?"

"There's no more"

"Addie…" She pushed, "Tell"

Addison stepped down from the treadmill as he caught her breath. "I feel bad"

"He's the one who should feel bad. He can't just treat you like that. I'll go and beat him up"

Addison giggled. "I don't doubt that, but you should try control yourself"

"Yeah, yeah…" She played along. "Now, give me the juicy details because I know there's more" They placed themselves in the waiting line at a smoothie bar next to the gym.

"I'm not telling you here" She lowered her voice, only for Naomi to hear. "Order for me and I'll get a table"

"Speak up" Naomi said as she settled down next to Addison, one raspberry smoothie in each hand.

Addison gladly took the drink and enjoyed the fruity refreshment it gave her after a day with workout.

"Well?" Naomi was getting impatient. "I'm waiting"

"Mmm.." She mumbled, taking a sip, "Blue ones"

"Blue ones?" Naomi questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Blue pills…Daddy's best friend" She hinted.

"What?!" Naomi gasped, followed by a rough laughter. "Seriously?! He's 25!"

"Do not tell everyone" Addison warned, "No one"

"Of course not" She shook her head, "I can't believe it! Why? Is he sick or something? Or obviously he's sick, I mean is he sick-sick? Is there a causing reason?"

"I don't know…He said it was caused by stress…"

Naomi laughed dryly, loosening her ponytail. "That's a classic."

"And that I didn't turn him on."

Naomi choked out her smoothie. "You don't turn him on?! Oh my god, he's having penis problems and he blames you?! You're beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot, lovely, and you don't turn him on! Well, in that case no one does!" She shouted angrily.

Addison motioned for her to be quiet, then leaned over to table, whispering. "I didn't do much… to… turn him on, so it's probably my fault…"

Naomi grabbed her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "He's already brainwashed you! He's a psych, Addison! Don't you dare blaming yourself! You will find the man of your dreams someday, and he will give you amazing, mindblowing sex. I know it"

"Uhm.…Actually…." She fumbled with the smoothie straw, "I kind of have amazing, mindblowing sex…"

Naomi jumped in her chair, surprised. "What? With who? How long?"

"Not long at all. You remember our night at Joe's?"

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry, Addie! I really wanted some time alone with you, I just…I think I had the flu, but I'm so sorry. Did you have a bored time?"

Addison smiled. "It's fine. I told you. But no, I didn't have a bored time…It's not serious…Not at all, but I met someone…"

"Whom you screwed" She grimaced.

Addison hesitated, running a hand through her hair. "Kind of…"

"Kind of?" She wondered, "Oh I get it, you were both so drunk so you passed out during foreplay so you didn't actually get to the sex part"

"Naomi!" She scolded

"Who is he? Someone I know?"

"Uhm…Not really…But it's kind of not a he…"

"Oh!" Naomi widened her eyes. "I'm not judging, not at all, I think it's great, because I don't know any lesbians, but I really thought you only liked boys...Even if you've had bad experiences with one of them" She said in one breath.

"Wow, hold on!" Addison interrupted her, "Did you think I'm lesbian?"

Naomi shrugged, taking another sip of her smoothie. "You said it's not a he"

Addison bit her bottom lip, wondering how to explain it. "It is indeed a he, but it's not **a he**"

Naomi eyed her like she was crazy. "A he, but not a he? We're talking about a he as in a man here, right? Please don't say it's something related to kids or animals"

"Who do you think I am?!" She shot back, inhaling a breath. "It's more than a he…"

"More than a he? Like more than one? As in two?" She asked. Addison nodded.

Naomi reflected for a minute when it suddenly dawned on her. "You're kidding right? A threesome?" She whispered in shock, "You and two guys?!" Addison nodded hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Addie, but I'm having a hard time picturing you in a threesome" She tried to ease her laughter.

"Why?"

"Because you're Addison. You're the good girl."

"Maybe I should change. Change is good"

"Wow" Naomi repeated, wrinkling her forehead. "A threesome. And I thought you were nothing like you're harlot brother"

"I am not!" She protested, "I don't have that much experience, but it just comes…naturally for me …And it feels wonderful. You know, we have slow and loving sex, hard and rough, and we play…"

"Stop it!" Naomi cut her off. "I don't need details!" She paused, "Who are they? How old are they?"

She lingered for a minute. "Slightly older than I am"

"Meaning?"

"I don't know exactly…35 maybe…"

Naomi stared at her with a disbelieved look on her face. "35? 35?! That's old!"

"It's not that old" Addison disagreed. "They're not like normal 35 year olds with terraced house, stale wagon, three kids and an exhausted wife. They're single, or actually Derek had a wife, but he's divor…" She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she'd just said his name out loud.

"Derek?" Naomi snickered, "That's an old guy's name. What if he's 45?"

"He's not 45" Addison rolled her eyes, tossing her smoothie cup into the bin.

"Well…In ten years he is. Maybe even nine"

"I know they're older than me, but I don't feel that I'm that much younger… They respect me. You know, Andrew's only five years older than me, and every time we went out on society dinners with his family he always had to humiliate me and talk to me like I was stupid…I was just a pretty face, who didn't know anything…But Mark and Derek treat me like…I don't know them, but it's so easy being around them. We have chemistry."

Naomi nodded. "Okay. But be careful. Derek and Mark? So that's their names"

Addison laughed, aware of her disclosure.

"So, that sex thing seems a little strange, and I don't think it's something I would do, but the most important is that you're happy."

"Thank you" She smiled appreciatively, hugging her friend closely as they stood up, leaving the table.

"When do I get to meet them? I'm your best friend, Addie, so technically they need my approval to qualify for your bed" she grinned widely, making Addison giggle. "Like I said, it's nothing serious, I'm not dating any of them and I have no intentions to" She replied, entering the girl's locker room.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

* * *

There was nothing Bizzy wanted more than dropping her exhausted body down on her big, comfy bed and get eight hours of tight, uninterrupted sleep. She pulled up her car in the driveway in front of her house, arriving home from the hospital and its long shift. She had done gastrectomies, craniotomies and everything in between. She rested her head on the steering wheel with a sigh. She took her briefcase and purse from the seat next to her and forced her body up and out of the car. The few meters that lead up to her house seemed like fifteen thousand miles as she slouched towards the main door.

"Bizzy?" She heard her husband called from upstairs. She placed her purse at the commode in the hall before halfway running up the stairs.

"John?" She asked, peering his office door open. He sat behind his desk with his glance focused at the computer screen.

She unzipped her boots and walked up behind his desk, resting her hands at his shoulders, giving him a light massage, "You didn't tell me you were coming today"

He picked up a stack of papers, leafing through them. "I forgot. I've been in meetings with possible partners every day"

"Did you find any?" She placed a kiss on his neck

"No. That's why I'm going to Italy tomorrow" He said simply, shifting his attention back to the laptop screen.

"What?!" Bizzy exclaimed, loosening her grip on him. "Italy?!"

"Yes. I have some connections there. It could be quite useful" He replied, ignoring her outburst. He reached down to the floor and picked up a white luxury bag with braided handles. "I bought you something"

Bizzy waveringly accepted it. "Diamonds" She gasped, reaching into the white bag and the little black velvet covered jewelry box. "Oh my god! A ring! A diamond ring!" She looked at him with her mouth dropped open.

"Do you like it?" John smirked playfully at her. Bizzy placed her hand over her mouth as she studied the diamond covered jewel. He walked up at her and grabbed her hand. He picked up the ring from its box, sliding it onto Bizzy's finger. "We have a thirty year anniversary next month. And I thought we could renew our bands. Yours have probably someone's congealed blood stuck on it" He grimaced.

Bizzy giggled. "Probably" She touched her new ring with tender fingers. "I love it. It's gorgeous. Honey, I don't know what to say…"

"A thank you would be nice. It made me fifty grand poorer" He mocked, shifting into a relaxing position in his office chair.

"You don't strike me as a tightfisted man" Bizzy mumbled seductively as she walked towards her husband, flipping her body up at his desk, one leg over the other, as she leaned over to him, finding his mouth.

"Because I'm usually not one" He mumbled in reply, deepening the kiss.

"You're a wonderful man" Bizzy said between the loud smacking sounds their kisses made.

"And you, my wife, are a wonderful kisser"

She smiled sexily at him. "I've had a lot of exercise"

"Oh…Should I be worried?"

"Not really… It's just that I'm so good in so many things it makes everyone's head spin"

"Bizzy makes me dizzy"

"Exactly" She stated, "So why don't I come with you to Italy and I'll show you, in the big, lovely hotel bed, how dizzy I can make you?"

"I would love to but I have to work…I need to get the contract signed and I need to get it signed by someone who knows how to do their job!" He sound irritated.

"Yeah, yeah" She trailed on, placing her hands on his cheeks as her lips stroked his. "We need a vacation and your secretary could do the work and we could stroll along the streets in the old city and have lacy mornings at our hotel and eat real Italian pizza accompanied with glasses of the best vintage red wine…."

"Some other time, maybe" He smiled swiftly

"Just you and me" She whispered into his ear, caressing his neck with her fingers.

"Damn it, Biz!" He raised his voice, "What part of 'I have to work' is it you don't understand?! I have to work! My company's faith's in my hands! I don't have the time go on fluffy trips with you right now!" He shoved her away.

"I didn't… I didn't know how serious it was…Sorry…" She stuttered, shocked by his excessive reaction. "I'm sorry, John…Are you hungry? I'll go down and make some dinner… She motioned towards the door.

"Yeah, you do that" He shot back, assorting the papers in front of him, not offering her a single look.

* * *

"More wine?" Bizzy offered, grabbing the bottle of Chardonnay from the kitchen counter. He simply nodded and she emptied the bottle as she poured their glasses half full. They ate in silence. Bizzy shoved her plate away as she sighed loudly. She took a large gulp of the alcohol in front of her before she placed the glass back at a table with a thud.

"The veal is okay?" She asked, breaking the silence. John struggled to finish the mouthful of meat he chewed on.

"It could be more tender" He grumbled in reply.

She tossed her napkin to the table. "I'm a surgeon, I save lives every day, yesterday I treated a nine year old girl with leukemia, who's never going to recover. Today, I scrubbed in on a procedure where a newly wedded couple got involved in a car accident. They're both braindead. I was supposed to fix the woman's lungs, but what for? She's braindead. She's never going to be a person again. And tomorrow? God knows what happens tomorrow, so I'm sorry John, that the meat isn't tender enough!" She snapped, grabbing her plate and cutlery and dropped it into the sink.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" He sighed in frustration. "It's a lot, for both of us. I admire your job. You know that. Maybe it's for the best I'm leaving tomorrow. You get two weeks to just think about yourself" He said as he walked close to her, grabbing her hand, latching her fingers with his.

"Just think about myself?" She frowned. "I can't just think about myself. You always work! You're always doing something and you've been having chest pains! I'm worried sick about you, John! I'm worried sick about our kids! Archer's in med school and he's going great, but I don't like his attitude. He uses girls like they're toys. He sleeps around and throws them away the next day. And Addison? What do I know about Addison?! She doesn't want our help, she's not in college, she broke up with Andrew… She's throwing everything away and she's drifting away from us! He's not gonna be there anymore and she doesn't want us to be, so who the hell is going to be there for her?!" Bizzy shouted desperately

"She what?!" He let go of her hand, shocked. "She broke up with Andrew?!"

"You didn't know?" She sighed, running a hand over her forehead

"Does anyone take the time to tell me anything anymore?!" He jawed back

"Well, you refuse to talk to her"

"What I refuse is to watch her end up in the gutter. What the hell was she thinking when she broke up with him?!"

Bizzy buried her head in her hands, "She said something about he was abusive"

"Abusive? Andrew? No, I doubt it"

"She did come home with some nasty bruises at a time" She admonished

"I'm having a hard time believing Andrew would do that, but if it turns out to be true, I'm not going to be the one to blame him. That girl needs some discipline" He said, watching Bizzy stack the plates into the dishwasher. She sighed and dried her hands on a clean kitchen towel. "And you think violence would help?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't get why she's rejecting everything life has offered her!"

"And neither do I. But let's back off and see how she's doing on her own. We might be surprised."

* * *

Addison was stepping out of the shower when the doorbell suddenly rang. She swore for herself and wrapped a towel around her wet, naked body, hurrying down the hall to get the door.

"Mark?" She frowned at the familiar shape in front of her.

"I like the welcome" He grinned at her simple dressed body, balancing a pizza box and a six pack of beers in his hands.

"Shut up" She noticed his stare and wrapped the towel closer around herself. "What are you doing here?

"I just finished a risky complicated facial reconstruction which, of course was very successful, and on my way home I thought about calling you. Do you know your place is only ten minutes away from the hospital if you take the main road?"

"Yeah, yeah" She nodded, "Why do you know where I live?"

"Whitepages" He replied, "You're listed"

"So you looked up my address and decided to come over?"

"Yes. And I brought food and drink."

"You want to stay at my place to eat and drink?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes. But if you want something else I'm easy to persuade."

Addison laughed dryly, letting him in. "Fine". "I'm hungry anyway" She closed the door behind them.

"On what?" He grinned widely, tossing his leather jacket on the chair, shoving off his upper body dressed in a grey, casual t-shirt which flaunted his muscular arms.

Addison shocked her head in despair of him. "I'll just get dressed"

"You don't have to get dressed for me. Be comfy in your own apartment" He said with a smirk.

"Funny!" She called as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Mark walked into the kitchen, opening a beer bottle as he studied her apartment. The kitchen was particularly small, the walls and the tiles painted in a bone white color. The counter and the kitchen island were in a dark grey color, accompanied with bar stools in the same color. On the table a simple vase with white roses were placed, the only decoration in the room. It was simple and clean, just like any OR. He walked into the noticeable bigger living room, settling on the couch. He took a gulp of the beer and lied back down, sighing happily when Addison walked in, dressed in a white tank top and loose fitting jeans, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Your place is bigger than I thought" Mark said, watching her appearance.

"Yeah, why?" She dumped on the couch next to him and grabbed the bottle from his hands, taking a sip

"It's one of Seattle's cheapest areas…"

"And? You didn't know they make big apartments here too? You get more of what you pay for"

He turned around to face her. "You're Forbes Montgomery. You're rich."

"My parents are rich. **I am not** rich" She corrected.

"Seriously?"

"Well, me and my brother is getting a 25 million dollar legacy when we start college. He's already gotten them."

"And you don't?"

"No, because I'm not in college yet. And I want to study, I want to go to med school, but I want to go when I'm ready. My father's tempted me with 25 more millions if I go before I turn 21" She snorted loudly. "I don't need all of that"

"Wow. 25 Millions" Mark said amazed. "I only got 5"

"Aww.." Addison pouted dramatically, "Poor Mark, who only got 5 million dollars when he started college. Most people get a watch or a necklace…Or if they're lucky, a car"

Mark's smirk spread across his face. "Do you know what Derek got?"

"100 Millions?"

"No, no, no! A homemade cherry pie. He's not rich. Or, he is now, but he doesn't know how we, the rich people feel because he's not born into a rich family. He's rich because of his job. We could be mopping the floors and still live a life in wealth"

"Right" Addison nodded hesitantly. "Is this some pathetic try to get into my pants?"

"Not at all. We're rich. Did you know that? I'm rich too." He grinned proudly. "My father's a lawyer and my mother owns several designer stores in Manhattan"

"I kind of guessed that" She nodded, "Why were we talking about this in the first place?"

"Because we're both rich and unhappy. We suffer the same fate"

"You so want sex" She giggled

"Would that be wrong?" He mumbled, staring hungrily at the round silhouettes of her breasts hiding behind her top. She didn't wear a bra and her nipples were greeting Mark from behind the thin fabric.

"Maybe" She whispered seductively in his ear before she got up from the couch, grabbing him by his arm, ready to lead him to her bedroom. She collapsed at the bed, and he on top of her as his mouth started searching for hers. He latched his lips over hers and the faint smell of alcohol coming from their mouths reminded them of the night they met. She ran her lusty tongue over his, making groans escape from his mouth. She smiled widely as she reached for his t-shirt, pulling it above his head as fast as her shaky hands would let her. She tossed it to the floor, smelling him, fresh sweat and a sensual cologne she had a hard time recognizing, was blended with his hot breath. His virility knocked her over and made her want to surrender herself to him.

She caressed his chest and rolled on top of him. She left soft kisses downwards his torso and abdomen.

"Addison…" She heard him mumble, followed by heavy panting.

"No" She whispered, gently clawing to his chest, "It's my turn to play and tantalize you" She continued using her lips on his naked flesh. She looked up at him with big, awaiting eyes. "What do you want?" She asked in a soft, girly voice.

"Your breasts…" "Let me see them…"

She looked down on herself to see her nipples were protruding from her top. She pulled it over her head, cupping them in her hands, starting to fondle them. She massaged each of her nipples between her thumb and index finger as she could see Mark was watching her intensely. "Do you like what you see?" She teased

"Yeah…" He breathed, "Come here"

"No, not yet" She smiled confidently. She knew he could easily catch her and pin her down at the way, taking over the control, but he was clearly seduced by her and didn't seem to take the effort to be moving an inch.

She rested her head at the wall and moved her hands from her breasts down her waist, giving him the total sight of her feasty tits.

"Come here" He tried to demand her, halfway into a state of sexual coma. She licked her tongue over her lips and moved towards the big bed with swaying thighs. She crawled and placed herself astride him, rubbing her crotch against his through their jeans clad legs. He groaned heavily when she turned her attention to the big bulge in his pants, rubbing it with hard fingers while slowly rocking back and forth on him. She rested her lips on his stomach, kissing her way from his lower abdomen till she reached the button on his jeans. She sent him a sluly smile as she unbuttoned it, watching him swallow hard in anticipation. She pulled it down his knees, ready to admire his large erection, peeking right at her. "Well…Looks like you like this Doctor Sloan, am I right?" She teased as she grabbed the form of his cock behind his boxers in her hand, wanking him with firm fingers. Loud loads of groans followed his throat from her escapade as he tossed his head back on the pillow.

"Addison…" He murmured

"Yes?" She anwered, gently squeezing his penis head as Mark's groans once again filled the room. He grabbed strands of Addison's hair as she snaked up his body, letting her tongue slide deep inside his mouth. He ran a hand along her swayed back before smacking her buttcheeks. She immediately forced them away, sitting up. "What are you doing? I am the one who's playing with you" She stated sternly, not able to hide the signs of pleasure he gave her.

"Oh, you're trying to be my little mistress" He smiled widely, giving her butt another slap. Addison flinched back, letting Mark grabbed her by her waist to pull her back onto him. She was about to haul his boxers down, finally revealing the little, or actually huge treat he had waiting for her when she felt him grab one of her breasts. She cried out in pleasure when his wet tongue drew circles around her areola.

"Mmm…What did I say…" She struggled to keep a harsh tone in her voice, but in the next second she wimped loudly as he reached her nipple.

"I don't know what you said. Tell me what you said" He demanded while sucking her breast greedily.

"I…uhm…Ahh…" She stuttered, unable to think a single rationally thought as Mark squeezed and fondled her tits.

"Tell me" He repeated, angrier this time. She was the one who wanted to give the orders, but right now, she seemed to be the one losing.

"I want to suck you…And watch your big, ready cock…And then I want you to bury deep inside me…"

"Do it. Suck me" He told her, trapping one of her nipples between his fingers.

"Then you have to…remove your hand from my boob…" She said, unlatching his grip on her nipple.

"No. I think I need something to hold on to when you please me, princess" He pinched it gently. She squirmed, unable to keep still as he played with her sensitive body parts. She tugged on his boxers and ripped it off him, revealing his sacred cock, rising for her. Her breath became more rapid at the sight of it and she started giving it gently strokes, immediately waking Mark up from his "coma". She smiled seductively, getting a firm grip on his massive erection as she started running her closed fist up and down on it. She could hear Mark's groaning coming from deep down his throat.

"Addison!" He panted frequently, reaching out for her other blushing nipple. He gave them both a rough massage as he enjoyed the sound of her gentle moans. Her hand was running faster along his length and she could see he was responding to her actions. He leaned his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, gasping in surprise when he suddenly felt her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock.

"God, Addison…GOD!" He exclaimed when she shoved his cock into her mouth, sucking like she was earning life. He could feel he was close, his legs were jerking frantically and his balls were ready to explode. He needed to fuck her. Now. She was fast and steady mouthing his cock, waiting for him to deplete himself inside her mouth. He quickly pulled out of her, let her nipples go free and pinned her down, forcing off her jeans and panties in one action, much to her distress. "What are you doing? I wasn't done…"

"I can't wait any longer. You're gonna thank me for this" He looked at her seriously as he separated her legs, sliding in a finger, making sure she was wet enough.

"Ah…Okay…" Her voice was shaking and she wriggled uncontrollably as his finger fumbled inside her greasing pussy. She watched his loveshaft in great awe and then he thrust inside her. Her tight pussy welcomed his hard cock home. The pleasure caused her loud moans and screeches while Mark grunted as his cock sent fresh loads of sperm into her vagina, filling her with him. He slid easy in and out, speeding up the pace to please her before he abruptly slowed down and slowly moved in and out to tease her. And with each thrust, she was closer heaven.

* * *

Addison was lying in her bed, reading, eating leftovers of pizza and drinking the last bottle of beer Mark had brought with him. She had just turned another page in her book when the doorbell rang. She hooked in a bookmark and dumped it on her nightstand, scooping her body out of the bed. She smiled for herself as she walked through hall. It was probably Mark who had forgotten something. His penis maybe. "Did you forget something?" She laughed from behind the door, "Because I couldn't find…" She stared, but trailed off the same second as the door creaked open, exposing the face on the other side. Her body froze.

"Hi honey" He said with an ugly grin. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"


	4. Chapter Four: I'm Still Here

**Chapter 4 is here. I'm not totally satisfied with this. Writing Andrew/Addison scene was awful and the scene is shorter than I thought it would be. I have never experienced physical nor psychical abuse(Knock on wood) and I pray that neither of you have either. I didn't want to write it too detailed. There's no sex scenes in this chapter, but I got a request(from one of my awesome reviewers!) from last chapter if I could make a flashback from the night Addie, Mark and Derek met and I'm about to write it. I've written 3000 words already, so it will probably come to an end soon:) I'm sorry for any possible grammar mistakes and bad writing, I'm just so tired tonight. I know, bad excuse. Next chapter will be better. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I'm waiting to hear from you!**

* * *

He was standing there, right in front of her. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head. She was furious. Angry. Bitter. But mostly, incredible scared. "What are you doing here?" She snarled, changing looks with him. "What do you think I'm doing here?" He smiled sluly.

"I broke up with you! Get away!" She shut the door, but he was too quick placing his foot on the doorframe, blocking it. He stepped inside, slamming the door shut with great force, making her wince. He crossed his arms and watched her from his position with an evil grin. "Right" He finally spoke, "That's what we're going to talk about"

"There is nothing to talk about! It's over!" Addison shouted, hurrying to the door when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "I'm claiming my girlfriend back" He said matter-of-factly, as he grabbed her around her waist from behind, pressing his lips down her neck. "Stop it" She tried to pull of his grip, but he grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her hands behind her back. "You look stressed out and jumpy, honey. Is the restaurant driving you to hard?"

"Please go" She begged desperately, "Do you need money? Are you in trouble? I can help you…"

He laughed sharply. "Do I need money? Not really. I need you. Let's have a drink and talk about this" He marched into the living room.

"I…I don't have anything…To drink" She stuttered, hearing a jingling sound coming from the kitchen.

"I do" He replied, pouring them to glasses of gin.

"I don't drink gin"

"Now you do" He pushed her down onto the couch, placing the glass on the table in front of her. "Come on, drink it up" He challenged. She took the glass in her hands, noticing her hand was shaking unwaveringly. She held it up to her mouth and took a sip, quickly swallowing.

"All of it" He demanded

She looked between him and the alcohol, devouring everything at once. Her throat was burning, her eyes stinging and her head aching.

"So…" Andrew switched to the couch and placed himself beside her, draping an arm around her tense shoulder. "You broke up with me. Two months ago. But everybody knows you're mentally unstable at the time and you do spontaneous things you may regret on later" He sighed comfortably.

"You have no idea what I am" She forced a whisper, about to get up from the couch when he dragged her back down. "I forgive you, honey. I'm giving you a change to take it back. Let's start over again."

She quickly brushed away the wetness in her eyes, preventing it from turning into tears. "I broke up with you and don't want to see you anymore"

"Don't be ridiculous. You need me. You know you do"

"Get out! Please get out!"

He tightened his grasp around her and forced her back as he ran his fingers over her face, curling his lips into a fraudulent smile. "You're a failure, Addison. You disappointed your family. They're shameful. That's what you do, you let people down. You're waisting your life. I'm here to save you and to pull you out of the dirt. You need me Addison. Because I see you, but no one else does"

"No!" She evacuated out of his arms, "It's not true! You're lying! You're trying to manipulate me and make me believe you! It's not working anymore!" She choked back a sob.

He took a last sip of his drink, then banged the glass onto the table. "You're spoiled and selfish. I'm here to fix you up and to make you a better person"

"No, you're not! You're trying to destroy me! I'm not stupid anymore and I know what you're trying to do! This is my life and you're not going to take that away from me!" She screamed. She saw him raising his hand and a second later, slamming it across her cheek and she felt a stinging pain on her skin. She raised her hand automatically and covered it with her hand, trying to ease the pain. Like so many times before.

"Is that what it takes to make you shut up?" He asked indifferently

She forced away the first sign of a tear welling up in her eye, not wanting him to get what he wanted. Break down. She stared at him with cold eyes. "No. That's not what it takes because you're doing it anyway. And you've had a lot of practice. Get the hell out"

Andrew snorted loudly and reached into his pocket, handing her a jewelry box, flipping the lock open. "You're expensive" He said, tossing her the ring. "I thought it would be easy to convince you, but okay, let's do it"

"You think you can buy me?!" She exclaimed

"Yes" He simply replied, "Do you like it? Is it too simple? Too ostentatious?"

"I'm not marrying you! Get out! Get out of my life!" She screamed, tramping away from him. He forced his grip around her slim wrist and pushed her at the wall, covering her mouth with his hand. "I'm not asking for your opinion. Don't you think I know what you're doing? Telling all your friends how horrible I am, how I have hurt you, and they're blindly listening to your crazy assertions. Oh well," He grinned, "It may be more than just assertions, but no one will ever believe you, Addison. No one. They would see you as a bedlam patient. There's no use in telling, because nobody would ever believe you. So, you're gonna listen to me and do as I say. Right?" He said, awaiting.

"Right?" He repeated, louder when she didn't respond to him.

Addison's heart raced in fear and she swallowed hard. "Right" She whispered leniently.

"Good" He nodded, tracing the form of her cheekbone as his other hand drifted down her neck and over her chest till he reached her breasts.

"Don't…" She begged, "Please, don't…"

He ignored her and moved his hand beneath her shirts thin fabric, touching her naked skin. Addison winced as another sob escaped her mouth.

"You like it, don't you?" He squeezed her breasts in his hands, "It's been a while since we last had sex, so you must be starving"

She started at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"I know you like sex. It's not a shame" He adjusted his hands downwards her stomach till he reached the hem of her jeans

"Stop it" She cried, realizing what he was up to. "You don't…We don't…You don't like sex with me" She said desperately.

"Well, I need to empty myself so you could be useful tonight"

She felt his creepy fingers crawl onto her skin. "Don't" She protested once more as he was about to unbutton her pants.

"Shut up" He snapped back at her, "Think about the sluts. You look like one, so act like one"

She raked his hands away from her and was about to give his face a hard slap when he dragged her into the bedroom. He forced her body down at the bed and threw her clothes off her, exposing her body dressed in underwear. He looked at her with a conscience-less look and dark, empty eyes. She felt a hard punch hitting her bare skin and in the next second he hammered onto her with closed fists. She wanted the scream, to fight and to run away, but she couldn't. Her system closed down and everything she could do was dreaming about a place so close, but so far away from here.

* * *

"Morning" Mark yawned as he spotted Derek who was standing at the nurses station reading charts. He leaned at the desk, taking a sip of his coffee. Derek noticed his appearance. "You look horrible" He frowned.

"I never look horrible" He said, adjusting his lab coat.

"You do look horrible" Derek stated, handing over the charts to the nurse.

"I look great. I always look great after sex" He smirked as the nurses broke into a giggle

"Let me guess" Derek said when they were gone, "You did another nurse"

"No. I'm faithful to Addison" He replied easily as Derek shot him a curious glare. "What?"

"She called me last night and asked me to come over and do something about her needs" He lied, smirking. He noticed Derek's intensive stare. "What? You're jealous? That she chose to call me?" He grinned widely.

"Of course I'm not jealous. Why would she call you?"

"Well, I have a few theories. Ask her, man" He patted his shoulder, drinking his coffee.

"What did you do?"

"We talked, and we had sex, and we ate and we talked some more and had sex…Again" He said proudly.

"Talked?" Derek questioned, "About what?"

"That's rather personal" He could see Derek's face beamed with jealousy. Mark was not a person who talked with the women he screwed. People talked when there were feelings involved. And Mark didn't have feelings for her…

"So, you've been at her place?"

"In her bed even" Mark was enjoying watching Derek's reactions. "And we did a lot…In that bed…I was wondering if she would be able to walk after what I did to her, but she just wanted harder and faster" He bragged.

"Yeah, I don't need the details" He rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Doctor's" A female voice was heard behind them, and they both turned around.

Bizzy was making her way towards them, shaking the rain of her soaked umbrella.

"Bizzy" Derek smiled friendly as Mark widened his eyes, opening his chart, leaning his elbow at the desk, bringing his hand up in front of his face in a poor attempt to try to hide from her.

"Doctor Sloan" She greeted, making him jump on his spot.

He cleared his throat, "Bbbizzy…Doctor Forbes….I mean…Forbes Montgomery… Bernadine…Doctor Bernadine...Elizabeth Forbes Montgomery" He stammered as Derek watched him in great amusement.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Bizzy or Doctor Forbes is more than fine"

"Oh…Okay…Bizzy…Good morning"

"Good morning" She said for the second time, "You both look exhausted today. There's normally two theories for that, either you suffer from insomnia or you've been having mindblowing sex all night" She told them, making Mark choke out his coffee. Derek and Bizzy sent him a stare.

Derek turned to Bizzy,"I've been working all night"

She nodded sympathetically, "What's your excuse Doctor Sloan?"

"Uhm…Sorry, what?"

"What's your excuse for looking horrible?"She repeated. Derek was grinning widely as he mouthed _What did I say_ to Mark.

"I…Uhm…It's raining…So I…I don't sleep well when it's raining…It's disturbing…"

"Well, this is Seattle, after all. Too bad it wakes you from your beauty sleep. If you'll excuse me, I have to go change. Have a good day" Bizzy said as she took off.

"Damn it! She scares me!" Mark exhaled when she was out of their sight.

"I think she's nice" Derek replied, scrabbling something onto his chart.

"You screwed her daughter"

"As far as I can remember, so have you"

"I know, but I shouldn't. It's wrong. I can choose all the women I want, and I choose her. I should stay away."

"Oh, yes, please do that so I can have her by myself" Derek smiled mockingly.

"If I'm staying away, you should too. You're a year older than me"

"Well, I don't feel bad. It's not abnormal. It's not sick and twisted."

"The only reason you want her is to admire you because Lucy never did" Mark turned serious.

"I want her because she's a human being first of all, and Lucy never was" He snapped back, grabbing his cell phone. "And because I'm inviting her to dinner tonight"

* * *

Addison's slack body was spread out on her bed, surrounded by small stains of blood on the sheaths coming from her wound that was still leaving fresh drops of blood. She winced in pain as she reached out her hand to her ringing cell phone at the nightstand.

"Hello?" She said in a cracked voice as she put the phone to her ear.

"_Hi, it's me_"She could hear Derek's soft voice on the other line. "_What are you doing?_"

"Oh, nothing especially…" She let out another pain stricken wince as she sat up in bed.

"_Are you okay?_"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" She said, running a hand over her forehead. "Why are you calling anyway?"

"_I was thinking…We could go to dinner tonight"_

"You're inviting me out?" She asked perplexed. "Just you and me?"

"_Just you and me_" He confirmed, "_I already booked a table_"

"You booked a table before even asking me if I wanted to go out with you? And if I said no?"

He chuckled. "_I think I would find a way to make you accept my requests"_

Addison gasped, "You're a pervert, and if I wasn't for your dreamy look I would have run away long ago"

"_Mhmm…I turns out I am good looking, but if you still want to run, you could try, but I'm pretty sure I would catch you…" _He mumbled sexily into the phone

"Doctor Shepherd!" She scolded. "Enough!"

"_Oh, yes, I am Doctor Shepherd right now. Do you want to come down for a quick exam?" _

"No" She sighed in despair of him, "One more pervy word and I'm not going out with you"

"_Mmm, well, okay, I'll pick you up at 8"_

"Do you know where I live?"

"_I talked to Mark today, who told me you two spent last night together" _He said, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Uhm…Yeah…Well…It was…" She started, but Derek interrupted her.

"_Damn it, I have to go, I just got a 911 call. I'll see you later, I miss you"_

Addison put the cell phone back at the table carefully. She sighed and leaned her head at the headboard, studying her naked arms. One was covered with deep going scratch marks and nasty bruises while the other one had a 2 inches long cut down her elbow. She jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain, running into the bathroom, gasping as she saw the shape of herself in the mirror. It wasn't just the bruises on the arms and the elbow cut. Her neck had red traces of where his hands, his grip had been around her. Had he really tried to choke her? She brushed her hair to one side and spotted another cut, smaller than the other one. It had stopped bleeding. She inhaled a deep breath, slowly pulling her top over her stomach. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't that bad to be beaten up by her ex-boyfriend. A few small bruises colored the skin on her ribs light blue. She inhaled another breath before ripping of her top, tossing it to the floor. Her chest was blue and tender, her back likewise. She traced her neck with careful fingers, reaching her face. Andrew was sly. He had barely touched her face. It was flawless except from a small blue spot next to her left cheek that could easily be covered with a dash of powder.

She reached into the cabinet, searching for a bandage. She turned around for her arm to face the mirror and easily glued it onto the wounded skin. Her body looked like a patchwork while her face was almost as perfect as it could be. _The perfect façade. Andrew's perfect façade. _She pulled on her top. And then she just stood there. Unable to know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful" Addison smiled appreciately at Derek as he stopped his car outside her place.

"It was" He agreed, moving his lips closer hers."So…" He started, looking into her sparkling eyes, "Are you planning on ask me in for coffee?"

Addison chuckled. "You're really jealous at Mark, aren't you? Because he was here first?"

He shook his head, smiling. "No, I'm not. I just don't understand why you choose to call him instead of me"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you invited him over if you wanted sex? You know I'm the best" He grinned proudly

"I didn't invite him over. He invited himself"

"What? He said…"

"Then he was lying. He probably wanted to make you jealous" She giggled, running a hand through his curls.

"I don't get jealous" He pointed out, striking her lips with his. She ran her hands through his hair, latching them around his neck. "You don't get jealous?" She giggled softly as she placed wet kisses down his throat

His breath became heavier and he swallowed hard. "Maybe I can make an exception"

* * *

"You're amazing" Derek whispered to her as he lied beside her in bed. He caressed her leg with soft, slow strokes, reaching up to her thigh. He gazed at her and their eyes melted into each other's. He climbed on top of her and latched his lips over hers, enjoying the feeling of her caressing fingers on his back.

"I am, aren't I?" She smiled softly at the wonderful person in front of her. He sighed happily and buried his nose in her red locks. He continued to give her leg long, soft strokes with his hand.

"So why did you wear a turtleneck dress?" He chuckled, "It makes it harder for me to get it off"

Addison immediately looked up at him with, confused. "I don't…I…It's…" She stuttered

"Don't worry" Derek mumbled into her ear, "I'll find a way to get rid of that fabric"

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with a puzzled look as he ran a hand over her stomach.

"It might take a bit longer, and it may not be so sexy since I have to pull it over your head, not just zip it off and toss it on the floor, but the one who's waiting…" He grinned widely

"Uhm…Actually I was thinking…" She staggered, "We could skip the sex part tonight…

"What?" He uttered in a minor state of shock. "No sex?"

"I was thinking we could do something else…I just don't feel like having sex tonight" She fingered his curls, smiling apologetically.

"No sex…" He rolled to the side and leaned on his elbow, facing her. "Well, what do you want to do? We could talk, if you want, but personally I want sex. Sex first, talk later"

"There will be no sex" She laughed as he rested his head on her chest. "A quickie?" He looked at her with appealing eyes.

"There will be no quickie either. You can go out and have sex, with other women, if you want, I mean I don't want you to, but it's not like we're a couple, so you're free to do whatever you want"

"I don't want sex with other women" He caressed her cheek, "I just want you"

"Then you have to be patient" She laughed, "No sex tonight"

"Is there any chance for you to change your mind?" He mumbled seductively into her ear as he stroke her breasts hidden behind her dress.

"Derek… She tried to guide his hands away.

"Yeah…" He replied absently as he started to sneak his hand underneath her dress, upwards her thigh. She flinched when his other hand lightly squeezed her breast. "Derek, please stop…"

"You want me to give your butt a real slap?" He teased, not noticing the desperation in her voice.

He rolled on top of her again, trapping her underneath his body and tears involuntary started to spill from her eyes. "Just get off me!" She cried out, to his surprise. He immediately rolled over, letting her free. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, her back facing him.

She sat up and rested her body at the edge of the bed, her back facing him. She closed her eyes in a poor attempt to hide away her tears.

"Addison?" Derek placed a careful hand on her spine, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired" She mumbled, burying her head in her hands. She could still feel his steady hand on her back.

"You're not just tired. You're crying. Look at me."

She shook her head. "I'm tired. Just go. I know you want sex, so go and have it with someone"

"First of all, no, I'm not leaving you here. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you, and if you felt it that way…"

"It's not about that. Just leave"

He tried to pull her in for a hug, but she only moved further away from him. "I'm not leaving" He said firmly, "Look at me. What's wrong? I know you're not okay"

"Leave me alone, Derek. Just leave!" She begged desperately as another flood of tears rolled down her cheeks and her throat started hiccupping between all the sobs. Before he got the change to react she pushed herself off the bed and ran into the bathroom as the door slammed behind her.

"_Addison_" She heard Derek him approach the door a second later.

"Just leave me alone" She repeated as she let her tears run freely while her body was shaking as a result from the sobs she choked back.

"_I'm not leaving you. Open up the door_" He begged from outside. "_Addison! If you don't open that door, I'll slam it open! Please let me in._"

She sat on the cold bathroom floor for another minute, staring straightforward. She ran a hand down her bruised arm. She stood up and placed herself in front of the mirror, rolling up her left sleeve, exposing her up beaten arm. Shades of blue and purple met her gaze and she kept staring with dim eyes until new tears drenched her cheek. "I'm not okay, Derek" Her voice cracked.

"_Let me help you. Let me help you Addison. Let me in"_

"You can't help me"

"_I'm still here"_

"I can't. I can't look you in the eyes when I tell you this because I'm ashamed of myself for being so stupid and…I can't look at you. So I'm going to tell you when I'm here and you're there…"

There was a short tense of silence before he spoke. "_Okay_"

"I have an ex-boyfriend. He's rich and he's handsome and smart and polite and…He's kind of perfect. Except he's totally crazy" She broke into a laugh, much to her surprise. He came here today and threw me an engagement ring and I tell him it's over and then me beats me up. I let him down and he beats me up" She giggled loudly, "It's all so pathetic. Who does that? Who does that to another person? Who does that to their girlfriend? Who does that?" She repeated several times until her twisted laugh had turned into hysterical sobs and she opened the door and let her limp body fall into Derek's waiting arms.

**Author's Note: Just so you know, Andrew did not rape Addison. I would be too cruel if I let him. And he has some... penis...problems anyway... **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter Five: Some Kind Of Related

**So, this is chapter 5. I hope I somehow did pull this through, but writing dark-themed scenes are hard. I didn't want Derek to be all this "I'm gonna fix everything and I'm your rock and everything's okay" because I want him to be hurt too, like Addison and I want them to hurt together. Simply making them human. This chapter also shows a new, sad side of Derek. **

**There's an Andrew scene too. But not with Addie. Bizzy actually.**

**A big,big thank you for everyone who's been reviewing! I love to see that you're following the story and your nicknames are getting familiar to me! To answer a question from last chapter; No, this story is not coming to an end! I love writing this! Flashback, on the other hand is not done yet. It will be, I've just been focusing at the regular chapters lately. I hope you haven't given up on me yet:)**

**Okay, then, I hope you'll tell me what you think!**

Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she let it fall into Derek's embrace. They slid down to the floor and he held her tightly, rocking her back and forth until her sobs started to ease out.

"I'm sorry…for bringing you into this" Her voice was cracking, "I don't know why I'm telling you this…I'm so sorry" She pulled her face away from the warm crock of his neck where she'd been resting her head, looking into his eyes as she dried away a tear. He placed a hand on her head, feeling the soft flaming hair as he gently rubbed her back with his other.

"Ssshhh…" He whispered soothingly, "Don't do this. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

The silence swirled around them before he spoke again.

"You have to tell the police"

"What?" She looked at him, her eyes wide in commove. "No. I can't do that" She shook her head violently, "I can't"

He looked at her, puzzled. "You have to. Addison, this is serious…"

She cut him off. "I don't need a lecture in how serious it is. I just can't go to the police. My family loves him…Everyone loves him…He's the perfect example of a family guy. If I tell them, I will be the crazy girl who makes up stories. I can't be that girl. Not again"

"You can't tell them because your family likes him?" He raised his voice in disbelief, his tone slight harsher than he wanted it to be. Addison immediately looked up at him. "You don't know how it's like. Don't judge me. I shouldn't told you, it's none of your business. Just forget about me and just leave" She murmured sharply.

"I'm not leaving!" His voice was on the edge of yelling, "How can you justify this? And what did… **he**" He uttered the word in disgust, "Do to you? And how did it happen? You said Mark was here and what…" Derek rambled desperately. The thought that while he was working ,his biggest concern being why Mark had been with her the night before instead of him, she was lying hurt and frightened alone after being abused by that nonworthy ex-boyfriend of her, made him sick to his stomach.

"He was" She sighed, leaning her head against the white tiled bathroom wall. "And he wanted to sleep over, but I refused because I didn't want us to get too close…." Derek laid a hand on her shoulder as he, for a second, caught her gaze.

Addison exhaled heavily "I should have let Mark stay over. I wondered what would have happen if he did."

"Did he…" Derek cleared his throat, "…Rape you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No…Or, he tried, but…" She studied her fingernails closely.

Derek's heart bleed for her. He was hurting all the way inside his body, at the same time his fists clenched in anger for that bastard who had the nerve to lay hands on her. He was trying to find the right sound in his voice, but when he finally spoke it all came out too dryly. "What do you mean?"

"He…was going to…I think. I was about to slap him…I fell onto the bed…" She paused for each sentence, "He slapped…And beat me…And I have these cuts…but I don't know why…I can't remember" He could hear Addison tried to fight back her tears. In an instant he closed his body around hers as she whimpered from his touch.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed, loosening his grip around her.

"Bruises" She said apologetically

His hard fell to the floor as he looked at her with a sad expression. "Let me see them"

"What? No, it's not necessary. I've already seen them"

"Addison, I'm a doctor" He said softly, "And the cuts…"

"Are not that bad" She fulfilled, "And I put a bandage on them"

"Well, then you won't mind if I take a look"

"You don't have to" She said halfheartedly, "I'm fine"

He sighed in frustration. "Twenty minutes ago you were not fine" He brought a hand up to her cheek, stroking. "Let me see them. At least as a doctor"

"No" She shook her head determinedly, "You have to go. I can handle this by myself. I'm fine" She forced a smile. Derek sighed heavily as he contemplated every single move from her. "You are not okay. Of course you are not okay. What you've been through… I'm here for you. I don't want to pressure you into anything, but you have to let me check your body for injuries."

She lingered for a moment before she stepped closer to him. He responded with a grateful smile. "Where to start?" She cracked out a weak laughter.

"I want to see the cuts first"

"Oh…okay" She nodded hesitantly, pictures of her wounded skin spinning in her head. "It's…uhm…on my back…and elbow…" She explained as easily as her tone allowed her to.

"Okay" Derek's whisper tickled her neck as he inched his body behind hers. He placed a light hand on her back, anxious for how she would react. "Should I…" He lowered his voice, "Prepare myself?"

Addison bit her lip that was just about to start trembling as she let her eyes float absently around the room. "You're a doctor. You've seen things."

He sighed, carefully appraising the words that would soon to come out of his mouth. "Would I have to prepare myself if I wasn't a doctor?"

He waited for her to speak, all in vain. He hovered his hand on her back, softly touching as silence followed in response until his voice filled the room again. "Do you mind if I…?" He dared on, moving his hand upwards her spine till his fingers fumbled around her dress' zipper in the neck. She winced away, the thought that his hand was only a fabric away from her wound infested skin was starting to overwhelm her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He removed his hand that made the slightest physical contact between them. She broke him off with a loud "No, no! Don't be…I'll just…I'll do it myself"

He nodded warily. She reached her arm behind her back, searching for the zipper in the neck. She tugged on it and let out a frustrated sigh when it didn't follow her direct.

"I'll do it" He offered again, his voice steadier this time. She nodded acceptingly and slackened her tensed shoulders. She heard the sound of the zipper getting pulled down and couldn't help but laugh out loud. Derek sent her a puzzled look.

"It's just…" She explained, gesturing. "We never used this long. Getting undressed, I mean…" She snickered, "Not even during my striptease"

"Addison…"

"No, it's fine. It's kind of funny. Funny is healthy. Everybody needs funny. People need to share their joys more often"

"Addison…" She heard him gasp as the dress was being pulled off her and landed on the bathroom floor, leaving her body exposed against the cold air. She peeked over her shoulder to see Derek's alarmed look from the horrible sight that his gaze was glued to.

"What?" She prompted, already being aware of the answer.

He kept staring on her naked back until his eyes shifted and for a moment, he looked at her. His eyes had switched from the piercing blue she got lost into in the first place, to an empty shade of grey filled with no more than tiredness and sadness. His thick, dark mane lost to a limp, average colored set of hair. His stubbles had been the one thing than accented his masculinity and hotness, but now it just looked…old. She wondered how she looked, like she'd changed over the night. That Andrew somehow had taken the pieces of beauty from her. That was insane, she thought for herself as a hand moved up to her face, to see if the thin lines beneath her eyes had suddenly gotten deeper, if her hairshade didn't fire, or if her hands and fingers had lost their porcelain doll skin and natural softness and no one would ask what kind of moisturizer she used anymore.

She looked up to see that Derek's gaze was still lingered on her. He looked like he was waiting for an answer. The corners of her mouth moved upwards her cheeks as she sent him a bewildered smile. Her lips parted as she waited for something to say, but he was quicker.

"We have to go to the hospital" His voice sounded dry and unaffected.

"What?" She asked with a frown, "Hospital? You said you would fix this…"

"I will. At the hospital"

"No" She argued, "You said you would fix it here. I'm not going to the hospital. It's waste of time and unnecessary."

"The blood has soaked through the bandage. You probably thought it would be superficial, but it's not. You need stitches"

"Just leave it" She sighed, moving a hand over her forehead to massage away her fulminant headache. Derek quickly looked her way, an alarmed drag appearing on his face. "Is your head hurting? Where? I'll do a neuro exam when we get to the hospital…"

"No! Stop doing this! Stop analyzing my slightest move! Just stop pretend you care!"

"Addison!" He was about to grab her by the wrist when he was again caught aware of her fragile figure and his hand switched to strike hers gently. He calmed his voice, trying desperately not to stress her out more than he already had. "I do care. Why do you think I'm still here?"

"Considering the sound in your voice you don't show it off too well!" Her only response being a short, ireful snap.

"I just…" He looked down, his voice lowered to an audible whisper, "I'm sorry. I want you to know I care, because I do. It just…shocks me to see you like this…When we…Neither of us…Mark and I weren't there and…The wounds…" He rambled, not being able to hold his emotions back.

"Why do I get a feeling that you're struck with guilt?" She asked softly

"Because I am!" He said desperately, "You were alone and…" He swallowed the big lump in his throat, "I didn't know… and I don't know what to say or how to act. I know you're not okay, and I'll promise, I'll be here but I don't know how to do this the perfect way, but you have to let me take you to the hospital. You need stitches for the lacerations and probably a CT and that's not a discussion anymore so if you still refuse, I'll simply have to drag you there…"

Addison put up a small smile before a mocking grin was slowly showing across her face. "You have never done this before, have you? Saved a woman from a miserable life with her psycho ex-boyfriend and carries her in his arms away to his castle…"

"No" He admitted, returning her smile, "I have never done this before" He sneaked up behind her and scooped her body into his arms as she screeched in surprise. He held her tightly to his chest, her body finally starting to slacken and relax in his arms. "Castle, you say? Why don't we start with the hospital?"

* * *

"Doctor Shepherd? I thought you were off" A nurse approached them as they walked into the ER, Addison's arms loosely thrown around Derek's neck.

"I am" He confirmed, "It's a personal consult. Could you find me an empty exam room?"

"Oh, yeah, sure" The nurse nodded hesitantly, her eyes fixated on the young female that was securely resting in the doctor's arms. She led them towards a free room, hovering in the doorway. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thanks" He shook his head, smiling. "I've got it"

"Okay, then" She bit her thumb nervously, openly admiring his presence. She jumped when he noticed her stare, and quickly disappeared out of the room.

"What was that?" Addison smirked just after the door shut close behind her.

"I think she has a crush on me" He settled her at the exam table, "Lay down on your stomach…" He said as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"You really have great thoughts about yourself, don't you?" Addison flatted out onto the cold table, followed by a frustrated sigh. "I feel like a patient now"

"Exactly, because you are a patient" He pointed out, "And the crush thing, I know she does, she asked me out on a date lately"

"Why?" She giggled, a small groan escaped her lips between them as the blood covered bandage was being gently pulled off her skin.

"Have you been paying attention to my looks at all?" He prompted, like admiring his looks were the most essential thing in life.

"Well…" She started, "I guess you take certain things for granted…"

"You mean you think I take your love for granted?"

Addison shot him a look, "First of all, I don't love you. Second, you're used to be all pretty and dreamy. You will, like everyone else, fade someday. I just don't want you to get all shocked when it happens. It's just a little reminder" She smirked playfully.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He studied her visages.

"Why should I be jealous? I'm the one who's been sleeping with two guys at the same time. When you outdo that, let's have this conversation again" Her firm tone made him frown. "You mean two women, right? Two women at the same time?"

"No" She easily replied

"You're merciless"

"You're cocky"

"You realize I'm officially your doctor, right?" Derek wiggled his eyebrows, "You have some nerve"

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you to be. How's it going behind there?" She peeked over her shoulder, "I thought you were going to fix me instead of ramble my head out"

"Right…" He paused, staring in shock at the cut that was slowly being revealed from under the removed bandage. How could anyone do this? How could that bastard hurt her on purpose? The cut was deep going and awful. Her skin was ripped apart and he could see the inside of the open wound. It looked like a scalpel cut, it was done with surgical precision. What the hell did he do to her?!

"Derek?" She looked at him with a questioning look, "Are you going to stitch me up anytime soon?"

He swallowed, forcing himself back to reality. "Uhm…Yeah…I'll send Mandy in to give you a shot with local anaestethics while I…I'll just go and do this…thing…And I'll be back to do…the sutures…"

Before she got the chance to speak, he turned and she watched his figure disappearing from the room. She sighed as she started exploring the room with a confused look. A minute later the door opened and the nurse she'd passed in the ER earlier smiled widely as she approached her from the door. "You're hurt" She stated, like Addison never noticed. "Are you in pain?" A simple "No" was everything she could utter, her mind drifting around where Derek could be.

"This looks bad" Addison could feel Mandy's gloved hand touching upon her back, "Do you mind if I ask how this happened?"

"Accident. Car accident" She lied, sighting Mandy's big, curious eyes wandering over her. The nurse let out a barely audible sigh. "Yeah, that happens a lot. As an ER nurse I would know. But to be honest, your injuries doesn't look like a typical car victim's. The cuts wouldn't normally be this clean and it's a little strange you don't have any kinds of fractures, which shows to appear in over 90 percent in cases like this. Have you had X-rays? A CT-scan?"

"No" Addison responded again. "Doctor Shepherd is taking me down for a CT later" She could see the nurse struggled to hide her signs of excitement at the mention of Derek's name.

"Okay" She smiled softly, "Are you some kind of…related to Doctor Shepherd? A girlfriend maybe?"

"No, no! Me and Doctor Shepherd? No! As in no!" Addison protested loudly, getting even more intensive looks from Mandy. "We're aquaints…Or some kind of…friends, I guess" Addison rolled her eyes from her stupid answer.

Mandy swiftly nodded and scrabbled something down at the chart. "I'll give you an injection now, to numb the areas that needs sutures"

"Okay" Addison exhaled, preparing for the sting. The needle penetrated her skin, and small drops of blood popped up. Mandy quickly wiped it away and fastened a cotton pad over the injected area. "Okay" She gave Addison a friendly smile, "You should give the drug some time to start working, meanwhile you'll take it easy until Doctor Shepherd is back, and I'll come to check again later" She tied close her oversized patient gown.

"Okay" Addison smiled appreciatively. Mandy grabbed her chart and ripped off her gloves, disposing them in the bin on her way out.

As soon as she was left alone again, her head started to spin, forcing her to relive Andrew's visit.

_You're a failure, Addison. _

_Spoiled. Selfish._

_You let people down. _

_I see you. No one else does._

"Damn it" She whispered to herself. Why did she have these thoughts in her head? Andrew wasn't here. And Derek would fix her.

_You disappointed your family. _

_You need me._

_I'm not giving up on you that easily_

Her thoughts was shoved away when the door handle was again pulled down, Derek walking in, followed by a heavyset man she would guess were in his early forties. He was dressed in dark jeans, a simple blue shirt, halfway covered with an unzipped leather jacket. "Ms. Montgomery?" He studied her closely.

"Uhm…yes?" She narrowed her eyebrows, looking at him ,wondering.

He reached out a hand for her, Addison's delicate hand disappearing in his rough, firmly grip. "I'm police officer Sam Reyes. I heard you've been exposed to abusive assault and that you're now receiving medical care" He cleared his throat, "The reason I'm here is that me and my team co-operate a lot with patients who's been admitted to Seattle Grace, often being victims of offence"

Addison stared blankly at him, moving her lips. "How do you know that? How do you know about me?"

The officer swiftly glanced over to Derek, whose glare was wandering across the floor, and in an instant it hit her.

"You told the police?!" Her voice was filled with anger. "You told the police and I told you not to?!"

"Addison…" He dared a step closer her.

"I opened up to you! I trusted you! " Her sharp tone made him back away.

"I did not tell the police, I told Sam" He gestured towards the police officer, Addison snorting. "He is a police officer!"

"Okay" Sam interfered, "Shepherd told me, not the police department. I know it's early and you might need some time to get through this, but I can help you" He paused, "I am not allowed to issue a report without your permission, but if you want to give me a name of the person who did this to you, I could look him up in the register, check out a possible criminal record…"

"He doesn't have any!" Addison broke off, "He is not a criminal!"

"He practices violence. He is a criminal"

"He's soon to be a lawyer!" She argued loudly. Sam's leather boots creaked as he took a step closer to her bed. "That doesn't change anything. He's still a criminal"

"He has never shoplifted…Never gotten a speeding ticket…"

"Delinquency is more than tickets and shoplifting" His kind green eyes wandered over her face. "Look, Ms. Montgomery, I'm not going to pressure you to do anything, but I want you to know that we take cases like these very serious. It's on our top priority list. But we can't solve hidden statistics" He reached into the chest pocket in his jacket, handing her his card "Here's my number. Feel free to call me at any time" He said as he put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

His boots noised again as he turned on his heel, walking towards the door. She buried her head in her hands, hearing him mumble something to Derek on his way out. Another load of Andrew started spinning in her head.

_Your family really loves me. What would they say if you accused me for grabbing you a little too hard?_

_They wouldn't believe you. Why should they?_

"Addison…" They sound of Derek's voice immediately erased his words from her brain. He stroked his hand down her arm before kneeling in front of her. "Addison…Look at me" His tone was soft. She pushed up her glare from the floor, staring at him with wet eyes. She let him dry away her rolling tears as a gentle sob made its way up her throat. She laid her head comfortable on his warm shoulder and he more than willingly took her in his arms.

"I'm scared" She confessed after a moment of longed- for silence.

"I know" His whisper blew like a wind in her ear.

"I'm scared of telling people, being doubted and hated, I'm scared of him, I'm scared of losing my family…my friends…But you know what scares me the most?"

"No, what?"

"Going home alone, to my empty apartment, changing sheets and cleaning up the shattered glass…Sleeping alone, and waking up alone…"

"But you're not" Derek words made her look up from her spot on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going home alone. Unless there's a medical reason that requires you to stay at the hospital, you're going home with me. As head of neuro I have a few privileges so there's no way I'm letting you out of this hospital without me"

* * *

"Bizzy!" Andrew's call dragged her out of daydreaming. "Wow, this garden is beautiful" He said as he approached her planting rose bushes along their private avenue.

"Hi" She smiled widely, pulling off her gloves. "What a nice surprise!" She watched her gardening work, sighing happily. "You think so? I always wanted a pretty garden, but this land is so big so I hired two gardeners to do the hard stuff. This I think I would be able to do by myself, and when you mention it, it's not so bad, I agree"

"It's beautiful" He repeated, "Nothing trumps a perfect façade"

"Right" She laughed, contemplating his dress clad figure, "You look great today. You look great every day. Any special occasion though?"

"Oh, thank you, I've been in a meeting with one of my professors at the faculty, so I decided to wear something appropriate. I was also planning to invite your daughter out on a dinner tonight, hence my presence."

"How sweet of you" She smiled genuinely, "But she's not here"

Andrew frowned. "She's not? She's not at her place so I was sure…"

"Working maybe" She shrugged, brushing dirt off her arm.

"No, I dialed them. They said she called in sick"

"She's sick and not at home? That's strange. Have you tried her closest friends? Naomi, Anna, Crystal, Savvy, Milly, Jaqueline?" She rattled off

"No, I haven't" He shook his head, "Naomi isn't exactly a big fan of me and I don't speak much with the other girls…"

"Well" Bizzy rolled her eyes, getting up "Naomi's not a big fan of anyone"

Andrew laughed for a second, searching for his car keys. "So much for dinner. Nice to see you again, Bizzy. Good luck with the garden"

"Oh, wait!" She called after him. "I'm all alone and I have a lambsteak in the stove and I hate to eat by myself. Why don't you come and join me?"

"You don't have to…" He started, but Bizzy cut him off.

"I know I don't' have to do anything, but I want you to stay. I'll be the perfect hostess. Please?" She smiled sweetly

"It'll be an honor to have dinner with you. Where's John?" He strolled along with her towards the door.

"Italy" She said, "He's doing business there. He told me you had to hurry up and finish law school because he needs a decent lawyer in his company"

"I'm really flattered, but I'm not a lawyer yet" He smiled coyly

"Why so modest?" She mocked, "Someday you will be. And you will be one of the best" She turned the key in the locker, "Here we are. It's been a while since you've been here"

"It is" He admired the grand hall, decorated with expensive paintings while a massive chandelier throned in the ceiling. "It's beautiful here, as always"

Bizzy sent him a grateful smile as she guided him into the living room. "Let me make you a drink. Our bar is full. John brought with him all kinds of alcohol on his way home from DC" She studied the bottles stacked into a line. "Scotch, scotch, scotch, brandy, scotch, brandy, rum, scotch, vodka, vodka, scotch, gin, gin, gin. He bought me jumbo bottles of Old Raj" She wriggled her eyebrows. "And I know you can't resist a perfect mixed GT"

"You know me too well" Andrew shook his head, grinning widely.

"I sure do" She winked as she handed him his glass with equal drops of gin and tonic, mixed together with three ice cubes and a perfect sliced lime wedge on top.

"Thank you" He smiled, sipping at the drink. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, no, please sit" She placed the side dishes on the table, "The steak needs a few more minutes" She raised the glass to her lips. "How's your parents? I haven't seen them in a while"

"Well, me neither. They're working, that's all"

Bizzy nodded. "We sent them the invitation to our wedding anniversary next month. It counts for you and Jackie too, of course. I can't believe I've been married for almost 30 years!" She contemplated loudly

"Yeah…You don't look a day older than 39, so you started early" He said with a playful smirk.

"Oh, Andrew" She laughed, catching her breath. "You're so great. Other guys should be learning from you. Your behavior, the way you act, your charm and humor…Kindness and intelligence…I respect you and I admire you"

"Thank you. I'm so grateful for hearing you say that, though it makes me sad Addison doesn't feel that way anymore" He slammed his gaze down to the floor.

"Can I…" Bizzy hesitated, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything"

"When I met Addison…The same day you told me she had broke up with you…She said something about bruises and…that you'd been…hitting her…Please don't be offended, Andrew. If you say it's not true, I believe you"

He sighed, looking at Bizzy with a sad expression. "I…I will tell you the truth…But it's hard…" He cleared his throat, "We had a fight once, I don't remember what it was about, but we were both mad and furious … she yelled at me, accusing me for being horrible, so she provoke me… and I grabbed her arm…" He hovered his glare on the floor, "I grabbed it too hard and there was a cracking sound…I think I broke her wrist" His voice seemed to be on the edge of breaking, "And I held her too hard…I left bruises" He looked at Bizzy with guilty eyes. "I regret it every day. I didn't know I was capable of doing things like that to a woman. My own girlfriend. It makes me sick, thinking about it. I wish I could take it back, but I can't and it pains me…"

Bizzy grabbed his arm and met his gaze with soft eyes. She smiled. "You have no idea how grateful I am for telling me. I appreciate you honesty. And it happens to everyone. It was an accident. You were both mad, and you did a mistake. But you can't be blamed for it."

He rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I miss her. God, I miss her. And she doesn't want me back"

She rubbed his hand encouragly. "She might change her mind. She knows what she loses."

His eyes lit up. "You think so?"

She nodded, "Give her some time. She's young and confused right now. Why would she give up on you?"

* * *

Addison laid in his bed, comfortable tucked in flannel sheets next to him. She was desperately trying to catch some sleep, but despite the fact that the day had been extremely hard on her, she just couldn't. Her back was facing him as she was curled up underneath the warming blankets. The room was dark, but she could hear Derek's soft and steady breathing.

"Derek?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake him up if he had already fallen asleep. Apparently he hadn't, a responding "yes?" filled the air the next second. She rolled over to his side to see him watching her with curious eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping" She whispered, latching his fingers with her own.

"No" He brought a hand up to her cheek, "I'm wide awake"

"Yeah," She replied, "Me too"

"How are you feeling?" He drew circles with his fingers on her bandaged back.

"Good. Very good, actually. The massage really helped" She smiled in appreciation to him, who offered to massage every part of her tensed body after they arrived at his place. It seemed to have special effect on her bandage covered back, that'd ached with the slightest move.

"Good" He caressed her palm with soft fingers. I'll repeat it then."

She giggled lightly, "No sex, just massage?"

He sent her a playful smirk. "We could include massage as an introduction to sex. But not yet…I know you're not ready…"

She smiled, moving closer for his warmth. She dropped her head on his chest as he let his fingers melt into her soft hair. They laid there, in the dark, surrounded by each other, taking in the moment before Addison spoke again. "Derek?"

"Mhm?" He mumbled into her shiny locks. She bit her lover lip gently, wondering how to ask him a question like this. "Have you ever…been violent to a woman… before?

He frowned. "What?"

She sighed lightly, resting a hand on his chest. "I really don't think you have. I just need to know if there's anyone else out there…Someone you might know? Mark? Did he accidentally slap someone's cheek? Or someone else maybe? Friends, co-workers? Anyone you might know? Because I don't."

"Addison…" His hand was steady on her back. "I've had a certain amount of girlfriends in my life. And, at some point, I've been furious at every one of them. I hated them even. In high school, one of them was making out with another guy outside her house. It was prom night and I was supposed to pick my girlfriend up. During med school I had three different girlfriends. One of them was a complete liar, once she copied my exam because she was too lazy studying by her own and the other two cheated on me. However, the worst part was when my ex-wife came home, telling me she had aborted our baby. Without even telling me. She just…She told me she was pregnant and we were both so happy. And then, five weeks later she comes home from work and tells me there is no baby anymore"

"Derek…" She gasped in shock, "That must be horrible"

"Yeah…" He let his eyes hover on the bed sheets, swallowing the lump in his throat, "It was hard…"

"Did you want a baby?"

"I wanted a baby" He confirmed, letting his fingers play along with hers, "I may not wanted a baby with her, but at that point I believed she would make a great mother and that was all that mattered. That our child would be happy"

Addison let her body rest on her elbow as she snuggled closer Derek, bringing a hand up to his black curls. She parted the soft strands of hair with her fingers as her lips moved to rest on his cheek. He turned to her and gave her a small smile, his hand slowly moving down her waist.

"And then you left?" Addison heard herself ask

"No. I stayed for another year" His voice was hoarse. "Each day reminded me that the baby would be a day older"

"Why didn't you leave her sooner?" Addison asked softly, scared to be digging for too much of information she didn't have anything to do with.

"I wanted to be a good man. But we had already slipped apart, and suddenly we were just like strangers…We barely talked, we never had sex, never laughed, never fought..."

"Do you think she loved you?"

He parted his lips to speak. "I think...At certain time... she did. No matter how strange it sounds, I think she loved me the best she could. But it wasn't enough"

Addison clutched his hand with hers, "I'm sorry"

He smiled softly at her. "But the point is, no matter how emotional I was…Furious, angry… bitter… I never laid hands on them. And Mark? You can say a lot about Mark, but I've known him all my life and I know he would never harm a woman" His eyes met her gaze. "It's not normal, Addison. It is sick. It is twisted. It is not what most guys would do" He inhaled a breath. "I want you to report it. I want you to see a psychologist. It helps to talk to a professional. But no matter what you chose, I'm here, and I'll always be here. I'll do anything to help you get through this."

Derek wiped her eyes free for tears and she cuddled closer to him. "I'll think about it" She uttered into the darkened room. "But for now…Can we just…sleep?"

He smiled down at her as he embraced her in his strong arms, "Let's sleep"


	6. Chapter Six: Hypnotize Me

**Hi! Having a nice Friday? **

**So, here's another chapter. I decided to make this fluffy and happy, a break from the earlier angst and drama. Well, it's not like this story will be all perfect and shiny because another load of intrigues waits in the next chapter. Andrew will actually be hurt, that I cay say. I'm not saying who's responsible for that, but it will be slight painful. At least for a moment. This chapter is a little different than the other five, it concists of one large scene and it only includes Addison and Derek(Or actually Derek's mother and ex-wife appears too, but not in a psysical form...) who's having a good time together. **

**Happy reading and happy weekend! I love reviews!**

* * *

She woke up from her sleep to a hard drumming sound of pouring rain on the windows. She blinked twice, before yawning loudly and stretching out every sore muscle in her body. She threw a glare at the clock on the nightstand that was reading **09:25** before switching over to the other side of the bed, only to find Derek's space empty. She whined for a second, caused by the lack of his presence as she buried her face into his pillow, inhaling the smell of him. A piece of a yellow post-it note peeked out from the sheets, and she brought the sticky piece of paper to her face.

_Morning, sleepyhead,_

_I got called in to perform an emergency surgery, and I didn't want to wake you up. You're adorable when you sleep, I've watched you…_

_Feel free to feel like home. There's coffee on the pot and food in the fridge. Call me if it's anything. _

_Can't wait to see you later,_

_Derek_

She curled the note in her hand as she yawned a second time, scooping her body out of bed. She picked up one of Derek's t-shirts that were tossed on the bed's edge. She dressed her body in his cover as she strolled barefoot over the cold parquet floor to the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard, grabbing a cup for her morning coffee. She flicked on the button on the maker, meanwhile fastening her hair into a ponytail, waiting for the hot beverage to heat up, before she wandered casually around in his apartment, coffee cup in her hand. She climbed up the stairs in his double floored apartment, creaking into the first door in the hall. The light was dim and delicate at the dark paneled walls. A desk was placed in the center of the room, holding a stack of papers and his personal laptop. She traced her finger along the lines of bookshelves upon the walls, and she bent down to study the assortments of books he had stacked in place, both fiction and scientific literature. _Clinical neurology. Boardman' s Neurosurgery. Pediatric neurology- Signs and symptoms. Nerve system and it's coverings, 2__nd__ edition. Parkinson's disease and movement disorders. Rehabilitation of the adult and child with traumatic brain injury. Operative microneurosurgery. The human brain. Pediatric neurosurgery. Microanatomical aspect for neurosurgeons and neuroradiologists. Disorders of the spine. Stereotactic and functional neurosurgery. Neurological diagnosis, 1, 2 and 3. General surgery. Medical dictionary. _Addison raised her eyebrows. Those were only a part of the many work-related writings. She moved over to the fiction shelf when she spotted a folder sticking out from the other books. _Divorce papers._ The words were written with a black marker. Addison tugged on the top of it before she decided to leave it there. She grabbed her coffee from where she had left it a minute ago and went around the desk to settle in Derek's leather office chair. She sipped at the coffee, studying the room's walls, but soon, her eyes moved back to the mysterious folder. Her fingers scratched to touch that piece of paper. "Addison" She reminded herself, surprisingly out loud, her voice ringing in the silent room. Derek was divorced. It was past. And what right did she have to rip it up? She was not his family. Not his girlfriend.

The phone called and her body jumped from the sudden noise. Her hand hovered over the keys, wondering whether she should answer or not. She didn't live here and she didn't know his family, or friends or…Well, except from Mark.

It could be Derek calling to check on her. She forgot to bring her cellphone last night before they drove to the hospital, so it could possibly be him. She inhaled deeply, pushed the answer button and bought it to her ear. "Hello?" Her voice was wondering

"_Hello?_" A female voice was heard on the other line. "_Is Derek around?_"

"No, he's not here. He's…in surgery"

"_He's always in surgery_" The woman sighed, _"Who am I talking to?"_

"Uhm…" Addison bit her lip nervously. _"_I'm…I'm his assistant"

"_His assistant?_" Her voice was suspicious, "_He has a personal assistant? At home?_"

"Uhmm…Yeah…He has a lot of paper work that needs to be sorted out_" _Addison fingered the papers beside her_, _in vain trying to convince the unknown female about her intentions.

"_Okay…" _Her voice was slow, "_What's your name?"_

"Add…" She cut herself off, "I mean…My name…My name…is…uhm...Holly…Polly…von…" She searched her brain to come up with a decent surname. "Pollyanna von..Ba…Bamdebillia" She grimaced at the lousy choice.

"_Pollyanna von what?"_

"Uhm…Bambedillia…"

"_That's an unusual name…" _

"Yeah," Addison bit her lip, "I'm Dutch"

"_Doesn't sound very Dutch to me"_

"No…" Addison lingered, That's because it's old…very old…It's been a family name for ages…I'm a descent…My father is actually duke of… Bamballiada…" She lied desperately

The woman cleared her throat. _"So, you're practically a royal and you're working for my son?"_

Addison choked out her coffee from her statement and dashes of coffee splashed onto the desks' wood. "Damn it" She cursed, loud enough for her to hear.

"_I'm sorry?"_

"Oh, just a little accident…" She placed the phone between her shoulder and her ear, shaking the wet coffee stain off the paper with her hand. "I'm sorry" She paused, "You're Derek's…Doctor Shepherd's" She corrected herself, "mother?"

"_I am_" The voice confirmed, "_I'm Carolyn Shepherd_. _Nice talking to you, Ms... uhm…Von…"_

"Oh, just Polly" She friendly replied, "Do you want me to leave a note to Derek…I mean Doctor Shepherd?" She let her palm slap across her forehead, caused by her stupidity

"_No, that's not necessary. I'll try to call him later, but if you see him at anytime soon, you could mention that I'm thinking about taking a trip to Seattle. Visiting him"_

"You're…visiting him? You're coming to…to Seattle? Staying at his place?" Addison stammered nervously

"_I'm thinking about it. Do you think that would be a problem?"_

"Oh, no!" Addison immediately regretted her shocked outburst, "I'm sure he would love to have you here. His schedule doesn't look too loaded to me…" She let her eyes wander over some random papers.

"_Well, okay, then I'll talk to him when he's free. You may tell him I called"_

"I will, Mrs. Shepherd. As soon as he gets back"

"_Thank you…Pollyanna. And one more thing, just because you're his secretary doesn't mean he gets to push and order you around. He grew up in a working class family and I taught him to always have his feet on the ground and to never get these extensive habits. My son is way too self-assured and his ego is big and he may not pay everyone around enough attention"_

Addison laughed softly, "I've noticed"

Carolyn was returning her laughter. "_If he forgets, tell him I said so. It's an order from his mom"_

"I will, don't worry. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Shepherd" Addison cheerfully spoke

"_You too. Take care"_

Addison put the receiver down and exhaled a long breath. So, Derek's mother. Called. And she talked to her. The mother of the man she'd screwed called.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of all dirty thoughts. She took a large gulp of her tepid- going coffee before placing it back on the wood with a thud.

"I'm a bad liar" She mumbled, making up a oneside conversation, "Dutch? Seriously? And I can't remember my last name?" She rested her head at edge of the desk, "I'm a freak. A crazy freak" She told herself, "I'm so screwed up"

Right on cue, involuntary, her eyes sneaked up to the nearest bookshelf, seeking out the file, in distance from her chair. She pushed her body up and moved forward to the target. She ripped the file out from its place between the thick books. She unhanded it onto the desk and watched it closely, hesitating. It seemed to be an angel and a devil taking place in her mind, one inside voice covering the other one.

_It's private. Let go of it. Put it back in the shelf._

_If it were that private, why did he leave it there for her to see?_

_Probably because he never counted on her walking into his office!_

_Just one peek, Addison. No one will ever know. _

_It's a private matter and it doesn't include you!_

_Come on…I know you want to…_

"No! There's not going to be any peeking!" She said out loud, followed by heavy sighing. "Great. I'm talking to myself. I'm surely going crazy"

_Good girl. Now, put the papers back where it belongs._

She searched around the room, securing there was no one else in there. She was talking to herself, so it might as well suddenly pop up someone. She closed her fingers around the beige envelope and dug a hand into it, pulling out a bunch of papers, her eyes trailing over the sheet.

_DIVORCE DECREE _

_This divorce decree, by and between Derek Shepherd, hereinafter referred to as "husband" and Lucy Lexington Shepherd, hereinafter referred to as "wife"_

_RECITALS_

_This agreement is made with reference to the following facts:_

_The parties were married in the state of New York and ever that date have been and now are husband and wife. _

_The parties have no children of said marriage. _

At the bottom, a set of two different handwritings, Derek's casual, tilted writing and his ex-wife's neatly curled up script decorated the paper.

_Derek Shepherd, M.D._

_Lucy Lexington, D.M.D._

Her eyes hovered on the text that read 'Properties'. A house in the Hamptons, a Manhattan brownstone and a summer place in Florida.

"Wow" She breathed, struck with wonder. She couldn't help but feel a slightest sting of envy for this woman whom she'd never seen.

She searched his drawers for a picture, or anything that could possibly resemble the woman, all for nothing. Before she could think, before the stupid voices in head started arguing whether she should do this or that, she flipped the locker on his laptop open.

"Let's Google you, Lucy" She bit her lip, waiting to hook on the net. She typed her name in the searching field, followed by a push on the enter button. A list of the search results popped up on the screen and she scrolled down until she found an article published in The New York Times three years ago, reading "Siblings starts practice in Manhattan"

She clicked on the link and a second later it filled the computer screen. A picture was added to the article, showing off a tall, muscular built man with dirty blonde hair, dressed in navy scrubs, standing next to a woman she guessed was Lucy. Her caramel colored hair was straightened and framed her face perfectly. Her slender figure was dressed in dark purple scrubs as a pair of diamond earrings sparkled along with her white polished set of teeth that were exposed when she smiled.

"Oh my god, you're gorgeous" Addison mumbled from the sight of the much talked about ex-wife. Nobody would leave a woman like that. Their baby would be adorable.

She cursed herself for thinking like that, it obviously wasn't her business.

Her eyes switched over the bunch of words and she read an excerpt.

_Bradley Lexington and Lucy Lexington Shepherd, children of the legendary oral surgeon Lawrence Lexington partners in the high-standing practice Manhattan Dental Associates, formerly lead by their father, who passed away a year ago. After longtime discussions about the practice's future, the sibling couple has come to an agreement to cooperate in the action to the drift of the practice._

_Big sister Lucy is, like her father, a board certified oral surgeon, while Bradley currently practices general dentistry. They both share their father's passion and burning interest for the field, and about juggling surgery and administrative tasks, Lucy says this: "I have no problems in working long hours at all. My work is my life and that fact, including the opportunity to continue my father's work and dreams makes me privileged. And proud. Of my father for everything he has achieved in life. The trust he has left me and my brother. And proud of myself. For being methodical and hard-working all the time. My goal is to be like him. It's a long and winding road and I'm not halfway yet. But with time, I will get there. With the practice. _

"Oral surgeon" Addison breathed, "Why can't you be a kindergarten teacher? Or a nurse assistant?"

She returned to Google's main page and searched for 'Lucy oral surgeon Derek neurosurgeon' without a decent result. She shot the laptop close and picked up the papers, sorting them.

A sound of a twisting key was heard in the door downstairs, making her body jump. Footsteps were tramping over the doorstep and a second later, it was shut.

"Addison?" Derek's call reached her, and suddenly her body jerked from the surprise. "Oh!" She exclaimed loudly as she dropped the papers and the whole stack descended from her loosing grip and spread out until they landed on the floor, all in different places. What was he doing home this early?

"Addison?" Derek's voice was worried. "What's going on?" He examined the kitchen, living room and bedroom, only to find the places empty.

She could hear his footsteps were making their way up the stairs and she hurried to gather up the mess she was the blame for.

"Addison" His voice was clearer and she looked up to see his figure leaning against the doorframe.

"It's not what it looks like" She stumbled backwards, a horrified look showing upon her face.

"Okay…" He bent down to catch up a single paper that'd landed in front of his feet. "Divorce papers" He stated after a quick look on the document, passing her a glare.

"I…I…I can explain…" She stuttered, "Or I can't…I was just…I know there's no excuse and I'm officially a sneak, but the folder was sticking out and it doesn't fair what I did because I shouldn't been here in the first place and I'm so sorry…" She rambled, collecting the papers that were swirled around her, handing them to Derek. "I'm sorry" She came up to him, looking at him with a guilty expression.

"Mhm…" He mumbled as a smirk slowly made its way across his lips. "Did you read the note I left you?"

Addison watched him curiously, "Yes?"

He placed the stack of papers on the desk, "It said be comfortable, feel like home"

"So, by your definition that means sneaking into your office and dig through your personal stuff?"

"It means feel free to do whatever you want" He kissed her cheek, "Hi, by the way"

"Hi" She giggled wildly, "You're not mad?"

He wrapped his arms around her stomach as he stepped behind her, resting his head on her right shoulder. "I'm not mad. "

"Good. Because there's more"

"There's more?" He asked, pressing his nose against her soft neck. "What more?"

"I Googled her" Addison mumbled, mortified.

Derek let out a small laugh, "You Googled Lucy?"

She nodded, moving her gaze to the floor as Derek's hands moved up and down her flat tummy.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

Addison turned around to face him. "She's an oral surgeon" She pointed out, her voice filled with admiration.

"Yeah?" He questioned, waiting for a point to come. She raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you be so casual about it? She's an oral surgeon, so she's probably a genius, and she's successful and talented" She paused, "And she's incredible beautiful! She is the woman every guy dream about, but no one ever gets"

Derek snorted. "That's what I thought, too. Nine years ago"

"But she's gorgeous!"

"She is good looking. Like many other women" Derek admitted, admiring Addison's look, completely different from the glamorous girl he'd met at Joe, dressed in a dark red strapless silk dress and high heeled pumps, unlike now. Her face was free from make-up and her hair was put up in a simple ponytail. She'd pulled on a pair of white sweatpants and his washed out t-shirt. And she couldn't be more beautiful. He smiled widely when she again faced him, her face pure and innocent.

"She's not only good looking" She decided to say, "She's perfect!" Her arms were gesturing in the air. He touched her hands and took them in his, intertwining their fingers together.

"I don't think she is. She certainly does look good, but if I met her on a bar or on the street by coincidence I wouldn't exactly be taken aback by her beauty"

"What do you mean?" She wondered, slowly rocking back and forth into his arms. He tightened his grip around her, burying his nose into her hair to get another dose of the delicious smell. "I mean you"

"You don't" She softly protested, "You and Mark found it funny that that guy tried to hit on me at Joe's"

Derek chuckled, "Oh, it was. It was funny seeing a guy with so great thoughts about himself."

"Oh, you shouldn't talk" Addison shot him a glare, "who's the conceited one here?"

"I'm not conceited. I'm just accepting my standard" He said as Addison broke into a hysterical giggle. "Accepting your standard? Aaaww, well it's a little cute too" She pinched his nose playfully as he frowned.

"Cute? I'm irresistible and you know it" He grinned as he watched her move out of his grip and walked teasingly over the floor. He followed her and reached for her arm and her body was again drawn to him. He placed both hands on each side of her cheeks, cupping her face as their eyes met. "You hypnotized me that night. I got taken aback by you."

Their gaze melted together and Addison slowly, but surely let her mouth stir closer to him and his lips pressed up against hers. His fingers softly tickled her neck and she felt a warm chill spread down her spine. It was soft and innocent, neither one of them attempted to glide their tongues into each other's mouths, they simply enjoyed the feeling of their pillowy lips caressing the other simultaneously. They both inhaled deep breaths as they pulled away from each other, a loving smile appearing on Derek's face.

"So, why are you home this early?" Addison gently asked, Derek's beautiful face still contemplating hers.

"I didn't have any more surgeries, so I figured I could might as well spend some time with you than be alone in my office" He unhooked the pager from his jeans, "They'll page me if there's an incoming trauma"

"Oh. That's nice" She said, briefly looking up at him. "Did your mother call you?"

"Did my mother call? No, why are you asking about my mother?" He looked at her, strangely puzzled

"Oh" Addison shrugged, "I thought she would" She shot him another glare, "Because she called you at home"

"My mother called me at home?" He easily replied, before it started dawning on him and he widened his eyes, "Oh! You talked to my mother?"

"No, Pollyanna did" Addison smirked as she looked over at Derek, who draw a confused frown over his eyebrows.

"Pollyanna seems to be my alter ego" She explained as best she could, "The phone called, and I thought it was you, so I answered and it was your mother who was on the other line. She asked for you and I said you were working and she asked me who I was and I panicked, so I introduced myself as your secretary, Pollyanna von Whatever. I can't remember my last name, but anyway Pollyanna is Dutch and she's from a family of dukes and duchesses"

"Pollyanna's a royal?" Derek's face brightened in amusement.

"Yeah, that's what your mother said too."

"Really? What more did she say?"

"She wanted to come for a visit"

"Oh" Derek smiled slowly faded and Addison scowled suspiciously at him. "Hey. Don't backtalk you mother like that. She sounded nice, actually"

"She is. I love my mother. It's just…she tends to show up at inappropriate times…"

Addison chuckled sexily. "The timing is inappropriate or I'm inappropriate?"

He placed a light kiss on her cheek, "Both"

She sent him a lusty smile, "Anyway, she told me to not accept any bossing around from you"

Derek act shocked. "I'm not allowed to give you orders anymore?"

Addison shook her head firmly. "No"

He lowered his lips to her ear, sexily whispering. "I've never been that well-behaved so let's see about that…"

"I've noticed" She mumbled as her hand sneaked behind his back, giving Derek a real smack on his ass.

"You're a little bad yourself, huh?" He immediately caught her, closing his grip around her as he showed her into the chair, her body sinking into the soft leather as he sneaked his hands underneath her clothing, starting to tickle her mercilessly on her sides.

"No!" She squealed loudly, "Derek! Stooop!"

Her legs kicked into the air as her upper body wriggled wildly from his tantalizing touches, causing the fabric of her t-shirt to curl upwards, leaving parts of her skin, her stomach naked and free for Derek to continue his teasing.

"Stooop it!" She got caught in a hiccup attack as she tried to pry his hands away, "I'm serious! DEREK!"

"So am I" He grinned as his fingers drummed against her skin, enjoying their playful fight.

"I hate tickling!" She cried out loud, much to his amusement.

"I know" His chuckling started to annoy her and she threw the length of her leg against his shape, lightly kicking at his thigh.

He immediately responded by closing his grip around her ankles, preventing her from moving her lower body part.

"Is this what I get after slapping your cute butt?" She hummed for herself until he decided to speed up his game with her, his playful fingers frenetic touching her skin, leaving her voice breathlessly from the squealing and screaming that followed. "Wrong suggestion" He gritted his teeth, "This is what you get after slapping **my nice ass**" He smirked at the sight of Addison squirming and tossing her head from each side beneath him.

"I thought you liked a spanking" She gasped for air, struggling to get away from the cascade of tickles he was smothering her.

"You're right" He admitted, "Occasionally a good spanking. On my incredible sexy ass. Right? You think I have a sexy ass?"

"Well, that depends…"

"On what?"

"Turn around" She instructed him, waving her index finger. He rested his hands on the armrests beside her as he got up and spun around, his back facing her. She lowered her gaze to his jeans clad bottom, a firm, round silhouette hiding behind the rough fabric.

"Yeah…" She leaned into the chair, admiring the view, "It's really cute"

"Cute?" He questioned disbelievingly. "You're saying my ass is cute?"

"What's wrong with cute?"

"Cute is…not good. You can't tell a man his ass is cute!" Derek protested stubbornly as Addison's smile grew wider.

"I haven't" Addison swirled around in the office chair, "You're the first one I've told"

Derek face froze in shock and Addison raised an eyebrow, seeing his reaction. "What?" She wondered, "Did I hurt your ego?"

"My ass is not cute!" He again replied. "See this? Touch it. Slap it" He told her as he stepped backwards.

"Okay" She placed a hand on his bottom and grabbed one of his buttocks in her hand, kneading it. She raised her hand and dropped firm smacks on his ass.

"Ah!" Derek cringed from her treatment as a particular hard slap hit his behind. "That was mean" He said behind gritted teeth.

"Well, you asked for it" Addison shrugged while grabbing another handful of manly flesh. "It's really cute" She stated, receiving horrified looks from him.

"It's not cute! It's sexy. And hot. And it turns you on. Admit it" He buried his eyes into hers.

Addison laughed genuinely. "Why this sudden need for confirmation? You're just like a girl"

"I'm not" He shook his head firmly. "I have a nice ass. Why can't you just say so?"

"If you're so confident, why do you need my approval?"

"It's not about approval. But you agree with me" He waited for a response coming from her and when it didn't happen, he carried on. "Come on" He tilted his head to the side. "Agree with me"

Addison sighed confidently, watching Derek in fascination. "There's nothing wrong with your butt. Can we leave the topic now?"

"You know" Derek reminded her, "The night we met you asked me if I liked your breasts. And I said, as the honest person I am, that I loved them. And I proved it for you. I REALLY proved it…"

"Oh no!" Addison was soon to cut him off, "I didn't ask you what you thought about my boobs, I asked you what you thought about my bra. I've never begged for compliments about my body" She gleamed at him.

"Oh, so you don't want me to love them? You want me to take it back?"

Addison groaned in despair of him, "You're so childish!"

"Maybe…" He replied, bending over the chair she was comfortable placed in, to strike her lips with his own. She moaned as he latched his set of lips over hers and they licked onto each other.

"You know…" Addison said after a moment of greedily kissing. "If I, hypothetically said your ass is the most luscious and sexy and hot and perfectly shaped I've ever seen, I would cause your growing ego…And that would be way too much to handle…So…" She was interrupted when Derek's lips again starting seeking for hers. "So!" She reminded him, followed by a giggle as she tilted her head away from him. "I'm not going to tell you how nice this one is…" Her hands buried deep into his jeans' back pockets. "You simply have to cope with cute"

"Which has a double meaning…" He grinned lustily at her. Addison sighed dramatically. "Get over yourself. I'm never gonna say it"

"But you already did" His self-loving smile was still stuck on his face.

"No I didn't. I said if I hypothetically said, so you don't actually know in which opinion I've made myself up."

"Oh, come on!" He protested out loud, "Do you expect me to believe that? Just say it"

"I'm not saying it"

He lowered his face to hers and his lips were only inches from touching hers. "You're not gonna say it?" He mumbled

She swallowed deeply, waiting for it to melt with her own. "No…"

His lips wandered closer and she reached to inhale a deep breath before his lips clashed against hers. Her whole body reacted with satisfaction. The blood bubbled through her body, her pulse was quick and rapid and her skin tingled insanely.

"That's too bad…" His sexy whisper reached her ear. She looked up at him, bewildered, before he, in the same second hooked his arms around her waist and dumped into the chair, Addison in his lap.

"Are we going to continue where we left off?" He cavalierly said before he again rolled up her top, exposing her naked skin to the surrounding air. He traced his fingers over her smooth stomach. Addison mumbled, realizing what he was up to. "No" She claimed. "No more tickling"

"No more tickling?" Derek repeated mockingly, "And why not?"

"It tickles"

"Yeah? That's why I love to tickle you. You're the perfect victim for this action."

"Nooo" She started to pout and dragged his hands away.

He swiftly kissed her cheek as he replaced his hands on her flat body part, "I find your pouting extremely charming"

She broke into a soft giggle, "You do?"

"Mhm" He responded while letting his fingers chuck her stomach tenderly as Addison's body snaked in his arms. "Stop it" She whined, "I don't like you"

"Of course you do. Thanks to my incredible sexy ass and my amazing hair it makes it particularly hard for you to not like me" He hummed, watching Addison struggling to get on her feet, only to be pinned back down on top of him and get relentlessly played with.

"You're so gonna pay for this!" She slapped his knee with her free hand, another load of wild teasing made her yell in desperation.

"I can't wait" He smirked, pulling her weight over, so her body laid spread out over his lap. "Okay, so I'm giving you another chance to say it. And I will stop tickling you" He tried to daunt her, much to her annoyance. "Never" She unwaveringly shook her head.

"Well, then…" He started, a roguish smile appearing on his face, "I think we should continue our little play in the bedroom…" He picked her up and threw her upper body over his shoulder, her arms hanging free as he securely held her legs.

"Nooo" She protested, rolling her hand into a closed fist and lightly throbbed him in his back. "We can have sex" Her eyes lightened up as she pronounced the word out loud.

Derek spilled a short laughter, descending the stairs with Addison over his shoulder. "Funny. You're trying to get my attention over to a naughty action, aren't you?"

"Let me down!" She sulked, desperately clinging onto him through the bouncy ride down the stairs. "This is scary!"

"What's scary?" He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot, "Getting carried around or that fact that I'm soon to give you an excruciating round of heavy tickling?" He hovered around the bed's edge before dropping her onto the large bed. Addison immediately let out an painstruck groan as she landed on her back. Derek realized something was wrong according to the tone in her voice and his eyes widened in fear. "Addison?" He fell onto his knees next to her, "What's wrong? Where does it hurt? I'm so sorry, God, I'm stupid!" He accused himself between worried outbursts. "It's fine" She smiled bravely, rubbing a hand over her back, "It's just a tension or something. It's gone now"

"Are you sure? Let me take a look, I can…" Addison's "Shut up!" prevented him from saying any other word, "It's nothing to see. I'm fine. I promise you. You're a brain surgeon. You should be worried about subdural bleeds and tumors and skull fractures and strange headaches, not this!"

"Yeah, well…" He softly spoke, popping down on his elbow beside her. "You're not a patient"

"Yesterday I was" Her seeking expression reached to him.

He nodded slowly. "Yesterday you were"

"So…" Her voice lingered in the air, "What am I today?"

He snuggled closer to her and captured her eyes. "Today…" He swallowed. What was she really? He didn't know. A one night stand who turned out to be a 'several night stand'? Would she be nothing more than a girl to sleep with who had let him see her break down? Was she about to become a friend? Had she already become one? Could she be more? Could she possibly be his girlfriend? Was there any chance he might have found the love of his life on a random bar? He sighed peacefully as his eyes washed over her angel face. The shape of her passionate lips curled upwards and she smiled at him. Another thought popped up in his head. Was he dreaming? Was she imaginary? Did she really exist? Would she still be there when he woke up tomorrow? Because he had his doubts. She was unbelievable. No one could be close to comparison. She was extraordinary in every way and it scared him. He reached out his hand and stroked her skin carefully, just to be sure she wouldn't, at any time, suddenly disappear. He lightly pressed his palm against her forearm. He expected coldness. But warmth was still greeting him.

She slightly narrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. She was waiting for an answer.

He swallowed again and his Adam's apple contracted. "Today…You're here"

"Yeah" Her voice changed to a soft whisper. "I'm here"

He had found his place beside her and started to move his hand upwards her leg and thigh till he paused at her stomach, watching her in awe.

Her giggles were soft and delightful. "I guess this ends the tickle fight"

"I guess…For now…" He reminded, letting her know he would not give up the teasing.

She rolled her eyes from his silly answer as she rolled over to the other side, stretching her body. Another pained groan escaped her throat. Derek immediately sat up and let an examining hand find its way underneath her top, softly pressing onto her spine.

"I'm fine!" Addison grumbled, annoyed by his overprotective actions. He completed the exam on her backbone and shared a relieved look. "Everything seems fine"

"Of course it does! Because everything **is** fine! I told you!" She exaggerated a groan.

"Who's the doctor here?"

"I feel sorry for you patients. Are you really this annoying?" She sighed, forcing his hand away.

"No, not at all. Patients tend to love me. And you're getting special treatment…"

"And what if don't want it?"

"You're still getting it" He paused, cocking his head to the side, "Lay down, I'll rub you"

She spread herself on her back beside him and flashed a grin. "Thank you! I knew you would change your mind, which is good because I can't wait…I'm kind of horny right now…" Her great expectations gleamed across her face.

Derek shook his head, amused by her so deeply wrong presumptions. "Rub you **back**" He fulfilled, Addison's satisfied expression slowly, but surely vanishing away.

"Come on" She begged as her body sneaked over his lap, her lips moving close to his ear. Her breath was heavy and she placed light kisses down his earlobe. "Come on…" She tried to seduce him with her sensual whisper…"Will you rub some other body parts for me too?"

"No" He stated firmly, gently guiding her away. "No sex today. At all"

"Please…" Her lips pressed her lips down to a pout, "That's why I'm here for. That's why you're here for"

"Not today. Addison, you're hurt" He wanted her, and he wanted her badly but there was no chance he would have sex with her and risk to hurt her even more.

"Come on…" She challenged again, "Fuck me…"

She loosened the band and her hair was casually cascading down her shoulders from the release. Her breasts were round silhouettes from behind the sloppy t-shirt and her tongue was wandering lustily over her lips. "Fuck me…A little bit…"

"No" He tilted his head backwards in order to escape her tempting lips as he struggled to hide his aching need for her.

"I want sex…" She whined into his shoulder. He closed his arms around her back and planted a kiss on her forehead. "There will be no sex. You're fragile and your body has just starting the healing process and I don't want to prevent that. I promise you, when you get better we will have wild, amazing sex every day. I will definitely have my way with you then" He greeted her with a sinful smile and she burst out laughing. "Is there any chance we could jump the gun?"

"Nice try. No. Until then, I'm treating you like a princess. I'll be like a servant. You get to boss me around" He grinned widely, "I'll massage you feet, your back and whichever decent place you want rubbed, I'll run errands for you, If you want chocolate in the middle of the night, I'll be the one to get it"

"Wow" Addison inhaled deeply, her chest rising. "That sounds wonderful. Is there any way you could let me thank you?"

"When this princess feels better, I know she'll be able to thank me" His finger moved over her rosy lips.

"On, not princess" Addison teased, "Duchess sounds so much better. You know Pollyanna and her royalty…"

"Right" Derek nodded, followed by a naughty grin "I can't wait till Pollyanna gets better…"

"No, that's just sick. She's a way too cheerful, innocent orphan with braids" Addison pointed out

"Yeah, in the books. Who says I can't have my own real life Pollyanna?" Addison smacked him playfully on his arm as he chuckled into her ear.

"Derek!" She sighed in despair of his naughtiness. "What's up with the massage?" She arched her tender back and tugged on her shirt, letting it fall to the floor as she dropped down on her stomach onto the bed.

"Right now" He replied as he rolled up his shirt's sleeves, ready to start his duty as her personal assistant. He tried desperately to ignore the dark bruises that were still yet to be faded as he rested his warm hands on the small of her back, Addison letting out a satisfied sigh from his touch.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled into the pillows when he was about to unclasp her bra. "You have something in mind, don't you?"

"No" He replied easily, "This is what the massage people do. It gives them better access"

"Does it?"

"Does what?"

"Does it give you better access?"

"Indeed" He slid the bra's straps down her shoulders and tossed it over the pillows next to her. Addison stared at the removed fabric, then she peeked over her shoulder, eyeing Derek with great amusement before she spoke again. "You want to rub me in front, too?"


	7. Chapter Seven: Truth Time

I want to give you all who reviewed on last chapter a big, big thank you! Your comments means a lot, as always! Apparently there was an error coming up when I was posting replies so that's why I didn't responded to you. So, today I'm posting chapter 7, where something big will be revealed! I struggled a bit when writing the last scenes, so it's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I still hope you want more:)

I'm eager to hear from you! Remember, be honest!

Happy weekend!

* * *

"Can I go like this?" Addison hurried from the bathroom to the kitchen where Derek was reading the newspaper during his breakfast. He quickly looked up from his current uccupation to contemplate her body that was lingering in the doorway, dressed up with black jeans and pumps, together with a white loose fitting silk blouse. "It's great. You look gorgeous" He showed a spoonful of muesli into his mouth.

"Is it too casual? Or too dressed up?" She studied her clothing, tugging absently on the blouses sleeves.

"No. It's perfect" He smiled genuinely, letting his eyes move up and down the length of her body. "You've already changed three times. Go for this one"

"It's not perfect!" She raised her voice, "I'm going to see a shrink and the outfit matters! If I don't dress up at all, if I show up in sweatpants or out-washed jeans she will think I have self destructive complexes and if I dress up too much, I'll be seen as so sick and mentally unstable that I use clothes as a disguise from that. So, be honest, Can I see a shrink like this? Should I wear a skirt instead of jeans?"

Derek snorted, "A skirt, according to your previous statement, would cause you to be admitted by force" He smiled amusingly. Addison sent him wicked look. "This is serious. Clothes gives a person a certain amount of first impression" She walked over to the refrigerator. "Uhm...We don't have much food left" She said after studying the poor content.

"I know" Derek turned another page in the newspaper, "I'll drop by the store on my way home"

"I can do it" She offered, "I'll just drop by work for a quick chat with my boss before my appointment at the hospital. After that, I'm free to go grocery shopping"

"You don't have to. I'll do it later today"

Addison raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing to worry about. I've learned that we're completely different when it comes to breakfast habits. You need your muesli every morning, I'm more a bread person. You drink apple juice, while I prefer orange. You drink your coffee black, I need milk in mine. It's fine. I'll buy it all"

"Okay" He gave in, "I'll give you my card when I drop you off"

"What?" She immediately widened her eyes, "Your card? As in credit card?"

"Yes?"

She laughed disbelievingly. "You don't think I have enough money to go grocery shopping? You think I'm poor?"

"Of course not" He replied reassuringly, "But you're staying at my place so it's my job to pay for the expenses that might come"

Addison was soon to cut him off" Exactly. I'm staying here and I eat here so it's only fair that I'll pay for it"

"Addison" He groaned heavily, "I'm a neurosurgeon. I think I can afford some basic grocery products"

"Derek" She mimicked angrily, "I'm a waitress and a Montgomery and I have a royal alter ego. I think I can afford some basic grocery products"

He rolled his eyes, tossing the newspaper at the table, "I don't see the problem. What's wrong with paying with my card?"

"It's an insult" She popped down at the chair next to him, bringing the coffee cup to her lips.

"Insult?" He questioned disbelievingly. "How can it be an insult?"

"Because..." She inhaled a breath. "I am a working, independent woman. I have some money in the bank and I get a salary every once in a month. I pay my rent, my food, my clothes, my car gas…" She rattled on, "I pay everything with my own money. I may not be a millionaire yet, but I'm coping just fine. And then you show up and expect me to take your credit card? I feel like I'm losing my independency. I feel a bit suffocated. I'm not accepting your money. Deal with it"

"Come on, you know that's not what I'm trying to do…" Derek weakly replied, a bit taken aback from her honest outburst.

"I've made up my mind. I'm not taking your card" She said firmly while pouring herself a bowl of muesli. She reluctantly chewed on the tasteless grains, which happened to be the only thing she had the time to swallow down before they both were running off to work. Derek was eyeing her intently, she could see from the corner of her eye. "What?" Her tone was getting annoyed, "I'm not paying the stuff with your card" She repeated. He only shook his head. "No, I wasn't…It's not about that…" He paused as he swallowed, "Are you…sure you're ready for this? Because it can wait"

"The shrink?" She wondered.

He nodded. "It usually brings up a lot of emotions in people, maybe you should take a few more days off to think about it?" He reached for her hand and rubbed it with his own.

Addison put the spoon back down into the bowl as soundlessly as possible. "I think I am ready. The first time can't be that bad. She's talking to me, not judging me, right?" She received an assuring nod from Derek, "And she's giving me advices. If it turns out to be the wrong thing to do, then I'll simply quit. But I'm giving it a change. I'm ready"

"You're ready" Derek smiled softly at her, bringing her hand up to his lips as he kissed it tenderly. Addison met his gaze and their looks were fixated on each other's until Derek glimpsed down at his watch. "We have to go or we'll be late"

Addison grabbed the dishes and left it in the sink as she searched the rooms for her handbag. She tossed it over her shoulder and hurried out to the hall where Derek was pulling on his coat. He grabbed his briefcase and tilted his head at the sight of her. "Ready?"

"Ready" She stated, inhaling a deep breath as she approached him. Right on cue, automatically, she reached for his hand and hooked his fingers with his. He smiled at her abrupt impulse and tightened the grip, gently squeezing her delicate hand.

He turned the key in the lock and pressed down the door handle, assuring the door was really locked. They halfway ran down the stairs and headed down the parking lot, to his car. All the way, tightly holding onto each other.

* * *

"Addison, hi!" A blonde waitress greeted her from a few meters away. "You're back! That's great!" She embraced her in a hug.

"Well, actually, I'm not officially back yet. I'm here to see Greg. I have a few things to talk to him about"

"Oh" She contemplated her as she dried away drops of fresh sweat from her forehead. Addison noticed. "Rough day?" She smiled sympathetically

She rolled her eyes. "Always"

"So, is he inside? Greg, I mean?" Addison nodded towards the entrance. The blonde followed her by gaze. "I think so. In his office or in the kitchen. I've seen him earlier today"

"Thanks" Addison gave her shoulder a swift stroke, "I'll catch up with you later"

"Sure" She heard her chime behind her as she walked inside the Italian restaurant. She greeted her colleagues that were passing by in a hurry as she followed the hall that lead into her boss' office. She lingered in front of the door for a second before she knocked three times on the dark hardwood door.

"_Come in!" _She heard a man's voice call from inside. She pulled down the handle as she peeked inside, her boss's face lightening when he noticed her appearance.

"Addison! Come on in! Take a seat!" He waved encouragely from behind his desk

He studied every move from her as she took a seat on the edge of the chair. Addison's lips parted to speak, but he was quicker. "I'm so happy you're back!" He exclaimed, "You're one of the best, and the girls missed you. Everyone missed you."

Addison showed off an appreciative smile. "I'm happy. I love working for you, but that's not really why I'm here" She bit her lip nervously.

"Okay? Then what brings you here?" Greg's extremely happy mood suddenly dropped a few levels, his fingers started drumming impatiently on the mahogany desk.

She reached down in her purse, fumbling for a minute, before she pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Greg who looked between her and the white piece, puzzled.

"It's my…letter of resignation" Her voice was low.

"Your letter of…" He cut himself off, "You…You're quitting?"

Addison searched for the right phrase to come, but nothing seemed to be good enough, so she only nodded.

"You're permanently leaving?" He ripped of the back of the envelope and pulled out the typed letter.

"I am" She cleared her throat. The room silenced for another minute as Greg's gaze was glued on the paper.

"I see" He showed it over to her after reading, disappointment covering his voice. "Is there any reason?"

Addison looked at him, her eyes shameful. "You should know I love this job. It's been a pleasure working for you. But time passes and…I've been having a rough time lately. So much has been happening and…The last two months I've been an hour late for my shift fifteen times. It can't go on like this. I've been exhausted and I don't want the restaurant to suffer from that. You need a person who like doing this, who comes to work with a smile. Every day. I think I need some time to sort out things. I've been thinking about studies and taking private classes, improving my grades before starting college. You need to find a replacement for me"

"What if I give you a leave? Six months? A year?" He offered, "I'll be flexible to keep you"

"No. Don't do that. I've made up my mind"

"There isn't any chance to bring you back?" He sighed, his eyes awaiting.

"I'm sorry. I've been thinking this thorough. I will, of course, work through the one month's notice."

"Okay. It will be hard finding a replacement for you" He smiled sadly. Addison laughed softly. "You'll find someone, I know."

Addison noticed his hesitant expression that was showing across his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I hate you ask you, but…Do you have any plans scheduled today?"

"Uhm…I have an appointment at two but until then, I'm free"

"Amy's gone for two hours. Is there any chance you could cover for her?"

Addison shrugged. "Sure, why not? Looks like you could need another hand"

He let out a withdrawn laughter. "True. We need more people. I would say we have about 500 customers every day so the restaurant is doing great, but my employees has too much work on their shoulders" Greg got up from his chair right after Addison left hers, and guided her out the room. She strolled down the hall, to the changing room and paused in front of her locker. She showed her purse into the pit, smiling when she spotted a clean longsleeve she could use instead of her designer blouse she desperately didn't want to get covered in food stains. She gathered her hair in a loose knot and tied the black apron with the restaurants logo around her waist. She closed the locker and rested her head against it, steadying her breathing. It was weird, quitting this job. It was her first and she'd been working there for two years. Or actually, she'd been more like a dishwasher when she first started, but Greg had soon allowed her to be around, and to make contact with the customers. She pushed away a strand of hair that was already escaping from her simple hairdo. She left the room and walked into the dining area which was almost empty. It was one of Seattle's sunniest days, despite the fact that the calendar showed late September, and the group of customers were shattered around the outside tables. Addison picked up a couple of menus that was abandoned at an empty table and she stacked them into place before walking outside, squinting at the sun's sharp dazzle. Hallie, the blonde waitress who'd greeted her earlier when she arrived was smiling widely as she made her way between two tables, loads of dirty dishes balanced on the tray she was clinging onto.

"Hey, readhead! We've been waiting half an hour already! Is there any chance one of you can take our order at anytime soon?" An early-thirty year old male shouted sarcastically at her. Addison rolled her eyes for herself as she walked towards the table, reaching down in her waitress's apron and snapped up a pen and a notepad. "Yes. I'm sorry about the delay, we're short on staff today. What can I get you?" She moved her glare between the man and his possible girlfriend. "Uhm…" The overbleached haired gir stuttered, "I think I'll have a vegetarian tagliatella, the one with the non creamed sauce" Addison nodded as she scrabbled down, "And water. Sparkling water. Preferably San Pellegrino"

"And for you, Sir?" She sent him a quick look.

"Pasta is practically everything you have" He grumbled, wildly leafing through the menu.

"Yeah…" Addison replied, "This is an Italian restaurant so it's pretty logical" She tried to be as polite as possible. She bent her head over his shoulder and opened the folder of the menu again, "But if neither one of our pasta dishes allures you, we also have a wide selection of pizza, salads, we have chicken, as a starter and as a main dish…" She switched to the next page. "Also, some steak. Different kinds of beef, entrecote…" She stepped away. "You want some time to decide while I bring your drinks?"

"No, it's fine" He grunted, "I'll have a pepperoni pizza. And a beer"

"Okay" Addison memoed his order. "I'll be right back with your drinks"

She hurried inside, heading straight to the bar where Hallie was chatting with her co-workers. "Addison!" they all cheered in unison as they spotted her approach.

"Hi!" She returned their happy welcome, making her way behind the bar desk, pulling out a bottle of San Pellegrino. "Could you bleed me a beer, too?" She turned to the male barkeeper who was serving his waiting customers alcohol. "Sure" He replied with a nod.

Addison cleared her throat as her gaze moved to the girls, two of them leaning casually against the desk while the other one was resting her butt on a nearby stool. "Aren't you supposed to do something? Like working?"

"We're having a much needed break" They all explained, their faces had shades of tan and pearls with sweat across their faces from the stressful work in the sun.

"Yeah…" She sympathized, reaching out for the glass with beer he was holding out for her. She placed the beverages on a tray and headed outside again, approaching her customers table. She handed him his drink and he immediately took a large sip of it. She twisted the cap on the water bottle and poured the woman her glass half full as she settled the bottle besides it. She smiled gratefully at her as a thanks and Addison shared her smile before she turned on her heel to another table where four junior high school boys were chatting and jodling loudly. "Hi. What can I get you?" Addison stopped in front of them and they all looked up. A naughty smirk spread across one of the boys faces. "How much for you to take off your bra?" Laughter spread around the table from his sudden outburst. Addison started a fake laugh and their noises immediately silenced. "If you're not hungry I suggest you all to return to your algebra class"

"Oh, we are indeed hungry" The same widejawed boy responded, and Addison noticed his intensive stare at her chest. "Hungry for boobs" He burst into laughter again, his friends taking after him.

She shook her head, mumbling. "Grow up. Can I get you anything? From the menu?"

The guy who was occupying the seat on the other side of her, turned red in embarrassment. "We're sharing a large sized pizza with beef"

"Okay" Addison nodded, quickly scrabbling down as she prepared to leave when the naughty one's voice caught her again. "So, are they real?"

She spun around to face him and she narrowed her eyes. The other boys' faces all looked away, clearly starting getting tired of his jokes. "Come with me inside and I'll let you make up a mind" She mocked.

His eyes widened in anticipation. "Seriously?"

Addison flaunted a grin before she let out a cruel laugh. "No"

His face dropped and no one dared to say a word. She winked at them. "Pizza's coming soon"

She smiled for herself on the way back. It was a bit funny. They were only juniors and they didn't know better. It was cute. Rude and pathetic, but still cute. She turned the corners to where the other tables were and her smile faded dramatically when she saw who was sitting next to one of them. She hesitated, wondering in which way she should run. He was sitting with his back facing her, but David wasn't and he spotted her, making him turn around in the same second as his friend lifted to hand to greet her.

"Addison!" He called, waving her towards their table. Andrew's lips parted in disbelief.

She should run. She should run and never look back, but her feet started to move and dragged her against them. "Addison" He smiled, putting his sunglasses down. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Uhm…Fine. I'm fine. What about you"? She tried to lead the conversation away from herself. She smiled at David as she tried to ignore the fact that Andrew was studying her every move.

"Oh, I'm good. Stressed out, but good. Andy and I are prepping for an upcoming test, but yeah, life's good. Lisa and I are still a couple"

"Yeah…I know" She gestured nervously, "I met her a couple of weeks ago. That's good" She faked a smile. Andrew turned the chair towards her before he suddenly spoke. "Honey, where have you been? I've been worried. Bizzy doesn't know either" He said softly, but she could hear he was struggling to hide the anger in his voice. "I've been trying to call you a hundred times, but you're not answering the phone. Where have you been? It's everything okay?" He caressed her hand and she decided to play along. "Oh, you know, a bit here, a bit there. There's nothing to worry about, honey, everything's fine"

"Relax, Andy" David joined in, "You have to give your girl some space"

"Sure" Andrew agreed, "But she could've pick up the phone. I'm worried about her"

Addison smiled as sweetly as she could, "Baby, I'm fine. I told you. So, are you ordering?"

"Right" Andrew handed her the menu back, "I'll have a tuna salad, diet coke and black coffee"

David let out a rough laughter and Addison was soon to join him. "Tuna salad? Diet coke? What are you, slimming?" He mocked, "You have a few pounds to get rid off?"

"Of course not" Andrew nonchalantly replied, "What's wrong with eating healthy?"

Addison hesitated and before she got the chance to think, her hands were wrapped around his neck. "Nooo…He's perfect…He doesn't need to lose weight." Her false cosy voice and actions made her sick, and sicker she got when he turned his face and watched her closely. He moved his lips towards her and she was sure she would throw up in the second he stroke his lips with hers. The kiss was quick, it was over in a second, but she felt covered in his venom and she wanted to escape. But she didn't. Instead, she held her mask and took their orders. On her way back to the kitchen she felt a single tear sting in the corner of her eye and she wiped it away with the palm of her hand. He had kissed her. She had let him kiss her. She sat down at a free table inside the restaurant and picked up a single napkin to her mouth, not caring if it was clean or covered in tomato sauce. Because she was covered in him. She wiped it roughly over her lips in an attempt to make him go away. She glanced out the window. He was still there. She went up and walked with shaky legs to the bar. Absentmindly she filled to glasses with coke, regular and diet, and poured two cups with coffee. She dried away another tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek. She brought the drinks and moved outside again. The sun was stronger than before. It was Malibu weather today and the un -sunblocked skin in her neck pricked from the merciless sunbeam. She came closer their table and her shaky walk had changed into determined steps. They had both put on sunglasses and Andrew was throwing his jacket over the chair, leaning back in a white t-shirt, exposing naked skin.

"Here you go" She heard herself say, placing coke and coffee in front of David. "Regular coke and black coffee for you"

She removed the last glass from her tray, placing it in front of Andrew. "Diet coke for you" Her voice was unnaturally sweet, but he only smiled back at her. She contemplated him for a minute, but he didn't seem to take notice. He raised the glass from the table and devoured half of it. Her lip was trembling and she bit it so hard it hurt. Steam was escaping from the cup that consisted with burning hot coffee. Without thinking she grabbed it. "And black coffee for you" She tilted the cup to the side so the liquid content spilled out, in angle to his neck. A brutal scream was heard as the coffee poured down his neck, down his back. She moved a little and emptied the rest of it over his arm. It burned onto him and the sun made it even worse. His scream was loud and terrible and she could see how the hot content damaged his flesh. He grabbed his coke and poured it over himself. "Give me that!" He snapped to David, who was watching, stunned. He emptied the whole coke glass, but it didn't seem to have much effect. "Give me some water, damn it!" He yelled at the waiter at the table next to theirs and he jumped before he hurried inside. He covered his neck with his hands, his loud screams deaden down. "Oh, god, my neck! It's burning!" He wandered desperately from side to side, suffering from the penetrating pain. He shot Addison a look. She was staring right through him. Like he was invisible. Her eyes were normal. Her expression was…normal. Like it didn't affect her. Like she didn't care.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?!" He barked, accompanied with painful whimpers.

"I don't know" She shrugged indifferently, "I think I am. I think I am losing my mind"

The waiter hurried towards Andrew with two bottles of water, sending Addison a bewildered look. Andrew twisted it open and flushed it over his already visibly burned skin. "It's sparkling water! I need pure water! Don't you know the difference you idiot?!" He made the waiter stumble backwards from his furious outburst.

"Aaah!" Andrew tramped impatiently on the ground, waiting for water as he desperately tried to cope with his pain.

"You want me to drive you to the hospital?" David dared on, only to be snapped back at.

"I don't need a freaking hospital! I need water!"

All of her fears suddenly disappeared and she stepped towards Andrew and forced him to make eye contact with her. He was wincing and frowning from the on-going pain and her non-affected look was stinging him even worse. "I will never see you again" She uttered her final words, before she looked over his shoulder to see David, who was still paralyzed from the happening. "Enjoy your meal" She said to him.

And with that, she left.

* * *

She strolled along the hospital halls on a mission to seek up her psychiatrist's office where she was supposed to be in ten minutes. She rounded the corner to approach an elevator, little she knew Derek was passing the other one in a hurry and they collided, his charts dropping to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said as they both lowered themselves. "I'm sorry. You're in a hurry?" She handed him the charts that were left to be picked up. He smiled at her clumsyness. "It's fine. My bad. We're not actually allowed to hurry through the halls, according to new hospital rules we're walking slowly and civilized" He explained as they got up, Addison raising an eyebrow. "And you don't know how to act very civilized?"

"I'm trying my best" He smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side. "So, how did your meeting go?"

"With my boss?"

He nodded.

"Fine. It went…fine" Addison gaze moved around the surroundings, "But I'm a bit in a hurry. I can't find Walker's office. I've been searching through the whole fourth floor and I can't find it. How hard is it supposed to be?"

"You know, this isn't psychiatric floor" Derek explained. Addison shook her head. "Yes it is. Fourth floor is psych floor"

"No" He smiled at her stubbornness. "Now you're at the surgical floor. Neurosurgical wing, to be exact. That explains my appearance"

"But…then…where?" Addison looked at him, bewildered.

"Fifth floor" Derek answered her unasked question. "Come on, I'll show you" He tried to lie a hand on her back, but she immediately forced it away. "Bizzy" She whispered, "Bizzy works here. And we don't need to be cuddly in public"

"You know" Derek started, slightly amused. "Bizzy's in surgery."

"And she can come out at anytime soon and I'm not letting you touch me in front of my mother so we need rules to avoid things like that. We're not a couple, so there's no reason for us to cling onto each other."

"But…" Derek was about to protest, but she refused him to say any more.

"No buts!" She held a finger up in front of his mouth, "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, you and I. We're sleeping together. Normally we're sleeping together, and you've been very kind and I really appreciate that because you should be hating me by now, since I sneaked into your ex-wife's life and lied to your mother, and I hate muesli, but my point is…We're not together so we don't have to act like we are. No touching outside our…I mean your apartments four walls… Okay?"

"Can I just add somethi…?" He was about to speak, but Addison refused. "Answer yes or there'll be no touching at all"

"Yes, that's perfectly clear to me" He hurried to say, terrified for any possible consequences to come.

"Good" She tripped impatiently with her foot, "What's taking the elevator so long?"

"Derek!" A male's voice was heard behind them and they both turned around to see Mark wandered the halls towards them. He reached out a chart for Derek to see. "My patient needs a craniotomy. You have some time today?"

Derek moved his gaze over the patient form and nodded. "I think I'm able to squeeze in another procedure. Tell the nurse to schedule it between 4 and 6" He filled in his signature, then handing it back to Mark.

"Hi" Addison greeted Mark, only to receive unwelcoming scowls from him.

"Uh…Okay" She lowered her gaze back to the floor, while his eyes were still watching her in disgust.

"What's going on?" Derek noticed the tense mood between the two of them, changing looks between Mark and Addison.

"She didn't tell you? No, of course she didn't tell you because she didn't tell me either. I had to find out from my patient, who happens to be her boyfriend!" Addison's gaze snapped back at him. "What?...Why? What do you mean?" She stuttered nervously.

"You pour boiling hot coffee over him so he ends up in the ER with second and third degree burns on his neck and arms?! What are you, mentally unstable? Watch out Shep,the girl is dangerous" He snapped as Addison flinched from his words. _Mentally unstable. _Exactly the same thing Andrew called her.

"Mark" Derek broke in, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just ask her yourself" He turned again to face her, anger in his eyes. "So, can you for once be honest? How many guys do you spread you legs for?"

"Mark!" Derek barked, only to be ignored.

"Three, four, fifty? Should I get tested for an STD? You make me sick" He spat the words out, "I might have been sleeping with many, but I don't go behind peoples back like that. I'm not a fake whore"

"How dare you talk to her like that?!" Derek grabbed fistfuls of his labcoat and pushed him into the wall. "You have no idea what's going on so unless you know how to show some sympathy stay the hell out of it!"

Mark frowned as he nodded towards the hallway where Addison was on her run down to the ER. "Where's she going?"

"Addison!" Derek yelled after her, but her legs wouldn't stop and her pumps tramped loudly through the hospital halls. Tears were wetting her eyes and she hurried to dry them away. A doctor and nurse were talking together down the halls and they backed off when they spotted her tramping hastily towards them. They eyed her curiously and she thought she could hear the female asking her if she was okay but she ignored it. "Where's the ER?" She demanded, slowing down her speed as she passed them. "Uh…First floor" The doctor replied, baffled. "Ma'm, are you okay?" He repeated the words his co-worker had asked her a minute ago. She didn't respond and she turned her head towards the hospital doors when a hand grabbed her arm. It was Derek who'd caught her. "Addison, don't. Don't go down there"

She struggled to get rid of his arm, but he held her steadily. "Don't" He repeated, more firmly this time, his eyes locked on her face. "Don't touch me!" Her snapping voice was harsher than she intended it to be, caused by all the different emotions that were starting to well up inside her. He stared at her, sympathetically. "You're not ready. Come, I'll take you back" He tried to lead her in the opposite direction but she refused.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Mark came up behind them. His eyes widened as he saw Addison's teary expression. She swiftly shook her head and emerged out of the surgical floor. "Addison!" Derek called again, following her direction, but Mark grasped his arm. "What's going on?" He demanded to know.

"It's none of your business" He replied flatly as he stared blankly in front of him.

"If it's not mine, how the hell can it be yours? There's a burn victim in the ER and Addison seems to be on the edge of breaking down because of that, so what's going on?!" Mark was yelling.

"That burn victim of yours is her poor excuse of an ex-boyfriend!" Derek snapped, Mark closely following down the halls. "What? Addison hasn't…"

"Of course she hasn't said anything! It's not something you want to yell out in public, is it?" He angrily made his way through the ER doors, "The jackass went to her place after you left and beat the hell out of her. He hurt her, Mark. The body, the bruises…The wounds…" Derek struggled to keep the welling emotions from taking a toll on him.

"Addison…" He spotted her walking hesitantly towards Andrew. He immediately got up from his position at the edge of the exam-table, a smile appearing on his burned facial flesh.

"Addison…" He heard them say simultaneously and Derek's eyes narrowed as he looked over at that bastard. Standing face to face to her abuser, his fists clenched and right on cue, he slammed it across his face. He heard a wide gasp welling out from Addison's mouth and a warning tone from Mark, standing beside her.

Andrew struggled to keep his balance and brought a hand up to his damaged face, his mouth dropping open in shock and disbelief. Before he got the chance to sort his thoughts another hard strike came from the doctor in front of him. He looked at him in disgust. Andrew's legs shook as he strived to get back on his feet. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He snapped at Derek, only to meet a pair of dark, hateful eyes.

Derek responded by pushing him hard into the wall as his fists slammed ferociously onto his helpless figure.

"Shep…" Mark's voice buzzed behind him, but he didn't take notice. Instead he wanted to kill him, who was responsible for hurting and breaking **her.** He raised his hand again, but this time Mark caught it. He let him. "Derek. Stop it. They called the securities" He nodded warily against the nurses at the reception.

"The securities? What the hell is going on here? I come here as a patient and I get beaten up by some jackass doctor?!" Andrew's eyes were wild in fury. "I'm not letting this pass! If this hospital gets sued, you're the blame!" He sent Derek a threatening glare before he sought out Addison. "Addison…Fine. You did a mistake. I'll get over it. Let's go home and forget it" He tried to earn her trust back.

"You are the mistake!" Derek was yelling, and she jumped from his reaction. She had never seen him like a bad guy. And fact was, he wasn't. He was…Protecting her. "You were her mistake and you will never be any more ! Get the hell out!"

Andrew ignored his demand, and looked passed him. "Addison…" He tried again, "Let me explain…"

She removed the hand from her mouth that had been covering her shocked expression. "You have an explanation?" She breathed disbelievingly, taking a step closer him.

"Come with me. You shouldn't be here" Derek came beside her and wrapped a secure arm around her waist, but she wriggled away. "Don't do this. Let me take care of you" His arm was still holding her close. Andrew noticed. "Who do you think you are? My girlfriend's lifesaver?" He spat out. Mark stepped out in front of him, pointing at the door, "She's not yours anymore. Get out. Now."

She forced herself away from Derek, away from Mark, closer Andrew, who had a puzzled look drawn on his face. She laughed rudely on the inside from the sight of the shrinking person in front of her and by this time, she felt no fear. "Explain" Her tone was dry and daring.

"Addison…" Derek spoke her name for what felt like the hundred time today. "Let's go"

"Shut up!" She barked and ripped away her hand that was held in Mark's. They changed looks, unable to know what to do as she closed her body inches away from him. "Explain" She challenged him again, her tone holding steady and emotionless.

Andrew raised his shoulders. "So I've been rough a few times. You made me. You always have to exaggerate. It doesn't mean I'm a bad person, I just let my emotions spring free" He shrugged.

Turning back, Addison could see Derek struggling to avoid harming him, but Mark somehow kept him in place.

She looked back at Andrew. He had no coincidence. He was cold. And he was here, in the hospitals emergency room, admitting he'd been abusive and it was her fault.

Along with her eyes, her mind was blurry and the surroundings disappeared from around her. It was she and Andrew only. Absently, she picked up a scalpel from the instrument tray beside her and held it between her fingers. She couldn't help shaking. She couldn't help crying. Her emotions and feelings exploded the second she touched that surgical tool. The steel was cold against her skin as she took another step towards him and she couldn't come closer. Her teary eyes made her vision blurry and unclear but she could still see him, standing there, not moving an inch. She choked a sob, lowering the scalpel to his chest, her fingers clinging around it, handle facing her, scalpel blade pointing at him.

His eyes widened and he took a step backwards, Addison following him. Her sobs were loudening and her hand shaking. She could easily stab him. He deserved it. She could. She was inches away from doing it. She raised her hand a second time when Mark came up beside her and gently slid it out of her grip. He spoke softly in her ear, "You wouldn't risk ending up in jail for nothing"

She nodded hesitantly, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. In the next second, it all happened in a blur, two security guards coming, demanding to talk to Andrew, taking him to the station, Bizzy showing up, hearing rumors, arguing with Addison for 'doing this' to Andrew, arguing with Derek for offending the hospital and being responsible for a possible law sue.

"Are you okay?" She heard Mark asking her. She hesitated. "I don't know"

"You will be"

She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "I could have killed him. I would. If you hadn't taken it away from me, I would. I know I would. He would be…dead"

There was a short silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone"

"You told Derek"

"I had to. He was there and I couldn't hide it anymore…But I didn't plan on telling anyone and now he's at the police station and I almost killed him! Life takes unexpected turns" Her laughter was cracking.

"Come here" He held his arms out for her and she collapsed in them. "You know, I actually feel kind of empty. It's strange"

"It's called relief" He winked at her and again she couldn't resist his playful charm. She smiled back and let her face rest on his chest. "Yeah, I guess it does"

She was securely intertwined in his arms and they stood here, in the middle of the chaotic ER. Her eyes scanned the room and she lifted her head up, searching among the nearby people. She frowned slightly when she didn't find what she was looking for. "Where's Derek? And where did Bizzy go?

* * *

"Chief!" Bizzy's voice was sharp and angry as she entered doctor Webber's office, Derek closely following. She sent him a hateful look. "Chief, I need to talk to you"

"So do I. It's important" Derek added as Richard eyed them curiously. "Speak up. I don't have that much time"

They both stepped closer his desk, fighting for his attention.

"Chief, Shepherd is beating up innocent patients in the ER and now the hospital risks getting a law sue! How would that look? We're already ranked down to a twelve, and thanks to Shepherd's idiotic actions we will only drop lower!"

"Innocent patient?" Derek snapped, "How much effort did it take you to say that?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You know he's not innocent! He's been hurting your own daughter and you close your blinds! How can you do that?"

Bizzy paused. "You don't know anything about this! Do you know how much harm you could cause this hospital?"

"Enough!" Richard cut in, "What is this about? I heard something about a daughter? Is this personal to you, Doctor Montgomery?"

"No" She sighed heavily, "Chief, you have to do something before we get humiliated in public" She eyed Derek closely as she spoke.

"No, of course this isn't personal to you. You're cold and careless. The bastard is rich, right? The perfect son-in-law to you? Who cares if she gets what she deserves, right? Because it's always her fault. How the hell can you not care?!" Anger was taking the best of him.

"Shepherd, calm down!" Richard snapped as their heads turned to face him. "Do not punch people down in my hospital, you're a neurosurgeon for god sake, and Montgomery; What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing! It's nothing that needs all this drama. My daughter and her boyfriend are experiencing some difficulties in their relationship and that's to be expected. I have no idea why Shepherd has this need to blow it all up"

"In case you still doesn't know, the bastard is an abusive. And especially his girlfriend has been suffering from it. Ex-girlfriend" Derek accented sharply.

"What?" Bizzy shook her head, "She's not his ex-girlfriend. They're a couple. They're working on their relationship. It might not be all perfect but…" Derek cut her off. "Might not be all perfect?" He repeated, disbelieved from her response, "He's been hurting Addison in the worst way and it might not be all perfect?"

"Why do you care? Are you trying to be this hero who rescues all the poor women out there?"

"Unlike you, I want the best for her!"

"And why?" Bizzy challenged, "Why the hell do you care in the first place? Why do you care about Addison? There's thousands of them out there, so why Addison?!"

He looked over at Richard, who was sitting behind his desk, eyes wide from their arguing. Bizzy was staring impatiently at him, demanding an answer. He gazed down at the floor, then clearing his throat and looking her in the eyes. He couldn't lie. No anesthesia. Truth time. Rip it off.

"We…We have a relationship"


	8. Chapter Eight: Locked On Target

**Author's Note: Chapter 7 left with a cliffhanger and this chapter takes place from where the last one left. It has a sexual scene, not too rough, but still...'adulty'...I'm actually reaching chapter 10 soon, hopefully and I have big plans for that chapter! It will be dramatic! In chapter 9 you will read about more sex, like the scenes in Ch. 1, 2 and 3, just longer and (hopefully) better! Fall vacation is coming close for me so I'll probably be able to update faster then and the one-shot I've talked about will be posted then. Knock on wood. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, you're simply awesome! 'Derek and Addie forever': I got a happy surprise when I checked my mailbox and saw seven messages from you, one review for each chapter! Thank you! Keep on reading, liking/disliking and reviewing! :D **

**Since this chapter consists of some mature themes, I'll squeeze in another WARNING: Coarse language and adult content.**

**There. I'll hope you enjoy! Happy sunday!**

"Both of you, get out" Doctor Webber's voice penetrated the silence. "This has nothing to do with the hospital"

Bizzy's eyes shifted focus from one doctor to another, disbelieved. She parted her lips to speak but nothing came out and she found herself trotting out of the office, slamming the door shut. She was halfway in the corridor when his voice again appeared behind her. "Wait. Just listen"

"I don't want to hear any of it!" She yelled without looking past her shoulder. He did anyway and his voice was a call after her.

"I didn't want to be the one saying it, I wanted Addison to tell you herself and she's not ready…I now you're shocked"

She paused in the end of the hall, slowly turning around to see Derek Shepherd, standing there, vivid and serious. She narrowed her eyes tightly, the sight of him fading a little. "Is this some kind of joke?"

He dug his hands into his labcoat pockets, lowering his eyes to the floor before straightening up again and meeting her gaze. "No"

A disbelieved laugh was heard and her eyes drifted across the room, despairing and confused. "She's twenty years old!"

"I know" He cleared his throat, guilt suddenly washing over him where he stood, in front of the mother to the girl he'd picked up at Joe's less than two weeks ago.

"You know?!" Her tone was sharply ringing in the surrounding walls. "You're having an affair with my twenty year old daughter and you have the nerve to be casual about it?!"

"It's not an affair" He determinedly added.

"Oh, right" She spat out in detest of him, "I'm sure it's a serious relationship! You haven't wedding plans already, or what? I heard your previous marriage didn't work out too well, Doctor Shepherd, why? She was too strong and successful for you, so now you want some young blood? Naïve and giggly teenagers with a thing for older guys with money and sexual experience who knows how to take advantage of them?"

"Excuse me?!" He narrowed his eyebrows into a deep frown, "If you somehow insinuate that I'm using her…"

Bizzy shot back, angrily. "That's right, I do! There's no reason for you to fall for a girl who's twenty years younger than you!"

"Fifteen"

"What a difference five years makes!" She snapped out a line of sarcasm, staring at him with disgust in her eyes, "You make me sick. My daughter is too precious to be subdued some jackass like you" Her voice was a furious snarl.

Derek ignored the hatestruck statement she was addressing him. "You're right. She is precious. She is special. She fascinates me. I care about her. Maybe I'm even in love with her. But I don't expect anything from her. She's young and if she wants to be young and free, she should. She has life in front of her and I know that. I won't be in her way. It's Addison's decisions only. I have baggage. I've succeeded and I've failed some times. I'm not throwing my previous mistakes at her. She could end it tomorrow and I know that. And I would respect that because I care about her and I want her to be happy. But she hasn't yet and I enjoy each time we get to spend together. She makes me happy. I know, for now, you won't be okay with that, but I'm not using her. I never would. You should know that"

"You think this heartwrenching speak will change anything? I know why she's so great to you. She satisfies your ego and she has a nice body. Tight in all the right places?"

Derek snorted at her comment, bringing loads of angry scowls from Bizzy.

"I'm going to tell her this is a mistake and I'll do anything to make her realize who you are and what your intentions are" The harsh sentence lingered in the cold air that was separating them. She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Addison hummed for herself from where she stood in front of the kitchen stove. She was preparing dinner for Derek and her and it was only a question of time before he would arrive home from the hospitals shift. She tiptoed to reach into the cupboard for some plates she placed at the table along with cutlery and wine glasses and a lightened candle. She moved over to the kitchen island to open a bottle of vintage red he had standing on the counter.

"Hey!" She called, smiling as she heard the key twisting in the locker. She poured their glasses half full and walked out to the hall to greet him, clinging the wine bottle in her hands. "Hi" Her smiled grew wider as she saw his shape in the doorframe.

"Hi" He breathed as he left his briefcase at the floor while unbuttoning his coat, tossing it over the rack.

"I made dinner for us. From scratch" She said proudly, holding out the bottle for him to see.

He curtly nodded and reached for his briefcase as he walked into the living room, Addison following behind. "You're hungry, right? It took me an hour to make this feast so you better be starving" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Right" His response was a barely audible mumble. She turned her head to see him settle down at the coach and pulling out some documents, his gaze glued to them.

Addison put the bottle she was still holding at the center of the table and moved towards him with hesitant steps. She placed herself at the couch's armrest and turned her body to him. "Are you okay?" She rubbed his back in small circles, "You're so quiet"

He lifted his gaze from the papers and looked over to her. "I think we need to talk"

"Okay" She lowered her body from the couch's edge onto the soft ground beside him.

He parted his lips and moved closer her. "It's… uhm…About your…"

Addison cut him off. "I'm sorry for today. For yelling and pushing you away. I'm happy you were there for me, I really was. Thank you for caring" The last words were uttered in a whisper and she reached for his hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers and let it rest on her thigh. He smiled. "I will always care"

Silentness followed and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, twisting his brain in how to explain his not-so-friendly conversation with Bizzy that had been going on behind her back. "Addison…I need to tell you something"

"Yes?" Her eyes widened in await.

He caught her gaze and looked sincerely into her eyes as his free hand moved up and down her knee, covered in the jeans 'rough fabric. He was exhaling deeply when the annoying sound of a ringing phone disturbed their moment. He sighed, reluctantly letting go of her and she moved to the other side of the room for her purse. "It's Bizzy" She stated after a quick look at the screen. On a second she flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi, sweetheart! How are you!_ Bizzy's voice chimed on the other line

"Uh…Hi…I'm good. Why?" Addison replied, confused by her cheerful voice. She dropped down back at the couch, snuggling into Derek's arms. He curled a hand around her back as he overheard the conversation, painfully aware of what that woman was up too.

"_I was thinking you could come over tonight. I've bought wine and lobster. Mother-daughter quality time. I think we both need it"_

"Oh…That's…Surprising…" She carefully considered the words to come out of her mouth. "But tonight I can't" She started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, a hint of a playful smile across her face. Derek shook his head and laughed silently, amused by her.

"_What? Why not? What are you doing?_" Her question came as a short snarl. Addison raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood.

"I'm having dinner" She curtly replied

"_Like I said, I bought lobster. Come over and eat with me. We have so much to talk about, Addison. So much to catch up with_" Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So much to catch up with?" Addison repeated, disbelieved. "Has something happened?"

"_No, not at all! But I want us to bond again .After all, you are my daughter"_

"Yeah, who would believe that?" Addison muttered as she sank further down into the soft couch.

"_Please?_" She begged in a sweet tone, "_Come over. I want to know how you are. It's been so long, Addie. I feel like I'm losing you"_

Her mother's words somehow made her feel guilty and she sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll be there."

She let out a pained groan after hanging up. "I don't know how she does it. Make me feel bad for her. I don't owe her anything. She wanted some 'mother-daughter time'. Wonder what that is about, according to her own definitions." She looked over at Derek with tired eyes. "I won't be long. When I get back, we'll spend the night together"

He simply nodded without looking up at her. Addison noticed his wavering behavior. "What's the matter? You seem so distant…"

"I…uhm…I" He uttered slowly, "I know why your mother called"

"What?" She unhanded her phone at the table nearby, her eyes all the time fixated on him. "What do you mean?"

"We had a discussion earlier…And I…I didn't mean to but it slipped and I said something about a relationship between us…"

Her eyes grew wide and Derek quickly made his way up from the couch when she was about to escape the room. "Wait!" He reached for her arm.

"You told Bizzy?! The one person I told you not to tell, you told Bizzy?!" She burst up the stairs with Derek closely behind her. "What are you doing?" He panicked as he saw her stuffing her bag with the bundle of clothes lying on the bed's edge. "I'm getting out of here" She snapped back, walking sideways past him through the doorway.

"No, wait, you can't. You can't leave!" His voice was desperately calling for her as she disappeared down the stairs. "I can't leave?" She shot back, "You told my mother about a non-existing relationship between us! How the hell am I supposed to untangle that lie?! We're nothing Derek!" She searched her purse desperately for her car keys, not noticing his shape appearing behind her. "We're not in a relationship! We're nothing together! We've been having some decent sex, that's all, and you tell my mother we're a couple!" She turned around, jumping at the sight of him.

He narrowed his eyes. "We're nothing?" He questioned out loud, "In that case, you suck at expression yourself clearly!"

"Excuse me?!" Addison was yelling, "You go behind my back and share private details…"

"No!" He cut her off, much to her surprise. "Right now I'm the one talking and you're gonna listen to me!"

He inhaled a deep breath and she looked at him, annoyed. "We do have something together. You opened up to me. You told me that horrible secret you've been burying away and coping with alone for so long. And you let me help you out of the misery. You're doing better" He let his hand strike over her shoulder carefully. "And I've opened up to you. I let you know parts of me, good and bad. We talk and we laugh and we cuddle on the couch. You greet me with dinner when I get home from work" He smiled and nodded towards the decorated kitchen table. We do couple things. We've already argued about muesli and TV-shows. I know we're not a couple, but I do care about you, Addison. I shouldn't have told Bizzy, I didn't have the right to. But we have something together. Don't you see that?" He lifted his hand up to her cheek, lightly caressing it.

"Do you want me to move out?" She finally let out a whisper. He looked at her, horrified, shaking his head, "No. You're not leaving. You have to stay" A playful smirk appeared on his lips. "I love your cooking. I'm addicted to it."

Addison turned in his arms and grabbed him around his middle, retaliating the mocking. "If I keep spoiling you like this, you'll be fat before you know it" She squeezed his flesh between her fingers. Derek's mouth dropped open in shock, "I'm not fat!"

"Not yet. But we should eat more wholegrain products and fish and vegetables…And exercise. Maybe we could start something together. I've been thinking about salsa classes. You could be my partner. Dancing, especially Latin dances, gives you a nice butt"

"You know, I eat healthy" Derek disagreed, "I eat muesli every morning"

"And for the rest of the day you eat cupcakes because it's fast and easy and you're in a hurry at work and when you get home I serve dishes based on meat. Meat isn't healthy in the long run"

"But I love your food" He protested

"And you also love your looks. And you don't want to lose this shape" She ran her hands over his shirt clad chest.

"So if you won't cook anymore I have to take advantage of some other qualities of yours" He joked, burying his fingers in her hair. Addison's sweet smile changed into a naughty grin. She grabbed his hand and led it strike over the hem of her jeans, down to her crotch, covered in the rough material. "I'm sure you can find some…" Her voice was a lusty mumble in his ear. With a flick of his fingers he unbuttoned it and it parted from her waist. A hand moved lower, over the thin fabric of her panty. The breath hitched in her throat and she lent her body at him, standing behind her. His palm teased wildly from where he slowly rubbed it over the tiny garment that was slowly, but surely wetting up.

Addison's lips parted and trembled and parted some more from the overwhelming sensation he was smothering her. It had been almost a week since he'd touched her at places like this. Almost a week since they'd been intimate. And now, he was snaking his hand between her legs and rubbing her down there, a pair of lace panties being the only thing that separated them. It was an exquisite feeling, yet unbearable when his fingers touched her sheath, leaving her only wanting more of him.

"Derek…" Her tone was dry from all dirty thoughts her mind made up, and shaking from his thrilling fingers that was still playing 'outside the playground'. "Let's go into…the bedroom…"

"You want to go to the bedroom?" He teased. She nodded. "What's wrong with the living room?" He smiled confidently as moisture soaked from her core through her panty, damping his fingers.

"The couch is…a little small"

"A little small for what?"

She gulped. "Sex…"

"Who said we're going to have sex?" He let her jeans glide down her thighs as he pulled the fabric of her panty to the side, getting free accession to her almost exposed sheath.

"Stop teasing…me!" Her voice generated a loud gasp and her legs started to teeter unsteadily the second his finger entered her inside. She grabbed his arm and held onto it desperately. "Bedroom…Let's go…" She tugged on it, trying to ease the loud and vocal moans that were making their way up her throat. He mumbled something in response to her, and before she knew it, she was sprawled out on the couch, her jeans were hauled down to her ankles, and Derek was standing in front of her, smirking.

"Come down here" She reached out her arms for him, "And do me. Hard."

"I don't know" He contemplated her, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head to the side. "Maybe we should wait…"

"We've been waiting long enough!" She barked angrily at him, "Doctor Shepherd! Get down here right now and fuck my brains out!"

"Ohh" He gritted his teeth teasingly, "What kind of way is that to talk?"

"Fuck me!" She was begging and demanding. He slid his body down next to hers and removed the clothing that was still covering her legs' lowest parts, and her tiny panties came to be fully exposed. The thinly material was drenched in pussy fluids that melted onto his searching fingers and scented the air between them.

"Yeah…" She made up a wide smile while breathing heavily. "Yeah, Derek…Do it…Do it now…"

She waited for him to strip, unbuckle his belt, letting his jeans and boxers fall to the floor. And then, to fuck her without any pause. She raised an eyebrow when it didn't seem to happen. "Get naked"

He ignored her latest order and dropped to his knees in front of her at the couch. He touched the black silk bands that were tied into a pair of bows on each side to let the fabric cover her sweet, warm sheath. He pulled on them and the knots detangled and completely loosened. Addison wriggled her feet impatiently and spread her legs as far apart as she possible could, giving him the best view and an ever better access.

She grabbed him and fumbled with his clothing, unbuttoning his shirt until it revealed a strong, masculine chest and abdomen, erotic gatherings of hair making its way down his torso.

"You're so delicious" She delicately bit the tip of her tongue as she admired him wildly. "Take off your pants. I can't wait any more. I need sex with you. Now"

"We'll see about that" His on-going titillating was taking a toll on her. "Fuck me. Now!"

"Like I said, we'll see about that…." His voice was firm and strict.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm fine, I'm not a wounded patient anymore! I'm perfectly okay and I'm horny and I need you now so if you don't want sex with me…" The claim in her voice was soon replaced with deep throated moans when he slid two fingers into her. He parted her lips and let them work on her pink, sensitive pussy flesh, searching for her g-spot.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The sound in her voice was dry from the moans that daunted to come up her throat. "I said sex, not this…"

"I clearly remember you asked me to rub you here" He smiled rudely.

"That was two days ago and two days ago I didn't get anything that resembled sexual treatment from you…" His fingers worked their way on her sensitive spot and she couldn't force back the moans anymore. Her sensual shouts exploded in the room.

He sped up the pace and more fluids streamed from her core. Her delicious and feminine saps draped his fingers and he lowered himself, easing between her legs to get a better taste of her. He sucked on her wet folds that were parted for him before he sneaked his tongue in between, into her tight vagina. He licked her pink flushed flesh and her swollen clit rudely. She tasted sweet and salty. Not that he wouldn't know, he'd been down there several times before to lick and taste before her pussy embraced his cock and he banged her in and out without stop, but every time he was inside her sensitive area felt like a whole new experience, and it was kind of magical. No matter how pathetic it sounded.

Addison jerked forward with shaky moves and let her fingers disappear into his thick locks. Her sounds of pleasure filled the room's four walls and beyond. "Don't torture me like this" She begged, doe-eyed. "Fill me"

He let his tongue wander casually inside her opening. He sought out her clit and his tongue deliberately started to spank it. More juices drained from her inside, induced by him only, over her clitoris and onto his outstretched tongue.

"Derek…" She begged halfheartedly, knowing she would have to wait long for his cock. Foreplay had always been included when they had sex, he wanted to have her all nice and wet and warmed up before he made his way in. She liked foreplay. Sometimes. When it didn't take too long and when she knew his cock waited to fill her up. Today, she wasn't so sure, and Derek was not the easiest one to persuade. "I need you to fuck me now. I mean it. I can't wait much longer. Derek, please!" Her voice turned desperate as she saw his naughty grin.

"You know…" He let his fingers fondle her clit and she gasped again, like so many times before. "I don't think there's enough time. You're kind of in a hurry…"

"What?" She widened her eyes in disbelieve. "You're backing out?!"

"Your mother is waiting" He grinned playfully

Addison's mouth dropped open in shock and she pushed his fingers out of her, straightening herself up on the couch. "You think you can play me like this and just back out?!"

"It's part of the fun" He shrugged, smiling innocently. "You can't always get what you want"

"What?!" She huffed, "I need sex, Derek! After I met you I've turned out to be a sex freak! Before that, I was a decent human being who had sex once in a month and then you show up and make me all horny with just a tap on the shoulder and you tease me and make me worked-up and ready for another round with mindblowing sex and closely following orgasms and then you back out?! You can't back out!"

"You have twenty minutes" He glanced down at his watch. "Bizzy's an accurate woman. She doesn't like latecomers"

"You have twenty seconds to get rid of your pants" She shot back and he laughed amusedly. "You should get going"

"Not before we've had sex!"

"Then you'll have to wait a long time" He picked up his shirt that'd fallen to the floor, throwing it over his torso. "Didn't you like the rub I gave you?"

"I want sex!" She was standing her ground. "No sex" He simply replied.

Addison bent down and cleared the floor for her clothes. She lurched around as she pulled her legs through the laced panty and the rough jeans material. She brought up a finger and pointed at him. "I hate you right now. Hate, hate! You tell my mother about us, and I almost forgave you because I would get sex for the first time in a week and then you back out and now I hate you even more! You're gonna pay for this! When I get back, we'll have sex! I'll tie you to the bed if I have to!"

"Bossy" Derek stated, smirking widely. "I like it"

"I mean it! This time there's no way out. I'm locked on target. I'm so freaking locked!"

"Right" He nodded, "So, you're getting me drunk to take advantage of me?"

"I have plans" A sluly smile appeared on her lips, "You've been a bad boy and I think I know exactly what you need…"

"Do I get a hint?" He tilted his head to the side, smiling sweetly.

"Do you want to press me upon the shower wall and fuck me hard while the water's streaming down our naked bodies?" He heard her ask, halfway up the stairs to the bathroom.

"No?"

"In that case, you just chose your own fate, Doctor Shepherd…"

* * *

"Addison!" Bizzy closed her arms around her daughter and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came. I've been thinking a lot about you lately. How are you?"

"I…uhm…I am just fi…" She was about to respond but Bizzy broke her off. "Oh, wait, why don't you come in and settle before I start the interrogation?" She guided her into the living room. "Do you want some wine?"

"No, thanks, I'm driving" Addison took a seat at the living room table, feeling slight uncomfortable in her mother's way to cheerful presence.

"Okay, what would you like instead?" She called from the kitchen, "I practically have it all"

"Water's good"

She twisted the cap on a bottle and poured her glass full, handing it to her as she took a seat opposite her. Bizzy took a small sip of her wine, smiling smartly behind the glass. "How are you? What are you doing these days?"

"I'm good. Really good. I'm planning on taking some private classes, improving my grades, figure out what I want before starting college…I quit my job yesterday…It was a bit hard but I needed change"

"That's wonderful!" Bizzy's sudden reaction chimed in her ears. "Finally you've come to senses Addie! You know, truth is, I always believed in you!"

"You didn't show it off too well" She suspiciously responded

"Let's forget the past, shall we? You're starting a new chapter in your life and nothing satisfies me more. Things are going great for our family now, you're becoming a student, Archer starts his internship next year, I'm filling in the chief of surgery's position when he's gone for a seminar, and you father and I are celebrating our thirty year anniversary next week. I'm so exited" Bizzy leaned over to Addison and grabbed her hand, "Have you found a dress yet? Remember, nothing black, it's a sad color for this event and nothing red because I'm the highlight of the party and that's the color of my dress"

"I know" Addison meakly replied, "Mine is a grey satin, low cut strapless one so don't worry"

"Wonderful" Bizzy gulped down another sip of wine. "Are you having any beaus with you?"

"No, I didn't know that was a requirement?"

"It's not, really. But I heard Andrew's going alone, maybe you two could come together. Not necessarily as boyfriend and girlfriend, more like a follow. He could drive you and dance with you and buy you drinks…"

Addison sighed violently. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want anything to do with him anymore?"

Bizzy eyed her in anger. "He's coming to the party, so you better behave"

"I better behave? He's been abusing me! I don't expect you to believe me because you never do, but I'm serious when I say I never want to talk to him again. And I never want to see him, but I know there's an overhanging risk I will when I attend your party, but I'll still be there as the good girl I am! I'm doing this for your sake and still you tell me to pull myself together?!" She showed the chair out and got up. "I shouldn't have come"

"No, Addison! Wait!" Bizzy tripped after her. "I'm so sorry, honey! I didn't mean to insult you, not at all! Please don't go! We have so much to talk about. Please forgive me" Another fake smiled plastered across her mother's face.

Addison shook her head. "Don't bother, Bizzy. You can stop acting. This is going somewhere pathetic. You're not sorry at all. I know you know about my sexual relationship with Derek Shepherd. That's why you told me to come. Trying to ingratiate and make me feel guilty so you could take the control and make me realize it's a mistake." Her cold eyes buried deep in her mother's.

Bizzy parted her lips in shock. "You know I would never do that…"

"Do I?"

"Addison, he's…Older than you" She desperately tried to come up with reasons for her to stay away.

"I know"

"I know you probably feel special and happy right now to have an affair with a good-looking doctor who's successful but..."

"It's not an affair" Addison was soon to cut in

"He's been married. And now he's divorced. He wants fun and no commitments and he gets that from young, stupid girls. He doesn't want you as the person you are. He just wants…It's a shame to tell, but…He wants your body…And probably other girls' bodies too.

"Young, stupid girls…" She repeated, disbelieved. "You're calling me stupid"

"No, Addison, I wasn't talking about you"

"You can say whatever you want but I'm not ending it"

"He's using you!"

"No, he's not! I know he's not!

In an instant, Bizzy's mood changed from a caring and worried mother to a cold and hateful excuse of one. "What if you start to think about other people than yourself all the time! I have to be the one working with him every day! I have to stand in the OR's and perform surgeries, saving lives with him! I have to talk to him! I have to look the man my slutty daughter spreads her legs for in the eyes!"

Addison cringed from the ruthless statement and she could feel an involuntary tear spill down her cheek. "And now you're calling me a slut"

"I didn't mean it like that" Bizzy's flat excuse was ignored by her.

Addison reached her coat from the hanger and walked towards the door. Halfway, she turned around for a last look at the expressionless face that belonged to her mother. "Since you've already called me a slut, I can tell you I've been sleeping with Mark Sloan too. I guess you had your theory right this time."


	9. Chapter Nine: Extensive Care

**I want to thank all of you so, so ,so much for reviewing! You're amazing! It's because of you this fanfiction is getting somewhere!**

**This chapter is a bit longer than other ones, but not too long to bore you I hope. There's a Bizzy/Derek scene in this, a Mark/Derek scene and…Tada! A new Mark/Derek/Addison scene. I'm bringing Mark back to the story. **

**Chapter 10 is coming soon. And 10 is a bit more special number than 3 and 5 and 6 and 9 so I decided to make it dramatic. There's an upcoming anniversary to take place. Addison's parents' celebration that is, and you get to be a fly on the wall! Andrew seeks up Addison again, in need for a favor. Archer makes his first appearance. Someone falls ill. And a shocking news devastates Addison. I think that will make me quite unpopular among you Addison fans… You wanna try guessing what it could be?**

**BUT, That's chapter 10. This is chapter 9 and it's a bit more cheery. Or maybe not, there's a revelation taking place in this too, but other than that it's quite happy. Or maybe horny would be a better word. Yes. There's sex. WARNING: Coarse language and adult content!**

**I hope this chapter is good and I hope YOU like it. Tell me what you think about this piece!**

"Doctor Montgomery…You're saying our daughter could be dying?" Her patient's father stood in front of her, clinging to his daughter's bedside while trying to hold a firm and loving arm around his wife, who seemed to be on the edge of breaking down. Bizzy took a step closer the suffering parents, clutching her hands tightly around the chart she was holding. "Mr. and Mrs. Sparks…Rachel's hypernephroma, as you know is kindney cancer, has spread to her brain, which means she's in a metastatic state and her condition is getting worse"

"Oh, God!" The woman in front of her clasped her hand over her mouth and let her shaky body get embraced by her husband, who sent Bizzy a faded look of hope. She looked over to the teenage girl, who lied skinny and lifeless in bed, surrounded by constant beeping monitors.

"Doctor Montgomery" He said again, over his wife's shoulder. "Please save her. She's only seventeen…She doesn't deserve this…"

"We can treat it" Bizzy's sudden voice made them both look up, wondering, a bit more optimistic. The woman hurried to dry away her bloodshot eyes and watched her intensely, waiting for Bizzy to speak up again. "Rachel needs extensive brain surgery. It's going to be hard. If the surgery goes well, she will have to go through another procedure on her kidneys, several dialysis treatments and regular check-ups, but we can save her life."

"What…But how…Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Rachel's father looked between Bizzy and his wife, bewildered. "Do the surgery. You need to do everything to try to save my daughter"

Bizzy let out an audible sigh. "Mr. Sparks, it's a massive surgery. The survival rate it only fifty percent. I want you to think about it before you make this decision. You need to talk together and you need to make an agreement. I'll be here to give you medical advices in whatever you may choose, but this is your call"

"We want you to perform the surgery" The woman in her late forties ran an absent hand through her dirty blonde hair. "We need Rachel back. She's our little girl. She's not Rachel like this…She used to be so full of joy and happiness and she was optimistic to life. We need our little girl back" She choked back a sob and lent into her husband who wrapped his arms securely around her.

"We trust you, Bernadine. You have to do the surgery" She looked at her, hopeful. Bizzy had been the responsible doctor for their daughter since she got admitted for the first time, almost two years ago and was diagnosed with kidney failure and cancer. During those two years, she'd stand by them through their grief and hard times as Rachel got sicker. At some point they lost fight when nothing seemed to cure their daughter, and Bizzy had been up long nights trying to find a new treatment plan. The parents had faith in her, and Rachel had seen her as a person who could achieve miracles. At some point she believed she could too, but after staying in this game for over half of a half century, through internship, residency, fellowship and now as an attending, reality hit her, and it hit her hard as the self-loving, respected surgeon she was; she was no more than an average doctor, she killed more than she saved. That was the fact.

The pronouncement of her birth name made her look up, puzzled. They knew her name, for sure, it'd been on the patient and hospital forms she'd given them, in was embroidered on her lab coat and written on her ID-card. Still, they had never said it before, people barely said it anymore. It was past. She wasn't Bernadine anymore. Not since her mother killed herself with a glass of pills and went to the cliff right on the backside of their house and her father, the crazy psychiatrist abandoned her and her brothers to run off with a sexy secretary on stiletto heels, resulting in the three siblings spending their early teenage years in an orphanage. It had been uttered every now and then, by doctors who didn't dare to call her Bizzy, and who felt too close to call her doctor, last time by Mark Sloan, the annoying plastic surgeon who was into a sexual bond with her daughter. Miranda Bailey went on to call her that, and her formal mother-in-law, and sometimes by her husband when they fought. But it had never been said with such strength and power as now. She raised her head from the floor, looking back at the worried parents, who was waiting impatiently and nervously for her to speak up again. She cleared her throat. "I can't perform brain surgery on Rachel. I'm not a certified neurosurgical specialist. If you chose to, I will comprehend a neurosurgeon on this case, but you need to be sure about this"

"We are sure. Right, honey?" The man close in front of her nodded, watching over to his wife for confirmation. She nodded violently, fighting back another tear. "We're taking the risk to get her back"

Bizzy closed her chart, "Okay" She breathed, sharing a short nod before she eased out of the room, not pausing until she reached the reception. "Page Doctor Hines for me. Rachel's parents decided on surgery." She ordered a nurse, "And tell him to meet in the chief's office, that currently belongs to me"

"Okay…" The female medical worker in front of her said, hesitantly. She received the chart Bizzy was holding out for her. "Why would you want Hines? Shepherd is the best"

"By personal preferences, I want Hines" She nonchalantly replied, gathering her hair in her fist and clasped a silvery hair clip around her flame red locks.

"But Doctor Shepherd is much more familiar with this case. He's been doing it multiple times" She carefully protested.

Bizzy sighed in despair of her. "I know how you nurses loves to gossip, but let this stay between you and me, okay?" The nurse nodded, confused.

"Doctor Shepherd likes them young. The girls, I mean" She explained when the nurse didn't seem to follow her point. "He wants fresh meat. He has sex with them. And our patient here is seventeen. She's pretty and I don't want to think about what he might do when she's put under before surgery. I want a doctor who doesn't drool at patients who comes to this hospital for medical and surgical care only, not expecting sexually harassment by a horny doctor who's close to a midlife crisis"

"What?" She frowned, letting out a gasped shock. "Is it true?"

"Yes. He's already tricking my daughter. And she's surely not the only one"

"Oh my god! That's disgusting!"

"It is. So let's focus on giving the patient the best care, shall we? Do you page Hines for me?"

"Right, sure, of course" The woman rambled on, coping with the day's shock as she reached for the calling system, paging the hospital's number two neurosurgeon, who couldn't, under no circumstances, be compared to the number one.

* * *

Derek made his way down the corridors, taking a last sip of his coffee he'd been getting from the hospital's coffee cart outside, before dumping it in the bin. He turned the corner and approached the nurse's station. "Hi. Can I get Rachel Sparks' chart?" He lent his weight over the desk, turning to the nurse behind it. She jumped up and spun around to face him, her eyes moving insecurely around the room. "Uh…No…"

"No?" He questioned, disbelieved.

"It's not here…"

"It's not here? It should be" Derek said, moving behind the counter, trying to seek up the document. His eyes wandered over the many charts, without succeeding. "Then where is it? I need it, the patient needs brain surgery if she'll have a chance to survive. I need that chart"

"Doctor Montgomery took it"

"And where's Doctor Montgomery?"

The nurse lingered for a minute, "Uhm…In the chief's office…With Doctor Hines…"

"Doctor Hines?" He wondered, "What's he doing there?"

"She requested him. She said she wanted him to perform the surgery…" She bit her lip nervously.

He narrowed his eyes as it dawned on him. "I see. What more did she say?"

"That's…confidential…"

He looked suspiciously around before he took off and strolled down the halls, passing co-workers, patients and doctor's he'd never seen before. He showed open the door, heading straight forward, one destination in his head.

* * *

"Okaaay…" The neurosurgeon uttered slowly as he studied the papers closely, scrabbling down his signature at the bottom of the sheet. "Thank you for involving me with this, Monty. It's not something that happens every day"

"It surely isn't" Bizzy lent her weight back into the chief of surgery's chair, that currently was occupied by her, grabbing for her cup of coffee on the desk nearby. "I trust you, Doctor Hines. It's a risky procedure and we'll surely have an adventurous time in there. But with mine and your skills mixed together, I'm sure we'll pull this through"

He nodded, noticing her comfortableness being in Richard Webber's office. "You want to be chief, don't you?" He swiftly looked up from the paper works.

"Of course. Lady chief right here" She swirled energetic around in her chair.

"Well, sorry to inform you but he has some other candidates up to consideration too"

"You're applying?" She immediately straightened up from her lazy position, curious and hungry for hospital gossip.

"Not me. But Burke and Shepherd. And that female peds surgeon. The little, blonde one. I don't even know her name"

"Mallory, I believe" She added.

"I guess" Doctor Hines shrugged, "But he has Shepherd as his favorite. Personally, I hold my back for Burke"

Bizzy snorted angrily at the sound of his name. "He doesn't have a shot. We all know Richard don't always speak his mind. And Burke is…Not a chief type. Just you wait, I'm gonna be your boss before you know it" She smirked confidentially at him.

"Looking forward to it" His teasing smile marked upon his face as laughter hummed in his throat. She winked back at him. "You shouldn't"

Their chatty conversation was soon cut off when the door burst open and they both turned in their seats.

"Doctor Shepherd" Detest was clear in her voice, "Can I help you with something?" Her fingers gripped around the ballpoint pen, letting it drum impatiently onto the hardwood desk.

He inhaled a deep and steady breath as he walked over the doorstep, invading her office with his presence. "Rachel Sparks'chart. I need it" His reply was short and flatted.

"Why would you need it?" Bizzy was quick to grab the chart from its place at the center of the desk, reaching for her glasses beside her. She tore the hard cover open and leafed through the entwined papers of patient documents, not passing him another look. "You're not on the case, Doctor Shepherd"

Derek struggled to retain his composure, the irritation for the coldhearted bitch in front of him growing. He took his time to draw another breath and passed forward, ignoring doctor Hines, placed in the leather chair on the side of him, in front of her desk. "You need a neurosurgeon."

She tilted her head in Hines' direction. "That's why Doctor Hines is here. He was sweet enough to accept my request"

"With all due respect Doctor Hines" He turned to the other neurosurgeon, "This is an extremely advanced surgery. I hold the needed knowledge about this disease. It's way too experimental to take on faith"

"Don't worry Doctor Shepherd. I've got everything under control. I've been reading some breakthrough European studies…"

He sighed, loud enough for them to take notice. "We can't base this on what some high fashion studies says. This disease has been involved in several clinical trials and I've been responsible for one of the successful ones. The prognosis is bad, yes, but it is worth a decent try. I know how to do it. The patient is seventeen, her parents agreed on this surgery. We are obligated to give her the best care this hospital can provide."

Doctor Hines turned in his seat, eyeing Derek with annoyance. "You doubt my skills?"

Before he got the chance to answer, Bizzy broke in and arched her body up from her chair. "Doctor Hines. Could you give us a minute?"

"Certainly" She looked after him as he made his way out of the light room, soaring through the door to disappear from her sight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His eyes bored harshly into hers. "Are you planning on killing a patient today?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid. It explains my choose of surgeon"

"You can't be serious" He shook his head. "The patient is dying and you're including your private life?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She ignored him as she dropped back down behind her desk, sorting her papers into different stacks.

"Since I dropped the line about Addison and I, you've been nothing but unreasonable, mixing work with private life. This girl has one last shot and you're spilling it just like that?"

"Hines is a good surgeon and you know it" It came shortly from her mouth.

"Sometimes good is not enough. The parents trust you!" He called out, taking a deep breath. "I don't have a bad word to say about Hines, but during this procedure he will fumble in his blind. I've done this before. I know how to do it. I can't promise anything, everything can possible go wrong in the OR, but I know what it takes to save her. You should think about the patient. She's seventeen"

"Yeah, you like that age don't you?" She worked through the documents, sending him a scowl from behind her glasses.

Derek shook his head, disbelieved. "You're unbelievable. I'm calling the chief. You should be reported. This is violation of the hospitals policy. You can't do this. You can't exclude me from the surgery like that. You don't have anything you should've said in this case"

"Oh, there's a few things I would've like to report you for, too" She casually turned another page in the medical records. "To the police, that would be. And when that's said, I do have something to say in this case. I'm filling in as chief of surgery when Richard's gone. I do the election here, and you're off the case. It's my decision and I don't want you on this. Go down to the pit and make yourself busy. You're unwanted in my OR" Bizzy grabbed her labcoat from over the chair and slid her arms into the sleeves.

"I thought our job as doctors was to save the patients. We should do everything in our power to make sure the patient would be alive when we put away the scalpel" He forced Bizzy to make eye contact with him. "I get it. You refuse to let me operate on that girl. I'll stay away. But let's pray to god she survives, despite your lack in making judgment calls. Let's hope, for once, Doctor Hines knows how to do his job because if this girl dies, that is on you. That is on you!" He shot her one last look before preparing for his exit. Halfway, he stopped and faced her again, his voice as cold as hers. "Since we're already being unprofessional I should tell you that I saw you earlier today."

Bizzy's eyebrow rose higher in confusion as she threw him a quick glare. "You saw me? Doing what?"

"You and Doctor Victor in one of the exam-rooms. You were clearly intimate, judging by the way you deeply kissed each other"

Bizzy's thoroughgoing confidence was suddenly brought to a halt after hearing the crucial sentence coming out of Derek Shepherd's mouth. She dropped the pen she was holding and it fell to the floor with a flick. Her blood red lips parted, her eyes widened and her mind lost its ability to form a single word. She stared only.

He jerked his head upwards to a short nod, aware of the shocked, but estimated reaction that was coming from her. Her eyes were glued onto the floor and she reached out a hand, fumbling at the desk for her coffee. She took a sip, acting indifferently, but her shaky hands revealed her. Derek's familiar voice was again stalking her ears as he took a step closer. "If this thing between Addison and I are so bad, how do you fair the fact that you're a cheater?"

* * *

"How's it going up there?" Bizzy cleared her throat from behind her surgical mask, standing at the opposite side of the table as Doctor Hines in the operation room.

He frowned his forehead into two deep wrinkles as his eyes lost the sparkle of surgical spirit. "Scalpel" He ordered the nurse and her efficient hands placed the instrument expertly into his. A deep sigh came out his lips, hiding behind the surgical cover in front of his mouth. "There's too much bleeding. I would need a set of extra hands"

"I'll help you" She seceded from her spot at the other side.

"No" His voice ordered her, "You're on the kidneys. I need a specialist here. Damn it, it won't stop" He desperately waved an intern to help him.

"BP's dropping" A female's voice, belonging to one of the scrub nurses, filled the room. "Should I page Shepherd?"

"No, it's not necessary" Bizzy quickly responded, "You have to stop the bleeding, Doctor Hines!"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?!" He shot back angrily. "Push one epi!" He ordered the staff, who quickly moved on his command.

Bizzy watched the screen at the monitors closely. "We have to stable the patient or she will bleed to death!" She hurried over to the neurosurgeon and examined the patient's exposed brain closely. "Her brain is herniating! Give me the scalpel!" She forced it out of his hand.

"Doctor Montgomery! You're a general surgeon! This is not your field! Back off the table!" His loud bark surprised her and the surrounding staff.

She held the scalpel firmly without moving her gaze towards him. "I asked you to perform this surgery. I thought you were a doctor. Damn it, you call this a bleed?!"

"Do you want me to page doctor Shepherd?" The same nurse spoke again, clearer and more stressed out.

"Yes, page Doctor Shepherd" He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Tell him to hurry or she'll be dead in five minutes"

"Do not page Shepherd!" Bizzy scowled at the nurse behind her surgical glasses. "I think I'll be able to stop the intercranial pressure…"

"Page Doctor Shepherd!" He repeated in a shout. "Montgomery, start acting like a doctor! You have no idea what you're doing! And neither have I, and I'm a neurosurgeon! I don't want to kill this girl, so unless you have a damn good reason to, back off the table! Now!"

"If we don't do anything she will die! We don't have time to stand and watch!"

"Shepherd's on his way" The nurse confirmed. Doctor Hines nodded towards her.

"I can do this…" Bizzy assured herself as she grabbed for the instrument tray, ready to make one big scission into the patient's brain. Fury was welling up in the doctor's eyes and ripped the scalpel out of her hand. "You're crossing a line. Do not touch my patient again!"

"She's my patient! We have to do something! As an opposite of you I'm not a murderer!"

"You're the one who dragged me into this! You knew about the risk!"

"I didn't drag you into anything! I asked you! If this is so horrible, if you don't know how to be a neurosurgeon, why the hell did you take on the case?!" She shouted bitterly, "I could've asked other neuro guys… Harlston maybe… I could conferred with the department head at Mercy West…Or Seattle Pres..."

"Why would you do that when we've got the best in Doctor Shepherd?" An intern's annoying voice was questioning from beside her. She ignored him and shot her focus back at Rachel, dying and vulnerable at the table. She eased her bloody glove off her hand and rubbed her temple in smooth circles with her fingertips, twisting her brain in order to find a miraculous way to save the girl. "I…I…" She stammered, tensed and stressed out before she let her hand slip into a new surgical glove. She made her way to the end of the table and grasped for the scalpel, again. "I…I have to…take out her frontal lobe…"

Doctor Hines eyes dropped open in horror and fear. "What the hell is wrong with you, Montgomery?! You have no right, under no circumstances to remove a patient's frontal lobe! She won't be a human anymore!"

"But she'll survive" She backed away from her, bringing the scalpel close to her chest in defense.

" 'But she'll survive'?" He angrily quoted her, "You think that will give you credit?! Destroying a teenage girls life?! I thought you cared about the patient!"

"I do!"

"So they're getting their daughter back as a vegetable?! You don't care at all. You want her to survive, so you can tell the surgery was a success. For you. No matter if you ruin her life and she lose the ability to do anything that makes her a person. You're not moving that scalpel an inch closer" The doctor's voice was unwaveringly loud. The room went silent as the crowd gathered together, shock and fraughtness spreading among them.

"Put that scalpel down!" He shouted when he noticed another slight move from Bizzy. She shot him a glare, voice struggling to be held steady. "I'm taking out her frontal lobe"

"DOCTOR MONTGOMERY!"

Everyone looked up at the doctor. The insecure interns, the chatty nurses that suddenly weren't so chatty anymore, the _**anesthesiologist**_right beside him, the small group of medical workers in the OR gallery, and Doctor Montgomery herself. "This is insane. You're putting down that scalpel right now. You can't be chief. You're a danger to the patients"

"I'm doing it" She exhaled, placing the scalpel in front of the patient's brain, handle securely closed in her fingers, the steel blade angling out.

"DOCTOR MONTGOMERY!" Another desponded call from him filled the room. The next second a pair of heavy footsteps tramped through the scrub room and Derek rushed in, tying the loose twines on his scrub mask. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

"Why don't you ask Montgomery" Hines grumbled, "She's about to give the patient a lobotomy!"

His gaze trailed over to where Bizzy stood, starting the procedure. He forced his way past her, trying to rip the scalpel out of her hand, but she showed it determinedly behind her back. "This has gone way to far" He breathed, examining, getting a glimpse of the patient's severe condition. "It'll take hours to fix this"

"She needs a frontal lobe replacement" Bizzy stated angrily.

"No, she doesn't!" Derek shot back. "I have to start doing a decrompressive craniotomy. The way I see it now, there's three outs for this girl, coma, severe disability or death. Thanks to your poor skills in humanity. That comes as a side effect as a doctor, you know" He turned his head to face Bizzy, furious eyes burying into hers.

She froze. "What did you just say?!"

"If you'd let me operate in the first place, this wouldn't have been happening. She could have been in the ICU right now, recovering from a successful surgery" He sent her a quick look from the corner of his eyes, slightly jerking up an eyebrow.

Derek closed his attention on the patient in front of him, starting to repair the damages. Bizzy involuntarily moved a few steps backwards in the room, her eyes narrowing into deep streaks on her face. The crowd followed her with alarmed looks, anxious for what to come. Her feet were again dragged automatically towards him and he looked up, annoyed and questioning. Without foreboding, she lifted her limp arm that was hanging casually downwards her side. She charged it with all the strength her skinny body could take, and slammed it across Derek Shepherd's face.

Shocked gasps was coming from the people around them who was watching the dramatic scenario and Derek let the scalpel fall from his hands to land on the instrument table beside him from the unexpected gesture. Another gush of hate rushed through her body as she raised her hand for the second time. A light groan was heard from behind his scrub mask from the wicked surprise and the stinging pain on his cheek. He raised his hand to cover it, then hesitated when he took notice on the bloody gloves his hands were wrapped in.

"You really are insane" He shot her one angry look. "You take on a surgery that's highly risky to start with, include some unqualified, wavering surgeon to assist you because it doesn't occur you to ask me , you apparently have the right to hate me since you have to deal with me not only in the OR, but on a personal level too. And worse it got when I spilled your dirty little secret. And now you stand here, refusing help on the patient. That would give me credit and you want it. It takes hours to fix this and we don't know if she'll make it. You could have killed her. Because you did an idiotic mistake!"

Their eyes stared each other's down, trying to back out the other. They both saw red, partly literally, their gowns and gloves were soaked in blood, but also from fury. Bizzy clasped her teeth together and clutched her fists close. "You're going to regret this, Doctor Shepherd" She spit out detestfully.

He nodded absently, turning back to his work. "It's obvious how you struggle to be the greatest doctor in here, so let me give you a tip. If you so badly want to be the best, why don't you start trying, for once to do good?"

* * *

Derek locked himself into his apartment and headed for the living room when he spotted Mark's figure comfortable dropped onto his couch, his focus on the TV-screen. "What are you doing here?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Addison let me in" It came shortly from the couch, "She was on her way out when I came. She was meeting Naomi"

"Naomi?" He frowned in reply, "Who's Naomi?"

"Her best friend"

"You know Addison's best friend?" He prompted as he shut the refridgerator door close. "Why is my fridge filled up with beer?"

"First of all" Derek heard a thud as a beer bottle was settled at the table by Mark. "It's games night. I have faith in Yankees this time. Second, No, I don't know her. Haven't met her. But she told me her name. It's hot. The girlfriend, I mean. Gives me dirty thoughts. Wouldn't you like to see Addison in her lingerie cuddling with another girl as they kiss each other softly the girl way, undressing, revealing their lusty nakedness, while they naughtily pull each other's ponytails?"

Derek took a breath and gritted his teeth while grabbing one of the many bottles, reaching for the can opener. "I haven't thought about that, to be honest. She's handful enough as it is"

"Seriously?" Mark turned his face over the couchside to face him. "You've never thought about a girl on girl before? Some nice looking babes going bad? You wouldn't watch?"

Derek shrugged, "I'm sure I wouldn't mind but, no, it's not something that occupies my mind all the time. Unlike you, I'm a serious surgeon. I don't have time for that kind of thoughts while I'm working" He grinned widely as he settled in the couch, opposite Mark.

"I am serious" He argued. "I remove facial tumors. I heal burn victims. I do more than facelifts and boobjobs!"

"I'm sure you do" Derek took a sip of the beer, unable to remove the mocking grin he still had glued onto his lips.

Mark shot him a glare, his eyes growing wide when he spotted the small bruised area underneath his eye. "Man, what happened to your eye?"

Derek let out a yawn in reply, stretching lazily on the couch before speaking. "Bizzy"

He erected an eyebrow, disbelieved. "Bizzy knocked you down? At the hospital?"

He nodded in conformation. "In the OR"

"But why?" Mark signed a deep frown. "Because of the thing you said about you and Addison?"

"That, among other things. She refused to let me operate on a patient with kidney cancer that spread to her brain. I had to step in before things got out of control so she thought I stole the patient and the surgery from her"

"Wow" Mark grasped for his shot with alcohol, "Isn't she professional? I thought she was professional"

He raised his shoulders, bewildered. "So did I. But that's not all. I caught her and doctor Victor, the urologist together…Connecting…"

"What?" Mark eyes were big, "You caught them having sex?!"

"No, hot having sex. Making out. Sharing a passionate moment." He shrugged. "And I put two and two together"

"So she's a cheater"

"Looks like it. Thinking of the way she acted when I told her. And according to Addison her father is out of the country"

"Damn. No wonder why she hates you" He waved his finger towards Derek's face. "Did you get the wound checked out?"

"It's not a wound. It's a bruise. Come on, it was Bizzy. She's skinny. It's not like she put much weight behind it"

"Let me check it out. I'm a plastic surgeon."

"Mark" Derek groaned slightly. "It's a bruise. I'll have Addison to take care of it"

"Why Addison? She's not a doctor"

Derek's sluly smile exploded into a sassy grin. "She gives me sex. She feels bad for injured people so I'm sure she'll give me what I want"

"How do you know she feels bad for injured people?" Mark demanded, "You've known each other for what? Two weeks? And by the way, you're not injured. Bruised, but not injured"

Derek showed off a satisfied smile as he started to explain. "Last night…We had sex. Dirty, hold, wild sex. And she was being bossy and sexy and tied me up in bed…"

"She tied you up in bed?" Mark increased his voice to a higher level, slightly shocked. "I thought she was some sweet little redhead who loved a firm hand"

"Yeah…Well, not that kind of tied up…Not handcuff tied up but she rolled together some t-shirts and curled them to the bed sides…And she was taking the control and it was extremely hot, but then she rode me a little too hard so I dislocated my leg…"

Mark's mouth dropped open, shocked and paralyzed. Damn right he was a manwhore, but hearing about his best friend's night with the girl the both compared about was just too much to handle. "I don't need details!"

"Well, okay, right" Derek cleared his throat," so I let out a loud scream because it hurt too much and she was being worried and caring. She wanted to drive me to the hospital, but I didn't want that so I gave her instructions on what to do to pull it back together. And she did it the right way and the hurting stopped and she felt so sorry for me and wanted to give me whatever I wanted" He grinned proudly.

"I want a bruise too" Mark finally spoke, eyeing Derek envying. "Hit me" He said as Derek let out a twisted laugh. "Forget it. I'm not sharing my amount of great possibilities with you. I'm using my impediment to my own advantage. If you show up with a blue eye too, she will be suspicious."

"I'm sure she won't. Come on, slam your fist against my cheek. Be brutal. I know you've felt the urge to be many times before. Right now, I'm your punch bag. Hurt me"

"Forget it. Find your own ways to get some" Derek brought the bottle with alcohol to his lips. He was the poor one and Addison would be there to pamper him, not Mark.

"You know, I haven't been sleeping with anyone else…" Mark stated suddenly. Before Derek could reply a key was twisted in the door lock and a second later the famous redhead stumbled through the door, numerous shopping bags weighing in her hands. She dropped them to floor, followed by a deep wheeze as she undressed. "Hi!" She called from the hall, shutting the door close behind her. "So, before you judge me…" She dragged the bags into the living room, noticing the presence of them both. "You're both here!" She let out a pleased exclaim. Mark and Derek widened their eyes at the sight of the result from her heavy shopping. "I know it's a lot" She tried to excuse herself, "But I got my salary today, and I needed some new shoes for my parents' anniversary tomorrow" She bent down to the floor level and dug her hand into one of the luxury bags. "Look!" She squealed excitedly as she held up a pair of black satin draped peep toe pumps with heels that could easily destroy one's ankle. "It's my new babies!"

Mark and Derek changed worried looks. "It's…shoes…"

"It's not shoes!" Addison's sudden barking made them jump in their place. "It's **designer** shoes. Dior, to be more exact." She turned her head in awe, "Normally I don't buy these expensive things but that French genius knows just how to give every women a real shoe orgasm"

"Actually…I don't think that's even a word…" Derek cleared his statement. Addison sent him an annoyed look. "Put 'shoe' and 'orgasm' together and it's listed in fabulous fashion dictionary"

Derek rolled his eyes and Mark was soon to change topic. "So, where's Naomi?"

"At home" It came curtly from her. "Why?" She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Mark's wide grin. "I thought she would come with you. So we could meet"

"What do you put behind the word 'meet'?" She wondered suspiciously.

"He wants to see you with clothes off. Being cuddly together" Derek filled in the one thought that swirled around in Mark Sloan's head.

"Seriously?" Addison shot Mark a look. "I'm meeting my best friend for some shopping and all you can think about is girl on girl? You think I would ever consider having sex with my best friend?!"

Derek shrugged. Mark's smile grew wider. "It's a sexy thought. You and her exploring each other's bodies while you giggle innocently, caressing, using your lips and tongue at the other one while Shep and I watch"

"Oh my god!" Addison shook her head, frustrated. "Who came up with this? Just to make it clear, it's never gonna happen"

"I did" Mark grinned confidently, unaffected by her non-existent excitement. "We could tape it too. Make it a video out of it. Just for private pleasure. No spilling onto the internet. And we could name it. What about… 'Midnight in Montgomery'?" He praised himself for the title chose.

"No! There will be no girly sex and no videos and definitely no sex on you from me in a long time!" She trotted through the living room, her steps suddenly taking an abrupt stop, her mouth dropping open. "Derek! You promised to vacuum clean!"

"I did" A short and casual response was heard, his attention drawn to the game on the TV-screen.

"Then why am I stepping on dust?"

"Fine" He sighed, "I didn't. But I just arrived home from the hospital"

"I asked you last night!"

"And last night I was impossible for me to move much…" He hinted, "You know…The bed…And you playing with me…It was a bit hard to move around…"

Mark watched in amusement as he switched glares between them.

"Right" Addison's shape appeared in the kitchen door, a beer bottle in her hand. "That's an excuse. But you still have to do it. I can't live in a boys place, being surrounded by dust bunnies"

"I will. I'll do it. After the game" He reassured her.

"You better" Addison lowered herself and dumped down onto the couch between the guys, one on each side of her.

"This is getting somewhere scary. The sexy girl in bed becomes an angry housewife who pushes you around"

"Mark" A soft groan came from Derek as he wrapped his arm around Addison's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "I will do it. I promise"

"Yes, you will" She stated, "I'm not taking any more excuses from you…" She frowned at the sight of his bruised face. "Oh my god! What happened to your face?"

"It's…uhm…nothing…Nothing bad...I…The stairs…I stumbled…It's nothing" He undermined as Addison placed a gentle hand on his minor wound. "Oh, my poor thing…Last night I hurt your leg and today you look all beaten up"

"Literally" Mark joined in, "Bizzy slapped him in the OR"

"Mark!" Derek jawed and Addison's lips parted. "What?!" She demanded, raising her voice, disbelieved. They both bored their eyes into Derek's, awaiting.

"It's not a big deal. We fought over a patient. It's nothing."

"And she decided to slap you?" She questioned, shocked. "Oh my god, she's insane! She's so gonna hear it! Or actually, maybe she's not. I'm skipping the party. I don't want to go anyway. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me so it's only obvious that I'll stay away. She can't hurt my friend like that, because you and I are friends, right?" She turned her head to him, receiving positive nods.

"What about you and I?" Mark spoke again, pretending to be hurt. Addison raised her eyebrows. "If you decide to let that girlfriend thought go away, I'll think about it"

Mark mumbled in reply and Addison flicked her cellphone open. "I'm calling Bizzy to decline my invitation. I'm not going. She's officially one daughter poorer. Or actually, she only has one daughter, so that won't give her any left. Well, that's her bad"

"You can't do that" Derek reached for her portable, "It's an important event for them and you can't stay away just because of me. Go. I'm sure Bizzy will appreciate it, even if she won't show it"

"She hurt you!"

It's just a bruise. And this happened at the hospital. It's a strange situation but I can't include you there and I can't involve my personal life in my professional" He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "So, you are going to party tomorrow and be sexy in a strapless dress and designer heels"

"There is a dress?" Mark immediately bounced up from the couch. "Let's see it" He rubbed his palms playfully, grinning naughtily. "You can change in front of us"

Addison let out a small groan, followed by rough laughter. "Your comments are so lowlife, Mark! You need to add some sophistication to your statements. Something to be read between the lines" She mocked, causing a load of chuckle from Derek's mouth.

"What? Seriously? I'm giving you compliments here, you should be grateful" Mark wondered, disbelieved.

"No, you didn't" Addison giggled, "You were being nasty. Again. I don't speak whore. If you're going to hit on me and make me naked, you need to talk like you're well behaved"

"Why are you telling me that? Derek's not sophisticated."

Addison nodded. "He is"

"Apparently I am. I've already seen her dress. And she changed in front of me" His suddenly popped up wide grin was unmistakable. "I did" She verified, snuggling closer Derek's chest. She smiled sluly up at him. "And you liked it, didn't you?"

He was mumbling seductively back at her. "I did…"

"How's your eye?" His ear was being blown by her warm breath, tickling his skin.

"Mmm…It's okay…Not too bad …" He played along, enjoying it. "But I know something that would make it even better…"

"Really?" Addison faked surprised. "And what's that?"

"Bed cuddling…" He put his lips to her ear. "Bed cuddling makes me feel better…"

"Ahh…So I should join you in bed to take care of you? Help you heal faster?"

"Exactly…" He said death seriously, smiling coyly. Addison raised herself up from the couch and took Derek by his hand. "Well, let's go then…"

He stumbled after her determined steps and sent Mark a triumphant look, mouth gesturing _what did I say._

Mark turned to look at the giggly pair, halfway running up the stairs. "Seriously?" He called after them, "You're giving Derek sex because of a bruise? And you abandon me here? Are you kidding?"

Derek grinned widely as he led Addison towards the bedroom door, pushing her inside. Getting over the doorstep he took her in his embrace, intertwining his lips with hers as a greedy hand slipped down her back before he cupped her ass in his hands.

She struggled to control her giggles as she emerged out of his arms, pausing at the doorframe, sticking her head out. "Come up in twenty minutes!" She yelled down to Mark, "I just need some time alone with my patient! Looks like he needs extensive care!" Her throat got caught in a sensation of loud giggles as she slammed the door shut before turning her attention back to Derek who lied sprawled out on the bed, his arms brought up behind his head, resting comfortably on them. His legs were covered behind his jeans' fabric and a peek of his stomach was being revealed as he stretched out his every muscles. "Damn right" He muttered, "I need extensive care…" He placed his gaze next to his crotch, his erection massive and swelling.

Addison automatically let her tongue play outside her lips, swirling lustily in the snug air at the sight of his body's quick response. "Oh yes you do. Little Derek seems to be eager to come out…"

His glorifying confidence immediately vanished away after hearing those words. "What? Little De…You can't call it that! It's not little!" He eased his upper body up from the bed in protest. Addison placed a hand on his chest and guided him back down. "Okay…" She said, "Normal Derek, then"

"No, it doesn't fit. It's big Derek!"

"Fine. It's big, proud Derek…Big proud, stubborn Derek…" She curled herself upwards his chest, starting to flick open his shirt's buttons. In a minute, she had departed all his clothes from his body and her eyes widened in lust from the tempting sight in front of her. His cock was bowed upwards and the rapid bloodstreams in his body, together with undeniable lust, resulted in making his big sized tool even greater. She felt a hand of his pull at the hem of her top and she willingly raised her hands to let him drag it off her, over her head. She unzipped her jeans and stepped out of them before making her way back to Derek, this time modest in clothing. His hands found their way behind her back, clutching her bra strap with his fingers. Addison grabbed them off and whispered in his ear. "You need to be patient…"

She made no more wait, and lowered her head down between his legs, placing kisses on his skin on her way down. Her hand grabbed for his dick and her fingers closed around it, squeezing his sexual organ. It was rock hard where it was held firmly between her hands. He let out a load groan the second she started rubbing her fist up and down his length. "Oh! Oh, God!"

"You can't get enough, can't you?" She whispered, her focus attentively directed between his legs the whole time.

"Oh God… He reiterated, closing his eyes, blindly loving each touch from her. Addison smiled satisfied up at him before replacing her fingers with her skilled tongue. She licked his tip carefully, occasionally looking up at him to take in the sight of his body's frantic reactions from her actions.

"Oh, God! Oh, Addison!"

She put to life a sexy laugh, easing her tongue away. "That's one hell of a compliment. I mean, you using the proper nouns 'God' and 'Addison' in one sentence. I'm flattered"

His reaction was rapid panting and a heavy rising chest. He pushed his abdomen upright, thereby raising his explosive cock for her wet mouth.

To his surprise, she got up and moved across the room. She patted the wall with her palm, nodding towards it. "Come on. Get up. Lean against the wall, and I'll get down on my knees for you" She grimaced invitingly. Instantly, he pushed himself up from the bed and walked, naked, with a fully exposed erection, to her. She cleared his space and clutched her hands around his wrists, leading him up to the corner of the room. Simultaneously, they both looked up and caught each other's gaze. Derek rolled his lips up to a smile and ran a hand through her loose hair. He sighed happily. "I think…" He hovered on the last word. He didn't know how to say it, but he needed to. This was surely not the right time, but he had to say it. Despite her possible reactions, if she would back away, if that sentence would change everything between them, he couldn't stand it, keeping it inside him as a secret anymore. He felt her hand lightly tickling his length and he gently guided it away. "Addison…" He paused, "I think I am…in love with you…"

He looked up shocked when she allowed out a rough laughter. "That's funny!"

"I mean it…"

She tried hard to control her laugh, smiling amusedly up at him. "Of course you are" She hummed, "As long as a girl is about to give some guy a decent blowjob, they all fall in love. Falling like flies"

His heart fell a thousand steps. It was so unbelievable to her that she would joke about it.

"Seriously Derek. When I close my mouth around your big guy, you will be pleased for a long time. Don't look so sad" Addison's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded halfheartedly. "We're friends. Sexy friends" She corrected herself with a big grin. He smiled in reply and soon he was mindblowingly taken over the edge by her. Her lips hugged his cock as she slid her mouth over his penis with fast moves. His loud groans and her lusty sucking sounds played together to fill the room with their perfect sex noises. High on satisfaction, Derek grabbed gatherings of hair and held her firmly, guiding her closer to his erection. Another hand reached behind her back, unfastening her bra strap on the first try. The garment dropped to the floor and the sight of her bouncy breasts played in front of his eyes. She sucked him hungrily and looked at him, fire in her eyes. He knelt to grab one of them and let his hand roughly massage it. Her rosebud nipple froze immediately and poked his covering palm. He flicked his fingers and gave it small spanks. Addison wriggled on her spot and whined lustily while clamping her teeth gently around his cockhead. His throat contracted as he tried to control explosive groans. Addison was shouting loudly, her noises eased by the cock she had stuffed in her mouth when his hand moved between her legs, boring through her core outside her panty. Her panty was soaking wet with her own fluids and in one action, he dragged it down her legs. Her glistening pussy welcomed his sight and he smiled, uncontrollably and naughty.

Neither one of them had heard that the stairs were creaking from under the footsteps that moved closer the room. Mark pressed down the door handle and made his presence clear. A naked Addison and Derek, hands and lips on their erotic body parts, came into his spectacle.

"It's been twenty minutes. I checked" He stated, unable to hide his facial language.

"Right…Right…" Addison stammered, looking between the guys, bewildered and anxious.

"I see you've been giving little Derek some special treatment. Does he feel better?" Mark entered the room, slouching casually.

"It's not 'Little Derek'!" Derek quoted him angrily.

"Compared to mine, it is"

"Okay then, why don't you throw out yours and we'll see about that?" Derek challenged, his shoulders broad, hands determinedly placed on his sides.

Mark shrugged. "Fine"

Addison stood there, watching Mark rip off his clothes, disclosing his athletic chest, and later, his big, pulsating cock, hard as steel.

"Addison, what do you think?" Mark dropped a gaze at her. "Who has the biggest one?" They both turned to her for her attention and she immediately widened her eyes at the two massive cocks, both hard and erect, staring right at her. "Uhm…You're both very large…"

"But mine is bigger than Derek's right?"

"It is not!"

"What are you, blind?" Mark studied their manly genitals closely, comparing his to Derek's. Derek backed off a few steps, defensive. "Stop looking at mine like that!"

Addison couldn't help but smile amusedly where she stood, on the sideline, witnessing a penis contest for the first time in her life.

"Well…" Mark said after a minute, "Yours is not small. It's more like…Normal…An average size"

Addison's smile widened. "Average size?! **Yours** is an average size!" Derek concluded bitterly.

"Mine **is** big. My manhood is centered around my big penis. Don't be jealous, Shep. Average is not…that bad…"

"For the last time Mark, it's not average!" He inhaled, provoked. "You know what, just keep your big penis. I don't envy you. Because mine is great!" He said, satisfied as he smiled proudly down at his cock.

"Mine in even greater!" Mark ran a hand down his length.

"That's not possible, I picked great first! Here's an ultimatum, yours is great and mine is the greatest"

"Forget it" Mark snapped back, "I've got the greatest one"

"Well, so do I!" Derek was standing his ground.

"Oh, God…" Addison groaned softly, "My poor vagina…"

Mark turned to her with a frisky grin. "Let's go back the where you guys left. Do you want to take care of Great Mark, too?"

Derek snorted at his proclamation. "Seriously? Great Mark? That's just sad"

"Not as sad as Little Derek" He easily replied

"Damn it Mark, it's not Little Derek!" Derek was raising his voice to a shout before Addison took the command. "Alright, enough! There's no Little Mark and there's no Little Derek! You're both 'great'" She frowned, uttering the word. "There's no need to make a big contest out of it. I love yours" She looked at Mark, "and I love yours" She moved her gaze to Derek. "You're both perfectly sized. I say this as the girl you've been sleeping with and you should appreciate that. I'm not listening to any more 'Mine is bigger than yours' babble. I need sex, so please, one of you, make my 'Little Addie' happy and fuck me the normal way, and another one, hand me your greatness and I will give it the best treatment."

Derek and Mark stared at her in awe. Her feisty comments were enough to turn them on, along with her luscious body. Their eyes trailed down her shape. She balanced around on her long legs, turning around for them to get a good sight of her bare ass. No matter how bossy she was, her pussy wouldn't stop trickling around them. Juices leaked from her core as a fleeting layer of her moisture covered her pussy's entrance, and dribbled down her inner thighs, scenting the air, heating up the room for a sexual sensation. Her curvy breasts were rocking gently from every single move, topped with each one of her blush nipples, still hard from when Derek held them.

"Oh, yeah" Derek growled heavily as he pinned her on her back to the bed, climbing on top of her. "I want some"

Addison pushed her legs apart, reading to leave her horny pussy exposed for him. "No foreplay?" She looked up, hopeful, as she saw his cock, harder than ever, angled at her, desperately begging to take place in her pussy. A foreplay was so much more than she could take right now. She needed the real stuff. She couldn't wait any longer. "Fine" He replied, "Since I'm already naked. But don't ever think it's going to be a habit to skip foreplay from now on. We need it. It spices everything up. And I love foreplay…" He grinned.

"Okaaay…" Addison swallowed, her body aching to be stuffed full of him. Mark was climbing up on the side of her and she gladly took his protruding organ in her hand. She slipped open her mouth and his cock glided inside her. She stretched her neck to suck him deeper, satisfied with herself when Mark was closing his eyes, struggling to keep his position straight as he surrendered to the treat she gave him. Her breath stuck in her throat and she had to release his length from her mouth for a minute to regain her breath when Derek forcefully drowned his cock in the depth of her core. Her flooding saps squelched around him as he invaded her sweet vagina with his hardness. Her body got tossed around on the sheets from his hard trusts and her voice was an overwhelmed load of heavy panting. She gripped automatically around Mark's member as she sucked wildly, in order to hold on to something, getting steady. He groaned harshly and got his fist into a tight lock around her hair. She could taste drops of pre cum on his penis head and she knew he was close to his first ejacuation. Same was Derek, she guessed, according to the way he grunted her name between his hard penetration into her and the sexy sweat that glistened on his naked chest. And not to speak about her. She was close. She was so damn close. "Oh, yeah!" She could hear him shout orgasmically, holding onto her thighs firmly. And then, simultaneously she felt salty drops of Mark splutter down her throat and she easily swallowed it, licking her tongue for more as her pussy was filled with warm loads of Derek's sperm. They all panted in unison as their sexual high seemed to be decreasing down and Derek collapsed on Addison, who had a tight arm around Mark. Her pussy was still contracting and sent out sticky and creamy post-sex fluids that draped over her entrance. She smiled happily. "You know we haven't had sex together since the day when I showed up at the hospital, after the night at Joe's? Why don't we do this more often?" She said, out of breath.

"Because I'm not gay" Mark mumbled into the sheets

"You're not gay when you're only having sex with me"

"I've seen Derek's penis. I'm traumatized for life"

Derek snorted loudly. "I am the one who's traumatized"

"Come on" Addison encouraged. "You were both naked when we met."

"We were drunk then" They replied in unison.

"I like watching your penises. And I like being the only girl. It makes me feel special" She philosophized out loud, sighing satisfied

Mark and Derek watched her and cuddled closer from each side on the bed. They wrapped their arms around her, Derek burying his nose into her tangled locks as Mark let his lips rest in the crook of her neck. Addison moved slightly in their arms and smiled playfully at each of them, filled with thoroughgoing bliss. "I guess we all got our extensive care today"

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten: Time Has Come Today, Part 1

**Hi! This is the first chapter in a set of two that centeres around the wedding anniversary and the drama that follows. I figured it would be way too long if I only made one chapter out of it, so I divided them into two different ones. There's not much drama going on in this and the end is kind of dull, but I hope it's a good middle chapter before the real explosion that waits in the next. I'll try to update fast! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhm…Excuse me, Doctor Montgomery?" A darkhaired nurse, her age similar to Bizzy's, called after her the minute she passed the nurse's station in a rush.

"Yes?" Bizzy responded, not looking over her shoulder, her attention all the time drawn to the patient files she was holding. The nurse jogged up beside her, following her quick footsteps. "Do you have any surgeries scheduled before lunch?"

"No" She shook her head seedily, "I just finished rounds. The interns are in the pit. Is there a problem?" Bizzy looked up from her papers for an instant, her eyes contemplating the nurse closely.

"No,no. I just wanted to inform you…There's a man in your office. The chief's office, I mean…Used by you…But belongs to the chief…Normally…" She rambled nervously.

"It is my office" Bizzy sent her a stinging look. "What do you mean, there is a man in my office? I don't have any meetings planned today. Is he a patient? A member of the surgical board?" She trailed on guessing.

"No, nothing like that. He said it was personal…He asked to meet you in your office…"

"Did he say what it was about? Did he say his name?"

"No" She shook her head, "He didn't. He just asked me to tell you to meet him there as soon you were free"

"Okay" Bizzy dumped her stack of charts into the hands of the nurse, "I'll go." Her feet turned to the opposite direction. She sighed tiredly as her hand reached out the shove the door open. Exhaustion was taking a toll on her after living through four surgeries this morning, and two of them didn't even take the effort to survive. Furthermore, she had all the chief's assignments on her shoulders, in the form of phone calls, paperwork and more surgeries on wait. And she was trying to leave early for her anniversary later today. Right now, that seemed impossible.

"Bella Bizzy!" The sudden shout with a ridiculously exaggerated Italian accent from the man in front of her made her jump in frightened shock. "Oh God!" She slapped a hand over her chest as a deep exhale formed out of her mouth. "God, you scared me"

"Sorry about that" He said with a smirk as his body left the prestigious place in the chief's chair. "And I'm sorry for my delay. I was supposed be home last night, but my flight got cancelled"

"No,no, it's fine" Bizzy shook her head absently, still recovering from the fact that her heart was still skipping beats from the particularly unpredictable gesture her husband would be the blame for.

"Are you okay?" He brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "You look stressed out and jumpy"

A sardonic snort was heard from her. "That's what I get after saving lives each day"

"Well…" His arms surrounded her middle. "It's good we got something to party for later tonight then. And five days off from work. That's gonna be nice" He sent her an encouraged smile but she responsively rolled her eyes. "John, do you know what's read behind the words 'day off'? It means no working. It's free time"

"I know that" He shrugged defensely.

"Really?" Bizzy's eyebrow rose higher. "You mean you're not gonna hammer onto the keyboard on your computer, or silently sneak out to your office to 'deal with something'?"

"No" He said in a perfectly balanced voice. "I'm staying home to relax with you. For five days. You know, spending those weeks in Italy really whet my appetite. I want more time off" He paused, "About Italy, sit down. Fascinating country, by the way. How come we never went together?"

"Probably because the last time we set our vacation to Europe, I gave you the permission to chose, despite the fact that I wanted a sunny beach on the French coast, and we ended up in a tiny, ramshackle hunter's cabin, located in the middle of no man's land."

"It was in the Alps. The Swiss Alps. We were surrounded by fresh air" He remarked.

"We got caught in a snowstorm. Doesn't matter how Swiss it was" She grumbled bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah" He babbled, "So it wasn't exactly high fashion. But now ,let me tell you about Italy. It was sunny every day! It was 86 degrees, so when we didn't occupy the offices, we went out to these sidewalk coffee bars for some real made espresso and discovered famous landmarks."

"Yeah, I can see you spend a lot of time outside. You're tanned" She motioned to his figure, dressed in one of his usual business suits. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to expose golden glimpses of skin.

"What about shopping?" Bizzy's eyes widened, expectant. "Did you bought anything for me?"

"I did" He peeked under the desk, picking up small glossy shopping bags. "I left most of them at home. And I bought you my special present but you're not getting it until tonight. And I bought myself a few Armani shirts…Lots of red wine for us…Some special Italian cheese…" He handed her one of the bags, "Here's the Tax Free goods you requested"

Bizzy sneaked into the bag, looking at the assortments of perfumes and cosmetic articles, an appreciative smile showing upon her lips. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He said, glad to see her satisfied expression. Bizzy placed the bag neatly in front of her on the desk and turned her full attention back to her husband. "I didn't expect to get you home this happy. Does that mean you found a partner? The crisis is taken care of? The company avoids a possible bankruptcy?"

John leaned back his weight in the leather chair and twirled his thumbs casually, suddenly turning phlegmatic. "Ever heard about Aldo Salvadore? He challenged. Bizzy shook her head to each sides, slow in motion. "No, I don't think so…"

"Soon you will" He stated proudly. "He's one of the greatest financial…" He cut himself off, "No, he's more than that. He's practically a celebrity in the Italian business world. Like me, he has a Master of Business Administration, but he's also a financial analytic and a stock broker" His smile was wide in complacency.

Bizzy followed his information, eyes wide in interest. "Okay…"

"He signed the contract. We got him. The Italian leading money star accepted my offer. As the CEO I am, I selected him to the director's board, there was no doubt, and after a day's thinking, he accepted my offer. He's not modest when it comes to salaries, but let me say Biz, this man is a God. He's officially our new financial controller. In three months, he's fleeing across the dike with his wife, Gianna. I met her. She's a wonderful woman. I met his children too. Successful kids with impressive careers I have to say. The daughter is a financial journalist and the boy's a lawyer"

"Right" Bizzy warily nodded. "And the wife…Is she a business person too?"

"No, she's a stay- at- home wife. She makes the most gorgeous food I've ever tasted. No offence" He grinned wittily.

Bizzy snorted. "What kind of a self-respecting woman is a stay-at-home wife?"

"Bizzy…" He warned as she switched one leg over the other. "She's intelligent. And attentive to business. I'm sure you will like her. They're looking forward to meet you and she asked me to send her regards. Oh, and one more thing…" He fumbled back into one of the many shopping bags. "They bought this to you. A little surprise for the anniversary"

Bizzy accepted the velvety box and flipped the lock open, two sparkling perfect cut diamond earrings greeting her eyes. "Valentino" She gasped, looking at the brand written with golden letters on white, satin insides.

"Do you like it? Gianna picked them out especially for you. She has a special deal with the Valentino fashion house"

"Uhm…Yeah…" Her eyes drifted between her husband and the surprising gift. "I do…She has a nice taste, that housewife"

"She does" John smiled wryly. "So, how does your dress for tonight look?"

Bizzy clipped on the earrings, admiring and inspecting them in the large office mirrors. "It's perfect. It's expensive. It's red"

"Just like your personality" He quipped. She turned to him, her twisted grin fully exposed. "That's right"

"So…" He reached out for a random medical magazine on the desk, fingering absentmindedly through it. "Have you eaten yet? I was thinking to ask you out for lunch"

"I can't" Bizzy sighed, placing the precious earrings back in its box. "I can't go outside the hospital. I'm on call so if there's a crisis coming up I have to be right there."

"That's okay" He dropped the journal back at the table. "We'll have lunch in the hospital's cafeteria."

"You? Hospital food?" Those words doesn't get along" Bizzy stated, doubting.

"That's not completely right. I've got the need for some crappy lunch. You know, food on trays and take away coffee in a noisy cafeteria on cheap plastic chairs"

"Seriously? You want to eat in the hospital? Voluntary?"

"Yes" He easily replied, getting up from the chair. He hooked his arm around hers and led her out of the office.

"I heard Archer arrived in Seattle last night" He turned to Bizzy for her unravel. She nodded confirmatively. "He did. He came at four in the night so I didn't get the time to talk to him much. He was exhausted, poor boy."

"How's the studies going for him?"

"Good. The graduation year is always hard, but he's going to make it perfectly fine. He's so excited for the upcoming internship. I think Seattle was at the top of his apply list. You know, he deserves some decent ranked hospital, that boy."

"So, you're becoming his boss?" Amusement glinted across John's face.

"No, he's not for Grace. Seattle Presbyterian" Bizzy informed as they turned the corner to the door that led them into the cafeteria.

"Oh" He nodded understandingly, "That's a better hospital than this one?"

"Unfortunately yes" She grumbled in response to his question, "You have no idea how much I have to put up with as chief. Everything is screwed up here. So totally screwed up!" She accented angrily the second she spotted a familiar, but not so fond face standing in the end of the coffee line. Her loud outburst made him turn around and she was again, forced to stand inches away from Derek Shepherd.

"Doctor Montgomery" He greeted flatly, "How's life?"

"Good actually" She growled back, "How's your eye?"

"Great. Wouldn't believe you cared about my wellness and health" His scowl wandered to her shade.

"Because I don't" Her voice was a quick snap back at him. She grabbed her husband by his hand, turning her back against Derek. "Let's go. We can eat somewhere else"

"No,no, that's fine" John shook his head, "Like I said, I don't mind eating hospital food. Let's stay" He sent Derek a wondering look. "I don't think I've met you before. You and Bizzy are co-workers?"

"That's right" He nodded, smiling as he held out his hand. "Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon"

"Nice to meet you ,Doc. I'm John Montgomery, Bizzy's husband" He reciprocated Derek's outstretched hand.

Derek's glare moved to Bizzy, who had her gaze securely plastered onto the floor, humiliation clear in her eyes. "You're a doctor too, sir?" His eyes switched focus to the middle-aged businessman in front of him. John shook his head negatively. "Oh, no, I'm more like a money guru. Blood and guts never really attracted me" He quipped and Derek was soon to join in laughing.

"It's a bit strange" He suddenly said. John looked up from the menu, puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"I always believed Bizzy's husband were a doctor. Yesterday, I thought I saw you both…" Derek heard himself say, no regrets in his voice. In the corner of his eye, Bizzy's face expression changed into horror stricken visages, scared for what would be the next to pop out of his mouth. "John…" She swallowed a deep lump in her throat. "Let's have lunch somewhere else…"

He didn't seem to take time to bother listening to her and his attention was drawn, again, towards Derek. "Certainly that wasn't me" He shrugged, "I got back from a business trip today"

"Yeah…It was one of my co-workers…Doctor Victor…We did a trial together…" Her cracking voice was barely heard among them. The line of people moved further on and John reached out for a take away coffee cup, the same second Derek drilled his look into hers, showing he was well aware of her escapade actions.

"Bizzy?" John's voice released her tensed body and she immediately shot him a look. "Yeah…Yes?"

"Regular black or espresso?" He held out an empty paper cup for her to see. "What do you want?"

"Uhm…I don't…Why don't we go to that Italian restaurant across the street instead?"

An easy laughter escaped his lips. "I don't have one bad word to say about Italy the country, the food, or the people, but I've been served and fed every day the last week. I need some change. Cafeteria food sounds good"

She parted her lips in an attempt to protest, but not a word formed out for him to hear. Derek eyed her relentlessly. John frowned at the sight of her shaky look. "Is something wrong?"

Before she got the chance to answer, Derek's annoying voice cut into their conversation. "So, you've been to Italy?"

"I have" He enthusiastically replied, "Wonderful country. Have you been there?"

Derek gently shook his head. "No, I haven't"

"You should take a trip. Bring your wife. I assume a man like you is married?"

It was Bizzy's turn to judge and her eyes bored mercilessly potholes into Derek's. He shifted focus and occupied himself with his phone. "No…I'm not married. Divorced" He tried to sound calm and convincing.

"I see" John nodded, "The statistics are brutal for today's couples. Bizzy and I are celebrating our 30 years together today actually, I guess we make an exception"

"I hea…" Derek was about to say but instantly swallowed his words."Congratulations. That's impressive"

"Thank you" John replied as he took a sip of his espresso. "Decent coffee in this hospital" He added, raising his cup in a response.

"Yeah…" Derek stiffed a small laughter as his pager started beeping. He unclipped it from his waistband, abandoning his coffee on the counter. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go. Nice to meet you" He nodded in John's direction.

"You too" He called back as Derek eased away and disappeared from the lunching area. He noticed Bizzy's stifled expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you know who that was?" She linked her eyebrows together in a frown.

"Brainsurgeon Derek Shepherd" He responded dismissively, bringing the cup's hot content to his lips.

"Oh, that's not all!" Bizzy gathered their salad boxes and tramped towards a free table, forcefully dragging out a chair. "What are you talking about?" John closely followed her, carrying their beverages.

"You think he's all nice and polite? Well, I know that's certainly not true!" She hissed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about" He looked at her, puzzled. "Is it bothering you that I get to meet your co-workers?"

"Would you pay me some attention?!" Bizzy slammed a hand into the table and people around them looked up in the direction to the sudden noise. "Just calm down!" He showed her hand away, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on?! I'm gonna tell you what's going on!" She whispered in fury. "That doctor, whom you just talked to, he's a pedophile"

John only stared at her in wide shock and dropped his fork into the salad box. "You know that for sure? How come you haven't told the police yet? You have to do something if that's tr…" He reached to say before Bizzy interrupted. "He's sleeping with a twenty year old"

He rolled his eyes, stiffing a laugh. "You're not a pedophile if you're sleeping with a twenty year old"

"You're not following me here! It's not a random twenty year old, it's our twenty year old!"

"Our twenty year old?" He repeated, wondering. "Addison?"

"Yes! Addison is together with that bastard! I've tried to knock some sense into her skull, but she won't listen to me. He's brainwashing her and she's young and naïve, he makes her believe him. We need to discuss this as parents. You have to help me convince her to end this…fling she has going on with him."

"They're not a couple?" He prompted as he stuck another forkful of salad into his mouth.

"Let's hope not, damn, what do I know" Bizzy exhaled deeply. "We need to find a way to stop this. As parents, that's our job"

"It's not actually" He shrugged, "She's not a minor."

"Would you get some more perspective than what, according to the law is right or wrong? Start thinking a bit morally. She's fifteen years younger than him. Fifteen!"

"Didn't you like older guys when you were young? Before I met you, I dated a girl nine years younger than me. It's exciting and thrilling. Girls that age want mature guys"

"No, I didn't actually. I've been reflected and dutiful my whole life"

"Good for you" He grabbed for his coffee, "But we surely don't have anything to worry about. It's nothing serious. It's probably a reaction from the drama with Andrew. She misses him. And she copes her own way."

"But that's not it" She sighed sharply, "He's not the only one. There's another one too. Mark Sloan" She spit out his name, "Plastic surgeon. He annoys me to death. They both do"

John's calm voice turned into a chuckle. "Two of them? Wonder where she got that idea from" He wriggled his eyebrows towards Bizzy. "Come on, Biz" He said when she narrowed her eyes, "You seriously don't think Archer's been with two girls? I'm sure he has a black belt when it comes to one-night stands"

"How can you joke about this? You're supposed to be on my side! This is serious!"

"It most likely isn't. It'll pass. It's nothing serious. It's a phase. People go through phases in life"

* * *

Addison gripped her purse from the counter in the hallway and slid her coat over her shoulders before heading out the door to the waiting cab outside. On her way out she double checked her sight in the mirror. The exquisite silk of her dress draped perfectly over her unostentatious set of curves. Her chest was respectably hidden behind the fabric while the shape of her back came fully into view from the low cut design in behind. She inhaled a deep breath as she ran her fingers down her middle, as if to remove any possible stains and flaws on her perfect figure. She twisted the key in the lock and dropped it into her purse. The stairs in her apartment reverberated from her clicking high heeled shoes as she carefully tripped down, descenting. The taxi driver was waiting for her, his tall figure leaning across the back of the car. He immediately straightened up as Addison made her presence clear and the door shut behind her. "Good evening, Miss. Do you have any baggage?" He asked, even though her only carry was a small party purse.

"No, I don't" She smiled politely back and climbed in the door to the backseat he was holding out for her. He scooped himself into the driver's side and cleared his throat before starting the engine with a roar. "So…" He sent Addison a quick look through the mirror, "Where can I take you?"

"Crowne Plaza, please" She met his eyes and curled her lips into a sweet smile.

"Crowne Plaza, it is" He easily replied with a swirl on the steering wheel. "There's a party to attend? I assume there's a special event coming up for you according to the choose of clothing and the fashionable housing"

Addison eased out a small laughter. "Well, it's more like an ordeal for me"

"An ordeal? That sounds challenging" His gaze were securely glued onto the traffic in front of the road as he talked.

"It's my parent's anniversary. And there's gonna be a lot of people there. People I haven't seen for ages. My mother dislikes me and my ex-boyfriend's parents think we're engaged while in reality, we're broken up. My father's going to bore holes in my head with all his talk about snobby colleges. My brother is a manwhore. My grandmother can't wait to fleece me alive and the crazy cousin who's normally a straight and boring auditor geek is using the opportunity to get drunk and try to feel me up" She sighed in despair, "Sounds normal, right?"

The man, who seemed to be in his early thirties, couldn't hold back his laugh. "If it's any comfort my family does not fully live up to the term 'normal' either"

Addison shifted in her seat, attentive. "Really?"

"Yeah. My mother remarried three times after she divorced my father, same did he. He's 60 and got caught up with a thirty year old Russian prostitute. Anyway, my mother don't talk to me anymore after I dropped out of the dental studies"

"You were going to be a dentist?"

"I was. I like to help people and I talk a lot. It might not be so easy for the patient to reply when their mouths are stuffed full with dental cotton, but I skipped it. My girlfriend got pregnant and we needed money and I couldn't do both, so I found a job. I like this job. I get to talk, at least" He sent Addison an amused smirk through the review mirror. Addison smiled politely back. "Do you regret it?"

"Abandoning the studies?"

"Yes?"

"Mm…" He rolled his tongue inside his mouth in a wait. "Not really. I'm happily married and I have two wonderful kids. I wouldn't trade my life with anyone's. But it would've been nice to have some more money, for sure. A reliable salary and a solid education. I would like the chance to spoil my kids with toys and my wife with some nice jewels . I can't do that too often. But we're good. I guess money doesn't make you that happy, after all"

"You're right" Addison let her eyes trail over the dark road outside the window and the few stars that were faintly glimpsing in the sky. "Money can help you, but then it comes to a point when it doesn't matter anymore."

"Let me guess" He spoke up as they headed down the freeway towards the city's main streets. "You have a lot of them"

"I had. I always got what I wanted when I was younger. But now…I'm an adult and I'm independent. I quit my job not long ago. I couldn't have done that if I didn't have some left in the bank, but no, I'm not rich anymore. I'm slightly average."

His head bowed up in a short nod and the silence followed for the next minutes. She dug into her clutch bag, ransacking it for her cell phone. She flipped up the lock, reading the note on the screen, 'One new message'

She clicked onto the open button and her smile grew wide when she saw who the sender was.

_Hey,_

_Just wanted to wish you good luck tonight, and to tell you I'm thinking about you between all the scheduled back-to-back surgeries. I have almost an hour until the next one and I'm lying lonely and alone on a hard backcracking bed in the on-call room. You should be here…Things would have been so much better then…_

_I'm sure you look stunning tonight and you'll get lots of admiring looks. Just remember to keep your dress safe in place until it's left in my hands later tonight…_

_See you at home,_

_Derek_

She shut it close like she was trying to hide away the thrilling shiver that was taking over her body. On the other side of the town, he was still able to turn her on and she could instantly feel intimate drops of liquids gathering, and soaking together into her panties. Thank god she had brought another piece of underwear with her. She quickly looked down at her feet. She should be ashamed. Or Derek should be. For playing her like this. When his hands touched her, at any place, it was like she lost all control of her body and the only thing she wanted was to be undertaken by him.

"Here we are" The taxidriver's sudden voice ended her sexual daydreaming as he pulled up next to the sidewalk and he threw a glare at the taximeter. "That makes 29,55"

Addison reached for her wallet and pulled out a 50 dollar bill. "Keep the changes. Buy something for you kids"

"Are you sure?" He said as she walked over to her side, opening the door for her. "Yeah" She pulled her coat closer around herself in the chill air and gazed towards the tall building in front of her.

"Good luck with your…ordeal…I'm sure things will turn out okay" He gave her one last smile before he turned his back and disappeared into the car. Addison began climbing the many stairs that led up to the luxurious hotel. She walked slowly, careful not to step somewhere wrong on her killer heels. Reaching the top, she took a minute's pause to steady her breath as she contemplated the sight in front of her. A rep carpet was rolled out in front of the door and a bunch of torches were placed in front of the entrance, the flames blowing with the wind. A sign reading _Private Arrangement_ was bannered at the door. A middle-aged couple she had a hard time recognizing glided up the carpet, hand in hand. Addison felt a gush of fear daunting her and she desperately wanted to escape down the stairs, haul a cab and show up at the hospital to find Derek and take place in his arms. She wanted to forget this formal, unwelcoming event. What if Bizzy really hated her?What if her whole family did? What if she was seated next to Andrew? What if she had to talk to him? What if they were left alone? What if…

"Hey!" A penetrating man's voice broke up her thoughts, and she didn't have to turn around to find out who the familiar sound belonged to.

"Archer!" Her face immediately brightened up and she reached out her hands to cling around her big brother's neck. "Finally! I've missed you!"

"Oh, I've missed you too sis, like you wouldn't believe" He placed a warm kiss on her cheek. His eyes trailed down her body, draped in the satin fabric. "You look beautiful. You're probably the finest one on the party"

"Come on" She groaned lightly as he gave her a genuine smile. "It's true. You're outstanding." He noticed her hesitancy. "Are you planning on going in anytime soon?"

"Yeah…I just need some time…I need a minute…

"I understand. It's weird. Every time I go on a family gathering I feel like a stranger"

Addison shot him a puzzled look. "You do? I thought everyone admired you"

"Because of the studies. That's practically everything they talk about. Our family is superficial. No one has ever asked me how things are going or how I'm doing…"

"How **are** you doing?" Addison noticed a lost sparkle in his eyes and she anxiously looked up to his height, a head taller than she was. "I…don't know…" He slackened his tensed shoulders, "I've had better days, I guess. When I got home last night, Bizzy forced me to tell her everything about Harvard Med. And I did. And I lied."

"What do you mean?" Addison lowered her voice as another stately couple passed them. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When I started, I was on top. I thought I was the best, I was a winner and I would succeed in whatever I wanted. The first couple of years it went smoothly, I achieved the best grades, but now…It exhausts me. It's a competition every day to be the number one" He took a deep breath, "I failed my anatomy exam. I have to repeat it and if I don't pass this time I won't have a shot for my internship."

He met Addison's gaze and he soon backed away, humiliation taking over him. "Don't look at me like that" She ordered.

"What?"

"Don't look at me like you're telling the judge. It sucks, failing things. It makes you feel stupid and waisted, but you're not. Mistakes makes you human. You get another chance to prove you have what it takes to become a doctor. Take that chance. Study hard, pass, graduate and become an intern.

Archer choked out a dry laughter. "It's harder than it sounds like"

"Yeah, I guess. It's like that with a lot of things. But I know you'll pull it through. When is the test?"

"Four weeks"

"Okay. Get started as soon as possible. Study every day. Not too much, just enough to keep your excess.

"Where did you get those advices from?" He mocked her playfully and Addison answered with nudging her arm hard into side. "Hey. I was a geek once, too"

"I remember" His chuckles escaped from his throat. "The picture of you, when you were eight or something…With the ugly braids and the toothless smile and your adorable freckles. It's a shame they're gone"

"So you could mock me even more?"

"Exactly" Her stretched out an arm and curled it around her waist. "You should come to Massachusetts and move in with me. We could live together. Sibling roommates. That would be fun"

"Yeah…We could end up forty years old, unmarried, living together with fifteen cats. The pathetic sibling couple who never has sex"

Archer cleared his throat loudly. "Speaking of sex…" He eyed Addison closely and she gulped, anxiously for being under suspicion. "Uhm…Yes?" She tried to act casual and utterly indifferently. He couldn't have heard, could he? Of course not, he'd been on the other side of the country…And why would he care? Derek and Mark weren't that famous, were they?

"Doctor Derek Shepherd. Doctor Mark Sloan" He stated loudly. "World renowned neurosurgeons"

"Actually…" Addison added weakly, "Mark's a plastic surgeon…"

"Right…" He smiled playfully at her insecure face expression. "One neurosurgeon and one plastic surgeon…All three of you? Together? Wow, you're really outdoing me"

"Archer!" She exclaimed hysterically, "Who told you that?"

"Bizzy. And she wasn't exactly happy about it. And I told Naomi, who got all crazy about it since you didn't tell her that it was that Mark and that Derek."

"Naomi knows?!"

"Yes. All your girly friends do. You should be happy they're not all med students"

"Oh my god! Archer! This is private! No one has anything to do with my sex life!"

"Sorry, I thought you wanted them to know…" He paused, "Wait, it's just the sex? No commitments?"

"Just the sex" She confirmed, "Nothing complicated"

"And what if you fall in love with one of them?" Archer wondered

"You never fell in love with the girls you screwed. Why should I?"

"We're different, you and I" He pointed out, "I'm not interested in a relationship. Some people may think of me as a jerk and maybe I am. I sleep with them once, or twice, and then it's done. You're not like me. Luckily"

"You could change someday. If you find the right one…"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows. But not yet. Right now, I like the way I live"

There was a short pause of silence, before a grin marked upon his face again, "So, you and the surgeons. It's pretty impressive. Where did you meet?"

She lingered. "Joe's"

"Joe's bar?" He questioned. Addison nodded. "But you're not even old enough!"

"I went with Nae. She bought us drinks. And then she went home early and I stayed a bit longer and this guy with ugly hair tried to hit on me. That's when Mark and Derek came in and they overheard our talk. And then he left and we started talking"

"And you got drunk and had sex with them?" He said, recognizing his own familiar actions in hers.

"Practically, yes" Addison looked down, her cheeks blushing pink.

Archer laughed triumphantly as he mocked, "Lady in the streets, tramp in the sheets…" He whistled innocently. Addison hit his arm with a slap. "That's so not me!"

"You know" He said, easing down his violent laughter, "You should be grateful. You get to sleep with two brilliant, hot doctors. I'm not saying that because I'm gay because I'm certainly not, but every woman would love to spread their legs for them" Addison gasped, shocked from his, oh, so honest statement. "I'm serious, Addie. There's a girl in my glass…She applied for her internship at Seattle Grace for one reason, getting to work with Doctor Shepherd"

"Really?"

"Really" He nodded, "You should be watching out so she doesn't steal your fuckfriend"

"Archer!" She screeched in despair of him. "What?" He shrugged carelessly. "You said it's nothing more than sex, so' fuckfriend'"

"Don't call him that. He's my friend. We're friends who have sex" She lowered her voice on her last word when she spotted a short, chubby man in a uniform, walking in their direction.

"Excuse me?" His voice was hoarse as she spoke, "Are you attending the private arrangement at Crowne Plaza?"

"Yes, Sir, that's right" Archer courteously replied, "Can we help you with something?"

"I just wanted to inform you that the doors are closing in ten minutes. It's a closed event. So, if you could follow me…" He turned on his heel and led them through the massive glassed doors and into the hallway. "Can I take your outer clothes" He offered as he paused in front of the checkroom's entrance.

"Thank you" Addison unbuttoned her coat to leave it in his care. Archer offered her his hand and she latched it around his as they walked towards the mingle area. A waiter popped up in front of them, handing them a glass of champagne. "Oh god" Addison mumbled, only for Archer to hear. "I'm nervous" She held out her naked arm, "Look, I've got goosebumps already"

"Me too" He agreed with a nod, before emptying half the glass in one sip. "Do you see dad or Bizzy?"

"No" She let her eyes slowly inspect the large foyer. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted a couple walking with fast steps towards them. "Oh, no" She bit down her lip so it hurt.

"What?" Archer let his eyes wander towards her viewspot. "Oh. Andrew and Fiona. They're nice"

"This is bad! It's Andrew's parents! They think we're still together! Engaged even! How am I supposed to clear that up without hurting them?"

Archer snorted wittily. "Andy proposed to you?"

Before she got the time to move her lips, the pair had approached them and the middle-aged woman instantly embraced Addison in a warm hug. "Addison!" She squealed in delight to see her 'daughter-in-law' again.

"Fiona!" She tried to match up with the woman's voice. "It's good to see you!"

"You too!" Her long arms were still tightly bound around Addison's figure. "You look so beautiful! You're glowing! Did the proposal do that to you?"

Addison looked around herself, desperately looking for help. Archer smiled sassily at her, mouthing _good luck_ before he took off to the other end of the room.

"I…I am…Uhm…You know…Uhm…" Addison's panic released heavy stammering from her lips. "Congratulations" Andrew, Andrew's father reached out a hand for her. "That's happy news"

"It's wonderful news!" Fiona's shrilling voice penetrated her ears and she had to put a discreet finger over them, in fear of rupturing her tympanum.

"Uhm…Actually, Andrew and Fiona…we're not…" She swallowed. Why did she have to be the one cracking the lie? "Andrew and I…are not…engaged…"

"What?" Fiona's face oscillated from Addison, back to her husband, her lips parted open. "What do you mean by' not engaged'?"

"There never was a proposal" She calmly replied. Tossing her a ring along with a dull comment before a round of girlfriend abuse didn't exactly qualify as a proposal.

"What?" Fiona gasped, "But Andrew said…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what Andrew said, but we're not engaged. We're not a couple anymore" She sent them an apologetic smile.

"Mom, Dad, could I borrow Addison for a minute?" The voice behind her made her cringe.

"Sure" Fiona nodded seedily, recovering from the shocking news. Addison felt the urge to run, but her feet felt heavy and unable to take her anywhere. His hand clasped hers in a loose grip as he guided her out to the hallway.

"Why did you tell your parents about a proposal?" Her voice was shaking, "You seriously think I would accept it?"

"Just shut up about the proposal!" He called, lowering down when a group of guests passed them, eyeing them curiously. "I need to talk to you"

Addison hissed. "About what? We don't have anything to talk about"

"Did you tell the police?"

"Not really" Her reply was short and flat

"Are you planning to?"

"I don't know"

"Wait!" He pulled her arm when she turned to leave and she immediately ripped it out of his grip. "You're not touching me again!"

"Just wait!" He closely followed her through the foyer, into the bar. "The thing is, I've gotten a perfect job offer. It's all I ever dreamed off. And it requires a clean record. I need this job, Addison" He silently begged, "I'll give you anything as long as you don't go to the police."

She took a small sip of her drink, then turned to him. "You're saying it all depends on me? I could ruin your career if I wanted to?"

"Basically, yes" He sighed sharply, "I'll give you anything to get this job"

"I'll think about it" She placed her glass on the bar desk, boring her eyes into his. "Really?" He looked up, hopeful.

"On one condition. That I'll never see you again"

"Okay, I'll try to stay away"

"Not good enough. You're escaping the country. Move to Japan, New Zealand, Mexico, the North Pole, I don't care. Just disappear"

"I can't do that! I'm an American citizen! And how the hell am I supposed to believe you?"

"Well…In that case… You just chose your own fate" Addison slid her body down from the bar stool, heading towards the opposite direction, drifting away from her past.


	11. Chapter Eleven:Time Has Come Today,Part2

**Here's the second part in the double chapter, "Time Has Come Today". It's not great. I didn't take much time editing and double checking and 'searching for the perfect set of words but I hope it's still readable. This is not exactly a cheerful chapter so I guess I'll have to make some fluffy scenes to make up for this intrigued one. Hmm..Hope you don't hate me for this ;)**

* * *

Andrew ended his drink in a long sip. He fingered the empty glass before shakily letting it hover over the bar desk. "Another one" He nodded towards the barkeeper. He watched how he tapped the liquid into his glass, the dark orange color channeling into the expensive crystal. Bringing the glass to his lips, he forced the alcohol down his throat again. It etched and burned as he gulped, spilling the last drops. Without a word, he motioned for the guy behind the desk to fill it up again. He grabbed the used glass and topped it full. He placed it in front of him, the scotch staring temptingly at him. Without any consideration, he took the glass in his hands, the pure alcohol dribbling down his throat. He slammed the glass across the hard plate, cursing for himself. What the hell had happened to Addison? Why the hell was she acting ruthless and cruel? He needed this job. His life was centered around this job. This was his opportunity to become one of Washington's, maybe America's illustrious lawyers and if she spilled that…

"Andy" A voice came from behind and he scowled to his right to see Archer taking a seat on the stool next to him. "I heard my sister declined your proposal" He sneered, "Why?"

"Why don't you ask her?" He grumbled, then curled his lips into a fake smile, "How's life going in the doctor's world?"

"Let's stay to the topic" He replied, "Addison won't tell me anything. Every time I mention your name she gets all…weird"

"How can I know?"

"Uh…Because you're her boyfriend. I mean ex-boyfriend" He hurried to correct. "What happened? Since she dumped you?" Archer shot his glare towards the bar guy, "One beer, please"

"What makes you think something happened?" He snapped, dumping the empty glass in front of him.

"Well, something must have been happening. Addison doesn't ditch people for no reason. Certainly not the people loves" He reached the beer for his lips. Andrew stared at him, speechless.

"What?" Archer noticed his hesitance.

"She doesn't love me" His reply was curtly short.

"I kind of guessed that since she turned you down. My question is why. What made her change her mind? A year ago, she was happy and in love"

Andrew raised his shoulders rentlessly, "Things change. I still want her, she's the one who dumped me"

"You know" Archer paused, narrowing his eyes "There's a rumor going on in your family. A rumor telling that you hurt my sister. Recursively"

He snorted as he spoke. "They're called rumors for a reason"

"There's a reason for them to appear" His shot back, his voice emerging into angry vocals. He set his beer glass forcefully at the table, the sudden noise causing contractions in Andrew's body from his place in the seat. He lengthened his arm and grabbed a fistful of the collar of his shirt, snarling into his devastated face. "You son of a bitch! I know what you did, and if you ever lay hands on her again, I will kill you. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone" He pushed him in the seat so he whipped backwards, struggling to keep on his feet.

"Is there a problem?" The bartender looked up from the side other of desk, eyeing them curiously.

"Yeah" Andrew spoke before he took off, leaving Andrew with a newfound bruise on his face, "He is"

* * *

Addison was making her way back to the foyer when she spotted a known figure in front of her, her face immediately brightening up in a wide smile. "Jackie!" She stretched out her hands, wrapping them securely around the scrawny brunette.

"Addison!" She called in ecstasy to see her friend again, "Oh my god, it's been what, fifty years?"

"Or something like it" She tilted her head to the side, smiling sweetly. "I've missed you"

"Yeah, yeah, no time to make excuses, it won't happen again. So, tell me everything!" Her glowing attitude covered her voice, grabbing Addison's arm.

"Tell you about what, exactly?" She halted behind her, hesitation in her voice.

"Oh, come on" Jackie provided them one glass of champagne each from the tray in front of the dressed clad waiter, handing Addison one, "Everyone knows you're being fucked by some luscious surgeons"

"Jackie!" She hushed desperately, "Stop saying that!"

"Oh, so it's not true? Naomi and Archer were lying all the time?" She flaunted a taunting grin as they moved past the crowded foyer, towards the big balcony.

"It is a bit…true…" She swallowed, dumping down in one of the comfy chairs next to Jaqueline. "I can't believe they told everyone! It's my sex life…It's not any of your business"

"True" She agreed, "But Bizzy told Archer and Archer told Naomi and Naomi and Archer told…Well, a lot of people…"

"I can't believe it" Addison groaned, "It was supposed to be secret sex…And Naomi promised to not tell anyone!"

"Well, that was before she knew you were sleeping with America's hottest surgeons. Oh my god, you're lucky…"

"How do you know? You haven't seen them"

She snickered, "We Googled them. And Naomi showed me an article in some medical journal about Doctor Shepherd. In scrubs. He's so sexy! I mean, no wonder you want them old, he's like a real man. Who can satisfy your every need…He looks like a sexgod…" She paused, "Is he?"

"Is he what?"

"A sex god?" Jackie prompted, "Does he drive you over the edge every single time?"

Addison struggled to hide her shocked expression, and she sealed her lips together, "I'm not answering that. It's inappropriate"

"Addison!" She begged, tugging on her arm, "Tell me hot, sexy details. I won't tell anyone. I'm your friend. Let's keep it between you and me. I need details. I'm not getting any. Any chance I could borrow one of them?"

"Oh, no" She declined, "Go out and find your own sex friends. And the sex is…good. That's all I'm telling you"

"Moore!" Jackie protested, "I don't want 'good'. I want details"

Addison slackened her body in the chair, leaving her champagne glass on the small table between them, "Fine" She sighed, "The sex is great. I didn't know sex could be this…freaking amazing…When we strip there's this adrenalin rushing through my body…And they've got the sexiest bodies…I get all turned on just watching them…And then there's foreplay…I love foreplay, even how unbearable it can be sometimes…And then there's the sex…" Jackie's eyes widened in interest, "Oh god, the sex is…perfect…It's like walking into a candy store…Sometimes I want the things I love, and sometimes…I chose an unexplored candy…And I find out that I love that one, too…"

Jackie erected an eyebrow, "Nice metaphors"

"Mhm…" She mumbled absently, her mind being attacked by hot, euphoric moment of her previous nights with Derek and Mark.

"So…Is this serious, this thing? Do you have feelings for any of them? Does your skin tingle insanely when he's around? Or does his smile make your heart melt like butter in the sun? She giggled sweetly.

"No" She smiled, resolutely. "It's for fun. I'm having fun and they're having fun. Why mess it up with relationships and commitment?"

"You're crazy"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Have you seen their looks? Seriously, you're not in love? I would've been"

"Of course I've seen them. They're incredible hot, yes, but you can't be in love with someone you don't know. I don't know them that good. It takes time to build up a relationship"

"Addie, would you stop being so stuffy? You sound like a 1953 housewife"

"I do not! I'm having sex and that's enough for me. I don't need more"

"Fine" She swallowed the liquid content in the glass in a sip, "Enjoy. You slutty bitch" A playful smile lingered over her lips. Addison retaliated with a grin, "Twisted whore"

Their relaxed mood soon got interrupted as Bizzy forcefully slid the doors apart, her presence hovering in the doorway. "Could you finish up your chitchat by now? Your father's starting his welcome speech. Get inside" She instructed, her gaze wandering to Jackie, "You look wonderful" She smiled as she passed her, Addison quickly following. "Oh, Addison" She stepped in front of her, blocking the entrance. "A word?"

She nodded, hesitantly as she got pulled to the side. Bizzy eyed her harshly. "I've talked to your father. About this…interest you hold for…Shepherd and Sloan. He wasn't happy about it" She lied, "We've decided to come together as a family to talk about…this. Get you out of this dreamy bubble you're clearly living in. And we want you to move back home so we can keep a closer eye on you" She pressed her lips together and it hardened into a thin line upon her face.

"'Keep a closer eye on me'?" She cited, annoyed. "I'm not a child, I don't need supervision. I'm not moving back home"

"Clearly you're not capable to think like a developed adult, either."

Without a word, she shook her head fiercefully, disbelieved. She was sick of her mother, sick of her nagging comments. "Addison!" She reached for her arm, "We're trying to protect you. You should be grateful! You don't know these guys!"

"And so do you? Because you're working under the same roof eighty hours a week, you've got the right to judge me? To judge them? You slapped Derek while you were working. That says a lot about you. I didn't get your protection when I was a kid so why the hell should I need it by now?" She tramped away with determined steps, leaving her mother behind, stunned.

She joined in the noisy crowd, mingling and chatting with familiar faces until a spoon was striking against a glass, and the loud voices immediately silenced. Addison turned around to see her father, where the stood at the small podium in the front. He smiled and raised his champagne class in a polite gesture. "I see you all have a lot of talk to catch up with estranged friends and families. You shouldn't bother me for too long," He joked, and the crown joined in, laughing. "I just wanted to say a couple of words before we really start this celebration. Our hired band can't wait to start playing for you and the chefs are stressing around in the kitchen, making sure they've got every single ingredients prepared for our upcoming five dish dinner. Meanwhile, the bar is, as you can see, free and open, so go ahead and satisfy your thirst. Over to something else," He sent Bizzy a quick, loving look, "For you who wonder why we're here, I still do myself. Who would ever believe I would survive with that woman?" He wrapped an arm around Bizzy and the large amount of people escalated in another laugh. "And who would believe she would survive thirty years with me? I never thought I would, when I first saw her she was the geeky med student with the world's ugliest raincoat" He sent her a playful smirk, "Though it was 1978 and the pattern was highly fashion, it was still hideous. Who wears a carrot colored lacquer jacket with brown polkadots and a matching belt?" The crowd burst out laughing while Bizzy showed off a coy smile. "She ended up being called 'The girl with the ugly coat'. For a good reason. Anyway, time passed, and we fell in love and moved in together and the coat and I finally came to good terms. It took us a while, but we got there. And we got older, we graduated, we started working and we got married. And we still are. Time has come today for us to celebrate our thirty year anniversary. There's been ups and downs, some people may call it a damn wild roller coaster ride, and I have to agree. Bizzy is the world's most stubborn, crazy, brazzy wife, but she's my wife and I love her" Their gaze locked together and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips while everyone watched them eagerly, cheering at them. They pulled away from each other, scouting out over the crowded room. "Thank you, all of you, for coming today. It means a lo…" John started, his last words cracking up as a strong wave of pain ripped through his chest, and he stumbled backwards. "John?" Bizzy held a firm hand around his arm, "John?" She asked alarmed, painfully aware of what might come. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…" He choked out, clinging onto her outstretched arms, "Pain…It hurts…"

"Someone call an ambulance! Now!" Her panicked voice penetrated the shocked gasps of the people around them. Bizzy closed her eyes, only for one second, making sure she wasn't dreaming. In the next one, she blinked, staring. People rushed to huddle around them as a few of her doctor friends made their way for her husband who lied collapsed on the floor, small groans of pain coming from his mouth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Archer with a cellphone brought to his ear. He hung up, flipping down the top screen. "The ambulance is on its way" He reassured her. She nodded absently and dropped down the floor, kneeling in front of her husband. She fought to find the right words to say, but she couldn't. And right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was the distant sound of sirens in her ears.

* * *

"Addison, you look exhausted" Archer eyed her with worry from his seat in the patient room where they all were crowded around his father's bedside. "Let me drive you home"

"No" She shook her head harshly, "I'm fine. I'll stay"

"Addison" He repeated, his tone slight harder, "You need rest. Dad's fine"

"I am" John confirmed as he turned another page in the newspaper, his body hooked onto beeping monitors, "Go home, kids" He let his eyes drift over the sibling pair, "You don't have to be here"

"You had a heart attack" She protested

"A minor one. It's nothing. I'm fine. The doctors told me I'm fine"

"The doctors told you that you were going to be fine if you slowed down this stressed lifestyle" She forced the Blackberry out of his hands, "No phones, no computers, no work!"

"Hey" He scowled, surprised and annoyed, "That was my secretary!"

"Exactly" Addison huffed, "No work!"

"I've got it by now" He sank lower in his bed, "You don't think I can cope without work? Take her with you Archer. Go, get rested" He instructed as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand, holding the newspaper up to his face. Archer eased his body up from the uncomfortable hospital chair, nodding towards the door. "Come on Addison. At least for some coffee"

"Fine" She nodded tiredly, "I'll just have to go to the restroom"

She took off and turned the corner, no one else than Derek being the one to jump into her. "Hi!" Her smile widened as she spotted his messy creature. His hair was ruffled in every way, he was balancing a large pile of charts in his hands, and he had a puff of tiredness drawn across his face. "Hey" His face brightened as he met her, admiring her outstanding beauty before turning worried. "What are you doing at the hospital? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" She paused, "My father had a heart attack and he was rushed to the hospital and people are gathered around his beside. I was just…taking a break"

Derek sighed softly, "Is he okay? He rubbed her forearm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. The doctor told him it was a minor one. Like a warning to ease his lifestyle. They wanted him to stay over night for observation. He didn't like that"

"Yeah…He seems like a workaholic"

"What do you mean?" Addison erected an eyebrow, "You don't know my father"

"I met him earlier today. With Bizzy. In the cafeteria"

"What?!" Her eyes dilated, "You didn't tell him about us, right? That would be horrible…Please say you didn't…"

"I didn't say anything. I was Bizzy's co-worker, that's all"

"Good" She exhaled heavily, relieved. "It's bad enough with Bizzy to know"

They eyed each other silently, until Derek spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…I'm just tired…And a bit jumpy…

"Maybe you should go home" He offered, "Get some sleep"

Addison shook her head firmly, "I can't. I have to stay here. It's just…I'm fine, I'm great, I just need to…I need a break" She moved in between his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Derek dumped the charts on the desk at the nurse's station and gathered her into his arms, holding her securely as an amused smile infested his lips. "What if Bizzy sees us?"

She opened up her mouth, her steady breath chilling his neck. "Right now I don't care. She can watch all she wants. I don't care. My brother knows, too. And my closest friends. Kate and Naomi went all ecstatic about it" She looked up at him, solving. "They're med students. They know who you are. And some random girl in my brother's class wants to spend her internship at this hospital for one reason. Getting to work with you"

Derek laughed sheepishly. "Really?"

"So, with other words, this thing with us is getting official?"

Addison nodded. "Apparently. Let's hook up an investigating journalist in the New York Times to write an article about it"

"I would love to" He mocked, rubbing his warm hands up and down her naked back, causing her skin to start pricking with goose bumps. "So…" He started, "Since your friends know, It's only fair that I'll tell mine too"

"What?" She shoved his hands away, "Of course you can't tell your friends! You want to broadcast your sex life to the whole world? And by the way, Mark knows. Mark is your friend. You already told a friend"

"Mark is not my only friend" He protested, "And you're more than sex. You're my friend. You're my girl…" He rocked her slowly in his arms. "I'm not 'your girl'!" She opinionated, "Stop talking about me like I'm your girlfriend. I'm not. We're friends. Who has sex. A perfect combination"

Derek shrugged, indifferently, "You're still my girl. You can't force me to take it away" He put up a taunting smile.

Addison sighed in despair, "Whatever. Do you have some time left between all your surgeries?"

Derek stole a glance at his watch, "I do actually. About an hour. Do you have something in mind?" He looked up at her, grinning hopefully.

"Actually, I do" She grabbed his hand, "I think sex would make me feel better. I feel empty…And when I'm with you, there's not much empty left…"

He chuckled from her feisty comment, then led them towards an empty on-call room. She slipped inside as Derek twisted the locker in the door. The room was dark and dim, perfect for their sensation. She glided a hand behind his back as she twined her lips with pillowy mouth was crashing upon hers and their tongues slipped, wet and audacious, to twirl inside their mouths.

"Mm…" Derek mumbled, gently pulling away. "I forgot to ask you…How did the party go? Did you have fun?"

"As expected" Addison curtly replied, before drowning his ability to reply as her greedy lips covered his again. Derek slipped his tongue into her burrow, licking the length of her tongue with his own. She let out a heavy wheeze when he suddenly abandoned her lips. She could feel him sneaking up behind her and strands of her hair were pulled to the side, giving him access to her neck. She moaned in surprise when he smeared kisses down the nape of her neck, giving himself plenty of time. Reaching her scapula, he sought his hands down her middle in order to find the zipper on her dress.

Struggling to find it, he mumbled into her neck, "Where is this stupid zipper?"

"It's in the back" She reached her arms behind to catch it. With a tug from him, it glided down, parting her garment. It eased down her waist, her thighs and her legs till it gathered into a mound on the floor.

He pressed his lips to her neck again, lightly sucking her sensitive skin as his hands trailed to her front, circling around the shape of her breasts. Without taking the effort to unclasp it in behind, his hands bored into the fabric of her bra. He sought out each one of her tightly blossoming nipples to lightly squeeze them between his fingers. Her pink knots froze from his touch. He grabbed one of them, pinching it lightly and playfully. Addison struggled to keep her position straight with legs shaking like jello. "Derek…" Her voice was a panting whisper.

"Strip" He ordered her

"What?" She looked over her shoulder, bewildered.

"Get naked" was his response as he passed her, jumping up and taking place at the table in the end of the room, his eyes hovering over her in await.

"Why won't you rip it off me?"

"I want you to strip for me" He lent his body weight towards the wall. "Come on. Remove it" He nodded towards the tiny garment that lied messy and crumpled upon her breasts.

Her sheath immediately covered itself with her familiar juices from his strict command. Shaky, she unhooked her bra and walked with alluring steps towards him. She tossed to piece of fabric away and it landed on the bed beside her. She moved in between his legs, his dick jolting impatiently behind his scrub pants. She climbed onto him, placing her knees on his thighs as she rocked back and forth with her breasts, weighing hypnotizing in front of him, exposed to his greedy eyes. His wet mouth gaped for her nipple, tasting and licking while Addison arched her back and pushed out her chest, leaving her breasts completely in Derek's hands. Or more exactly, his mouth…

She moaned loudly, caused by the rush of satisfaction and he teasingly surrounded his teeth around the hard rosebuds. Addison tossed her hair back, ripping out the pins that were holding her locks up in an elegant hairdo, and the flames cascaded down her shoulders. She grunted softly when his teeth softly pricked into her nipple. Her fingers reached for his locks, boring through the silky curls to massage his scalp. "How did your surgeries go?" She asked after a long break of silence.

"Smoothly" He lifted his head from her chest, "I saved all of them"

"Really?" Addison smiled widely, "I didn't know you were that good"

"What?" He frowned, "You didn't know I were that good? Haven't I proved it to you how good I am enough times already?" He jerked his eyebrow upwards, smirking confidently.

"I'm talking about surgeries Derek, not sex" She scolded with a small smile as she slid his lab coat off his arms, and it landed on the floor to join her dress.

"I'm a great surgeon" He established, "It's my job to save lives. When I walk into that OR, I make sure to be on top of my game. I can be tired, or nauseous or just sick of being a doctor, but when I am a surgeon…When I take that scalpel in my hands, it all disappears. And I'm focused. During the whole procedure"

"Are you ever nervous? Or scared?"

"To operate?" Addison nodded. "Sometimes. When I started as a doctor, I was always nervous. But then, after working for all these years it disappears somehow. Surely because I'm certain and confident. I have faith in my own actions. I'm a neurosurgeon. But yeah…I still happens…Feeling like a med student when I walk into the OR" Addison nodded sympathetically.

"Why do you ask? You're planning on becoming a doctor?"

"I've thought about it…It's always been my dream…I don't know…" She trailed off, "I'm probably not…It's just a dream…"

"You can be whatever you want. As long as you're 100 percent into it. Be focused, be passionate about it, study hard, work hard, fail and succeed. You would make an excellent doctor" He added, his eyes meeting the depth of hers.

"You think so?"

"I do"

She stepped into his embrace, his hands securely cupping each side of her middle as she hauled off his navy scrub top. He lifted up his arms for her to slide off the last bits of garment that was stuck on his body. His naked torso welcomed her and she pressed her breasts upon his warm, pulsating chest. Their tongues tripped together as they latched onto each others. She stumbled along with her weak knees, and she needed a second to breathe. A pause from the heating sensation with Derek. Reluctantly, she unlinked from his wet tongue, parting from his lips. She placed a hand on her thigh, bowing her back forward as she gasped for air. Her heaving chest contracted rapidly as she wheezed and panted. She was so caught up with him, it almost hurt. She felt Derek's palm warming up her bare skin. "You're okay?" He bent down beside her, watching her closely, worry covering his voice.

"I'm fine" She whispered when her heavy breathing eased down. "I'm just… a bit edgy…And the making out part…Is so good…I lose all my power when you tongue me like that…And normally I love it, it's just…today it was a bit…overwhelming…" She stuttered timidly.

"Okay" He nodded understandingly. "You want to skip sex?"

"No. No!" She spoke in an upraised voice, "I want the sex. I need the sex. I only want the sex…I feel intimidated…Not by you, by everyone. So I need a break, I need sex. Just…no kissing…no cuddling…"

"Okay" He whispered, sympathizing with how she'd been forced to spend the whole evening in a room with her unloving family, and how it might affect her. Without hesitation, he closed his body behind her, ready to give her what she was asking for.

His hand drove slowly up her inner thigh, drifting to her panty. He rubbed his steady hand over the laced material, whispering seductively in her ear, "Ohh…Your panty's damp…Someone's been having fun with herself…"

"No, I haven't!" She playfully protested, "I didn't do anything! It was your stupid message that did it to me. I was in the cab, and then I read your message and then there was this chemical reaction and I started to get all…you know…"

"Wet?" He chuckled, "So, a single message from me does half the work? I'll keep that in mind"

"Shut up. This satisfies your skyscraping ego, right?"

"Oh, yes. Not that I wouldn't believe it, but yeah, it was a nice surprise" He grinned, sneaking two fingers underneath her panty's fabric, parting her lips while Addison gasped in guilty pleasure.

A new load of fresh juices trickled from her core, caused by the teasing, familiar fingers of him. He pushed them steadily in and out of her, tickling her slippery walls in between.

"Ahmm…Derek…" She gripped the edge of the table, whimpering.

"Yes?" He brought up his other hand to her hair, letting his fingers play with a red lock.

"This is so good…You're so good…I want you to…" Her preen voice escalated into a naughty exclaim as Derek pressed another finger in between her legs.

"Oh, god, Derek! You're so good…"

"You want me to be even better?" He challenged sassily, his fingers plunging in her juicy depth. She clung desperately to the table wood, her knuckles turning white as her hips and legs swayed from side to side. "Yes…Please…"

With a firm flick on her ass, he made her turn around, to be guided back onto the table by Derek. Her butt dumped onto the hard desk and she let out hysterical giggles as Derek decided to tease her with some rudely tickling.

"Come here" She gestured towards him, after a minute with ruthful play. "Let me take it off" She reached out for the waistband on his scrub pant. In one action, she loosened the tie and it descended down his legs, falling to the floor in a crumpled pile. A protruding view met her eyes, located behind his black boxers. Derek stepped out of his last piece of covers and started on working on her frilly panty. A second later, all their clothes eliminated from their bodies, Derek sheltered his body over hers. Unable to remember her little note earlier, he let his tongue drift over the cleavage of her breasts, working upon her neck, around the frames of her face till it melted over her satin lips. Unable to remember herself, she opened her mouth, as a sexy invitation for his tongue to invade her mouth and crash with hers. Their mouths met and massaged the other deeply until they couldn't control their lusts anymore, licking each other feverously.

Moments later, both tongues satisfied for how long it would last, Derek gripped Addison's middle to hold her down as his cock angled into the direction of her sheath. Dripping moisture decorated his penis head the second he passed the entrance of her pussy. Addison let her hand gently squeeze his left shoulder while moaning throatily in sexual intoxication.

"Don't hold it back anymore…" She whispered, "I need you"

He inserted his thick shaft inside her, used with expertise and knowledge. Her walls squeezed him tightly the second he entered her vagina and it could alone drive him to an orgasm. Moans and groans swirled up his throat as he sped up the pace, pumping his hips to thrust into her. Wanting him deeper, Addison linked her legs around his waist as a pair of hands supported her upper body on the desk. Derek dug further down into her, pushing all of his length down her little whole until he couldn't go any deeper. "Derek! Oh my God!" Addison's clamor echoed in the walls, and he had to put a gently hand over her mouth. "You're very loud…I love it, but you might not be so comfortable with the idea of people frequently passing this door" He said, heavy breathed, shunning his cock, much to her dismay.

"I don't care" She blew a sticky strand of hair away from her sweaty face. Her hand gripped around the middle of his cock, and guided it back into her vagina. "Just fuck me"

"I like it" He grinned, "You being indifferently. It suits you"

"Shut up!" She growled impatiently, "No talk! Just sex!"

"Alright, then" With a smirk, he filled her up, her pussy walls shaking and contracting with each move from him until his cockhead shot out sticky loads of cum that were mixed together with her creamy flush. Their orgasm high swiped over both of them, simultaneously as one passionate call covered the other. Still panting heavily, Derek grabbed Addison to carry her to the closest bed. She collapsed onto the bleak covers, with Derek on top. Another minute passed while they regained their breath and his lips landed on her neck, kissing it endearingly as Addison let her hand rest on her bosom, her heartbeat drumming rapidly in her chest. She followed its quick rhythm, before turning to Derek with a smile. "That was…amazing…"

"It's was" He agreed, looking up from her shaped nape, striking a light hand over her forehead, "You're sweating"

"So are you" She motioned for his body, watery drops glansing over his masculine chest hair and dribbling down the ribs, to his stomach. She let out a happy sigh as she let her eyes drive over the man beside her, only a bed cover draped loosely around his muscular hips. He was beautiful and delicious and she could watch him all day long…Unruly, yet so sumptuous, he was the perfect example of **a man**.

"What?" Derek had noticed her intensive looks on him, and he rolled around to face her, a curious smiled showing upon his face.

She rested her head on his stomach, kissing away the salty drops from his skin. "I just wonder…have you always been this pretty?"

He chuckled softly, "Of course I have"

Addison sent him a mischievous look, "There was nothing wrong with your ego, even as a twelve year old?"

"Okay, fine" He intertwined his fingers with his. "As a twelve year old, maybe I was more…charming than pretty"

"You know, charming is just another word for 'less pretty'" She mocked, "I have a feeling you were an absolute geek"

He opened his mouth in protest, "I've never been 'less pretty'! I've always been good looking. It just…came into full expose as I turned older"

"I see. But you were still a geek right?"

"Where do you get that from?"

"I just have a feeling. Picturing you with braces and glasses, with your nose buried deep into the chemistry books…"

"You're mocking me"

"I am" She stated wittily, "Do you feel hurt?"

"Should I?"

"No, I think it's cute. Geeky sex…"

"I'm not a geek! I was, I'm not anymore!"

"You're still a geek. A sex geek" She whispered as she rolled closer to him, her body astride his. She curled her back and pushed out her rounded butt, letting her nails gently claw to his chest while her tongue vibrated teasingly on his warm neck.

He swallowed, his testosterone bubbling up inside him while his cock again build up, hard and ready for another round of mindblowing sex.

He grabbed her buttocks, kneading the soft flesh before tillittaing her sassy ass as he repetitively smacked it with firm hands. Unable to control himself he sneaked a finger forward, finding her moist lips to screw a finger inside her.

She called out, whimpering in surprise as she struggled to keep steady. He grabbed her thighs, forcing her to stay in place as he continued his relentless play. "Dee…rek…" She whined, "Let's do it again…"

"Do what again?" He demanded, putting up his frigid voice, rubbing her nervy clit harder and faster. Addison's throat got stuck from all the noises that were fighting to come up and make her scream out in sexual lust. She pressed her crotch closer to his hand, silently begging him to fill her up with one more finger. Or two.

"No!" They both groaned in unison at the sudden peep of Derek's pager. He rolled over and stretched out his hand to the table to grab it. He immediately sighed when he brought the small screen up to his face. "911" He sighed. With no excuse he pulled out his wet finger from her even wetter core and she cried out in distress. "Can't it wait? Just a minute?" She begged, doe-eyed.

"No, I'm sorry. I have to go" He scooped his body off the bed and fumbled in the darkened room for his pile of clothes. She watched him drag his boxers back over his bare ass before the familiar blue scrub pant covered all his leg. He smiled apologetically to her as he slid on the matching top. Hooking his pager back on his waistband and throwing his lab coat over his shoulders, he headed for the door. Halfway, he paused, turning around to Addison's bedside. He brushed away a strand of hair as he placed a mellow kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry. Find me later, okay? We're leaving the hospital together?"

"Okay" She responded with a curt nod. Derek sent her a last smile before turning for the door, automatically slipping his wet fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. Addison instantly widened her eyes. "Uhm…Derek? You didn't…" She gestured towards his hand, "You didn't….Seriously?"

"Mhm" He smirked, satisfied. "I did. There's no sink in here and I'm in hurry. You taste good, Addie!" He called before pushing down the door handle, storming out to disappear for his trauma.

"Good to know" She muttered to herself as she pulled the covers closer around herself, her eyelids daunting close.

* * *

"Hi" Addison rounded the corner to the coffee machines, finding Archer in one of the lines of chairs beside it.

"Hey" He looked up surprised, turning a page in the ruffled newspaper in front of him. "Where have you been? I've waited for you" He held out an espresso paper cup, "It's probably cold"

"It's fine" She stretched out her arm for the caffeine. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I just needed a break. Get some fresh air."

"And by 'a break' you mean?" He challenged, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Shepherd rushing by a while ago. He looked…satisfied…Any chance you did have something to do with that?"

Addison let her eyes rest awkwardly on the outdated newspapers in her front, Uhm…No…"

"You're a bad liar" He took notice on her rose blushing cheeks. "You should be comfortable by telling me"

"I haven't! Had…sex…with…Shepherd…recently…" She protested, stammering.

"Come on, Addie. It's not a shame. You were horny and he was there. Sex is a human right. Enjoy it"

"I'm not ashamed. I just don't feel the need to discuss my sex life with you"

"Hah!" He gloated, "You just revealed yourself"

"Fine!" She smacked him lightly on his arm with the newspaper, "I had sex. I like sex. Sex makes me feel good. Are you satisfied?"

Archer looked up at her in amusement as he drank deeply of his coffee. "You're glowing" His voice was serious this time, "You look happy. I can't remember seeing you like this in a long time"

"Yeah…" She replied thoughtfully, "I am happy. Despite all the chaos around me right now…I'm happy"

Archer smiled back. "And maybe a little bit in love?"

Addison adjusted herself in the hard chair, slacking on leg over the other, "How many times do you have to ask me about that? I'm not in love with either one of them. There's no feelings involved here. There's sex, and that all there is. Okay?" She bored her eyes into his, giving him an annoyed look.

He shrugged. "Fine. If you say so. I'm just saying, there's lots of women out there who would do anything to get them. You should know that. You might not stay this happy if they start to develop feelings for you, and you don't respond to that"

Addison snorted. "Says the manwhore"

"Still, I know things about love"

"I sure you do" She trailed off, sipping up the last drops of coffee. "How's dad?"

"He's fine. Stable. It was a minor heart attack. Don't worry" He stroke her shoulder gently. Addison leaned forward, placing the empty cup on the table in front of them. "I have to see him" She swayed her body up from her seat, straightening out the crumpled parts of her dress as she headed for the cardio wing.

The hallway was dark and empty and the clock on the wall showed ten minutes past midnight. With a light knock on the patient's door, she peeked her head inside, not waiting for a response.

"Hi" She said softly, finding her father snoozing in bed. He immediately blinked open his eyes, putting a tired smile on face. "Addison"

She took another step forward, her high heels echoing on the hard floor. Her eyes wandered around the empty room that was found to be stocked with people an hour ago. "Where is everyone?"

"They went home. I told them to. And your mother said something about office work she had to finish. The nurse was just here with all her needles, injecting something. I really don't like them" He told her as she went behind his bed, adjusting the pillows comfortably upon the headboard. "You don't like what?"

"Needles. Brings up bad memories about enforced vaccination in fifth grade" He sent her a playful smile and Addison couldn't do anything then shake her head in amusement.

The silence followed as she took a seat in the chair next to him. "I'm sorry if I failed you, dad"

She showed his head to her side, sighing. "You didn't fail me. I failed myself. For inculcating myself that you and Archer would take over for me. Continue my work. I know you don't want that. But I want you to want to succeed. To experience the feeling of success. You're bright. Smart. Used it, Addison. Claim a great future for yourself" He rolled his hands into fists as he spoke, as to reinforce his point. Life is unpredictable. You don't know how long you will love a person…If you'll have kids…If you'll be married…Will you ever be married? How long will it last? Will you be sick? How long will you live? People will hurt you and people will break you down. Be independent. I'm not saying work and education is the key to happiness for everyone. But allow yourself knowledge and success and something predicable. I failed myself for not realizing sooner. I failed **you** for not telling you sooner" He paused as a pair of tears appeared in his eyes. "I failed you. I failed you for life"

Addison reached out her arms, clutching her hands in his, "It's okay"

"It's not okay. It's never gonna be okay" Tears wet up his eyes behind his glasses and Addison hurried to his bedside.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you sooner…" He choked out, with Addison as bewildered audience. She held his hands firmly as she spoke, "It's okay, dad. I forgive you. It's okay. I'm okay"

"You're not okay" He fought to regain his steady voice, You're not okay." Before she got the time to say anything, he spoke again. "You're sick, Addison"

"What are you talking about?" She said calmly, smiling safely up at him, "I'm fine. And you're gonna be too. You have to stay a few nights at the hospital and you have to slow down your life, but you're gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay"

"You're sick, Addison" He cried desperately, interrupted by Bizzy rushing into the room, followed by her brother.

"Don't!" She snapped back at him, "There's nothing to talk about! There's nothing wrong!"

"You expect me to continue to lie for her?!" He raised his voice, as Addison and Archer shared confused glances. "Dad, calm down, you need rest. What's going on?" He prompted, looking between them.

"There's nothing to lie about! Nothing ever happened and nothing's gonna happen!" Bizzy's voice had signs of panic as she called.

"You don't know that! What if she's a ticking bomb? Why the hell did you want me to lie?!"

"You agreed! It was the best decision!"

"You're the doctor! You should have known better!"

"So it's all my fault?!"

Archer and Addison's eyes flaked between each other as their parents continued their loud and fiery fight.

"I believed you would do the right thing! But we've been lying for her! We've kept it a secret her whole life! What if she's gotten seriously ill and we're the blame?!"

"What's going on?" Addison broke the following, tensed silence, "Why are you talking about 'lying for her'? Is that me?"

"See? Now you've stirred her up for no reason!" Bizzy hissed in a lowered voice.

"Why are talking about me like that?" Addison asked, alarmed. "Why can't you tell me?"

Archer's eyes drifted over to Addison's place. Addison looked at her mother, wondering. Bizzy looked at John, who looked back at Addison, apologetically, everyone stunned.

"Addison…" Bizzy started after an uncomfortable tense of awkward silence, lightly patting her arm. She winced away, a horrified look drawing across her face. "Don't touch me. What is wrong? Why are you not telling me?" She demanded.

"Bizzy" Archer's grievous voice broke the emotional aura in the room, "What's going on?"

When Bizzy didn't show off signs of a response, John adjusted in his bed, sitting up. He cleared his throat. "I'm telling her. I can't keep this anymore"

"Don't do that" Bizzy begged, "She doesn't need to know. Nothing's wrong"

"Shut up Bizzy!" He shouted furiously, making Addison cringe on her spot next to his bed.

"What's wrong with me?" She fought to swallow the massive lump that was occupying her throat, preventing her from talking, from breathing.

"Take a seat" He gestured towards the empty chair next to his bedside. Addison shook her head violently, "What's wrong with me?!"

"You are sick" Her father said, after a long pause.

"Of course I am" She yelled out desperately, "I'm sick of all this! I'm sick of all this family drama!"

"No, Addison. You are sick" Bizzy looked away, "You're born with a heart failure. Congenital heart defect. Pulmonary valve stenosis, to be more exact. You've been going through life with no symptoms. Likely, you won't get any. It's nothing big. We didn't want to upset you"

"Oh god" Archer exhaled, devastated "PVS…The bloodstreams are blocked at the pulmonary artery valve…Symptoms and complications may be…Chest pains…Cyanosis…Fainting…Fatigue… Pulmonary regurgitation…Shortness of breath…and…" He gasped, "Sudden death…"

"For God's sake" Bizzy snapped back, "She's twenty years old. I never heard her complain about anything related to chest pains. You never did right? Addison?" She turned to see her outraged expression. "Addison?" She called another time, expecting an answer.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Addison choked out, her dry throat burning. "Tell me this is a joke"

"No, it's not" Bizzy sighed, "Just calm down. It's just a heart failure"

"What kind of person are you?!" The sudden yells of Archer made them all look up, "Addison's been living with a life threatening illness her whole life and you didn't care to tell anyone?! Who the hell are you?!"

Busy accusing each other, neither one of them took notice in the sudden lack of Addison's presence. Blinded with tears, she escaped the darkened hallway on her designer heels, drying her watery eyes on the fabric of her designer dress as she ran. Through the corridors, through the doors. Outside. Away.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Damage Case

****

Thank you so much, all you wonderful people who has reviewed!

**School is especially hectic at the time, so that's why this chapter is sort of short, but that's a good thing after all, it means Christmas is coming soon! Wohoo!**

**Soon, I'll be able to update frequently again: )**

**In last chapter, a secret involving Addison's health was revealed and this continues where that one left. In contrast to Derek, who was there for her when she suffered from her abusive ex-boyfriend, Mark is the one who finds her.**

**I hope you like it!**

The turmoil eased down in the monotonous hospital room and Archer's worried look circulated between his father in bed and his mother who was leaning against the window sill. "Where is she?" His voice weakened, realizing she was gone and he had no idea where. Bizzy's sigh was the only reply before she crossed her arms defensively in front of herself. "Give her some time. You chasing her up won't make it any better"

His frustrated body sank into the chair and he hadn't settled before he pushed himself up again. "Where is she?"

Bizzy sent her husband a jaunty look, his eyes only staring paralyzed into his hands. She raised her shoulders in a light shrug at Archer. "I don't know"

"You don't know" He quoted her disgustedly. "She's sick and she's gone and you don't know where" He inhaled a deep breath while he spoke again, "And you don't care…"

"Excuse me?" Bizzy let her hands slip from her grip around the sill, studying him bitterly from her position in the back of the room.

"You told her she is sick! And you told her like it doesn't matter at all! Pulmonary valve stenosis. Pulmonary valve stenosis!" He repeated, as to state the diagnosis' seriousity. "How the hell could that happen? She's been going for twenty years with a heart valve that could burst at any time! How could anyone not know?!"

There was a ruthless tense of silence in the room and John sent Bizzy a harsh look, daunting her to speak up.

"I…I…uhm…I…" Bizzy floated uncomfortable on her words, "I shred the papers…Her birth certificate…"

"You shred the papers" He retorted, "You exterminated important patient information. Does that mean if the doctors or the nurses search up her name in the hospitals database, it won't give them any results?"

"No…" She feebly replied, desperately defending herself, "I did what was the best for her"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Bizzy inhaled deeply, "No child wants to feel different. A child wants to be all the same as their friends. They want to do all the same."

"So, participate in ballgames and eating brownies for breakfast and playing with Barbie's would be impossible for a child with an inborn heart failure that could easily be espoused, maybe even cured with some medication?"

"I didn't say that!" She flamed back, "Addison did all the kinds of stuff kids wants to do. Nothing happened. She was fine and healthy and she was included and accepted. She was a popular girl"

"That's all the matters to you?! She could have collapsed on that soccer field! She could have swooned in the ballet hall! She could have drowned in the swimming pool! She could have died in the streets! Because she was sick and she was walking around, unknown with the fact that she was a ticking clock and her heart could have failed at any time! Her system could have shut down! Because you didn't bother to cure her!" He shouted, holding a beat," You were too weak to be her mother!"

"Archer, calm down…" His father said as he shifted in bed, "It's too late to apportion blame"

"Oh, that's the right man's mouth speaking!" He snorted sarcastically, "I can't believe either one of you. This disease could have killed her. You could have killed her!" He furiously trailed out of the room, slamming the door violently behind him.

Bizzy remained on her spot next to the window for another minute, partly too stunned to speak, but fought the energy to reach Archer after his stormy severance.

"Archer" Her voice was a strange sound of firm softness. He spun around with a tensed move and bored his eyes impatiently into hers. She sighed. "I don't know why you're acting like you're doing. I understand that this comes as a shock to you, but we kept it a secret to protect her"

"To protect her?!" His cries expressed both despair and hopelessness. "She's the only person who's always been there for me. We grew up together, we had the same conditions in life and we lived through it. When no one else was around, she was there. She was always there!" His voice showed signs of bitterness and hate towards his parent's absence during his early life.

"Why do you care so much?" Bizzy prompted, "This is not about you, it's about Addison!"

"She's my sister! She's the only family I've got! The only sane person who's left! She would never hurt anyone and you do this to her?! Of course it affects me! You've been lying her whole life. You betrayed her. She could have died. And it would be your fault"

Bizzy let her arm gently stroke over the other one, feeling surprisingly cold and shivery. "Why these hurt feelings? Why do you act like damaged goods? I didn't do anything to you"

"Yeah, that's right. Mom." He spit out the parental term in disgust, "You didn't do anything. For every little thing we achieved in life…Every little thing that made us the good people we are…We do not need to thank you. You didn't do anything to encourage us…To lead us in the right direction…Dad might be a snobby jackass, but you're cold and emotionless. So, you're right. You didn't do anything."

Those words being the last, he took off, leaving a tumult Bizzy behind.

* * *

"Hi, man" Mark approached him as Derek had just finished scrubbing out from his very tricky, nevertheless very successful surgery. He trickfully flipped his chart around, making it land on the desk in front of him, tugging on the loose strings on his favorite scrub cap.

"Hi" He sent Mark a hasty look, "What are you doing here? I thought you were off"

"Not really" He stretched out his athletic built arms, easing out the tension in them, "I've been on-call, but no one paged me so I feel asleep in the on-call room while the interns whirled around in the ER like helpless puppies" He frowned, "What is wrong with them? One of them, the fat girl with the ugly braids started to cry at the sight of my burn patient. In the patient room. Freaking the patient out even more. They're more trouble than aid. Shouldn't be allowed in the OR"

Derek hooked out a pen from his chest pocket, "You have to give them some time. Your job is to encourage, not to break them down"

"I am. But somewhere I lose patience. If they can't stand being surgeons, there's nothing I can do. You can't fix the braindeads"

"Mark" Derek looked up from his chart, sending him a small scowl. If there were something he, as a neurosurgeon, specialist on the brain and its traumas, didn't tolerate, it was people who aimlessly spit out insulting words like that.

"Right. Sorry" He muttered as he leaned onto the desk, well-aware of his friends' view on the matter. "When's your shift over? Wanna grab a drink at Joe's?"

Derek warily nodded as she scribbled down his last doctor's notes on the chart. "I have two more patients to check on before I head home with Addison"

"Addison? Isn't she at some fab party?"

"She was" He routed, "Her father got a heart attack. She's at the cardio wing"

"Anything serious?" Mark eyes gazed towards the elevator that had just delivered a bunch of passengers to their floor.

"No, apparently it was a minor one. He'll be discharged in a few days"

"Is she okay?" Mark prompted concerned, his brows linking together in a deep frown at the sight of Derek's spacious grin. "She's more than fine, Mark. I can assure you"

"What does that mean?" He wondered, completely obvious to his apparent facial language. "You didn't…Have sex…In the hospital…" His eyes went large, "With Bizzy around? And her father? You screwed her with the woman who hates you in the room next door?"

"It wasn't the room next door" He adjusted, "It was in the on-call room. And Bizzy can't hate me more than she already does, so why bother? Addison wanted me to cheer her up and so I did. With very hot, very dirty sex"

"Don't need details" Mark reminded him, "Don't need you to issue a fuck report"

Derek gloated confidentially, "You're jealous"

"Of course I'm not jealous. I get laid wherever and whenever I want"

"But that's not the point" Derek proceeded, a playful glint in his eyes mocking Mark's eyesight, "Because you don't want to get laid with whoever. You want Addison and she and I live together and we have sex every day so she's not as accessible for you as she is for me"

"Addison and I can have sex wherever we want"

"No, you can't actually. Not in my apartment anyway. You need my permission to get in there" He glorified, "Of course you can take her out some place, but since she's staying with me, she'll probably get all the sex she needs"

"You're pathetic" He growled impatiently, "So, no Joe's tonight?"

"I don't know" Derek said, "Ask her. If she wants it's okay with me" He collected his files and turned on his heel, "Tell her to meet me in the lobby in an hour" He stifled a yawn, "I have to give my patient an update"

Mark responded with an abrupt nod and prepared his direction towards the coffee machine. Caffeine made miracles on a boring, tedious late night call like this.

"Doctor Shepherd and Doctor Sloan, right?" The encompassing sound of a male's voice made them both erase from their respective minds and look up at a young man who was standing next to the reception counter, tapping his fingers restlessly on the hard wood.

"Yes?" They both replied in unison, "Can we help you with something?"

"Uhm…I…You know my sister right?" The two of them changed glares until Mark spoke, "What do you mean?"

"I heard she's been around you lately. I'm Archer" He paused, looking up hopefully "Montgomery?"

"Oh!" Mark and Derek exclaimed at the sound of the familiar name, both getting caught off guard, "Yeah…I guess…We do…?" It was Derek who spoke, "So, you're Addison's brother?"

"I am" A small smile flaunted across the draped shades of tiredness that glinted over his face, "Have you seen her?"

"She's in the cardio department with your father" Derek responded, nodding towards the stairwell door, "Third floor"

"No, she's not" Archer inhaled sharply, "I thought she might went to see you after…" He paused, "…After…That episode with Bizzy…She's… our mother"

"We know" They nodded impatiently, "What do you mean 'that episode with Bizzy'?" Derek prompted, "Is Addison okay?"

Another round of awkward silence followed till the sound of Archer's beeping phone made him respond with a jump. He fumbled in his pocket for his cell, anxious for a sign from his missing sister, but the note on the blue screen ruthlessly threw him back on the ground. It wasn't her.

"No. She's not okay" His voice was dry, mixed with sucharmonic hints of desperacy. "She's sick and I don't know where she is…"

"Sick?" The word rolled out of Derek's mouth, disbelievingly, before Mark's voice again covered the silence. "What do you mean?"

"She's sick" He stated louder, "She, of all people is sick and she's always been. Because Bizzy kept it a secret her whole life and now she's gone. Addison is gone, not Bizzy, she's just sitting there, underestimating everything, not caring about anyone than herself…And now she's gone and I can't find her!" He repeated himself, broken- heartedly. "Have you seen her?" His glance drifted over Mark's and Derek's aghast expressions.

Silence fell again over the abandoned reception area and Derek absently fingered a pen from his lab coat pocket while his mind was spinning like crazy. "What do you mean? What kind of sick?" He demanded, his strict tone getting drowned by a large and frightened gulp. "What kind of sick?"

"Valvular heart disease. Pulmonary valve stenosis" He specified as Mark raised an eyebrow. "That's commonly a congenital defect. Why would she find out this late?"

"Bizzy deleted her files. No one could know. She's been living with an undiagnosed illness her whole life, practically"

Mark widened his eyes as he tried to assort the heavy loads of shocking information he'd just gained from her brother, "Bizzy, a doctor, deletes hospital files? And it's never been detected? Or reported?" He shook his head, "That woman never stops surprising me…" He pulled back to reality, "How is she? Where is she?" He nodded towards Archer, coming to get why he'd seek them up in the first place. "How did she react?"

"I don't know" Archer sighed in reply, "She just…Suddenly she was gone…I've been to the lobby, the cafeteria, the restrooms, outside…I can't find her"

"No" Derek's firm voice suddenly reappeared in the air, "She can't be sick. There's no way she can be sick" He supplanted, "She told me stuff and she never told me she was sick"

"She didn't know" Archer again stated.

"You're saying that the blood flow is blocked at her ventricle valve?" Derek kept on fighting, "She's not sick! Bizzy broke her! That thing…" His fists clenched as he angrily hinted towards Andrew, "…Broke her…And she got over it…She's supposed to be happy now. And you're saying that a heart disease could break her again?" He refused to look reality in the eyes, not even offering it the tiniest glimpse, "She's not sick. She never talked about any signs or pains related to heart disorders… She's been fine! If she would be sick, I would've known, I'm a doctor!"

"The disease can pass without getting detected, without any symptoms. The patient can go through life without suspecting anything wrong…" Mark laid a swift hand on his arm but Derek forcefully ripped it away. "Don't talk about Addison as a patient!" He snarled, "Where is she? This is a misunderstanding. We were supposed to leave together…Maybe she's waiting for me somewhere…" He took off, trailing in his office's direction.

Standing at his exact same spot, Archer sent Mark a curious look. "What are the risks…of a sudden complication…Or an exacerbation…?" He paused, "I'm a med student and I've read numerous books about this and the worst outcomes are always listed and highlighted…But what happens in practical?"

"I'm not a heart specialist" Mark replied softly, But from what I know, the disease rarely kill people" They changed looks at his pronouncement of the morbid word. "Most people are capable to live a relatively normal life. With some adjustments. Medication, among other things. And then there's them who never really experience any signs or symptoms…"

Archer sighed. "But if it goes unnoticed, the condition might getting worse, right? Without any treatment, it will put too much pressure on the functioning valve? The blood might gather up and result in an embolism? The pulmonary artery may burst?"

"It…might…" Mark rested his elbows at the desk, "She really is sick?" He sighed, needing to reassure himself one last time.

"Yeah…" He swallowed, "Why would Bizzy lie about it?"

A quick snort came from Mark in reply, "She's not exactly a trustworthy woman, is she?" He said, receiving a pair of raised eyebrows from Archer, "Do you want to backtalk my mother or help me find my sister?"

* * *

"Jooooe!" Addison slammed her empty shot glass at the bardesk, "One more! No wait, give me two more!"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her while tapping a glass of beer to a customer who had just taken a seat next to her. "Uhm…Excuse me…" It came from her beside, "But you're bleeding…" The man motioned towards Addison and her rapid bleeding wrist that was twirled and covered in a shred of toilet paper. "Maybe you should pay the hospital a visit…I can take you. My car is right outside" He kept offering, much to Addison's dismay.

"Are you some kind of medical professional?" She bored her fiery, but blurry eyes in his.

"Uhm no…But the blood is soaking through the paper…It's bleeding pretty fast…" Drops of blood were constantly dribbling through the thin cover and a large drop hit the satin on her dress, mixing the grey with a hint of red.

Addison snorted and waved for the bartender, "Joe! Give me another roll! And what happened to the tequila" She hiccupped, "I requested?"

Rolling his eyes, Joe reached for the kitchen roll and placed it firmly on the desk. Addison ripped off a length, swirling it around her damaged hand before raising her hopeful eyes to Joe, "And the tequila"

"You've had enough. I'm not serving you any more tonight. Go home" He suggested

"I don't want to go home. I don't know where to go. Pleeease" She whined, reaching over the bar desk for the lines of sorted liquor bottles but he swatted her hand away. "What about a coke? Or a coffee?"

"Tequila!" She cried out, letting her head rest on the desk. "I'm going to become an alcoholic" She proclaimed loudly, "Just as an emergency solution until I find another way out. Maybe I should start smoking too"

"You're trying to shorten your life cycle?" The man beside her sarcastically remarked. Addison sent him a swift look, before collapsing at the desk with a dramatic sigh. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" He said, puzzled, swallowing down the alcoholic content in his glass. Addison's lips parted, and trembled as the words formed in her head in what to say, "I had all these plans for my life" She told him, letting her head slip in the other direction, "I was going to become something big. I would do something for the society, something important. And then, I was going to get married. Settle. Have kids" She paused, "I'm attractive. Wildly attractive. I would have cute kids. I could've married the ugliest man on earth and we would still have cute kids thanks to my wildly attractive genes"

"You are. You are a danger to seeing men" He smirked, letting his gaze drift down to her cleavage.

"You would have kids with me, if you could choose, right?" She prompted.

"Probably" He shrugged, raising his glass to his lips, "Is that an option?"

"Shut up" She said, turning to Joe who was busy serving his waiting customers at the other side of the desk. "Joe!"

He placed the drinks in front of them and moved in Addison's direction. "You would've married me if I asked you, right? You would have kids with me?"

"I'm gay" He immediately responded as Addison widened her eyes in surprise. "You're gay? Seriously? That's great! That's wonderful! That's…a sign" She drunkenly stated. Joe looked at her, bewildered, "What?"

"That's a sign" Her eyes sought out his, "It's sign for me to try out the candy I never tried. A sign for me to blow my limits. I'm going to be a lesbian. A fat, drunk, smoking lesbian!"

Joe sent her a frightened look, "What are you talking about?"

"I have to do as much as possible. I should explore sides of life I never thought I would. I should do things before I d…" She cut herself off.

"Before what?"

"Nothing" She put up a brave smile, "I'm starting as a lesbian. From now on I do girls only. I'll start a lesbian association. 'Us with the boobs" She grinned proudly, followed by loud hiccups, escaping her throat. She slid down from the stool, swaying as she maneuvered her way through the smoke fogged bar.

While she was busy cleaning up her messy makeup in the bathroom, a tall surgeon made his way into the bar, the bell chiming at his presence. He monitored the large room closely, scanning it for any redheaded beauty that could possibly resemble her.

"Doctor Sloan" Joe greeted with a hasty nod, "The usual? Double scotch, single malt?"

"Actually…" Mark's steps slowed down as he approached the bardesk, "I'm looking for someone"

"Someone I know?"

"At least you've seen her before. Addison?" He asked, "Tall, slim, redheaded?"

"So, that's her name?" Joe nodded positively, "She's in the bathroom"

"Thanks" Mark breathed out a sign of relied, taking a seat in the stool that had been occupied by Addison a moment earlier. His glance drifted over the long line of empty shot glasses in front of him, "Is this all hers?"

"Yeah…She's…" He lingered, "Well…simply drunk…"

"I had a feeling" He replied dryly, "That's why I came here"

"Anything wrong? Joe questioned cautiously while tapping another glass of beer to the customer in front of him.

Before he got the chance to respond, the bathroom door slammed shut and Addison stumbled towards the bar. "Mark Sloan!" She shouted, her eyes lightening up at the sight of him, "Can I buy you a drink?"

He hurried to her side and grabbed her around her waist, steadily guiding her back to the seat. "God, you're drunk. Sit down" He instructed firmly.

"Is there a problem, Doctor Mark?" She giggled hysterically, praising herself at the attempt to blow a joke. Mark slid into his seat next to her, settling a few off medical notes. "What's this?" Addison wondered, bewildered.

"It's research, chest sounds, EKG's, patient notes and treatment plans for patient with diagnosed valve stenosis" She froze at his answer and forced her head in an opposite direction. "Never heard of it" She struggled to act cold and careless.

"Yes, you have" She heard him say, "I know what's going on. Your brother told Derek and me. You're suffering from an inborn heart failure and you didn't know before today"

Addison snorted a reply and pushed the medical records in front of him, "I'm not suffering from anything" Her voice suddenly turned lighter, "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I don't want a drink" He sighed heavily, "You might want to read the files. It's a lot of information"

"Why would I be in need to read those?" She growled back, impatient and annoyed. Mark gently stroke her hand with her own but she instantly wriggled away. "I'll help you through this" His voice was firm and soft at the same time.

"No" She shook her head forcefully, "I'm not doing this. I'm not sitting here, talking about death with you" She slid off the chair, walking as fast as she could but the fact that she was walking on sensationally high heelers with a brain that was spinning and blurry in her drunken state of mind, prevented her escape from Mark. He grabbed her arm and carefully caressed it as their forms appeared in the dark and rainy Seattle night. Mark's sympathetic smile stroked her eyesight and she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I…I" She stumbled in her words as much as she stumbled keeping her balance on the asphalted sidewalk. "I…am…sick?" She looked up at him, the sentence coming out as a question as well as a statement.

"You are sick" He looked down at her heavily bleeding wrist, "And apparently in need for some stitches" A small, playful smile was drawn across his lips, but Addison didn't seem to be taking notice. "But…" Her voice trembled, "It doesn't make sense…I'm fine…I don't understand…"

"No one does" He replied softly, "You couldn't know" Mark instantly peeled off his jacket and draped it over her naked shoulders that were pricking with chill goosebumps.

"This is not supposed to happen…I'm young…I shouldn't be sick" Her shaky voice escalated into a throaty sob, and suddenly the wall shut down around her. "What if I die? What if I won't get the chance to live?"

Her body looked fragile and withered from where she stood, inches away from him. He moved closer and closed his body around her shaky creature and her tears dribbled down the fabric of his shirt. "You're not dying. I won't let you"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Learning The Blues

**Long time, no see! I'm a million times sorry for the extremely delayed update, I wrote half of this during the Christmas holidays, I wasn't sure if I should use it but after I did some editing I decided to give it a try. It's long, maybe too long, I considered on whether or not I should divide it into two different chapters but I feel it all needs to be 'in this'.**

'**I Love Miss Montgomery': You should know how grateful your message made me! I didn't know if I should use your sister's account to reply to you, so I'm letting you know in public instead! Hopefully you'll see it! ;) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Do you think I should go on with this again? Are you sick of it? Do you want more? I had a great time writing this, even though I've messed up the emotions and the medicine maybe…I tried to give a realistic picture of the heart disease using much beloved Wikipedia and MedlinePlus!**

**It will make me profoundly happy if you leave a review with your thoughts! Good or bad! Well-formed criticism are strongly underrated and honest, kind ones are LOVEABLE!**

* * *

"Aaaayyhh…" Addison gritted her teeth as the needle pricked into her arm, ready to numb her wrist that had been suffering through the night's rough treatment of broken, shattered glass, congealed blood painting her arm as fresh red drops dribbled from the deep-going cut.

The difference was remarkable from the sight of her earlier that evening, being drunk and slouching around in a bar, poorly coping with the newfound shocking news, almost fainting on her way out and she ended up being carried by Mark to the hospital. And here she was, in a curtain shielded corner of the ER. The alcohol was slowly, but surely draining from her organs, thanks to the yellow banana-bag that was hooked up beside her, along with two ibuprofen and a shot of water.

Abruptly, she stole a glare at her satin designer dress that was lying over the armrest of the chair beside her bed, bloody spots covering the expensive fabric along with a large tear in the back of it, completely useless for any possible future events in her life. Three thousand dollars spent on nothing. Stupid Donatella and her clothing.

"You're okay?" Mark looked up from his place at the small stool in front of her where he was in deep concentration, trying to patch her up the best way possible without leaving much of a scar.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She inhaled a quick breath, "Just, you know…needles…"

Giving her a wry, teasing smile he kept on suturing, "How are you feeling?"

"Sober" She said, pausing, "Almost…"

"I meant psychically. How ARE you feeling?"

She snorted on his words, "Come on, no need to play a shrink. I'm perfectly okay except from the fact that my skin is ripped apart and apparently so is my heart. Literally. What's the name of that diagnosis, again? I can't seem to remember"

"Pulmonary valve stenosis" He said quietly, his voice dropping a tone.

"Right" She said, taking notes of his words, "What a fashionable name. It sounds important…and serious…Really serious" She accented dramatically, "'Hey, I'm Addison Montgomery and I have pulmonary valve stenosis…If I didn't knew any better I would believe it would have been something to brag about…"

"It's not something to brag about" Mark caught her gaze, "But it's most likely a manageable disease, it won't put a drastic change on your life. I've paged Burke and he'll be down here when he's done in the OR. He might recommend medications and regular check-ups, in worst ways, surgery. There's a procedure called valvuloplasty, it means the cardio surgeon is using a catheter to dilate the narrowed valve.

"Right" She bit her lip, "But that's the worst case scenario, right?"

There was short pause before he put his speak to life again, "Yeah…Most likely…"

"Most likely?" That's all you can give me? She pushed herself up to a sitting position in bed with her arms as supporters, "I might most likely survive? I can, most likely not, die?"

Awkwardly, he looked away, his mind stuffed full with all kinds of uneasy thoughts. Statistics were there for a reason. There were always two contradictive parts involved. In Addison's case, 80 percent of every person with her diagnosed heart failure, survived. Most people survived. But the other twenty…In which did she belong?

"Mark?" She asked again, immediately gaining his focus, "I need to know. I need to know the statistics here, I need to know what science says…" Her voice cracked with the troubled truth, "Because if I'm gonna die before my thirtieth birthday, I need to know…"

"Everything indicates that you're going to live till you die. 90 percent of every diagnosed patient, survives" He said, his mind noting the white lie he was serving her. Honestly, he had said it to himself, as if the ninety would comfort him more than the researched eighty. But it didn't. Most patients survived…Most patients ended up welled and healthy…_Screw that line, _he thought for himself. Addison wasn't like most people. She wasn't a mediocre. She was far beyond, she was special and sensational and no matter how much he restricted those percents, whether it would be 80, 90, 95, 99,9…As long as the proves didn't say a hundred, complete percent he wasn't relaxed. She could perfectly be that last improbable thousandth.

"90 percent…" She breathed, nodding, as to convince herself, "Okay. 90 is good"

"Yeah" He answered bluntly, drawing his focus back to his unfinished work, being her horizontal going cut. Neither one of them said a thing while he passed the needle and suture thread in and out of her skin for closure. The noise from outside were buzzing in their ears, telephones ringing, pagers going off, medical monitors and devices beeping its same familiar rhythm, doctors talking, nurses chatting, patients whining in pain…

"Do you know where Derek is?" She wondered suddenly, "You said he knows…Is he here? I saw him hours ago and I was supposed to wait for him till his shift was over…Is he still here?"

"I think he's looking for you…I paged him but he hasn't answered yet"

"Oh…Okay…Could you give my bag?" She motioned towards the chair, "I'll try to call him"

Getting her purse handed in her lap, she fumbled through the room to seek up her cell phone, only to close it in frustration as she sighed, leaning her head back on the pillow, "I left it in my dad's patient room...I don't wanna go up there…

"Take mine" He dug his hand into his labcoat pocket, letting her receive his newly acquired BlackBerry, Addison looking at him with a confused wipe on her face, "do I know how to use this one?"

Giving her a mocking grin in return, he flicked on the buttons, the ringtone finally chiming in the hightec gadget. She put it to her ear and waited for several seconds, each beep covering the other one, finding no response on the other side.

"He doesn't answer" She said quietly, "You think he's okay?"

"Of course he's not. You should've seen his reaction when your brother told us. He went all mental about it"

"And you didn't?"

"No. Of course I was shocked but I took my time to process it. You know, Derek is all serious about the two of you. He looks at you like you're his girlfriend. That's possibly why it's so hard on him"

"I'm not his girlfriend" She protested slowly, "Just because we're friends doesn't mean we can't care about each other. I just don't hope he's doing anything stupid…Attacking Bizzy with an ax or something…"

Mark hummed from her statement, "In the heat of the moment he's capable of a lot of things. But no, I don't think he's planning to kill his present-time boss. That much he doesn't care about you"

"Good to know" She replied sarcastically, her eyebrows boosting with her witty grimace.

Breaking into their humoristic gathering, Archer pulled the curtains apart, showing up with a folder of sorted papers. "I got the patient forms" He said with a modest smile, stealing a glance at Mark's precise plastic surgeon skills.

"Nice sutures" He commented, "Prolene?"

"Yeah. Always the best for your sister" He put the needle aside, then slipping off his gloves, appraising his piece of art closely, then turned to Archer, "Wanna do the last one?"

"What?" The word was uttered by the sibling couple almost simultaneously, Addison's voice holding a slight more fearful tone as she put her hand instinctively to her forehead.

"You're a senior, aren't you?" Mark awaited, "Starting your internship next year?"

"Yeah…" Archer replied, slowly letting his eyes wander between the two of them, "But I've never sewn before…" He hesitated, "I mean, I have sewn but not a cut like that and certainly not using a polypropylene suture…"

"Then get started" He pushed, "Nothing's worse than starting the program as an average"

"Oh, no, no, no" Addison shook her head frantically, "I'm not a cadaver, I'm a human being! What if he fails and I end up with a garbled face?"

"I'm not a moron, Addie. I know how to suture. Just not using this kind of thread before"

"Please not let him ruin my face" She begged, her eyes blinking innocently towards Mark, "I'm not a person to practice on. You're a plastic surgeon, you should know."

"It's barely two lines left. He's a Harvard graduate."

"He's my brother" She noted, "Maybe he's holding some kind of grudge against me to something I did in our childhood years and now's the perfect time to get revenge"

"I'm in" Archer stated, oblivious to her latest remark, "The skin should be rolled slightly outward from the wound, right?"

"Right" He nodded, throwing a quick, superior look at his work, "It's perfect. Keep the rest of those lines tight"

"You're not done yet?" Her voice signed impatience, "Mark, take over please, I have a pretty face and I would prefer to keep up with my looks"

Rolling his eyes, Archer placed the needle again expertly on the edge of the wound, contemplating on his every finished stitch.

"He's good" Mark reassured her, "It's a work of art and he's practically Dali"

"I'm really flattered, Doc, but personally I prefer Picasso" Archer pointed out with a small, self-assured curve on his lips.

"No, I'm Picasso" He corrected, "No one is close to near my expertise. Let's talk again in ten years" He established, settling on Addison's bedside, smirking, "Let the guy finish up my masterpiece while I'm sitting here holding your hand"

"You don't hold people's hands" Addison said, as well as posting a questioning remark, her eyes following his fingers' caressing moves over the soft skin in her palm.

"I guess I do tonight" He replied sincerely, brushing her fingers tenderly with his own.

Archer sent her an awkward look, his forehead creating crinkles from the sensational sight, Mark being caring to someone, and that someone happened to be his own sister.

She sent him a small smile back before Mark's hand cupped hers and she let her eyes glide back to him, meeting his surprisingly soft gaze. She held back a small breath, finding herself relaxing with his warmth on hers and she squeezed his fist carefully while running her thumb over the roughened skin. The unostentatious skin contact wouldn't help anything but she felt, in some ways, better.

She smiled appreciatively, "Thank you"

Instinctively, he evaded her hypnotizing eyes, not able to escape the uncomfortable setting that was to surround him, the intimidating gush coming from the fact that her brother was standing centimeters away from them, witnessing each one of their intimate movements.

Trying his best to leave Archer's hearing out, he lowered his voice as a modest smile played once again on his face, "You're welcome"

"Feel free to kiss. Make out. Just try to keep your panties on. Although I love a good fuck I'm not sure if I want to take that much part of yours" Archer joked, raising the suture needle in the air as his personal victory when done suturing, "I'm done. It leaves not much of a scarring"

Mark bit her lip to prevent his smile to escalate into a beaming grin as Addison frowned, "Could you, for one second, leave the word 'sex' out of your vocabulary?"

* * *

Derek was pacing down the hallway at the cardiology department, west wing, in a rush. His heart banged in his chest rhythmically as his breath insufflated rapidly from his mouth, leaving him out of breath after his panicked search for Addison through every floor, every room and every little corner in the large building of the hospital, leaving him even more, if possible, despaired and worried.

He strived as he made his way down the end of the corridor, forcing the room to the patient room open, banging on the light to the darkened room.

"How is that to wake up a recovering heart patient?" Her father grumbled, adjusting to the sudden shock of light.

He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, inspecting Derek's appearance before regaining his memory of him, "Doctor…Shepherd, was it?"

"Where is she?" He moved hovered impatiently on the floor, the firmness in his voice fading out for each word as he tried to put up a demand.

"Where she is…" John premeditated while uttering each word, "She said she had some paperwork she needed to get through…I think she's in her office…"

Swearing inside himself at the obvious wrong answer, he put up an even more desperate tone, "No. Where is **she**?"

"Not Bizzy?"

"I'm not asking about your wife! I give a damn about your wife!" Derek was shouting, "Where is she?"

John pushed himself up to a sitting position, narrowing his eyes, inquiring, "Well, if you could indentify that she…"

"Addison! Where is Addison!"

"Oh…" John's voice dropped into sad tones, "Addison…She's…She ran away…She left her cell phone…" He reached for her portable on his nightstand, leaving it in Derek's hand. He inspected it, his eyes faring over the screen' long list of missed calls.

Angrily, he put it in his labcoat pocket, his eyes soaring detectively over her father's seemingly calmed expression.

"You're not worried? You don't bother to worry?"

"Of course I'm worried" He sighed heavily, "But I know she'll come around. She need to time to think, to be alone, what's wrong with that?"

"So it's true" Derek stated interrogatively, "You've been lying for her her whole life. She's sick and you lied about! You both lied!"

"Calm down!" He snapped suddenly, an abrupt gush of silence following the next few seconds, "Sickness is a sign of weakness and we didn't want her to feel different…She was a happy kid. We didn't want to take that away from her"

"A sign of weakness?" He cited madly, "Is that Bizzy's view on it? She's not weak, she's anything but! Addison's strong. She can handle the truth, she's lived through worse and I know she'll find a way to handle it!" In the corner of his eye, Derek could spot a group of unindentified people who had paused to mingle curiously outside the room, even with a locked door his loud voice had reached outside the room's walls, "But she's sick and if anything happens, it's because of you!"

"This does not include you, as far as I can remember you're not her husband. Not even a boyfriend. Why don't you leave my room?"

"Right" Derek snapped, "You don't talk about things in your family. You lock everything in. Bury it. You talk about economy and surgeries and fashionable lifestyle…Maybe even weather. And that's it. The rest you just leave out."

"Don't talk about my life like you know anything about it. I'm a provider and a husband and a father…It's my job to keep this family glued together, so don't dare you come here, throwing up whatever you brain finds convenient to speak up for"

"To glue your family together?" Derek snorted, "Where's the glue? Your family's already broken so there's no need to hold on to that seemingly perfect façade. You've been deceiving your daughter for a lifetime, your wife hates me because I care about Addison, which is utterly strange because she seems to be seeking happiness herself, considering the fact that she's screwing around behind your back. The woman who's supposed to be the perfect wife turns out to be a pure adulterer, no less. There's not much trust and credence between your folks, is it?"

Seeing John's mouth hanging open from the stabbing shock, Derek raised his shoulders unaffectedly before he turned on his heel to leave, "I'm gonna find Addison now"

* * *

"It's not that bad" Addison pointed out as she studied her newly amended face, one thin, red, newfound line from the suturing railing across the left on her forehead, "It's gonna fade soon, right?"

"As soon as the stitches are removed, it will start the healing process" Mark assured her, "You have to come back in five days to get them out"

"You look good" Archer grinned, "being all a patchwork really suits you" He backed off a few steps, receiving a light beat in his side from her.

"It's one scar, thank you" She remarked dryly, "People have scars in all kinds of unexpected places. It's supposed to be a sign…or whatever" She frowned, waving his hand to gain Archers attention, "If you're done mouth-diarrheaing me, could you get my phone? It's in Dad's room."

"Why would you need your phone?"

"It's my phone. I need my phone" She said, obviously, "And you know…Checking any missed calls…Maybe Derek called me…"

"Oh, right" He put a dramatic drag to his face, "Your second boyfriend is not here! He must be terrified!"

"Derek is not my boyfriend!" She whined tiredly, "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

He raised his shoulders, turning to Mark, "What about Sloan, here? Nothing passionate going on?"

"No, nothing" Mark said confident, "If you mean passionate as in love. Passionate as in bed, though…"

Her brother's white polished teeth dazzled in the strong light of the examination lamp as his grin spread across his face, laughing. Addison patted his back to lead him off, "Go get that cell phone"

"Fine"

Throwing the curtain aside, he disappeared behind it to stroll down the deserted ER. A nurse was placed behind the reception counter, talking on the phone, her appearance being the only one in the center of the emergency care unit. He looked past his shoulder as a painstruck scream dominated behind of the curtained enclosure and he couldn't help creating an uncomfortable frown. Medicine could be hardcore for a simple student like him sometimes.

He heard rapid footsteps coming closer as a man in a labcoat leaned to the desk, in need of the nurse's favor. "Hey, could you look up a possible patient for me?..."

Instantly, Archer widened his eyes. It wasn't any doctor, it was neurogod Derek Shepherd himself. Also, turning out to be his sister's lover.

"Shepherd" He cleared his throat, greeting in a civilized tone, "Uhm….Are you looking for my sister?"

Right on cue he turned around, his brain instantly recognizing the man in front of his as Addison's brother and he widened his eyes expectantly, "You know where she is?"

"Curtain three" He pointed to one of the many curtain shielded bedsides, taking a few hesitant steps towards Derek. "She's…uhm…she's fine, seemingly. She's been laughing and joking. Doctor Sloan fixed some cosmetic lacerations and we're waiting for the blood results of the cardiac catheterization. She was kind of…drunk so we had to wait for a while to expulse all the alcohol from her blood before performing the test" He explained, close in details, "Now we're just waiting for doctor Burke to show up to perform any further examinations"

Derek tried to process every word, his brain telling him to relax and calm down, she was in safe hands and she was taken care of, but his heart would advise him differently as the unforeseen news kept sinking while stabbing into him repeatedly.

He ran a helpless hand through his curls, his voice wavering slightly, "The test result is not back yet?"

"They should be at any minute" Archer calmly reassured him, "Doctor Sloan said that since she hasn't been having any cardiac related symptoms, we're talking about a pretty much light version of this disease…"

"Doctor Sloan is not a heart specialist!" He shouted desperately, "He doesn't know that! Burke has to come. Burke needs to check on her" He passed Archer in a rush, emerging towards her bed, soft, familiar laughter coming from between the drape, immediately dying down the second he ripped it to the side, making his presence known.

His eyes immediately landed on hers, and she looked back on him, their eyes fixated on the others'. She smiled softly at him, but he couldn't follow the delicate moves of her perfect, blushed lips, his eyes went directly to the red scarring on her forehead and down the length of her naked arm. Physically, she was in a bad condition, she was nothing like she used to look like. She was stitched and bandaged, her eyes bloodshot, her hair loosely tied in a knot, the fiery flames from her highlights faded and extinguished.

"Hi" She whispered, a small, relieved breath hitching in her throat, "I…We…" She sent Mark a hasty look, "tried to call you…"

"I know" His lowered voice was close to match her barely audible tones and placed himself carefully on her bedside, his hand plunging into the pocket of his labcoat, leaving her cell phone in her hand, "I tried to call you too…" He looked down, sensing a coming, invasive crack to his profound voice, and he swallowed hard, "When you didn't answer, I…I thought..."

"I know…" She nodded, loaded with understanding. "I thought so too"

Having no need to say any more and with their expressions speaking for themselves, Addison moved slightly on the bed, silently inviting him to join her as Mark got up to leave the room, giving the two of them a moment for themselves.

He fell down on the mattress beside her, instantly taking her wounded body in his as his secure doctor's arms encircled her. As soon as she was being held by him a salty tear from the corner of her eye declared its release and hit right on his chest, melting onto the navy fabric of his scrub top. She plaited her fingers with his, getting a good grip as they held hands.

Derek kissed the top of her head as his eyes ducked inside the lownecked cut of the patient gown, his vision gliding over her chest and protruding breasts.

His hand found its entrance and he stroke her bosom endearingly, his fingertips touching lacy fabric of her bra. If circumstances had been different he would've easily known where this would lead, his hand on her breast would normally signalize a passionate prelude to sex but the today's setting was unforeseen and dramatic, leaving no room, to Derek's surprise there wasn't any taking place in mind anyway, for sexual fancies.

The bed creaked lightly as he bent over her, getting a grip on Mark's forgotten stethoscope. He put the plugs to his ears before parting each one of the buttons that were holding the patient clothing together. Addison slid it off her waist and down her legs, leaving her skimpily dressed in her matching set of lacy lingerie.

Derek guided her back to the bed and she laid down, tiny goosebumps spreading on her exposed skin from the room's cold chill.

He climbed beside her, settling next to her, sealing her lips from one of his warm kisses before placing the stethoscopes' bell right on between the cleavage of her breasts, the sound of the beat of her heart coming into his ears and he frowned instantly. It wasn't a sound that bad, but it certainly wasn't a normal, benign one either.

Something was not as it should be.

"There's a crackling sound" He sighed softly, putting the medicinal tool away.

"I know" She nodded, "Mark told me"

Working hard on masking his worries, Derek turned away, only gaining more of her alerted attention.

"Derek? Why can't you look at me?"

"I am looking at you" He sent her a tired smile, pressing another kiss to her forehead, "It'll be okay, you'll be okay, everything's going to be fine…You'll be okay…" He said convincingly, persuading the everlasting suspiciousness that blocked his mind, "There's nothing to worry about…"

Addison repositioned herself beside him, reaching for his hand, drawing absent circles in his palm with her fingertips while looking down, stealing one or two quick looks up at him, uncertain, "Then why are you repeating yourself? And why are you being all nervous?"

"I am not nervous" He disputed softly, "I'm worried and I need to know what's going on with you" He looked impatiently around in the room, "Where's Burke? What the hell is taking him so long?"

Troubled, she ran a hand through her hair before slipping her body into the wide gown again, considering what to say next. Derek buried his head in his hands and she put one of hers on his raised shoulder.

"You're tensed" She pointed out, her fingers working miracles on each joint and every muscle.

"Of course I am" He murmured, grunting his relief when she loosened up the knots that had build up, one by one, as a result of his stressful, selfless lifestyle. She brought her other hand to the back of his neck, lightly massaging with light pressure from her fingertips.

His head finally slipped in her direction and she let go of him, eyeing him expectantly, waiting for him to speak, to take the lead after those few, uncomfortable minutes of complete silence.

His hair was ruffled, his morning stubbles on its first days of growing into a beard and his eyes red from violent rubbing. "Of course I'm stressed out. Of course I'm not fine. You're not fine, so I'm not. This is wrong, this shouldn't have been you, you've been through enough already. We live together and we're supposed to do happy, cheerful things together…I just…I think…We deserve happy, uncomplicated things…" He sent her a desponded look, "Instead, you're in the ER and you're hurt and you're sick…And it might be serious. And I can't do anything about that. I can't do anything to make you feel better" He rubbed his temple helplessly, avoiding her gaze.

She was quiet for a second as her eyes soared over his pitiably aura. She had to snort inwardly, he was the broken one and paradoxically, she was the stronger part even thought she was sick and hurt. She took a breath, feeling a massive, ominous lump in her chest and she couldn't escape reality. She was sick and she didn't want to be and it would only be natural if she fell together and broke down because she had a reason to. She was allowed to feel sad and sad, yes, she felt sad.

Although, something in him made her lighten up each time he was near. That heavy, unbearable lump instantly lost its daunting weight and she was free to breathe. Her lips curved upwards instinctively and without taking notice herself, she was smiling. Widely.

"Kiss me" She heard herself say, the words bubbled excitedly from her mouth and she had to put a small, disbelieved laugh to life, considering the bizarre fact that she could be life threatening ill and the only thing that mattered to her was to be kissed by Derek.

He looked at her and his forehead drew a small, confused line, surprised by her choice of words. "What?"

"I know it sounds insane and weird and all that, but please, Derek. Kiss me. I know it's most likely not gonna happen, but** if** this disease is killing me and I don't have much time left, I want to memorize the good things and being kissed by you has been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time" She inhaled a shaky breath as he moved closer to her, a sympathetic smile and a warming hand around her waist coming from him in return.

"That moment…" She looked out in the room, her eyes dreaming, "In the on-call room tonight…The kissing and the sex and the making out…" Her eyes met his, "We were happy then. I want to go back to that, I want to relive that moment. If I have to face my own demise, I want our time together to be my last"

"You're not gonna die" Derek said in a voice that was soft but yet striving to be held firm. His eyes were damp and he concentrated hard on forcing the tears them back in.

"Kiss me" She begged in a whisper, "Please, kiss me"

No word could make him certain and out of worries before the results from the tests would prove it to him confirming his hope, or in the worst case scenario, his worries and biggest fears.

He kissed her passionately, his lips brushing and pressing against hers, a hand placed on the back of her spine while the other cupped her cheek tenderly.

Addison linked her arms around his neck and let her mouth move on violently upon his, their bodies rocking slowly and synchronously.

She closed her eyes as his tongue peeked from the cave of his mouth, audaciously asking to dip into hers. She parted her lips in a welcome and his wet one licked the tip of hers.

Their tongues moving to the sensual rhythm of a well-composed salsa, his mouth covering the outline of her perfectly précised dolly lips.

She moaned and he breathed heavily, both sharing their oral appreciation.

It was good, it was better than good. It was great. It was amazing. And she needed so much more.

She brought his hand in hers and lead it through the insides of her clothing, bringing his palm upon her left breast as a sign for him to feel her up, working onto the next level of passionate intimacy.

His hand drifted off her chest, losing the soft feeling of the satin lacy fabric of her bra, and trailed down the flatness of her tummy, sending her an apologetic smile. "We can't. Not now"

"Yes, please" She protested, whispering, "Please, Derek, I need you"

"And you have me" His voice reassured her, his hand replacing onto her cheek, "But we can't do this. Not now, not here" He attempted to blow a joke, nodding towards the curtains that was fencing the room, no door and walls to extend their privacy, "It's not very isolated"

"I'll be quiet" She whispered sweetly in his ear, "Fuck me…"

Putting his hand to her arm to gently push her away, he shook his head amusedly, "This is not the right time…"

Not showing any acceptance to his dreary response, she sneaked her hand between his legs, to his crotch, gripping purposefully for his genitals. Clearly definite on her actions, she squeezed his, for not much longer, flaccid length, pinched his large balls and let her closed fist run up and down the shaft of his penis.

Derek gasped and put a hand in front of his mouth, trying to silence the very local, very audible groans that made their way up his throat, it was absolute impossible to let her magic fingers pass unnoticed…

Greedy in mind, she bored her fingers into his scrub pants, his black boxers being the only piece of clothes that kept them from a naked union. She squeezed his greatness, down the whole length to the tip of the head where she tickled softly, bringing him higher with her every little teasy stunt.

Being unable to fight the powers of the escalating sounds in his throat, awakened by Addison's precise handiwork on his most sensitive organ, he threw his head back, letting free some guttural grunts, wishing and hoping his covering palm would prevent his sounds from spreading to any other's ears in the, thank God , already noisy ER.

Addison threw the gown off herself, greeting him with a luscious sight of her exposed curves. Staring his eyes out, she dug her hand, again, deep down into his pants, this time daring to move underneath the hem of his boxers…

This was crazy. Sex could be the perfect way to put a comfort to your problems and sex would be the perfect solution for many but this was different. People who had newly found out about their complicated cardiac disorder would probably have other priorities than a round of sex when they did. But then again, Addison was not like most people…

"Addison!" A sobbing, crying voice filled the walls of the ER and their gaze were both drawn towards the entrance. A pair of stormy footsteps was heard and a distinct man's voice soothing the desperate one.

Immediately recognizing the woman of the hysterical outburst, Addison sweared as she dragged the patient gown over her head, straightening out any possible wrinkles as she tossed Derek his labcoat.

Crabbing behind the bedcovers, the curtain was being pulled aside by a nurse, following train of a familiar trio coming into focus.

"Addison" Naomi sobbed, Archer's arm being dropped comforting around her shoulder. "He told me. How could it happen? I don't…Why? This is not fair!"

Her heart fell for her heartbroken friend and she tapped on the bedside for her to sit down, her awaiting arms wide open.

Naomi crashed into her welcoming embrace and let her tears fall free, her eyes widened at the sight of her red scarred face. "I don't understand" She sulked, "Did they do any tests?" She dried her tears away as her gaze lingered at the two familiar surgeon faces, sniffing noisily, "What are your fuckfriends doing here?"

"Naomi!" She reprimanded, leaving Mark with a full-smeared grin and Derek with a guilty facial blush of red.

"Anyway, I don't care" Naomi continued, "What I care about is you. What did the doctor say? How bad is it?" Another set of tears fell free from her eyes and Addison hurried to dry them away, a soft smile getting in to her return. "We don't know yet. The heart surgeon is on in way. There's a murmur on my heart, that's for sure"

"Give me that stethoscope" She turned to Derek, placing the dots expertly into her ears.

"We've already checked it" Derek informed blankly, reluctantly handing her the equipment.

"Won't hurt with a second's opinion" She parried back, "Addison, lift up that shirt. I'm sure that will please your lovers too, they get to see some boob"

Mark grinned and Derek shook his head with a frown, "How can you be a second? From what I've heard you're a first year med student"

"Shut up" She bit back, "I'm her friend. Her best friend" She said, instructing them to stay quiet as she listened carefully to her drumming heartbeat.

"There's a murmur" She agreed, draping the stethoscope around her neck, looking between the group of four impatiently, "Where's the doctor?"

"He's on his way" Mark informed, stepping in front of her with a self-confident smirk lined across his face, holding his hand out invitingly, "Mark Sloan, head of plastics. Nice to meet you too"

"I know who you are" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You're arrogant and self-loving. You don't impress me" She noticed his intensive stare on her deep cleavage and she pushed him off.

"Get your eyes off my Grand Canyon. I'm not interested."

Watching their little performance, Addison's eyebrow jumped as a witty grimace covered the structures of her face.

"Oh, don't worry" Mark served, "I'm not that interested, I'm with your friend here…" He nodded towards Addison, gloatful and self-assured, "But if you want to join us somehow, I won't be that hard to ask…"

"It's been five minutes and you're putting your horny side to life. I don't like you"

Mark shrugged, "It's your loss. We're a great couple"

"Actually…" Derek shot in, fronting his place in their triangle drama, "You're not exactly a couple"

About to protest on his statement , Addison spoke up before he could, "That's true. Mark and I are not a couple. Neither are Derek and I. I'm not a couple with anyone" She pointed directly at Mark, "And just do you know; I do not intend to do girl on girl. More precisely, I do not intend to do girl on girl with my best friend"

"God, you're a perve" Naomi growled, "What are you, a hooker in a forty year old bachelor's body?"

The small crowd snickered at her feisty comment, except from Mark. "I'm thirty-five!" He called out grumpily.

"Anyway," Naomi adjusted herself on the bed, leaning her head on Addie's shoulder, "You can go now. I'm pretty sure you won't be missed. Addison's brother and Addison's best-friend is here. There's restrictions for how many there can be. The only real doctor needed in here is head of cardio, not some plastic -face -bed- warmer-boyfriend."

Before he got the chance to reply, a new voice broke in, "Someone called for me? Head of cardio?" The curtains were pulled aside and the tall, dark surgeon, by name known as Preston Burke, entered, instantly catching everyone's attention.

He let his look fare over Addison and came up to her bedside, offering her his hand, "Hi, I'm Doctor Burke, head of cardio- _thoracic surgery. I heard_ you're our boss' daughter" He hummed, "I guess we have to threat you well in this place. Lots of sucking up"

Addison shook her head, smiling shyly, "No, you don't have to. I'm just like any other patient"

"You're not like any other patient" Derek argued, clutching her hand in his, sending Burke a defined look to fasten his statement. "She's not like any other patient"

"Doctor Shepherd…" He cleared his throat, "Any reason you're with my cardiac patient? From what I've read on her file, she's not a neurosurgical belonging."

"We're…friends" He explained, receiving a blushed smile from Addison, "Close friends…"

"Right…" He hesitated, stealing a glare at him while scrabbling something down at the chart, "And those three?"

"Best friend" Naomi stepped in, "I'm one of her closest. I have the right to stay on her side"

"Brother" Archer was convincing in his tone, "We're close. We've been close through life. Sis may be sick and I'm not leaving her"

Preston gave them a hasty nod as turned to Mark, expectant and disbelieved. "Sloan?"

"Se…" He started, pausing as Addison bored her fiery eyes into his, sensing what that one single word would be…

"Uhm…Friends…" He corrected, "We're friends. Really close friends" Derek rolled his eyes, Mark's chose of words rudely matching his said ones. "And also" Mark added, "I'm a plastic surgeon, I fixed her skin lacerations. My appearance is purely, one hundred percent professional. Almost"

Burke looked past them and into Addison's direction, straightly talking medicine, "I heard doctor Sloan performed a cardiac characterization and inserted a small catheter through your arm, into one of the heart vessels. We were planning to use that tube for a fluoroscopy, but considering the situation I would like to do an echocardiogram, it may commonly be compared to a chest ultrasound. It will give us a much more detailed and moving picture of the heart and the valves"

"Okay" Addison breathed nervously, "Okay. I'm ready"

"Okay" He slipped the chart underneath his arm, "I need an intern to assist me. Who's on call tonight?"

"Kemper" Mark grumbled, "He's useless. What do you need an intern for anyway? They're complete idiots, all of them and they're not allowed to be around my patient"

"She's not your patient, Sloan" He remarked, "If you didn't know this is a teaching hospital, we're committed to share our knowledge.

"Technically, she is. I'm the one who admitted her and I'm the one who stitched up those cuts. Screw that intern. You're gonna do the echo. I'm not accepting less" Mark crossed his arms, standing masterfully in front of the heart surgeon. He wasn't taking average and she needed the best care provider.

The room went quiet and Addison looked between the quarreling men, feeling nothing but a burden to their work, "I'm sorry, Doctor Burke, to waste your time, you're a surgeon and you probably have an impossible schedule, you don't have to feel like you own me anything just because I'm biologically related to Bizzy Montgomery…"

He eyed Mark for another minute before he dropped his glance back to her, putting up a small, reassuring smile. "No, no. It's fine. I'll do the exam. Is Doctor Montgomery…is she informed? Do you want her to come?"

"No!" The other four shouted in unison before she got the chance to reply and the hostile words came rolling from their lips in turn,

"She's a hag"

"I hate her"

"She shouldn't be allowed to be a parent"

"She doesn't deserve to be"

Taken aback by their fiery response, Burke sent her a puzzled look.

"We…uhm…We don't get along together that well" She monitored the group of her two lovers, best-friend and older brother. "I know you're trying to be supportive and all and normally I'm not that fond of Bizzy, but right now those accusations just seem more like an insult than anything else" She inhaled an unsteady breath, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but…could you all just…go out for a while?"

"Why?" They all prompted, disbelieved.

"I just…I need a minute alone…And I want to process whatever the test might tell me by myself…"

Naomi gaped, "Addison, you can't do that-"

"I'm staying too" Archer stated, "You don't wanna be alone through this"

"I have the right to stay" Mark continued, "I'm her doctor"

"Not anymore" Preston shot in, "If the patient wants you to leave, then leave. Four inside this room is four too many"

"I'm her best friend" Naomi was standing her ground, "She needs me. Addison, I'm here to stay with you"

"You know what, I'm her brother, which means, I'm her family. Family is important and family sticks through your side, no matter what"

"That was good. Convincing" Naomi nudged Archer's side as she lowered her voice, "Family's good. So is best friend. We have the right to be here"

"Oh, come on" Mark groaned, "Family's overrated. Especially Addison's. I'm her fuckfriend" Everyone looked up, aghashed, Addison silently counting the black dots in the ceiling while the humiliation washed over her. "And I'm honest about it. We do things together and we support each other" He said, definite, "I'm not going"

"If the patient requires so, you're going! If you're so supportive against her, well, then support her decision and wait outside" Burke was waving at the nurse who entered, hushing them out, dreary expressions and disappointed mumbles following them.

Except from Derek, who was standing at the head of her bed, clutching her hand tightly. "I'm not leaving" He shook his head stubbornly, "Burke, you can't force me to" He eyed Addison softly but firmly, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying"

Sighing in frustration, Burke sent Addison an await look. "Montgomery?"

"No" She shook her head franticly, "Please. I know you don't want to leave me, but please, I need some time alone. I'll tell you everything and Doctor Burke will tell you everything but I just to be alone. If the results turns out to be bad I don't know how I'll react if you're around and I don't want to see your reaction. It's better for me to not have you here for this moment. Okay?" She rubbed his hand in hers assuredly, eyeing him expectantly. His eyes were turning into a light shade of blue, reflecting on his tearful temper. Heartbroken, he let her hand free.

"Okay" He whispered, seceding from her bedside slowly, his head dropping as a single tear damping his eyes.

Addison let out a quiet sigh when his shadow disappeared from her sight, instantly feeling both empty and relieved at once.

"So, you and Shepherd…?" Preston's voice broke through, having taken notice on their emotional interaction. "You're…?"

"No" She shook her head firmly with a small laugh, "No, we're not. We're friends. And about what Mark said," Her cheeks blushed pink, "It's not really that true. We're friends" She took her time assuring herself, "Yeah…We're friends…"

* * *

"Do you see that?" Doctor Burke let a glove clad hand drift across the ultrasound screen, pausing over the right heart valve, "That's the pulmonary artery. It right there, blocked at the right ventricle"

"I see it" Addison's eyes fared over the black and white screen closely, "What's that pumping things beside it?"

"The aortic artery" He explained precisely, "You can see the narrowing is not present there if you compare the two valves. Here, on the other hand," His finger trailed along its side, "You can see the pulmonic valve is tightened here. The valve is throbbing harder caused by the lack of blood flow."

"Right…" Addison nodded absently, her heartbeat literally raging faster, her alerted mind taking in the facts that were here, right on the screen for her to see.

She swallowed hard. "That's bad, isn't it?"

Burke sent her a clarifying look. "It's certainly not good, I've seen a few better cases and a lot more severe ones. You said you haven't had any symptoms, that's a good sign. If the disease aggravates, which is a possibility, we can provide a different set a treatment plans. Surgery, a valve replacement may be required. Or as a less complex operation, we can perform a percutaneous balloon pulmonary dilation procedure, with other words a valvuloplasty, it means we're going in with a catheter to open up the narrowed heart valve. The success rate is close to a ninety percent"

"That sounds promising" She forced a small smile.

"Yes. But surgery isn't necessarily an option for you yet. I will not underestimate the severity of your disease because it is serious. But I believe we can keep it under control with the right medication and regular check-ups. When, or if, we catch the slightest change we'll be right on it, but for now, I want you to breathe and relax. Do you exercise much?"

"When time allows" She shrugged, "Once, maybe twice a week, roughly"

He nodded as she flipped the chart open, "What about sexual intercourse?"

His words made Addison almost jump on the patient table as she cleared her throat awkwardly, trying her best to sound complete and utterly calm about that topic.

"Uhm…" She thought about it, "Maybe once a week, roughly"

He looked at her suspiciously, "How roughly are we talking?"

"Uhm…well, okay, maybe it's been a more frequently the last couple of months…Five, six days days…Sometimes every day…"

"Okay" He said, "There's nothing wrong with having sex, it won't instantly worsen the failure but be on awake. And try to diversify the exercise. Too much running and sweating won't ease any of it. I heard pilates is popular for girls your age. You should try it"

"I will" She laughed softly, "Thank you, Doctor Burke"

"Good" He nodded, "I'll write out a prescription for some blood thinners and I'll talk to the nurse about getting you discharged, and I'll see you here in eight weeks, alright? I'll get the nurse to mail you a summon with time and place"

"Okay" She agreed on his way out, "Thank you. Again"

* * *

Addison stuffed the small assortment of her belongings into her purse, folding the copy of her patient forms neatly into her bag. An hour had passed since the fateful appointment with the cardiac surgeon and she was officially free to let go. Tidying the room and gathering her belongings, she dropped back on the edge of the bed, waiting.

She had no clothes, there's was no way she would return home in her bloody dress like some fashionated edition of Carrie at the prom.

Derek had been given her keys and he returned to her home, promising he would pick her out a decent set of clothes in no time. Archer and Naomi had finally headed home, after much persuade from her while Mark was finishing up the late hours of his graveyard shift.

She smiled to herself. They were all so kind, some of them having a strange way in showing it off than the others.

But still. They cared about her and it was a comforting thought to rely on when she had spent her childhood years with her parents, all the time believing the opposite.

Bizzy hadn't called, her father hadn't called, nor had they shown up. It was foreseen and counted on from her side, and she'd decided not to let her parent's absence affect her in any negative way. Hey, they'd been gone through most of her childhood so what change would it make today?"

She heard a pair of footsteps from outside and a second later Derek appeared behind the light blue curtain shield, her eyes lightening up instantly.

"Hey" He smiled brightly, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as he dumped a large hiker's backpack next to her, Addison's eyes widening doubtfully.

"I told you to bring one outfit, meaning a pair of jeans, a hoodie and a pair of shoes, or something in close resemblance…" She eyed the full backpack skeptically, "That's my backpack. I remember I used it at some fieldtrip in junior high. Where did you find it?"

"The closet in your bedroom" He tore out the strings of it, tossing her a pair of dark washed jeans and a white, long sleeved t-shirt. "How's this?"

"It's fine, I…guess…" She was still cautiously watching the full baggage and the pile of clothes in it, "Can I ask why you've brought me clothes for a week?"

"Because" Derek beamed as he unbuttoned her patient shirt, "I'm taking you away"

She lifted up her arms as he slid the oversized fabric off her, "You're taking me away?"

"Yes" He rolled the garment together and tossed it at the edge of the bed, his facial language showing off his seriousity. "It's been a crappy day and there's a lot to adjust to. Even though he said it's not a threatening disease, Burke wanted you to take is easy, you know, not to worry about anything, having fun and being lazy together. I'm taking you away for a few days. Out of town."

"And where are we going?" She asked curiously, "Fiji, Bahamas, India, Iceland?"

Derek chuckled, "I said out of town, not 'out in the world'. It's 45 minutes by car, approximately."

Addison rummaged through her backpack, trying to use the choice of clothing as a giving hint to the mysterious destination. "Hiking boots?" She held them up skeptically, pulling out a dark red, lacy see through corsage as she grimaced. "Appropriate footgear and sexy lingerie? What the hell?"

"Wait and see" He smirked, I think you're gonna enjoy it"

"Oh, well, you certainly are" She inspected the matching piece to the alluring lingerie, a tiny, lacy thong. "This trip, are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, you're working and we can't just escape…"

"I have a few days off" He assured her as he placed himself on the bedside next to her. "He took her hand in his, tilted his head and touched every little cell in her body with his sparkling, affectionate gaze.

"Trust me"

* * *

**Where do you think Addek are destinated?**

**Next chapter: Addison makes a decision that will put a change to her and Derek's relationship…**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Here We Go

**I did say I would follow up from the last chapter, didn't I? Here it is, it's long(again), trying my best to cut out the unimportant stuff, but writing unimportant is fun! It's been fun writing this whole chapter, there's a bit of romance, a bit of fun and a lot of…Sex…And it's a different type of sex so I'll warn you, skip out the parts if you're not into reading it…If it's way to inappropriate, let me know.**

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter!**

**I hope you all like this one! Good or bad, let me know!**

* * *

Addison twisted in bed, half asleep, as something wet and tickly was being pressed to her stomach repeatedly. Her eyelids flapped, her eyes adjusting to the strong beam of light that was stinging from the flashing halo of sunrise that encircled the spacious area of Derek's private land, and flowed into the small windows of the trailer.

They'd arrived last night, the clock ticking close to three and they had both agreed on sleeping out till they woke up. No wake up calls, no annoying alarms, just a lazy slumber in his large bed with birds and breezing trees, not to mention themselves, as a salving morning refection.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, Derek's vigorous shape appearing for her eyes. He laid athwart on the bed, his hands pressed to each side of her waistline as his lips drifted slowly up and down her naked stomach, planting kisses while his roughened, growing cheek stubbles lightly scraped against her exposed skin.

"You need to shave" She mumbled groggily, bringing her arm over her eyes to shield them from the way too generous spill of sunbeam. "Your beard is itching and it makes you look fifteen years older…"

"Fine, I'll shave" He agreed, half-eagerly, as he lifted the pillow she'd masked herself with in order to drift back to her sleepy state and to block out his fanatic brightness.

"Good" She mumbled back. Taking a closer look at him, she noticed he was fully dressed. Not only was he fully dressed, he was draped, from head to toe, in his misty green fishing gear. All weather jacket, protective pants, fishing vest and boots. And his tackle box lying on the floor next to the foot of the bed.

"Why are you dressed like a fisherman?"

"Because I am one" He said between kisses, "I got us trout. Rainbow trout" He beamed victoriously, "It's breakfast"

"I don't like trout" She remarked contemptuously, "It's filthy. A filthy fish"

"It is not" Derek refused, "It's beautiful and tasteful and nutritional. Have you ever had some?"

She grumbled her response, "No"

"Then why are you insulting my trout?"

"I'm a Montgomery, after all" She said, much to her own defense, "My parents have always been minutely when it comes to fish. God knows all the toxins gotten into their system. It might be a danger to hungry people"

"Seriously?" Derek mocked, "So your perfect picture family doesn't eat fish because of some pathetic theories that has yet to be further investigated?"

"Of course we do. We're just very alert on what is quality seafood and what's not"

"And quality seafood is in your opinion, what?"

"Lobster" She stated, starting on her long list of various delicacies, "Oyster. Crab claws. Sushi. Caviar. King prawns. Smoked salmon. Tuna filet. Mussels."

Derek frowned, "New caught trout, fresh and fried, is unacceptable but sushi, that's actually made raw is completely fine? And mussels? Seriously? You're calling me disgusting?"

"Did you know that Japan has the highest life expectancy of any country? According to well-elaborated analyzed reports made by hot-shot scientists, there's an overt coherence between eating habits and life run. So yes, sushi. And yes, mussels. There's nothing wrong with me and what I chose to ingest. You're culinarily inexperienced "

"I am not!" He protested, "I'm normally not a choosy person, but somewhere I draw the line. Let me get this right," He resettled to a sitting position bedside the napping she, "Just because you're rich you're obligated to eat snobby, prohibitive food? Let's say, escargots and crickets and most importantly, mussels?"

"Don't you be so prejudgemental" She mumbled, rolling to his side to face him, "I like mussels and I like snails, yes. Crickets? Haven't tried them yet. But it's good food, it's rich in taste and each one of those cultivated meals gives you a whole different experience than just dropping in on a fast-food place for a burger. Let me cook you a meal like that someday. Your taste buds would be grateful"

"Oh, no thanks, I'll find a way to survive without" He made a distasteful face.

"I'm compromising here. I'll eat that trout and you'll try my mussels, okay?"

A wry, naughty smile spread across his face, "That came out way too dirty" Addison groaned at his immortalized, twisted skills of making everything into thoughts revolving around the sexual kind.

"Derek!"

"Okay, fine, I'll think about it" He said after a hasty minute of thoughtfulness, "As long as you'll eat my trout. There isn't any kind of food left so until we'll get into town to do some grocery shopping, the trout is out best way to survival. I've already gutted and scaled it"

"But you did forget to refine yourself" Addison made aware, "You stink and you're hands are still slimy. Take a shower"

"I know…" Derek's voice sneaked to change into a sensual mutter as he dropped down onto his elbows, "I'm a smelly fisherman with slimy fingers…Fingers that's searching for something good…" His hands drifted underneath the quilt, enthusiastically well-aware that she was wearing a tiny panty only. Showing no signs of modesty he touched the pulsating point between her legs, rubbing his palm over the decorative fabric that hid it from its full view.

Shifting from a slightly strong, reprimanding tone, she gave herself into him as she moaned her escalating thrill. It was morning and she was almost naked where she laid in his homy, welcoming bed, completely at peace. All the talk about how sex in the night was so much better than any other time of day was completely nonsense to her. In the morning, she was awake and ready for any challenge that might come, her body was generously exposed, coming to the fact that she used to spend her sleepy night in bed clad in no more than a panty, or if she had extensive plans coming up, a sexy, tiny little negligee…

Her maroon hair had also gotten its change from the night, her ruffled looks drifting down her shoulders naturally alluringly. If it hadn't been for her not so appealing morning breath, she'd used every available morning for a hot, steamy, screaming, trembling, the adjectives seemed to go on endlessly, round of sex.

She pushed her legs together, closing his teasing hand in, willingly inviting him to rub her harder. He grinned and sped up the pace.

Sensing he was in a teasing mood this morning while she was into going straight for the main part, she pulled her panty down, easing it off her legs, hooking her feet into the string of it to dump it on the floor beside the bed.

"Go on" She panted happily, "Don't let the loss of my little apparel distract you from doing your job, you dirty, old fisherman…"

"It won't…" His husky voice sent another exhilarating chill down her spine as her covered sheath moistened eagerly, only waiting for his adventurous fingers to plug in.

He was sexy looking like that. He was always, unconscious or not, most certainly not, carrying around an undefined sex appeal along with his heavyset ego, topped with a firm, defined masculinity. When dressed in his pair of dark blue scrubs and labcoat on duty at the hospital, he'd made every cell, every sensitive parts in her body tingle boisterously. He was all through a man, he was crude and hardcore when he picked up the scalpel, cutting or drilling someone's brain open, killing the disease, removing the tumor, fighting the malignancy and looking death in the eye till he tried his best to soothe the patient and the upset family, holding their hand, patting their shoulder, sitting on their bedside, sharing his humanity and compassion. He could be arrogant and self-respective to a certain point to where he wasn't afraid to show his softer side anymore. Being a doctor reflected him and he was the perfect exponent to how a good doctor would be.

And now he was a fisherman. An unruly, vigorous, explosively horny fisherman…

He grabbed her arm gently, motioning for her to get up and she instantly followed him. Destinated for the small bathroom, he gave her back a small push. Taking his order, she tore the door open, Derek pressed up behind her. Stepping in, she faced the mirror and it reflected each single one of his moves. She was facing herself as she stood there topless, her shaped breasts pushed out from her chest, being happy in freedom in the snug air, her blushed nipples shining in the view of the polished glass.

Her tiny berry tips froze instantly as she noticed Derek's sinful smile wandering up and down the length of her body, pausing as his eyes hit the sweet spot between her legs. He rested his head on her shoulder as small kisses smeared the skin in her neck. She paused to let a stuck breath escape her throat as he kept up the lusty play.

Each breath became more intense when he ran his fingers through her locks, gathering every strand as he pushed it away from her neck, leaving the back of her nape more available to him. He rolled his tongue over the fair tone of skin, smiling satisfied as goosebumps spread along her curved neck instantly. The growing adumbration of his beard followed the trail of his tongue and small squeaks were being formed in her throat.

Addison gulped as she spoke, "You need to…shave…"

"Do I?" He whispered masterfully, rubbing his roughened cheek along the back of her neck, making her strive to keep her mumbles down. "You don't like bearded men?" He teased, "I thought you liked them, me included"

She gasped as his palm hit her breast and squeezed her feminine curve, her nipples hardening, instantly greeting his presence. "I…I do…" She stemmed, "It's…It itches…And you look better shaved…"

He brought his hand to his cheek, rubbing his growing facial hair while sluly eyeing her, unresistant to the glorious sight of her divine, almost naked body that was swaying in front of him.

"Turn on the shower" He commanded, dragging down the zipper on his jacket before he kicked off his boots, grabbing them to dump them outside the bathroom door, then slamming it shut.

"What?" She wondered, her set of eyes following his moves as she stood there, swinging from side to side, her undressed body put to show and she suddenly felt like a shy schoolgirl, waiting for the final move from her strict principal…

"Turn on the shower" He reapplied, "I want you in there with me"

Accepting his decision, she stepped into the shower cabinet and turned on the faucet, cold water channeling from the showerhead and she felt herself cringe a little from the sudden chill, watery sensation. She turned on the tap to adjust the heat of the water and a second later the snug, warming drops trickled down her naked skin. She tore the strings of her black panties down her legs, lifting her feet and tossed it on the tiled floor. Standing there, completely naked, with her bouncy butt to almost sway in Derek's face, she sneaked a hand between her thighs, letting one finger slowly enter her narrow slit. Expectedly, she was wet. Really wet. Her finger chucked her bubbly clit that was swollen up to twice its normal size, and she moaned.

A light slap was being patted on her ass and she instantly tipped her head to the side, looking past her shoulder to see Derek standing centimeters behind her, every pair of garment lying in a messy bunch around his feet. He was naked, perfectly anatomically exposed, just like her. She took a turn on her heel to etch the living picture of him into her brain. His strong arms…Muscled torso…broad shoulders…tight ass…

Her eyes went wide as they drifted between his legs, his erection peeking straight ahead, tall and thick, patiently waiting for her.

Hypnotized by the masterous sight, her hand flinched excitedly in his penis' direction. She wanted to fist his heavy pole, her fingertips barely touching when she embraced him with one hand, he was that huge. It was a mystery to her how he could possibly enter her tight entrance fully with his sovereign shaft. Putting it in metaphors, she was the keyhole and he was…Well, a damn, large key…

Thinking it over, she was pretty…flexible down there after all.

A wide-spread grin fastened upon her face. Derek was a person who liked to, using his own words, make a presence and it hadn't been a time when his entrance had passed unnoticed…

She grabbed his hand and they sneaked in between the frosted glass doors, their heads ducking in under the steamy water. His dark curls glistened as the watery flush tamed and straightened them out, the dark, indefinable color becoming absolute jet black.

She bored her hands into the depth of his locks as his head ducked down to her chest, his eyes staring at her tiny blossoms hungrily. Two fingers squeezed her nipple carefully as he rubbed his raw cheek over the mounds of her chest, inducing a twisted moan from her, the stubbles both stinging and tickling affectionately at once.

"Ohhh…You need to shave…"

The same second he seceded from the small shower to pick something from the bathroom cabinet. The doors opened and closed right after as he grabbed something in his hands, rummaging with it while Addison's gaze were stubbornly fastened on his delicious ass.

He turned around, giving her a perfect panorama vision of something worth considered as something even more delicious…

He climbed back into the streaming heat with her, planting his razor in her hand with two decisive words from his lips.

"Shave me"

Hesitant, she accepted the sharp bladed tool and weighed it in her hand, contemplating it.

"You know, I've never shaved a guy before…I shave my legs and my armpits and my bikini line, sometimes I even dare to do the waxing, but that's it. I've never shaved someone other than myself so I don't think you would like me to do so"

He put his head to the side, smiling smartly, not accepting her refusal.

"Shave me"

She shook her head amusedly, knowing it would be a complete waste trying argue with him when he was already locked on his decision. She hadn't known him for more than two months, eight weeks, sixty days, but his stubborn side has already come to focus more than once.

"Fine" She agreed, flicking on the button so the small machine started to slightly vibrate, a buzzing sound filling the room.

She took a gently hold around his arm to place him in front of her where she wanted him as she placed the other one on his cheek so she could navigate his face in every angle to give her the best prerequisite for a good shaving.

"Look up" She ordered, placing the buzzing blades on his skin, moving slowly up and down the small path she'd made as the blades raked through his hair. She hadn't done much work when his eyes had slowly, in mysterious ways, dropped from the ceiling to land on her face and then, audaciously, drifted to her bouncy bosom, each eye circling hungrily over each breast.

She groaned and grabbed his hair to adjust his way of looking, forcing his face in the right direction. "I said 'look up'" She growled, "Not 'look at my boobs'"

"But they're right there in front of me" He argued with a chuckle, "It's impossible not to steal a glance or two"

"You're just as shallow as any other men" She pointed out, "Look up and keep your eyes there while I'm shaving or you'll end up being psychically scarred for life"

Completely out of leash and breaking her rules in just one action, he dropped down, kneeling in front of her as he grabbed one of her breasts, bringing it to his mouth for their both' pleasure. He caught her rosy burgeon between his teeth to lightly chew and to suck his tiny favorite candy greedily. Her nipple froze in his mouth and Addison was forced to arch backwards, pressing her body against the tiled shower wall with her chest pushed out, holding onto his razor determinedly, decisive to not let his wonder mouth disturb and sidetrack her from present occupation.

"Derek! Get up!" She tried hard to keep up to a scolding tone, "Get up right now! You look ridiculous, there's one skinned stripe on your cheeks, the rest is just hairy"

"Right now, I don't care" He said between loud suckling sounds, "It can wait"

Chocking back a throaty moan as his tongue began spanking her nipple teasingly, starting a chemical reaction that instantly woke her pussy up from its passive state, she slapped his head, "When I say so, you do so!"

"There I have to disagree" He pulled away a little to weigh each breast in his hands, contemplating them with satisfaction as he watched the wet spots he'd left on each tip. "What if I chose to rule a little? Actually, when I think of it I am the ruler. I made you shave me and now I want to make you moan"

His firm, teasing voice stirred up every cell and every organ, her pussy in particular, making it shiver sexily and drain a floody thrill. Despite her hardest strives to keep calm and indifferent, the sensational requests her body created by Derek's claims never seemed to end until they've been answered and fed properly. Small channels of sweetly scented juices trickled down her thighs. Her pussy was malnutritioned and starving. It needed food and it needed Derek's food…

Still not accepting her brain's helplessness when the rest of her body, her skin, her limbs, her sensitive breasts, her vagina, every muscle, every cell, even her heart was subduing to him, she pushed him off. "Don't you try to make me all soft and into your touch!"

"Oh, Addie, you know what," He hummed, "I barely need to try to get you all into me. A clap here, a kiss there, a good spanking…That's all it takes to make you aroused"

"Are you calling me a slut?" She nagged, "That I'm always wet and ready?"

"Of course not. You're just incredible sensitive…to me. And I love that"

"You know what" She held his razor accusingly at him as her other hand bored into her side defensively, "I can be frigid. And I can be cold. And I can decline your…" She gave it a thought, "Invitations…whenever I want…I'm an undependable, young woman and I don't need your…help…I can satisfy my every need by myself. There's tools for women these day"

"Right" He nodded amusedly, "But that doesn't change the fact that your body's craving for me" He lent into her ear, whispering, "And there's nothing you can do to prevent that…When your body's needs is taking over, you lose control…You should listen to your body, Addison…You should be aware of every signal and every symptom…"

So maybe he was a bit right. Maybe her body did long for him when he was around and maybe she had never been this horny before like she was with the neurosurgeon, whom she had known for less than two months. But he was crazy to think she couldn't control her own desires like some vulgar slut. She had self-control, after all.

Her pussy exploded with unfilled lust and she was on the edge of losing her breath, but he was not going to get the thrill. "Why don't you touch me places wherever you want while I finish up shaving you?" She offered, instantly regretting. In worst case, Derek would end up with a wide open gash on his face from where he would plunge his fingers into her sheath and she would lose her coordination skills and hand function at once, making her incapable, with more proper words, bloody dangerous to handle a battery driven razor.

"Okay" Derek agreed, "Fine with me" There was a short pause between his lines, "Or we could just skip right to the main part, if you want" He shrugged, acting indifferently but she could see the real him, she could see that wide, gloaty grin that was to mock her mercilessly without a minutes intermission. In his eyes, she was the girl who couldn't restrain herself, but she would prove him wrong.

"No, it's okay" She heard herself say, "I can't wait. And you desperately need that shaving anyway"

He nodded and she was sure she could sense a small sign of hesitation, maybe disappointment in his eyes. Ha! Who was the horny one without self-control?

She took the razor in her hand, waving impatiently with it for him to stay in place in front of her. Angling the blades to his cheek, she could see where his fingers were intended, her pussy leaking happily.

She inhaled a quick breath as his fingers tickled, climbing up the soft skin of her thigh, trailing close to their destination. So…She was going to relax. And breathe steadily. Her shoulders sunk instantly. Breathe and relax. If she followed that guidance she probably wouldn't feel a thing. He could stroke and caress and finger fuck and strive desperately to give her an orgasm and he would for the first time, fail at it. She smiled to herself. He was close to her entrance and she felt the need to remind herself. _Breathe. Relax. Breathe! Relax!_

People had gyno exams all the time and what difference would that make? The gynecologist did rummage through women's vaginas every day, the only change was that he or she would use gloves and steely instruments. But in general, a fingerfuck and a vaginal check-up was much the same and the gynecologist's patients didn't orgasm in the stirrups, did they?

She inhaled steadily. That was convincing.

Or maybe it just wasn't because five minutes later she was screaming his name as he hammered into her and she slammed her body against the tiled wall in a furious race. So she wasn't the most resistant human being on earth when it came to sex. But she had really tried. She had focused on doing her job properly, she had worked hard with that razor in her hand but somewhere she'd been rudely interrupted and the shaving didn't turn out to be completely thorough. Explained more precisely, he looked…unsymmetrical…

"Derek…" She forced a breathless pant and he raised her up, hands gripping her ass firmly as she linked her arms around her neck, binding her long legs around his waist to settle herself safely. His boosting shaft poked her closed walls softly, begging for another invitation to her warm, fluid pussy. She spread her legs as much as possible in the particularly acrobatic position, not giving her much space to flutter more than necessary. She pressed her knees to his waist as he supported her thighs, bringing them up higher and apart to offer his lecherous cock all its way in.

It slid in position and Derek made sure to take his time enjoying each little facial mimic of hers when he filled her young, tight pussy full. He separated her knees, pressing his thick, growing shaft deeper and she violently wrenched in lust.

A thin layer of sweat glistened across her forehead before the sensational flow of water flushed it off. She was heavy breathed from the ravenously bumpy ride on him with his cock stabbing her passionately, filling her to the end of her core repeatedly.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow down the violent pace a little, but Derek planned it differently. He wasn't going to let her rest a single second before he had her screaming and contracting as an overwhelming, crushing sequence of orgasms would hit her close to home.

"Derek…" She gasped, pressing her face against his shoulder while her arms surrounded his neck, clinging onto him. "That was fast…"

"I'm not done yet" He murmured firmly, one hand grasping for her thigh as the other sneaked behind to give her a dominant spank on her teetering ass. She arched her back and mumbled something un-coherently into his neck, though the satiny pitch in her voice signalized pure and utter satisfaction. Leaving her butt with a few, strict slaps, he raised her up on him while holding her thighs firmly. Sly in his mind, his cock seceded from her little core. Addison gulped at the sudden detachment, her abandoned vagina weeping as his cock stood straight up, thick and masterous, demanding another reenter.

Derek spread her knees and she instantly hooked them back around his waist safely. Her most feminine intimacy zone was rudely exposed, his penis being more than ready. Derek took his liberty trailing a hand in between her aparted knees to cuddle her wet vagina using his fingertips.

"Look at that" He muttered sensually, exploring deeper in the wetness. "I would like to get a taste of this. I guess I'll safe that for later"

His fingers gripped around her thighs, pressing her, in perfect angle for his cock. With a forceful impact from him, her pussy lips slid perfectly over his massive dick, routing deeper, penetrating her narrow walls in one, furious action. She screamed, from the sudden, unforeseen pleasure . He didn't fail an inch, he'd navigated his member so it slid perfectly in position, filling and dilating her tight hole with his claiming organ.

Addison twisted and moaned in his arms as his cock throbbed happily in her sheath. Perfectly in position. Perfectly in place. Perfectly cut out to match each other only. Like a key in its hole.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Addison asked as she tramped determinedly up the steep graveled pathway on their planned hiking trip. Derek had promised her an unforgettable day in the emerald forest, embraced in the weather's cold chill with glinting, warming strokes from the sun. The perfect way of an outdoor set of living. It would be free and it would be healthy. A stroll in the nature. Little she knew this could in no ways be compared to a stroll. More like a never-ending walking version of a marathon.

"We're walking the Tiger mountain route, destinated for the Rattlesnake Ridge and the lake" He said cheerfully, bringing an overenthusiastic arm around her shoulder.

"The ridge?" Addison wondered, "But that's like…four hours away…"

"Yeah" His broad smile was bringing annoyance to her voice. "I figured we could camp at the lake and try to get some more trout and we have coffee and the thermos and energy bars…" He brought a gaze to the water bottle in her hand, "And water"

"We've already walked for two hours! Ascending all the time! I'm not holding out anymore!"

"Come on" He encouraged, "You'll like it when you see it. Try to bank the feeling, having the beautiful, intact nature as our only environment. Feels good, doesn't it?"

Soured and annoyed, she twisted the cap on her bottle, "You're old and boring" Derek instantly sent her a frightened look, "This is what people your age does. Hiking and fishing and golfing…My generation does snowboarding and jogging and works out at the gym."

Still taken aback by her accusing outburst, he gathered together the right words for his defense, "Why waste money on a gym when Mother Nature is right outside your door as the perfect fitness center?"

Because" She took a sip of her water, proud of her wise retort, "A walk in the woods doesn't require the most advanced physical condition"

"Are you calling me unfit?" He prompted disbelieved.

"No" She giggled, "Just old"

As in revenge and to put a halt to her sarcastic mouth-diarrhea, he stepped beside her, grabbing both her wrist as his much stronger hands put a light pressure around them. "I think you might regret saying that…And by the way, you're a contradictive person, Addie. According to yourself, you don't need a fit being to 'walk the woods' as you tag this six hour long excursion. To the point, you don't even think you're able to go through with this so who's the puny?"

"There might be an idea not to jump straight to conclusions, doctor" She teased, "I've never claimed myself as an athletic. I'm slim, trimmed and sportive, yes. Athletic, I don't think so and I'm perfectly capable to confess it all. A six hour trip gets me tired out. Unlike certain others who's still clinging to their own made theory of being a healthfreak and on top of their life despite the fact that they're getting old and the years is tearing on them, day by day. It's a process impossible to freeze"

"You're mean" Derek stated after a short pause of shocked silence, their synchronized panting hovering in the free air.

"That's what happens when my feet is growing blisters" She bent down to loosen up the ties on her shoe. "Just perfect we forgot to bring any plaster"

Passing a small mound made of rocks, he turned to face her, his expressions signing worry as he paused beside her, "You're okay? Why didn't you tell me?"

"They haven't really popped up yet, but my heels are red and sore…"

"Let me take a look" He dropped to his knees next to her, tearing the backpack from his shoulder, "We don't have any blister plaster, but I did bring a first aid kit. There's gauze and regular band aids, bandage and tape…It might do some good"

Leaning his weight against a large rock in the middle of the small road, Derek patted his thigh, welcoming her to settle on him, "Come here"

Hesitant, she seated in his lap as she slipped her shoe carefully off her feet and rolled down the hem of her sock, gritting as she saw the blemished heel.

"You're certainly growing blisters" He said with a mocking undertone as he took her feet for close inspection in his hand. "You really were serious. And I thought you were just whining, trying to find a way to get out of this trip"

"Idiot" She muttered, pressing her elbow forcefully into his arm. As in return, he spilled a small chuckle.

"Do you wanna head back to the trailer?" Derek fastened a compressing bandage to the back of her heel, securing the lasting of glue with parts of extra tape around it.

"No, actually I don't" She stated, "I'm not a quitter. Let's go…to the…lake…and…" There was a sudden end to her sentence as she scouted upwards the hillside in front of them. The leaves of the trees were fluttering in the cold breeze and the running water in the small rivulet was trickling noisily. Her eyes staggered at the large rock that was bridging across the water's stream.

Her eyes widened and a large, naughty grin appeared to her face as she turned to Derek. This has possibilities.

"Wanna make love on that rock?"

"What?" He gaped, completely taken off guard.

She took the tape roll that was weighing absently in his hand as he watched her with an interrogative look. She tossed the medical tools into the first aid case and brought her hands around his neck, leaning closer to whisper seductively in his ear,

"I want you…to take me from behind…on that rock…I want you…to give me a furious… ass fuck…You want to be a real 'man of the woods' and now's your chance…to force me on my knees and do me…while we're surrounded by the beautiful panorama that nature gives us"

Involuntarily and ignorant to the sudden move in his pants, his cock jerked upwards instantly, eagerly obeying to Addison's sultry tones.

Unlike Derek, her eyes were instantly wide and alert as she lowered his gaze to the explosive spot between his legs. "I see your little guy has already answered to my prayer…Are you gonna follow up, Doctor Shepherd?"

He gulped when she resettled and twisted, her butt absently stroking his crotch and steel hard member. Her arousing smile whirred in front of his eyes and he was left staring and gaping like a horny teenager taking sneak peeks in a glossy porn magazine for the very first time.

Her soft weight eased from his lap as she got up, heading for the hill with a last look. "I'm going to get naked and do myself a favor…I'll be happy if you chose to join me…"

He watched her slip further away, her butt swaying in the air as he carefully climbed the stony steps up. Without contemplating over whether or not he should, his hand slipped down to grab his enormous cock, trying, in vain to ease the hardening process. Just thinking about her, kneeling on all four with legs spread wide, subjugating to him, made his cock strain in her direction.

Derek was sick of thinking and reflecting everything over and he stood up, instinctively stalking her. He outdid the steep, unruly pathway in a hasty minute to get to her. Arriving at the top, she was already out of her shirt, she was standing with her back facing him, dressed in a canvas shorts and bra.

Abruptly, she turned around, smirking. "You decided to come. Looks like I do know how to manipulate you, after all" Her voice was self-assured and tantalizing, but he wasn't giving in to her. They were playing and they were going to play by his rules…

He reached for her bra strap and unhooked the lock in the back. Easing his hands carefully down her arms he let the straps descend from her shoulders and the tiny piece of clothing landed on the hard stone ground and she was left completely naked on top with only her shorts and panty waiting to be ripped off.

_One down, two to go…_

She bit her lips as his hands found the button of her hiking shorts. He was closely placed behind her when his hands sneaked forward, flipping up the small button.

She more than willingly stepped out of it and she was standing there with only her black panty covering up her most intimate part.

She took an alluring step closer him, "Let's get you undressed..."

Truth was, his body was well-hid behind the many layers of appropriate hiking apparel. He was wearing a jacket, a flannel shirt and a fleece jacket that was pulled up to his neck, pants and boots…

The obvious difference between the two of them was sensationally remarkable.

He smiled smartly as he angled his lips to her ear, "Not until you're swaying on all four with that amazing butt naked in the air…"

Her pussy moisturized instantly from the acute awakening and Addison took two steps backwards, her legs all shaken up from his sexual reminder.

God, he was incredible. His voice could alone do miracles to her body…

Without giving it a second for further hesitation, she hauled her panty down her thighs, watching them secede down her legs. She was wetter than a homeless vagrant in a heavy downpour. She kneeled down and archer her back upwards, supporting her pose with her palms pressed to the hard ground. Something sharp scraped against her knee but she ignored it.

He watched as she slid in position and a selfish grin appeared to his face. Derek was a good guy. He was caring and emotional and he could imagine people's pain. He was all through a good guy but seeing Addison lowering herself like that, naked with her soft butt in the air, ready to take it all, put a boost to his confidence. He loved taking orders from her and he loved to please her and to do exactly what it took to give her the maximum pleasure. In bed, he would listen to her wishes and induce her moaning satisfactions and screaming orgasms, but he couldn't escape the fact that in addiction to that, he was a dominant guy who was climbing his own high when she was spread out like that while her face was turned in another direction, voluntarily giving up some of her control to leave it in his hands.

She wriggled her butt and rubbed a finger over her sensitive clit, trying to find a way to deal with her escalating horniness before Derek's penis would stab her tight hole mercilessly.

Right behind her, he was busy peeling off every fabric and seconds later he was naked in the pure, embracing nature, his hard boner standing out straight. Addison inhaled sharply when she felt him adjust behind her and a thriving chill spread down her spine. Derek patted her butt soothingly to warm up the tiny goosebumps that pricked her skin from the windy breezy in the cold air that surrounded them.

"Are you ready?" He lent close to her, placing a hasty kiss on her shoulder, knowing for sure it could turn out to be particularly uncomfortable experience, not to talk about painful, for her if he made his entrance too sudden and too fast.

She nodded silently and he pulled away. His hand moved in between her legs and inside her sheath and Addison couldn't avoid her small moans. Her wetness glistened on his fingers as he withdrew, inserting them carefully in between her parted butt cheeks. In order to juice her up in behind, he rubbed the inner skin firmly.

He needed to have her more wet, he needed to make the penetration as smoothly as possible for her, due to the fact that the natural moisturize process didn't appear in the human's behind like it did in their front…

He slipped two fingers in his mouth and licked them wet with his saliva. He slid them in between the narrow entrance, stretching and dilating her small hole. She mumbled and twisted underneath him, shooting her ass up higher, parting her legs as wide apart as possible.

"Are you going in now?" She panted.

"Yeah, if you're ready…"

"Oh, I'm ready. Trust me, I'm ready"

"Okay…" Derek gripped around the middle of his rock hard shaft to guide it in the right direction and Addison gasped at the feeling of his tip breaking through the slit in her ass. It hovered there for a minute, her warmth spreading down the length of his cock, before he started, slowly but surely, to speed up the pace as he entered. It slid in and out as their bodies rocked with the slow rhythm. He cupped her beautiful breasts in his hands, and she tipped her head backwards with eyes closed.

"Oh, God" She groaned in relief, "Why don't we do it more often?"

"You mean sex in general or sex like this?"

"Sex like this" She said, twisting erotically as he pushed inside her slowly.

"It's not exactly normal, is it?"

"Who said we were normal in the first place?" She questioned, "Doing the doggy is hot and hardcore and…" Her low voice instensified to a lusty exclaim the second he escalated the pace and forced into her anus with his swollen member. Her tights ass clenched him and he got a firmer grip around her swaying breasts.

"God, Derek!" She squealed as his huge cock was pressed to fill her, almost exploding her small hole. Derek caught up with her pleasured sounds as her walls rubbed his cock each time he slipped inside her, almost making it almost painful letting go.

"Faster!" She whined, "Let me take it all!"

Derek felt his stiff masculinity washing over him as he slapped her left breast rudely. She was crouched in front of him, offering him everything , ready to receive everything ,like some sexy, personal servant who wanted to be taken advantage of.

"You want it all?"He pushed sternly between his heavy breathing. Salty drops were smearing his forehead with sweat that came to appear from their 'hard work' in the light sun.

"Yes!" Addison lifted her hand to dry away some sweaty wetness of her own when she noticed her palm was trickling small drops of blood. She'd scraped her hands against the roughened stone ground while standing on her four, waiting to be fucked completely.

Shaking her head, she clashed her hands back to support her swaying body. Instantly, she forgot about the small slash as he reentered her bottom with full force and she was reaching the orgasmic edge.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Dereeek!

"Just shout it" He instructed, "We're in the wilderness, no one can hear us. I want you to shout my name again…"

"Derek! Oh my God!"

She did. She contracted and she wriggled while greedily accepting her own orgasm, but there were two voices that instantly put an end to their horny play. And neither one came from Derek or Addison's lips…

"Oh my God!"

"Oh my God!"

The distinctive voices were painfully unfamiliar and Derek lifted his gaze hesitantly, scouting down the hillside to see a randomly passing hiker couple with their looks set right in their direction, their mouths hanging open in unforeseen shock.

"Addison…" He plunged out slowly, in a discreet way trying to make her aware of what, or more precisely who, were greeting them on the road beneath them. As expected, she was clearly attentive and he was faced with the terrified face of his sweet friend.

"This is not happening…" She mumbled desperately as she fell to her knees, "This is just not happening…"

"Where the hell are my boxers?" Derek rummaged their campside hastily, "Have you seen them?"

"This is not happening…" Addison was caught up in her own shock and she brought a hand to her mouth, watching in the corner of her eye that the intruders were still standing on the ground underneath them, their eyes following their every move.

"What are you doing?" Derek sent her a puzzled look as he hauled on his pants, "You have to get dressed"

"Excuse me!" She hissed, "I'm the one to bend down like your some kind of sex slave and I wasn't planning on exposing myself in free nature! And why are they just standing there? What's so interesting to look at?"

"You…" He placed a hasty kiss on her cheek, "…Are interesting to look at…And I get your point, they should move on…On the other hand, I'm not sure if sex in public is even legal and we're kind of experimental people…No wonder they wanted a peek…"

"God…" She sunk down in order to seek out the rests of her dressing, "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna get dressed and we're going to descent and face them like a civilized couple. We're wildly in love, that should cover on our actions"

"Sounds like a plan" She said flatly, "Except from the fact that I'm not in love with you. Not at all"

Derek grinned, "Well, I am. In love with you"

"Dream on" She muttered as she tied the laces on her boots and tossed the backpack over her shoulder. Derek reached for her hand and she instantly flinched. "What are you doing?"

"Showing my love for you in public" His grin was spread wide as he slipped her hand in his. She let it stay in hers as they made their way down the small, grassy pathway, the strangers widened their eyes expectantly.

"Hey" Derek greeted politely as the two of them was standing inches from the other duo, "I really apologize about the unforeseen, inappropriate interruption during your mountain tour. Apart from being involuntarily witnesses to our little incident, have you had a memorable trip, both of you?"

"We have" A man who looked to be close to Derek's age responded, slightly surprised. "It was…" He chewed on his words, "Well, it's impossible to ignore the fact that it was…different from what we had counted on…"

"Absolutely" Derek nodded, "We were planning for an excursion, too. The Rattlesnake Ridge. But, as you obviously noticed, we kind of got caught up in a hindrance…" He passed Addison a quick look and she sent her eyes directly to the ground in humiliation.

There was an uncomfortable intermission of awkward silence before the hiker's female follow, most likely his wife, spoke up, trying her best to bring the topic over to something less intimidating, "So…This mountain range is pretty amazing. I heard Seattle's called the Emerald City. No wonder about that when you're looking at all those beautiful trees and fruitful growths. Are you both from Seattle?"

"I'm not, I'm a New Yorker, but she is" Derek put an arm around Addison's shoulder and she sent them a forced smile back, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "I am. What about you?"

"Mexico" They said in unison, "It's our honeymoon. We really wanted to see the Space Needle. It's beautiful, one of my favorite landmarks. While we're here we decided to take a trip outside the city too. Breathing in the fresh air of nature. We didn't expect to jump into a couple as passionate at you on our way, though…"They put a small smirk to their faces, leaving Addison's cheek explosively tomato red and she could see Derek was blushing slightly too.

Recovering from the embarrassing words, Derek sent them a wide smile, "You're newlyweds? Congratulations!"

"Thank you" They reapproached his friendly gesture, "What about you? Married?"

"No" Addison stepped in immediately, "No! We're…we're…Well, we're nothing, really…we're just friends…doing friendly stuff…"

The bronzy woman raised an eyebrow suspiciously, dwelling on Addison's staggering answer.

"Oh, no, no" Addison hurried to say, sensing her unspoken idea of her and Derek, "It's not like that…I'm not his…" She gulped, "Mistress…I know you think he's married with lots of kids and I'm the evil, evil mistress who's doing her husband behind her back…But I'm not…And he's not married, he's divorced. From an oral surgeon with perfect teeth. So he's free to whatever he want because he's not married anymore and I'm single so we're friends and we do…friendly things…"

"Good to know" The woman stated sarcastically, "Not that I ever required a clarification from you…"

"We're good friends" Derek put a hand on Addison's back, smiling softly at her "Good friends with potential…"

"Right…" The male hiker cleared his throat, "I guess we'll head back to our car…We have a reservation at eight…"

"It was nice…uhm…meeting you" His wife added with a grin, "The Space Needle will certainly not be the only memorable sight from our stay…"

It was true. They were quite a sight. Foreigners came to Seattle to see the Space Needle, travelers came to New York to mingle in the hectic, Manhattan rush, people wanted to explore the Eiffel tower, the Great Wall of China, The Taj Mahal, but fact was, Derek and Addison, melted together, was an attraction themselves.

* * *

"Ahh…" Addison moaned her pleasure while gnawing on a buffalo wing as they were placed on the patio outside the trailer, a large plate with spicy, fatty, fresh fried chicken wings that were bought directly from the store, in front of them. "Finally some real food"

"Yeah…" Derek sent her a mischievous smile, "I thought we needed something to get our energy back after that hard mountain work"

Addison blushed involuntarily, "Do you think they're gonna gossip about us? Telling family and friends that we were screwing around in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know" He gave her a small shrug as he reached for his wineglass, "But if the tourism in Seattle is having some sort of an explosive rise with visitors during the next few months, we'll know for sure what made them turn their head to this exact city"

"We'll be making their final call?" Addison hummed.

"Yes" Derek stated proudly, "We can't help it if we end up on the front pages if that's what people want. We're in love and we can't help it"

She was about to give him a reprimand about how insanely boastful and way too confident that sentence made him sound, but her mind was glued to his last. We're in love and we can't help it.

She reached for a napkin and dried her oily fingers carefully, not looking up as she spoke. "Did you…did you mean it? When you told me you were in love with me today…And then, once before…Did you mean it?"

"Yes" His response came quick, his voice firm and decisive. "I did. And I do."

Her fingers tore the napkin apart absently as her eyes fared restlessly over the patio ground, not meeting his affectionate gaze. "Can…can I ask why? Because I can't seem to understand. What is there to be attracted to? Besides a nice body and a pretty face? What's there to make me an interesting person? I'm not a successful oral surgeon…I don't cure cancer…I'm not working on my PhD in something impressive high-fashion…I'm just…" She stole a quick look at him, "me…"

"You make me happy" He put a straight answer to her worries. "All the time. Since my marriage I've been mostly sleepwalking, and you woke me up…You pulled me out of the dark"

"I…I did?"

"Yes" His hand found hers, "It's been two months and I don't think I can focus without you"

A smile was slowly appearing on her face but she instantly washed it away as the daunting thoughts of reality came to slap her in the face, "But…" She stammered, "You've reached the age where people comes to settle down. Buy a house with a white picket fence. Get married. Have kids. I don't want to let myself, some twisted, heartsick whore, ruin your way to a happily ever after"

Derek shook his head, hearing how she was disparaging herself, "Don't say that. You're not" He ran a hand through his jet black locks, "I know people have certain expectances for how life should turn out, but I'm sick of that. I would want to be happily married and I would love to have kids, but if I have to sacrifice everything else…I don't know…I've done complicated. I want happy. I want to live. I want you…"

Addison let out a small, disbelieved laugh. "You're willing to give up the idea of a perfect family life for me?"

To her surprise, he was certain in his positive answer. "Yes"

"This is crazy…" She went up from her chair and tripped nervously around on the ground beneath them, "You don't know me. We met at Joe's. And we were drunk and it was supposed to be just a one-night stand…Normally you don't except your one-night stand to stick by your side and save you from your violent boyfriend and piss of your mother, the wicked witch and be with you when you're sick and...She paused and sent him a look, "It's surreal. You know, this thing with us is like a tale by Jane Austen, while being high"

Unable to resist a humoring smile from his place at the chair, his chin resting upon his hand, contemplating her, he spoke up, "Then give me the chance to get to know you"

"What?"

"If you're not sure about us I won't push you, but give me a chance to get to know you. Give me a chance to let you know me. Date me" He offered, tipping his head to the side, "I promise, you won't be disappointed"

"Date you?" She raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that old and just a waste of time?"

"Come here" He motioned for her to come over and she took a seat on his lap, watching him with an awaiting look.

"We can personalize it. We can skip the formal part and we could go camping instead. We can have lots of sex…We can do dirty talk…We can have mud fights…"

"Mud fights?" She eyed him skeptically, "Why on earth would we have mud fights? I'm pretty sure we're dirty enough as it is…"

"True" Derek chuckled, bringing his hands onto both sides of her waist, "So what do you think?"

After closely considering, a wide smile came into his view, "Okay"

"Okay?" A hopeful light sparked in his eyes, "We're officially dating?"

"We're taking it slow and easy, but yes, we're officially dating" She linked her hands around his shoulders as his lips moved closer hers.

"We should celebrate" Derek whispered

"We should" She mumbled softly in reply, agreeing of his offer.

He bent closer and she let him, his voice easing out a small whisper before their mouths crashed against the others. "Here we go…"

"Here we go…" She smiled, taking her time to inhale one quick breath before his lips were pressed up against hers, sealing their deal with a deep, explosive kiss.


	15. Chapter Fifteen:I Was Once A Loyal Lover

**It's Friday again! :) I hope you enjoy the weekend!**

**Here's another chapter from me. I made it shorter this time, it's a pretty normal length and I'll try to stick to that;)**

**I noticed the lack of number of reviews lately so if you read this I'm just gonna ask you to leave me one, good or bad, they mean a lot and it gives me a feeling you're still interested in the story.**

**Hope you like it!**

The sudden sound of her ringing cell caught Addison awake. With a yawn, she rolled over to Derek's side of the bed, seeing that her phone was located on the floor next to him. He let out a moan in his sleep as she pulled over him in reach for it. She forced her eyes open, no wonder it was such a strain to her seeing that the clock had barely passed five AM. She pressed herself off his warm chest and wrapped the snug and cosy satiny bed sheets around herself, warmed up by their own body heat.

"Hello?" She spoke up groggily as she put the phone to her ear.

"_Addison_" Bizzy choked out on the other line, "_I've been trying to call you three times_!"

"I was asleep" She stated unenthusiastically, "It's five in the morning. Or more like the night"

"_I need you_" Bizzy's voice was utterly desperate and Addison's eyes flew open in disbelieved wonder. Never had her mother given her a tone dependent like that.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head slightly as she spoke, "You need me?"

"_I don't know what to do_!" She called out, "_I'm in my office and I don't know where to go!_"

"In your office?" Her voice reverberated, "Why are you still at the hospital? Dad's been discharged, hasn't he? And you have the week off…"

"_You don't understand_" Bizzy forced out the words before she blew her nose into a tissue and small sobbing sounds came to follow. Addison gaped as a deep crease was being constructed into her porcelain forehead. That was certainly not something she would witness on a daily basis. To be honest, she had never seen, neither heard, her mother cry out her distress.

"Bizzy?" She went on cautiously as the line fell silent, "What's going on?"

"_What am I gonna do?_ She lamented, "_Just because of your idiotic playboy I might lose my name, my reputation, my husband, everything…_"

"Hey" She said sternly, rather disturbed, "What are you talking about?"

"_Your father wants a divorce!_" She yelled out in despair, like Addison was some sort of retard who hadn't gotten a clue by now, "_My husband through thirty years is leaving me! It cannot happen!_"

The news came as a stab. It was true, she had, more than once, contemplated over what the hell her parents saw in each other except from financial perks and impressive reputes from both sides but she had never imagined a divorce coming this late in their marriage. And so…sudden. She had thought if they would survive through thirty stormy winters, they would for sure survive through another generation.

"What?" She gasped, "But that's…that's…"

"_Unbelievable?" _She suggested while being caught in a hiccup attack, "_You have to do something. You have to talk some sense into him. And you have to leave that womaninzer. He's bringing ruination to our family"_

"Hold on" She demanded, "Why are you bringing Derek into this?" She lowered her voice at the mention of his name while sending him a quick look, reassuring herself that he was fast asleep. "He has done nothing to hurt your fame"

"_He has done everything to hurt me!_" She accused bitterly. Addison could hear the thud of a glass being put down on the wooden desk, the ice cubes jingling with it. It didn't take her much effort to suspect it was some sort of alcohol her mother was drowning her sorrows in, "_He went between you and Andrew, he ruined your relationship…He smeared my worth as head of GS when he broke into my OR and took my patient…He had the guts to look me in the eyes and pretend to care about you…And now he's breaking my marriage!"_

Addison shook her head disgustfully, "I'm gonna tell you what you told me when I was younger and was all complaining; pull yourself together. You know as well as I do that Andrew and I didn't have something that could ever resemble a relationship. And what do you mean 'he's breaking your marriage'?"

The line went silent as Bizzy took another sip of her drink. "_He saw me kissing another surgeon, okay?!" _She finally went down to admit, "_That's it! One kiss and he goes straight to conclusions! It happened once and goes straight to your father-"_

"It didn't happened once" Addison cut her off, "When Dad was gone for a weekend for a seminar when I was about seven, and Archer was with a friend…I remember I woke up, in the middle of the night to get something to drink…When I passed the kitchen I could see you 'crawling' on this strange, naked man. Even then it wasn't hard to understand what you were doing…So I told Dad. And I remember him telling you. And he gave you another chance. So, no Bizzy. It happened more than once and what do I know, it probably happened three times and four times…"

She barked back. "_You have no right to get involved with my private life!"_

"And you have no right to stand on a freaking stage, telling everyone about your happy, harmonic long-lasting marriage when it's foundated on no more than betrayal and fake oaths!"

The brutal sonic of her raised voice had woken her sleeping bedfellow and he rubbed a hand over his eyes while trying to adjust his comatose mind into the insanely early hours of the day. He sent her a wondering look while lazily running his hand up and down her naked arm.

Dismissively, she pushed herself off the bed and started to trot restlessly around in the kitchen area in the miniature space of the trailer.

"_It is not!_" Bizzy quarreled into the receiver, "_We all make mistakes! We're all human!"_

"You're not!" Addison shot back, full in fierce emotions.

"_Just talk to your father! Tell him that idiot of a neurosurgeon is missing the most essential of normal judgment! Let him know he's making the biggest mistake of his life! I refuse to sign those divorce papers!_" Bizzy called, ignoring her daughter's words.

"No!" She yelled back, "You've made it perfectly clear that I'm not involved in your private life! And I'm not supporting his life's biggest mistake in keeping you!"

"_I don't recognize you, Addison. How can you be so coldhearted? Do you want him to leave me? Is it really that hard for you, doing me this small favor? Do you want me to lose all I've ever worked for?" _Bizzy sulked and Addison could hear she was taking faith on her crocodile tears, "_Are you really this emotionless?"_

"Ditto" She replied flatly, shutting her phone close to leave Bizzy's voice out. She was not an emotionless person, that much was obvious. Already by first impression she was showing herself off as anything but.

"What's going on?" Derek said suspiciously as he rolled off the bed, ducking his head to the side protectively as Addison threw her phone angrily in his direction.

"You!" She shouted, "You told my father that Bizzy's screwing around his back!"

He was quiet for a minute before he stammered, taken off guard, "I…I…yes…"

"Why? Why did you do that?" She clamored, "It has nothing to do with you! You can't just decide to stir up my family like that!"

"I was trying to protect you…" He explained weakly, making Addison's oral pitch escalate.

"Protect me?! From what?! Do you seriously think I care about what's going on with my parents? What I do care about, is that you think you can just invade into people's life like that! You have no right!"

Derek sighed heavily and leaned towards the kitchen counter, "You know, it's not the first time. It's been going on for a while"

"I know that! And my dad knows that! But this is not about you, you can't just…" She hesitated a moment before her modest eagerness turned into laughter that spread among the trailer's walls, "We're far away from being a couple and I've known you for what? Two months? And that makes me realize I don't really know you at all expect from your characterization in bed… She snickered, "And my family used to be all perfect, at least on the outside and then you're coming and messing everyone up! It's funny! My one-night stand is beating up my ex…and breaking my parent's marriage…and stealing surgeries from Bizzy…"

"Actually…" Derek added cautiously, "I didn't steal it, I was required to take over in order to save the patient's life"

"Yeah, yeah…" She nodded, then sneaked in behind him to throw a firm pat on his ass, "With you comes only trouble, bad boy"

Derek parted his lips, stunned and amused, "And you're not?"

"A bad boy?" Addison wondered, "No. Strangely enough, I'm not" She said sarcastically.

"Oh, that's not true" Derek disagreed eagerly, "I clearly remember you being a bad boy last night"

"You were being a bad boy first. And you took advantage of me"

"Well, that's to be discussed. And there's always two sides of a story"

"Is it?" She lowered her voice to a sensual level as her body was nearing his. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter while pinning him down under her with a contended smirk on her lips. She stood with her legs wide, closing his hips in between hers.

"Montgomery…" He said with a small gush as she brought her knee up to his groin, lightly stroking the tip of his large tool, "Are you up to something?"

"Maybe…" She sent him a greedy smile, "Is little Derek ready to be up to something? I mean, it's pretty early…"

In an instant he had pushed himself off the kitchen counter and silenced her with a forceful tongue. She stumbled along as he led the way back towards to the bed. Despite any hour of the day, his 'little' Derek was never in deep sleep…

Addison fell upon him on the soft covers and pressed her amorous lips over his. He'd ripped his t-shirt off himself in one action and was busy tugging on her silken camisole. She showed the straps down her shoulder and slid it down her waist so it laid crumbled around her lower waist.

However, her mind was spinning with heavy thoughts as she pressed another kiss to his face. She gripped onto his shoulders and held tight, her lips easing away as she stared in front of her thoughtfully. Derek noticed her sudden change in being and eased up from the sheets, staring back at her, prompting silently.

"It did happen more than once" She said suddenly, "And it happened in my dad's house. And now she's calling me to shield on her actions. She complained…and yelled…and cried…It was all about her…Not once did she ask me about me and how I am. I'm heartsick, dammit. And she's a fake wife. All she ever cares about is to maintain her name and reputation. I'm not the guilty one…"

"No, you're not" Derek stroke her cheek carefully, "and you shouldn't feel like it" A sudden thought passed his mind, "Let me talk to her. I crossed the line, I admit that. And no matter how much the wrong parts and the fatal consequences are coming for her, I owe her an apology. I shouldn't have confronted her and I shouldn't have gossiped"

"What? No!" She shook her head, "Just because you shouldn't have gossiped doesn't mean that you did something wrong. She doesn't deserve an apology from you!"

"Yes she does" He disagreed, putting on a firm, decisive nod, "a minute ago you were yelling, too" He accused her with a small teasing smile.

"That was because it came so sudden! The breaking news literally woke me up!" She went on arguing, "Please, Derek. Do not talk to her"

Watching Derek watch her with an emotionally drafted face, she swung her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. "She called you an idiotic neurosurgeon. Like I said, she don't deserve people's apologies and certainly not yours. Please…you're too precious to crawl for that bitch…"

A chaste smile reappeared on his face, "she's your mother…"

"Maybe so" Addison shrugged light-heartedly, "biologically. Emotionally and mentally she's never been"

Derek caught one of her ruby locks between his fingers, playing absently with them. "I won't talk about us. Okay? I will be polite and professional and offer her my deepest apology. It happened at work after all so there's no reason why I should talk about you and my private life anyway"

"Okay…" She thought out loud, "but that's the problem, you can't keep polite and professional"

"What?"

"I've watched you. And you're a person who gets involved. I guess that's a good thing, it means you can be good to your patients and you can feel the losses you make. You're a person who cares and that's normally a good thing, but if you go all emotional, it would just trigger Bizzy's need to act all bestial"

Derek cocked his head to the side as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully, "I thought you said we didn't know each other"

Addison sprawled out on the bed, moving lustily on the mattress as she contemplated him, each facial drawing and each body movement from him making her smile widen.

"I guess something's just hard missing out on"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Derek was found trotting the corridors of Seattle Grace, headed for the southern surgical wing and the office buildings. As he passed the door to his own, he pressed down the door handle, although he knew he'd turned the key in the lock when he left last time. To his neurotic relief, it was closed and he kept walking down the few meters to Bizzy's door.

He banged lightly, using his fist, but no voice responded to give him free access to enter. He waited another minute before he took on the handle and to his surprise, the door creaked open.

"Doctor Montgomery" He said automatically as he found her in the middle of the room. Her cheek was pressed to her desk, her head crashed to rest on a messy burden with papers while her mouth hung open during her light sleep. Not only paperwork was accompanying her, an empty glass and one close-to-empty bottle of the finest malted scotch was placed in front of her.

"Let's pray you haven't had surgeries on your back tonight" He said flatly, tossing a full twenty- pieces- packet of Aspirin in front of her along with a water bottle.

The sudden noise made her force up from the uncomfortable sleeping position with a grunt. She took a minute inspecting her surroundings before her glare landed on Derek's tall figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled, squinting in the penetrating daylight as she searched her drawers for her much needed glasses.

"You should take at least two" He said, ignoring her question, "After finishing up the whole bottle, always double the dose. I speak from personal experiences"

"Get out of my office" She twisted on the bottle cap violently, "I don't want to see you. Can't I have one, easy phone call with my daughter without you standing behind to monitor each and every thing she does?"

"I didn't come to talk about Addison" He explained, "I came as your colleague"

"How pleasant" She spat out ironically, holding her grudge against him, "Anything I can do for you? Any surgeries you signed into and can't accomplish by your very own?"

"I came," He sucked in a deep breath, "to apologize"

Her left eyebrow popped up to her forehead demandingly as she eyed him resentfully, not a speck of benign emotions in her gaze.

"How dare you…" She snarled silently, "You are the reason there's an attorney's letter waiting in my mailbox. You broke my marriage" This time she wasn't putting anything in disguise, just pure, honest resentment wailed from her lips as Derek shook his head frantically, "Doctor Montgomery…"

"You broke my marriage!" Her irascible, exhausted, barely sobered- up voice incriminated him, "You took everything away from me, as if it wasn't enough for you to break into my OR to show off how much you doubted my surgical intensions before you go and make my, until now, independent, purposeful daughter into your own, personal marionette"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid" She shook her head detestfully, "not more than you already are. You're her puppeteer. You've got the power right? And brainwashed as she is, she moves when you pull the strings"

Derek raised his voice slightly, careful to term her the most formal of ways, "Doctor Montgomery, I can assure you-"

"Do not assure me anything!" Bizzy stood up angrily, "I know you and your intentions. Those pathetic, salacious intentions…It makes me sick. And still you've got the nerve to stand here, serving me the world's most lousy apology. I'm not letting this pass" She snarled, "I'm gonna do everything in my power as a parent to keep her away from you. And you're gonna pay the prize for being a burglar to my private life."

"How?" Derek prompted with raised shoulders, "By searching the hospital archive for any patient record or treatment reports for surgeries with a fatal outcome that's accidentally performed by me?"

Bizzy eyed him hatefully and silently. Not receiving any response to his query, he jumped to the next accusation. "And how are you going to part us? It's not in my intentions to ever leave her. And you two are not exactly on the best speaking terms…" Derek paused, "speaking of that, she didn't want to come. I tried to get her along, but she refused. This will tell" a hand disappeared into the chest pocket of his jacket, holding out a wrapped letter for her to read. The content of it was much emotional, in both a good and a bad way.

Her face held sterile, she unfolded the white paper with demanding hands. The sheet was scripted full with her feminine, ringlet, though a bit messy handwriting. Bizzy tugged on the paper's side as she showed the glasses up her nose, giving Derek another cold glare, "get the hell out"

He nodded silently, his inner disappointment for not standing up for her more than he had, growing. He turned on his heel and left, knowing exactly what words that would meet Bizzy minutes later.

She passed him a last glare as he disappeared through the door before the particularly personal document that was signed Addison was put on the desk in front of her.

_Mother,_

_About that, can I call you my mother, this one time, despite those circumstances we're in? Or does it make you feel uncomfortable? Suffocating? I know for sure it did when I was five and I didn't fully understand- because all the other kids did. And I believe it will when you read this because your disappointment for me grew for each year that passed. It's only fair I deserve only the 'Bizzy part' of my mother. Oh. I'm sorry. I said it again. I'm searching my drawer for an eraser._

_But. My mission it not to 'rip up old wounds', to use your workaholic metaphors. I will dwell on the past no more. I am ready to take another step that will, sooner or later, bring me to my own, self-created, chosen future. And right now, the way I see it, there's a large 'risk' for Derek being a part of that. I know you disapprove and I know I broke off everything there was of a professional, yet a friendly bond between the two of you. I'm sure it's hard to neglect the fact that the brilliant neurosurgeon you used to adore sharing operation room with is messing around with a 'stupid, giggly lass' in his freetime. Or something like that._

_What's hard to neglect to me, is that you are a pure hypocrite. Your coldhearted adultery that has been going on for several years has left me wondering why you're letting yourself tramp on me when you're obviously a guilty flaw yourself?_

_You asked me to talk to dad, you begged me, quietly and discretely, to take your side. But mother, I won't. I won't justify your actions and I won't bring his final decision into a bad light because I, like my mother, refuses to see both sides of one story. You have no right to discredit his make-ups and you have no right to argue on them. When you jumped into bed with your lovers, that right ceased._

_My father, your husband, is not perfect and there's a lot to put on a note about him but he was never an abuser, never a cheater._

_There's more than that to reason a break-up, I know. And without getting interfered in your marriage, you might have a hundred reasons to act like you did. But so has my father. He's already made his call and there's nothing I can do to change that. If I could, I wouldn't._

_I feel relieved as I put my words on paper. Not because my intention is to hurt and harm and dishonor you. Because I can finally unlock whatever part of me that's been desperately holding back all unwanted information, every sustaining emotion that's been ripping me apart. Not much, maybe a millimeter every day, but enough to get me down in the long run. I was told to keep quiet. Things that happened in our family should stay within it. Hush-hush._

_Although, I broke that rule when I met Derek. Without ever planning it, I opened up to him. It's been a lot more than physical contact between us, which might come as a surprise to you. I see him as some kind of a soulmate._

_I notice my smile is growing wide as I write down his name. At the same time I'll always feel sad for you not giving him a chance because the last news between us is that we have agreed on testing our friendship out further in the form of the old-fashioned and __cliché-filled; dating._

_Is it going to work? I have absolutely no idea. But if it doesn't…I'll be forever grateful to have him as a friend, no more, no less, in my life. He started a new, untried era in my life with enough room to fail. And maybe some spots left for success. I've realized I'm not bound to strive for your recognition anymore and I have a feeling my life will turn out pretty, damn decent without it, but if you chose to turn on a new leaf and still do, it will be nice._

_Until then, or if, you ever take the next move, I'll stay away. I'll give you peace and room. Our relation has never been good but despite all odds, I do believe someday we would be able to make it for the better. It's been almost twenty-one years and my hopes are forsaking me as time passes, but mother, I'll never fully lose faith in you._

_I don't expect a speedy response, I don't expect a response at all, but if you chose to leave me one, I'll be in reach._

_Oh, and on last thing; My heart is fine. There's no complications to be found. Yet. Not that you ever asked._

_-Addison_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Majoring In Minor

**_So, it's easter coming up soon! Can't wait! I was planning to update a little bit earlier but school and driving courses can be a tough mix. I want to thank you for reviewing, 'Addek fan' in particular!_**

**_Please keep it up! Feel fre to leave me YOUR thought!_**

**_Here's the sixteenth chapter in this fanfic story, it's a little bit of Addison bonding with her dad and some Addek scene at the end. I'm looking forward to write the next chapter, I hope it will be a fun one!_**

**_Write ya!_**

**_-Maja_**

* * *

She knocked three times of the massive, hardwood door till she heard the small steps of the housemaid from behind it. She made sure to straighten up and run a quick hand through her neatly curled hair as she heard the doorlock twist.

It went open in a slow motion and a small, fatless woman appeared from the other side, her small lips curving into a welcoming smile as she spotted Addison at the top of the three stoned staircase.

"Addison" She greeted politely as the professional servant she was, although her sparkling smile could not hide the profound delightment in her face at the sight of the young, familiar redhead that had once belonged to the wealthy household of four, no consisting of only two, if considering the circumstances, just one.

"Come in!" She ducked in behind the door to show it completely open, awaiting her entrance.

"Thank you" Addison crept in under the doorframe, hands disappearing into the pockets of her coat.

"Did you forget your keys?" The friendly servant prompted eagerly as she dried her hands absently on the ruffled, adequate apron that was tied around her tiny waist, locked it a bow in her back.

Addison undid the buttons on her coat, though keeping it on safely, "Uhm…no, not exactly" She explained reticently, "You know, I don't officially live here anymore…"

"This will always be your home" She made wide eyes, "you grew up here"

"Yeah…" She brushed a bunch of hair behind her ear with a nervous move, rattling on to the woman's self-believed statement, not so persuaded herself. "Do you know if my father's here?"

"He is" She stepped backwards towards the stairs, "He's in his office"

"Thank you" She breathed, relief mixed up with fraught and nervy tension for being back in her childhood home, the house she had spent most of her life in. Not more than a year had passed since she had spent the last days of her life in her bedroom before she'd left the 'nest' for a proper flat closer to the constant larm of the city's nightlife.

The meager woman stepped beside, making free space to her for the staircase, leaving Addison there with a stalking strike of bad-felt conscience for dismissing their maid in one swift manner. In her childhood years, she would be considered as their mother, by both Addison and Archer. With her tiny, tiny frame clad in her distinctive uniform, people would bet sure that the woman would find physical work a real damn challenge, but the 90 pounds and the 5'1 on heels would betray them all. She was housemaid, babysitter, carpenter, secretary in one piece and she was committed to them all. Especially profound were she in the task of being their daily caretaker, or to use Archer's word at that time; "Mummy two".

Leaving a mental note in the center of her brain and promising to catch up with her on a later chance, she walked the stairs, the light steps from her flats creaking on the dark wood. The door to her father's office was the first to meet her as she ascended to the upper floor. Giving herself no room to hesitate much, she knocked twice before she pulled the handle down carefully.

He sighed, without looking up. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed-" He cut himself off as his gaze snapped up for a moment, instantly freezing as he took Addison in for another look, not counting on her to walk in on him like that. Silence followed as he tried to track up the right words.

"I thought you were off work" Addison forestalled as she passed the doorstep cautiously.

"I…am…" He put the glasses off his nose and fumbled restlessly with them, taken aback from her unforeseen visitation. "I'm not working" His voice steadied seconds later, "I'm just going through the divorce papers"

"Oh" The pitch of her voice died down as she settled in the chair, facing her dad on the other side of the desk.

"You haven't heard?" He put the pen aside, watching her with a questioning frown.

"I have. She called earlier today. She seemed pretty upset…" She said, twiddling her thumbs to chill her nerves, "so, you've made up your mind? This is final?"

"This is final" He echoed, using a flat choice of tone, though his eyes were watching her with concern. "you probably want to know why. Why now, why so sudden…"

"I heard" She spoke up as she swung her left leg over the other, "she choose one from her own field, this time, didn't she?"

Surprised by her emotions seemingly held indifferent, he gave her a hard look. "I'm not going to talk about this. As soon as I put my name on the bottom of this paper, she'll be out of my life"

She nodded silently. "What…what's gonna happen to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's she gonna stay? What about her last name? Are you going to keep in touch, ever?"

He gathered the papers, knocking them against the desk's wood to stack them in place, "knowing about her practical determinations, will concern me not as it serves me without benefits. With other words, I don't care."

"She's been your wife for thirty years" Addison dared on gently, "at least you could try for a friendly outcome…"

"What do you put behind the word 'wife'?" He said, unwaveringly. "Is there a definition to it anymore?"

Addison sighed as she fell back into the capacious chair, tipping her cheek to rest in the palm of her hand, "I sent her a letter and I don't know if it was too friendly or too harsh, but maybe she needs some time to adjust. You should cut her some slack"

John spat out a distorted, disbelieved laugh, "Absolutely not. Don't you see what she's up to? She realized she lost the battle and now she's fishing for your condolence. Funny you're still biting onto. You have always done"

"No, I haven't!" She argued loud-voiced, "And I'm not taking Bizzy's side! My point is that she's losing everything so suddenly, her home, her husband, not to talk about her golden reputation…And the money…"

"You think she'll come out of this poor? No. Although my attorney and I are searching the laws for any loopholes that would earn her less than expected, the chances for her to get out of our relationship with half of my fortune, is there. That's an edict in many cases. Sadly. You shouldn't sympathize"

Addison's mouth was hanging slight open. "So…that means she's getting ninety million dollars richer?"

John sent her a swift look, "Mhm"

"Wow" She sunk back in her seat, stunned and overwhelmed at once by the dizzying high sum, "that's a lot…that is five hundred variously colored Porches. Or about twenty luxury villas with marble floors and private pools in any uptown districts. Or…if you really want a generous take on the money, forty- five million fresh-baked bagels" a joyful smile came clear on her face, "can you imagine Bizzy walking in on this confectionery store, ordering forty-five million pieces of something from their selection? That's funny, it really is…Ninety millions…It kind of shakes up of quality of life, doesn't it?"

…If she gets the money" He pointed out defensively, supporting his weight on his elbows to lean forward, taking place in her conversation.

"If she gets the money" She agreed, humming, still entertained by her own crazy math. "Where's she gonna keep all of them forty-five millions? The house is gonna be stocked full. There's gonna be bagels in the bathtub, in the bed, in the cars and the wine in the cellar is going to be replaced with that bakery load…We don't have space enough for them all. She would have to temporarily preserve a few millions in her office until she'll be able to eat them away. And if she does…She will be fat…" Addison widened her eyes, completely engaged in her unlikely thoughts, "gloriously fat…"

"May I add an important note to your presumptions?" John replied dryly, "Bizzy does not live here anymore so those bagels would have to take up space somewhere else"

"You have to give her at least the time to pack her stuff" She rebuked in a serious voice.

"The removal company is coming next week. I'll give her until then."

"Good" She nodded, "that's good. Maybe you should tell her?"

"My attorney's letter will tell her. From now on, all contact and practical information between us will go through him"

Addison passed him a mirthless look. "Dad…She's been your wife…And good or bad, she is mine and Archer's mother. It will put an affect on both of us too, if you chose to continue like this. Just…talk to her. She doesn't deserve much from you, but she deserves that"

"Addison…" He sighed, leaving his paperwork on the desk as he dropped back in his masterous leather chair, eyeing her intently. While watching her, his hard and definite look seemed to cease away and a small smile sneaked upon his facial structures.

"You need to work on your sensitivity issues. Go on feeling sorry for everyone will sooner or later knock you out. Take your time straightening up"

"So just because I want you to drive a professional, civilized conversation with Bizzy I'm oversensitive?"

His answer was short and set, making her part her lips to protest another time. "Yes"

"I'm not that soft at heart! Do you want me to turn out like my mother?"

"I didn't say that" He raised his voice ever so slightly, "But you're troubled. You're caught up in a maze of emotions and they leave you staggering, every time keeping you from finding the right way out"

Addison pushed herself up to sit on the edge of her seat, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Dad…Those metaphors…needs an upturn…"

"You're avoiding my point" He pointed out, strictly automatically, "I'm not saying you should cut them off, but keep control of your emotions. For your own sake. It leaves you no good"

She shook her head rabidly. "I can't believe this. I came here to try. Try to talk to you, but then again, you don't talk. Not about the things that matters, and the only thing I get from you is this stupid lesson about giving up on my emotional life?!" A chord of disbelief was being weaved into her voice as she got up from her position, angrily clearing her statement, "I am emotional. Things do affect me. Maybe too much and maybe at inappropriate times but I can't banish. I just…can't" A lump was knotting together in her throat and she sighed in exhaustion. "I care. I care about people and I care about things and I can't just not-"

"If you could consider my words more closely-"Addison ignored his proposal and her voice overlapped his tiny pitch in one rude act.

"No! I'm done! Every time it's me coming back crawling on my feet, and God knows why I still bother! I care about everything that's happened lately, I care about you and every other person in my life! Maybe even Bizzy! I care! But you don't and that's why it hurts" A hiccup and sob led a way up her throat to put a wounded effect on her voice, "it hurts because I will always care and you don't seem to ever be able to retaliate on that!"

He tried again, but his small protest didn't seem to be let heard. "Addison…"

"I stood by your bedside, literally" She choked out, allowing a small laugh to accompany her tones as she reversed his mind back, not many days ever since, when he was in the hospital bed with a heart that was suffering an unforeseen collapse.

"I supprted you…But when I ended up sick…" The words, sentimental and accusing at the same time wouldn't come easily. "You weren't there…"

"If you could just listen to me…"

"I was sick and I was scared to death and you didn't show up!" She broke him off again, "I tried to get familiar with the fact that neither one of you for sure wouldn't, but despite everything, I still did. I had one, small trace of hope left and you didn't show!"

One awaiting look was mailed from her eyes to his as he showed out his chair with some force, rounding the desk to get to her. He lent against the tabletop, loosening up his crossed arms to let them fall free down his sides. He studied her for a moment, the tension in his closed face seeming to take off.

"You talk a lot. You don't give me much time to cut in" He said at last. A small, hesitant, wry smile came to trace his face, making Addison questioning her eyesight. Did her eyes betray her? Because seeing her father smile, genuinely, was surely not a familiar custom…

She opened her mouth, ready to compose a reply but he was quicker. "I did try to track you down. I tried to call several times and when I asked the nurse, you were already discharged. I tried your home number, but you never picked up…"

"Yeah…" She uttered with stress, curling a lock of hair behind her ear in a tensed, automatic manner, trying to adapt to the words she had never seen coming, "I was…I…" She stammered, "not home…"

"I thought so" He nodded, serious-faced.

"I don't understand" She said, pulling together a tiny bit, "why did you do that? what did you want to obtain by doing that?"

He sighed, so heavy she could see his chest rise, "I wanted to see you. My intention was to see you"

"Why?" She demanded, "why now?"

"Because I care about you" His voice was harder now, with enough inserted strength for her to realize he wouldn't spit it out just for fun. He took a pause to put a heavy breath to life. "I know I've been a lousy parent and a crappy dad. For both of you. An orphanage would have treated you better"

Insecurity built inside her, "Dad…"

"Let me finish" He said concisely as he went behind his desk in an abrupt move. He snatched the clasp on his briefcase open and parted through the thick bunch of documents, neatly organized. A white rectangle envelope slid up in between the papery mass.

"What is this?" She took notice on the bound letter with an interrogative look, eyeing him quizzically.

"Open it" He instructed, using a short, but friendly tone as he held out the mysterious internal mail. She accepted it with abstinent fingers. She gave him another look and his nod told her to go on and open it.

She unfolded the one slice from the other, hesitant in her slightest move. An oblong piece of paper slipped from its cover. The recognizable stamp with the signature from the famous Bank of Seattle met her gaze at the very first look she dropped on the document in her hands. As she read further, her mouth parted.

_For security purposes, the face of this document contains a colored background and microprinting in the border._

_OFFICIAL CHECK_

_BANK OF SEATTLE, WA._

_Date: 07/ 03/2007_

_Pay to the order of: Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery $25, 000 000_

_Twenty Five Million Dollars_

_This draft authorized by your depositor_

_NO SIGNATURE REQUIRED_

It felt like her ability to speak was tangling together into a massive lump to prevent her to post a single word. If she read correctly…was she…It couldn't be read wrongly, could it? Was she a…multi-millionaire?

The opal light in her eyes was storming as her she juggled her look between her father and the check note frenetically, silently wishing for an immediate unravel. She turned it to read on the backside, studying each and single word, but it wouldn't leave her an explanation. Damn right, she was a millionaire, but… why?

"Why?" She finally spoke, stuttering on her pronunciation. "You always said…that…I…go…college…"

"The payment is hereby expedited" He said on half a joyful note. Addison gave him a dull look, hoping for a more intelligent response. With a sigh and a stubborn smile, he moved closer to her, taking her eyes in his. When she concentrated on looking at her father's facial characteristics, she could easily spot one or two artifacts that were clearly inherited to her.

"Health expenditures can be an expensive affair. I don't want you to worry about money or to count on insurance companies, deductions and public hospitals…I want you to be first in line and if necessary, get the treatment you need" He planted the check safely in her hand, "Go find the best doctor at the best private institution, regardless of how many dollars you spend in his office. If you need more, let me know"

Addison couldn't help but form a snicker, "Dad. I'm sure no doctor would let his taximeter run million high.

John's expression stood still, serious. "I want you to deposit the check and spend them well, medical wise. If not, I want you to accept them for your surety" He took a breath and leaned forward, "I know it's not devoted words and warm hugs, but if the worst case scenario kicks in, the money might do good"

"Right…" Her mind composed as she closed her fingers around the straight cut paper's edge, "you're giving me…twenty five million dollars because you worry my health?"

Slowly, but surely sneaking out of the hidden cavern of former distance and limited doings based on inborn skills in showing off generousness and unconditional love, he stroke her shoulder, almost unnoted, along with three small pats. "Yes. I give you twenty five million dollars because I worry" He gulped as the upcoming words more than willingly fled his throat, "and because I care about you, my precious daughter"

The words he had just spoken, instantly stirred her up, in an emotional way that could end up being both a good and a bad reaction for her own sake. She felt something hard press up in her throat and some wet and salty mixture glazing her eyes, most likely to be a sad and emotional anatomical and mental reaction to something that would hit her pretty close to home and come out as a salty flood from her eyes, also commonly known as tears. Hastily, she turned to the side and dried the corner of her eye with the back of her cashmere sleeve, the strict stroke from the soft fabric forcing them to stay in place. Another way to hid them away was to rest her head on his curved shoulder in a close, clinchy embracement, but then again, a hug would just trigger her growing affections like it always did, so cracking up a sarcastic remark would make sure to place the lock on the jar with her feelings inside, closely.

Being dry-eyed, she turned to her father again, "so, what do you expect back, dad? What sort of payment? I know you're not doing this by pure selflessness, so what's your intention?"

"You're right" He said shortly after. Addison groaned. "I'm not. I have an offer, or more like an invitation"

"What?" She prompted, "Please don't tell me it's a free entrance to some high-fashion charity ball or some business trip you want me to attend on or this spot you've reserved for me only at Harvard because you know someone who knows someone who has this agreement with the board…" She rambled along till he cut her off with his words, which was much surprising.

"Come for dinner tomorrow"

"What?"

"Dinner"

"Where?"

"Here. My newly hired financial guy, Aldo, is moving from Rome to Seattle with his family. I was thinking a welcome dinner would be nice. I'll have Salma make up something decent but I need more people. Aldo is coming with his wife and daughter, and Archie's joining in, too."

"And you want me to…participate?"

"Yes" He said easily, bringing his glasses back on the tip of his nose, scouting toward her from behind them, "feel free to bring your older friend. The doctor guy"

"You don't like Derek" She said, using an interrogative tone. John shook his head, pushing out a short-lived laugh along with his breath, "I think it's more the other way around. I don't think he's that much of a fan"

"He hadn't said anything about that. Derek's not a person who tends to add people on his hate list. I doubt even Bizzy is put on a rank"

"Okay" He said loudly, clashing his hands together enthusiastically, "in that case, I expect the two of you on my doorstep at seven thirty. Sharp"

* * *

Derek looked up in her car's direction as she pulled up on the small, graveled and muddy pathway in front of his trailer's campside. She slammed the door shut and his eyes glinted up at her as she strode the small distance between them, mushy soil squelching around her feet.

"I'm making the trout outside. You came just in time to get some" He said proudly where he sat beside the barbeque, monitoring the frying fish closely.

Addison took the beer bottle from his hand as she dumped down in the free chair, throwing one leg over the other, contented. "Good" she brought the beer to her lips, although the thoughts that kept looping inside her head were dealing with anything but fish.

"How did it go?" Derek wondered as he tore open another ice cold bottle.

"Good" She said hesitantly, "I guess. I don't know. At least we're talking. I believe we're making progress"

"That's good" He replied, barely starting before she chose to cut him off "It's a good-"

"He gave me twenty five millions"

He dropped the bottle in a slow motion at the ground as he twirled his neck in angle to watch her. "Dollars?"

"Mhm" She responded with the bottle spout placed to her lips as she took another deep sip, her voice calm.

"Wow…That's very…generous of him…" Derek said, a small question remark hovering on the edge of the sentence from his spoken words, carefully awaiting her response.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's ought to be some sort of substitute for the lack of love" She bit her lip as she sent him a thoughtful look, "but then again, he kind of told me that he cares about me" She hauled in the last line for correction, "or actually he didn't kind of tell me, he did tell me. Using proper words and all"

The spark in his eyes kept glancing further, being happy for her possible strengthened bond with her estranged family. "That's great. Maybe this is the time for you two to start another chapter in your life. You need your family, Addison."

"I do not need them" Her voice was flat when she dropped back in the chair, "because I've survived for a long time without them. Need and desire are two very different things. But it would have been nice to have someone, except from my brother, that I'm legally bound to…"

Derek said nothing in response but nodded understanding. Neither Addison felt the need to reply to her own statements so she leaned back, fully listening to the crackling sound from the grill and the roasting fish with vegetables. The delicious smell oozed from the broiler along with the smoke and she closed her eyes to let it in.

"I have a problem, though" She spoke, cracking up the few minutes of complete peace. Derek repositioned in his chair and looked up instantly, "what's that?"

"I have absolutely no idea what to do about those twenty five millions"

Derek snorted at her negligible dilemma, "save them, as an example?"

"That doesn't mean I can't spend some. A vacation would have been a good idea. We could rent this nice little cabin along the beach and we could surf and…stuff…"

He widened his eyes, "you surf?"

"…No, I don't surf" She confessed honestly, "but we could learn it…and we could bungee jump and shark dive…"

"Shark dive?" Horror painted his face, "I'm not into dying"

"We're not gonna die" She grumbled, "but yes, diving with sharks. Great whites. Predators of the seas. It would have been an adventure for life. The security protocols are very strict so we wouldn't suffer any harm"

"I'm not risking my life for some insane extreme sport stuff" He sent her a dull look, "and neither are you"

Addison snickered, "You're a landlubber, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not" He said defensively, "but I'm not a daredevil, either"

"Huh" She shrugged, not very impressed, "I am. And I could find a way to drag you along. I'm fully aware of your weaknesses so I could take advantage. What do you say? Renting a beach house and all…In Hawaii…that's a classic."

And unmistakable grin popped up instantly on Derek's face, "and you walking around wearing nothing but a hulaskirt and a coconut bra?"

"Or…" She whispered, her tone falling into the depth of flirtatious sensuality, "simply nothing at all…"

He cocked his head and grinned from beside the barbeque, safely watching the food as he gently pushed it around with a spatula. "I can't deny that I like that thought"

"Of course you do" She wriggled her eyebrows, "so, when are we leaving?"

He looked up. "Leaving for what?"

"Hawaii" She stated, voice full, "You are joining in, right?"

A despaired look washed his face, surprised by her serious-made upcoming plans, "I…I can't just go away…I have to be back at work on Monday. Lives to save"

"Oh" Her face fell and her voice dropped a note, "okay...I just though…So no escape to exotic islands?"

"I'm sorry. Not yet. There will be another time"

"Yeah…"

"We'll find somewhere else where we can spend our first real, official date" Derek encouraged as he reached out a hand so he could carefully knead her left knee in his warm palm reassuringly. Hearing him speak, a new idea of one hazardous possibility lighted her mind. She chewed her lip as she thought about it, weighing back and forth.

"Derek" She choked out automatically, instantaneously receiving a non-hesitant look, full in await. "Yes?"

Addison twisted nervously in her chair. When she'd first come to invoke his attention, it would be particularly hard to shake off his curious gaze. He was staring at her with wide eyes, she could tell from her side vision.

"Is everything okay?"

"Er, yeah…" She stammered, "yeah…everything is fine…good…it's good…I'm fine and you're fine and we're all good…everything's fine" He wouldn't let his sea blue eyes shun away a second. "Addison? Talk to me"

"Right" She went on with an unsteady laugh, "I have something to say and what I'm gonna say may come as a shock to you, but I'm just gonna say it and you'll hear me out and we'll just go from there…okay?"

"Okay"

"I've thought about this for a long time…or actually not that long. More like since today" She pulled a lock of red hair away from her face with uneasy hands, "but I've thought about it a lot. For a short time, but a lot. I'm going to ask you a question and you might think it's too early or just too crazy and that will be okay with me, I'm prepared and if you feel uncomfortable I want you to say so" She swallowed a small gush of air, "anyway, I've thought about it and I understand if you don't want to but I'm gonna ask you anyway because I feel time might be right and if you feel the same…" She pressed her hand to her chest in a motion as the sudden surprise broke through his mind, the coated message making Derek's mouth fell open. He blinked twice, still gaping watching the uncertain look in her eyes.

"Addison…" He said, slightly staggering while regaining his countenance. "Are you…proposing to me?"

If Derek's facial expression would show off as shocked, there would be no words left capable enough to describe hers.

"What?!" The word echoed around her terrored face.

"Yeah?" He wondered, "Judging by the speak you just held there it could possibly sound like one…"

Looking no less frightened that a minute earlier, she went on exclaiming, "Do you seriously thought I was proposing to you?! Are you insane?! Crazy?! Stupid?!"

"Obviously I'm not stupid" He retorted wisely, moving in his chair, "I'm a neurosurgeon. And who wouldn't want to marry me? I'm brilliant, I'm a person who cares, I'm kind, I'm extremely handsome and not just in my face, I'm talking about every unexpected perks that might come with this perfect package-"

Addison broke him off instantly, deliberately shutting down Derek's voice that would rupture his own much self-assured worship list. "I can't believe you" She shook her head, "Pathetic. I'm sorry to break into your great expectations but I was asking you…if you wanted to come for dinner with my father and I. Tomorrow"

"Oh" He said low-voice, adjusting to her request that had turned out to be nothing like his predictions. "Dinner. At your fathers place. Okay"

"You don't have to" She confronted kindly, "If you don't want to, it's okay. We could stay in the trailer instead. It would be weird spending our first date at my old place with some Italians I've never met before."

"Italians?"

"Yes. My dad has made an agreement with some high standing business guy. I understand if you feel intimidated. We don't have to go"

"I don't feel intimidated. At least not by you" He grinned, "Let's do this. It will be nice. Or maybe not nice, but it will be okay."

Addison raised an eyebrow, "you volunteer to poke your head through the wasp nest?"

"Yes" He joined in eagerly, "the queen is out, isn't she?"

"The queen is out. And she's never coming back. Only the workers are left"

"Right" He nodded, "family dinner as our first date. I'm up for the game"

"You're a bit disappointed, aren't you?" She hummed along to tease him, "you expected me kneeling in front of you with a big, fat diamond ring and all you got was dinner"

The fried food squeaked on the grill and Derek grabbed the spatula to serve them on the two plates. Lumps of trout and vegetables were decorated on each one and Addison accepted hers with a smile.

Derek stabbed the fork in his one piece, chewing on the fish along with his thought, "It's a minor step, but still. It's important that we focus on the small ones, like we agreed, to take it slow. And the minor speed might, sooner or later lead us somewhere great."

"Somewhere great" Addison fully enjoyed the flavors aroma of the newly caught, fresh fried fish by Derek's making, resistant to disagree on his suggestions, "Sounds great"

* * *

**Next chapter: Dinner with Shepherd and the 'Montgomery's! I'm trying to cure the previous loss of connection between father and daughter. I hope the chapter will make it good. The change won't happen suddenly over night, more lightly and slightly. I have other plans for Bizzy though, she will make a departure sometime soon.**

**How does that sound? Thumbs up or down? Leave me your thought!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen:Serves You Right,Part1

**All set for dinner, bon reading!**

**To be continued in the following chapter. I divided them in two because of the length.**

**Are you still with me? Still reading? I have the next chapter ready so if you're still up to this story, I'll post it here tomorrow.**

* * *

"Do not talk about Bizzy" Addison urged as the car rolled up the last lane that would lead them to her childhood home on top of the hill with a prospect of the greatest scenery cityscape of Seattle and the surrounding suburban areas.

"He can't handle it. And I'm pretty sure he hates her so if you could leave the topic that would be really nice…"

She sent him a quick look as he pulled up their private, graveled avenue, Derek holding on tight to the steering wheel whilst Addison clutched a piece of the hem on her dress intently. She had to admit, she was tensed, upset and mentally crazed for the situation that was waiting ahead of them. It could possibly turn out to be endurable and they might come out of it, which would be in a couple of hours, hopefully not too many, if fate would take her side, nearly free from pain.

Trying the best she could to calm herself down, she passed him another glance. "Remember not to talk about us, by the way. At least not as a couple who dates. If he asks, we're friends. Just friends. End the chat right there. There's no need for a dissertation. Okay?"

He sighed in his seat, "I'm not mentally challenged. I know how to appear in social settings"

"yeah, well…my family does not appear as an example in the handbook with basics steps on how to make yourself a good small talker. There are certain subjects to avoid."

He laughed and groaned at the same time, "is this really necessary?"

"It's called conversation etiquette" She warned, "hit on a sore spot and you're banned and blacklisted for any further contact and entrance to this home"

A wry smile came across his lips as he parked the car in the broad driveway, a silvery, blank polished Lexus, type sportscar, and a flawless absolute black BMW with the divine, feminine, although classic lines of a typical high-society vehicle already occupying space beside Derek's.

"Being myself has always worked for me. I guess going on a real date takes some effort, then"

"Just don't talk to my dad about us, okay?" Her tones reformed into a small plead as she got out, Derek letting out the immortalized gentleman in him by hurrying to her side, holding the door open. "Talk about safe and superficial things like…alcohol. Scotch. You like that. Dad likes that. And…money and butterfly investments and floating rates and financial shares…" She frowned at the sight of him, "oh, I forgot. You don't know about things like that…"

"Of course I do" He disagreed, "I have neutral funds. Not once have I received a letter from the depth collector. I read all sorts of financial issues twice a week"

"Right…" Addison hesitated, "it's a…well…good basic…If you get stuck you can always jump to another topic. Like New York. And fishing. Flyfishing in particular. And books" She added, "yeah, literature, he likes that. Grotesque crime novels, that's his thing. Lots of blood, lots of hate and revenge on the hardcore inside of a seemingly perfect picture family…" She made wide eyes, "and it turns out the butler is not the murderer…and every other family member has a motive…Who did it?"

"Why is the poor butler always a suspect?"

"I don't know" She grabbed her purse and he slammed the door shut behind them, "it's a timeless classic, I guess. Like manslaughters in motels. Anyway, there's another thing that has my father's interest; global warming and environmental disasters. The lethargy of the humans. Power of the nature. Carbon dioxide emissions. An inconvenient truth. Tsunamis. Earthquakes. The day after tomorrow. Does my list need any further explanatio_n_?"

"Not really" He stated, "I can do that. I can talk about climate issues"

Addison cocked her head with an uncertain look draping her face, eyeing him from her side where she stood next to the passenger door. "Are you sure about that? This is not some charming little gettogether where you can drop your shoulders, completely calm about it all as you take a complacent sip of your very relaxed shot of whisky. This is…" she chewed her lip, "an ordeal. You cannot be assured enough about anything and I need to prepare you for this kind of situation…"

She went around the car to refine his appropriate, although pretty much slackened look. His light blue shirt was neatly put just inside his black pants, tightened with a leather belt, similar color. Underneath his jacket, the two upper buttons in his shirt were left open. Addison straightened up his collar and closed the buttons safely, not allowing any part of his muscled chest to come free. Her eyes narrowed skeptically.

"You need a tie"

"Oh, well, what a shame I didn't bring one" Derek swayed impatiently before her, "ready to go?"

She grinned as a hand sneaked inside the large room of her purse, "luckily you have a date who seems to think of it all" One of his many navy colored ties, the one with the narrow stripes held in a lighter tone of blue was being snatched up in her hand.

He shook his head, amused by every object she was disclosing from her woman case, like a magician during his conjure show, every item being brought up, one by one with the simple explanation that there might come a 'just in case' scenario for them. And right now, it looked like they were caught up in one.

"Better" She said as she fastened the satin accessorize around his neck, "you look formal without being sophisticated. Perfect" A proud smile came upon her face as she tied the knot before fastening.

"Not so tight" Derek said, complaining as he tugged at the tie in order to lose it up, making it more comfortable and a little less 'formal'.

"Why are you always ruining my work" Addison asked herself in a small accusing tone, addressed only for Derek as she got a grip around the décor to his shirt, mumbling while pulling the tie on tighter. "This is formal hell and you need a tightened tie"

"Fine" He sighed, "can we go now?"

"You remember what I told you?"

"Scotch, fish, money and books and the future of our earth. Yes" He enumerated, easily convincing her.

"Fine" She gave him a tensed nod, "okay…let's do this…"

About to grab her hand, he slipped his other one inside his inner chest pocket, catching up his car keys, headed back in the direction where they'd parked minutes later.

"I forgot something" He called behind his shoulder while rummaging the backseat. Closing the door on his return, she could see the top of an exclusive bottle of whisky wrapped in one of the typical, traditional brown paper bags. Clutched in his right hand, he held onto a large bouquet of roses, the blossoming shade of red catching Addison's eye.

"You brought me flowers!" her thriving smile curved her lips excitedly, "aww! That's so sweet!"

"It's not for you actually" He turned her down using his soft voice as he wrapped an arm around her middle, nearing her, "it's for your housekeeper. What's her name again?"

"Salma" She said, peeking her nose into the velvety petals to sniff the smell, "how come you haven't bought me flowers? It's our first date. First dates requires gifts"

"Yes, right, Salma. That's a beautiful name"

"And she's a beautiful woman" Addison stated, posing with a dull look, "you're avoiding the topic. How come you didn't bring me stuff?"

"You are a very impatient person, Addison. Who knows, maybe I have something else in mind for you…" Derek planted the bunch of flowers in her hand and used his free one to lay a hand on her lower back while leaning into her ear, "it might come as a surprise…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" She wreathed off his touch, "your dirty, dirty mind is not a surprise anymore. With you, I'm a mind reader"

"You know what," he turned around, smiling playfully, "I love that. It's very practical. Our minds synchronize our bodies and its sensual reflexes…"

"Oh, shut up" She scolded, poking an elbow in between his shoulder blades to make him keep walking. With a light push from her, he climbed the few stairs, Addison closely following.

He was about to ring the doorbell when she stepped forward him in an instant to let her eyes fare over his appearance one last time.

"Did you shave today?"

Uh…yes" He said, suddenly a bit insecure from where he stood in front of her, being eyed with evaluating eyes, like a piece of art at a museum. He brought his hand to his cheek, brushing a swift hand over the newly shaved, satin felt skin area.

"Are you sure about that?" Addison wasn't fully convinced. She put her small palm on his cheek and Derek let her explore and assure over the living statue he was now turned into.

"Oh, yes, you are" Her voice melted as the slim fingers of hers moved to the other half of his face, "you're so soft. Like a baby butt. Perfect"

"I told you. You're acting like a bossy wife" He mocked, "anything else you need to double check?"

"I am not!" She went into a defensive position, "I just want to make sure everything's in place…" an invisible crumb was being brushed from his shirt's sleeve as a result of her neurotic state of mind.

He let out a sigh, knowing for sure he wouldn't start a fight, nor outdo her fixations. "Can we go in now?"

"Yes" She said, much to his relief, although the shape of her kept appearing before him. She pressed her palms on each thigh as her eyes wandered up and down the length of her full figure, scanning each body part closely.

"Is this dress just right? I mean, it's not very flattering in the back and it makes my skin look even paler…-"

"The dress is just perfect" He stated approvingly, "not too short, not too long, not too festive, but not too boring either…"

She looked up at him with uncertain eyes, "are you sure?"

"Absolutely" He nodded, his fingers working on the buttons of her cashmere cardigan that was buttoned properly above her curvy cleavage, "although it wouldn't hurt much if you chose to leave it open…"

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed, clutching the delicate fabric in both hands defensively, "it's a continental society dinner, not a pimps and whores party!"

"I'm just sayin'" He winked, "I'm all for an open jacket"

"Too bad you're not gonna see me in an open one, then" She huffed, replacing herself further away from him, her nose peeking in the air stubbornly.

"I'm not so sure about that" He teased, folding his arms as he stole a playful glance in her direction, "I have a feeling that you've got something in store for me tonight…and if I'm not completely wrong, it includes nudity…"

Responsive to his naughty vocal daydreaming, she forced his hand away with a light slap while her eyes fared from side to side, a frightened blaze welling up in them while her cheeks were turning into a heavy shade of red, humiliated and anxious for someone to have taken notice of his unabashed words.

"Stop it!" she spluttered angrily, "you have no idea you much this is terrifying me. I don't mean to be overly picky and meticulous, but the thing is; I cannot relax with my parents. I have to reflect on every word, I can't just spit things out when I'm around them because every line, every movement, every habit will be judged and considered by them. Being with my family has become a performance to me and I'd like to think I'm good at it, after many years of practice. But…" She swallowed, her voice dropping, "when you say things like that and being flirty and easygoing all the time I can't control it and it scares me because I'm not used to that and I love it, I love who you are and I don't ever want to chance you, but…" she staggered, "I just…think it's better if you drop that flirty side, just for tonight. I want you to be funny and nice and likeable, but just not…sexy…okay?"

"Okay" He said, using a quiescence voice, proud and happy that she was willing to share her thoughts and worries the way she just did. He took her hand, clutching it in his own.

"You know," He hummed, "I can be nice without being sexy after all. Only privileged people get to see that side of me"

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow, suspiciously, though playfully, "I thought it was a constant add to your personality. What about your patients? I thought you had this specific talent to get them aroused and seduced while being under your care"

"Let's just say the idea and image of me will put a positive affect on the healing process" He gloated, as always, a little too confident. Addison snorted, although she couldn't seem to resist his inborn charisma. With a glossy smile she gave his shoulder a firm puff and with a chuckle, Derek pushed her off, only to fetch her seconds later. His hands encircled her waist, using soft strokes and she leaned into the warm mass of his chest, her head finding comfort on the pulsating thorax with a spray of calming cologne on the sturdiness of the masculine structures with muscles. She sighed, complacent with the situation.

As she was resting on his chest he brought his lips down in her direction to latch onto hers in a quick, entrancing kiss. It was soft and it was easy, like the most essential of life, like they were going to kiss like that for the rest of their endless days on earth. If, against all odds, fate would provide them such.

She smiled at him and unlocked herself from his arms, pecking his lips one last time before she grabbed his wrist, encircling her fingers around his two thumbs.

"Okay" She breathed expectantly while holding onto him, "I'm ready. We can do this. And thank you…for the…kiss…It really helps when I'm nervous…"

"You're welcome" He said throatily, his mouth still dealing with the loss of the moist tip of her tongue, "anytime you need me, I'm here"

"I know" She smiled, "and I really do appreciate that"

He gave her another curved smile back that put his line of white teeth to focus and Addison couldn't seem to take control over her cheeks that were quickly flushing pink tones to his overt perfection.

"Okay" She giggled, hooking her arm in between Derek's, "Let's go"

She pressed the doorbell and just as she had taken a step back, she heard hasty footsteps throbbing on the carpeted floor in the entrance hall. Being high on hopeful apprehensiveness, she clutched Derek's arm tighter as an incontrollable reflex. She jumped at the sound of the twisting lock, and her escort brought a hand around her waist, his smile still there, perfectly plastered between his cheeks. That way, he could reassure her anything.

The door was let open and to their surprise they weren't met with the thorny eyes of her father, the compassionate look from her brother, or three curious, unbeknownst Mediterranean tanned faces. It was the small structure of Salma who met them on the other side and her smile lightened up instantly.

"Hi!" She hurried to Addison's side to catch her in a hug, "you came! I wasn't sure you would, so I kind of didn't want to let myself expect anything, but you're here!" She pressed a kiss to each one of Addison's cheeks before cupping her face in her velvety hands, "thank God, you're here!"

Addison smiled politely back, if not a little taken overwhelmed, and just as Salma unleashed her from her close embrace, her eyes fared over Derek's appearance with a speculating smile, "and who is this?"

"Uhm…" Addison pulled a strayed lock of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat nervously as she went beside Derek, passing an arm around his back while going on with the introduction, "Salma, this is Derek, he's a…a…friend. A good friend. Derek, this is Salma, our housekeeper and a friend. She's the best one there is"

"Just a…friend?" She wasn't trying to pry her inquisitorial grin off her face as she offered Derek her hand, "he certainly doesn't hurt my eyesight…"

Stunned by her frisky comment, Addison gave the older woman warning look. For sure, she was well-familiar with the fact that her supposed- to- be date was shaking and stirring up the opposite sex with his sensational aura and that was probably not going to change anytime soon, so she had to step up as his female follow and draw and define the line between appropriate and infelicitous.

"What?" Salma widened her eyes innocently, "he is good looking"

"As he needs to be reminded" she said sarcastically. Derek's smile formed into a satisfied smirk as they shook hands, "Derek Shepherd. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you" he showed the large bouquet of flowers in her hands.

She accepted the growths with welcoming hands, shooting Addison a surprised look, "he's well-behaved and attentive, too. You've hauled in a real guy this time, Addie"

Having Addison on the sideline watching them bond, Salma almost flew into his arms, Derek smiling triumphantly from over her shoulder as he embraced her tightly. "You're a good man, I can tell you straight away. You know why? Because you remind me of my husband and he's the finest piece of testosterone" She patted his shoulder as her fingers trailed to his head to get a chance to feel up his generous mane of hair, Derek being perfectly comfortable is his current role as a bystander object, "the flowers are beautiful. Thank you"

"My pleasure" He smiled, floating on his confidence as Addison was rolling her eyes impatiently, "so, are we the first one to arrive or what?"

Her question was answered right away as a thick swarm of a crowd's laughter was heard from the living room and footsteps were headed in their direction.

"Apparently not" She turned to see Archer making an entrance, looking perfectly perfect in his black suit pants, a chalky white shirt and an unadjusted satin tie. "Did you see my new lady?" He took her Addison in a hug, "she's perfect, isn't she? Well-proportioned with flawless curves and an interior clothed in the finest leather. The beauty makes me wanna ride high speed all day long."

"Your new lady?" Addison's eyebrow shot up, "you finally found someone who's able to stick up with you in the long run?"

Derek grinned at her, "You know, I think he's talking about his new car"

"Absolutely" Archer nodded eagerly, "she's a powerful performer, my new Lexus LFA. Cars and girls are easily comparable, although the chicks on wheels knows how to please you silently" A naughty smirk crossed his face and a second later, he would make the world known neurosurgeon approve to his jokes.

"You're using girl metaphors to talk about cars? Pathetic. Shame on you. And shame on you for falling for my brothers lousy remarks" her gaze was headed in Derek's direction, "a car and a girl are not at all the same. A stupid vehicle won't comfort you whenever you need it and it will sooner or later stop working, or you will grow tired of it. Girls are just not that easy deposing"

"She is right" Derek had to admit, "cars would make us lonely in the long run"

"Well" Archer shrugged, "I'm a good time guy, I don't care about the long run. Not yet. I'm living the present and I'm more than happy with it" He shook Derek's hand in a greet as his grin flared across his face, "speaking about girls…" He lowered his voice so the conversation topic herself couldn't possibly hear him from a distance, "Vida…she's a real piece of ass"

"Vida?" Derek and Addison questioned simultaneously.

"The Salvadore daughter. She's here. And she's…well, not exactly in a bad condition. Like I said, she's a real piece of ass" he repeated himself, "literally."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

Addison pushed him off and put on a suspicious look, "and why would we care?"

"Hey, sis, don't be jealous" Archer mocked, "not everyone can be an unflawed creation"

"I am not jealous!" Her hands were firmly placed on the top of her thighs as she was going into defensive position, "how can I be? I've never met the girl"

"Your envy is shining right through. But that's okay because I've never seen anyone in my life who would have a shot against her body…"

"Well, beauty is seen in the eye of the beholder" Mature and reflectant as he was, Derek brought an arm around Addison's shoulder, "a good personality and a charming smile trumps a hot body"

Addison on the other hand, didn't respond to him the expected way. As the girly girl she was, she did advanced analytics and taking his words for the worst, "are you calling my body unattractive?"

"What?" Derek looked around the room, puzzled, "no! I just said-"

"Then why did you bring your arm around my shoulder the exact second you said there's more to life than a hot body?"

Archer smirked as Derek gaped, too baffled to speak.

"You think I resemble ugliness?"

"No!" He said frenetically, "God, of course not! To me, you're the world's most beautiful…"

Again, Derek was cut off where Addison deadened his voice with a raging shriek, "to you? Just to you? You think you're the only one who has a thing for my looks? That you're along in having wet dreams about me? You don't think other guys can look at me and get all stirred up? Seriously?"

"okay, that came out wrong" He put his innocent puppy eyes to life, "you know I didn't say that. You are beautiful in every aspect and people know that. They do. It's a shame only I am the one to take advantage of it…" he smirked and she could do nothing but giggle at his corniness. Archer and Salma exchanged amused looks as a sarcastic remark was lurking on the housemaid's lips,

"So much for just friends…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Archer grumbled, "we were actually talking about me here. Me and my plans on how to get in the panties of daughter Salvadore"

Salma sent him a look of disapproval, "I thought I raised you better than that. Have some decency, my child"

"You did" Archer went to stand beside her, "but you can't escape the fact that I'm a guy. A guys guy. I'm bound by the force of nature to go manwhore on them. I need to keep up with my virility"

"She is the daughter of dad's business partner. It's just wrong. And in addition to that, she's older than you!"

"Yeah, two years. Wonder what a difference that would make" He held up a finger in front of her, "and you should absolutely not talk. Screwing someone twice your age"

Derek's face turned red as he protested, "not twice her age! More like…fifteen…years…older…"

"Actually" Addison said brightly, "it's only fourteen. My birthday is in September and Derek's in February so those months in between will make him seem another year older, but in fact, he's not…"

Archer frowned, unfamiliar and dissatisfied with the whole situation, "why care about the other ones birthday when all you do is sleeping around?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're taking a step forward" Addison took Derek's hand in hers, clutching tightly as a satisfied smile sneaked upon her ivory face, "and Derek is coming to eat with us because I want you to consider him a friend of the family"

Her brother blinked twice, softly stunned. "You should thank higher powers that Bizzy's not around. She hates you both, although in my opinion you're more than welcome" He patted Derek's back three times, as to grant and seal his membership within the pack of Montgomery's.

"Thanks. I appreciate it" Derek squeezed his shoulder in return. Ending up the internal introduction in their four leafed clover group, Addison followed Salma out the door towards the large kitchen area, Derek and Archer as a chatting duo in tow. She picked a vase from the cupboard and smiled to Addison as she put the flowers into. "They're in the living room" She said, referring to her father and his VIP visitors, "you should go and face them. They're quite nice"

"Right," Addison took a staggering breath, "right. I'm going"

Followed by her date and her brother, she went past the kitchen and through the large corridor, a flush of heavy chatting coming to meet her as they went through the door passage. Putting up a nervous smile, she touched Derek's arms softly, going over whether or not to latch her hand with his.

"_It'll be fine_" She heard him mutter as he laid a hand on her back, encouraging her to keep on walking. Passing the doorstep to make her presence known, everyone looked up.

"Addison!" John was standing next to their bar counter, pouring a pair of crystal classes up with the tanned liquid from his whisky bottle, while his visit were lined up the couch, all three watching her with wide eyes.

"you came, both of you!" He said, surprisingly high on excitement. He placed a glass in front of a southern European looking man, close to his own age. "This is" He paused beside Addison and Derek, proudly presenting, "Addison, my daughter, and," He shook Derek's hand, "Derek Shepherd. _Doctor _Derek Shepherd. A friend of hers"

"Just Derek" He excused politely, bringing down the formalities in John's voice, who nodded comprehensively.

At the same time, a fifty- something woman jumped up from her seat to rush to Addison's side, a wide, lipstick coated smile pressing free from her nearly ageless face. She laid both hands on Addison's shoulders while keeping on staring at her in awe.

"So this is Addison" she applauded, "I have been so excited to meet you, look at you, what a hair color! Is it real? Have you always been a redhead?"

"Uhm.." She fingered nervously with a hair lock, "er, yeah…"

"It's our mother's genes" Archer cut in, "she's got read hair"

"Right" the sophisticated female nodded, "and where exactly are your mother?"

"Work" John and Archer exchanged hasty looks, "she's working. A lot"

"Of course" she nodded, fully convinced by the twisted truth, "she's a doctor, after all. She's probably an occupied woman. Anyway" She held out her hand for Addison to shake it, "we have to introduce ourselves, I'm Gianna"

Her hand was bony under pale skin, with a fat, sparkling rock of a diamond that dangled and encircled her skinny finger. Addison took it, stunned. "You're very…pale"

"And so are you" She raised an eyebrow, her fully stretched smile still taped across her lips.

"I know, it's just that you're…you're Italian…"

"I'm from the central district of Rome" She chuckled while explaining her lack of tan, "It's raining there , too, and I tend to avoid the sun. My husband though," she took his hand as he appeared in front the two of them, "he's from the oceanside. You can see he has a deep shade of sun"

Addison smiled to her spouse that came around to face her. He was tall and broadly built with the spark of bronzy notes painting his face.

"Very nice to meet you, Addison. My name is Aldo Salvadore" they shook hands, his voice recalling the sense of Italian heritage in his weighty accent, unlike Gianna's, that was close to match any native American's. He pulled her in a quick and friendly hug. "Your father has told us a lot about you"

Addison sent her father a disbelieved look, "really?"

"only positive things for sure" Gianna broke in while eyeing Addison's mysterious beau with great interest. She took a step forward, her eyes spinning in crazy loops around his figure.

"Look at you, you handsome man!" She gestured enthusiastically, "So this is Derek, the doctor?"

"Derek, the surgeon" Archer's voice broke through, filling her in. He clapped and cheered teasingly. "Isn't that just great?"

Gianna's smile grew as Addison's mine fell, not so entertained by his wittiness and she stabbed her elbow in his torso, hoping to hit in the middle of his ribcage. He jumped back with a grunt.

"A surgeon?" Keeping a hold on her zesty emotions seemed to be particularly hard for the spouse of her great business man and Addison was sure the elasticity of her botoxed face would burst and blow up in free air if her smile got stretched another millimeter. "How amazing isn't that? He heals people" she offered each member of the private dinner session a stunned look, as if she was broadcasting the presence of a local hero, "he's a healer! Your mother must be very proud"

Dazed from her loquaciousness, Derek forced a nod, offering his hand, "Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you…"

She shook it frenetically, staring wide-eyed in front of her, "A surgeon…" She shot Addison and Archer a look, "your mother is one too, isn't she?"

Again, the silence fell awkwardly and threateningly, and Gianna was left standing staring between father, son and daughter, manifesting her curiosity.

"Maybe you and Mrs. Montgomery are working together?" She enlightened, smiling towards Derek, who was brought into the spotlight to be the groups' preserved panda, who they would stare their eyes out at.

John and Addison gasped silently before she posted her reply, trying to find an easy way to bring them out of the uneasy subject.

"They do, but they don't work in the same department so they don't see each other that often during a working day, naturally."

John and Archer nodded fully, inwardly begging for the Roman woman to stop digging into their tangled mess of a family history.

"I see" She finally replied, her smile not even fading a little this time, "too bad Mrs. Montgomery couldn't make it, but we'll have a good time together, right?" Her gaze inspected theirs for an enthusiastic approval, then landed on a shape in the couch, "Vida, per amor di Dio. Are you ever planning to secede from your daiquiri? Meet Addison and Derek"

There was a mumble from the longue and Addison tiptoed to get a peek of the vocal's owner. "Mom, if you could only stop talking…"

John and Archer hummed, already made familiar with Gianna's talksickness.

And then, just to complicate Addison's life any further, the girl made a step from her seat. The entitulation 'girl' would have been an insult since Vida was looking no less like a Mediterranean goddess. Her long legs made Addison wince at how they made her own anatomy typify a flaw, and she found herself cringe as the golden stilettos moved with polished confidence towards them. Her hips rolled slowly underneath the black pencil skirt, and Addison fought not to take a peak on her back to check out the ass that Archer had been going on about.

She smiled innocently meanwhile Addison's lips took a ride for the downhill. It was all too much to look at, the chalk white teeth, the almond shaped jade-green eyes, the long, think raven braid that danced down the side of her shoulder…

The olive skin, the beautiful shimmer of vivid cheeks, the legs that could go on forever…

…And the ass. She wasn't able to govern herself after all. Addison blinked and shut her eyes closed. It was one hell of an ass.

"Hey" her friendly, though calmed voice made her open her eyes reluctantly to stand face to face with the human form of perfection. Vida held out a hand.

"So, you're Addison? Honestly, I though Addison would be a guy" A curt laugh came from her throat, "it doesn't sound very feminine, does it?"

She had only had the chance to introduce herself and Addison had already made up her mind about Vida. "unisex" She grumbled.

"Right" she nodded, seemingly genuinely interested, "I'm Vida. What a cute hair color you've got there"

Cute? Cute? She had the nerve to refer to her thick mane of red and luscious temperamental hair color as 'cute'?

Addison had just made up a feisty remark and she was about to shot it right to her face when Vida turned to Derek's side, her eyes definitely placed on him, much to Addison's profound annoyance.

"So…" She started friskily, "you're a surgeon? Very nice to meet you, doctor Shepherd…"

"Same to you. Just call me Derek" He smiled, offering his hand. Addison took a look on him, rolling her eyes at how stupidly naïve he was. Didn't he see how that snake was forcing herself upon him?

"Since you have a degree in medicine I could probably ask you a question, right?" She brought her hand up to her face, placing a finger in between her lips as she looked at him, pretending to be serious.

"Of course" Still oblivious by Addison's belief, he accepted Vida's request.

"What kind of surgeon are you?"

"Neuro"

"As in the brain and its nerve system?"

"Yes"

"Perfect" She smirked, then her expression fell dramatically, "because I've had this horrible headache for months by now. It just keeps getting worse and I…I've tried a wide array of remedies but nothing seems to help and I…" she bit her lip, Addison groaning on the inside from her pseudo play, "I don't know what to do anymore…What if I have…cancer…or something like that…?"

"Well," Derek's expression changed into the soft, but professional mask he was carrying around at work as he gave her his own reassuring reasoning, "paradoxically, a headache itself does normally not occur as a major symptom when it comes to brain abnormalities like, let's say, cancer, brain tumors… but if it is, it comes in most cases accompanied with other common syptoms…"

Vida made wide eyes. "And what exactly are the most common symptoms?"

"Vomiting, fainting, fatigue, epileptic seizures, hallucinations…" Derek paused as he took her in with a worried face, "you haven't experienced any of those, have you?"

"I don't think so" A small grin lurked on her lips, "if it's not cancer, what do you think it is, Doctor Shepherd?"

"Without having you examined, it would be impossible for me to ratify anything. You said the headache has been going on a while?" Vida nodded. "I would suggest you get tested for a migraine"

"Okay. And where do I go to get tested?"

"A general physician is more that capable to help you out. You should track one down"

"You can't do it?"

_Okay. Enough. Who does she think she is? _Grumpiness washed Addison's mind as she had involuntarily become a frustrated witness to Derek's naïve helpfulness and Vida's innocent but graceless attempt on a hook-up.

"You know" Addison interfered, "Derek is a busy surgeon. His days are all lined up with tumors and life threatening diagnoses along with trauma patients with an acute need for immediate help and his knowledge and attention. People depend on him and he might not have time for you and your…headache…"

"Right" Vida sighed after a second, making Addison gloat on the inside, self-contented and pleased, seemingly having shuffed her away from her guy.

Vida grabbed her purse and fished up a pen and a lilac covered agenda. She handed Derek her pen.

"In that case, could you give me some numbers, perhaps? Some doctors you may recommend? I'm new to the city and I don't know where to go for the best"

Derek kept staring at the two women on his side, the redhead with her hands placed determinedly on her hips while the aching Cleopatra look-a-like blinked curiously and innocently against him.

"You know," He finally gave in, showing the stationeries back in her hands, "I'll check my schedule for a clear hour. If it makes you comfortable, I'll be happy to help you out" He chose to scrabble something down, although, on a blank page in her planner, "here's my number. Call me when you find the time"

Addison joyful grimace fell quicker than Vida was able to flaunt yet another delighted emotion.

She was stupid to think her life would run completely uncomplicated, sharing bed with the possible hottest doctor in Seattle, and here she was, the first and finest woman who was physically salivating over him. If Vida had been about 300 pounds with spaced front teeth and frizzy hair, Addison would have considered cutting her some slack, but not the tiniest sign of imperfection was spotted.

_But then again,_ Addison thought, a small wave of relief hitting her, she did have clothes on after all. Maybe her body was a ramshackled mess. Push-up bras could do miracles and hold-in panties would illusion a slender figure.

_Or maybe cellulites…_Eighty percent of the world's females had so, more or less. Statistics wouldn't just foreclose the ones that lived in Italy, would it?

Vida had cellulites. She was sure. Probably not many of them, but if she had at least a few, Addison would claim herself to be satisfied. That would mean she was just as human as every other girl, and it would force her down from her extolled place on her precious pedestal.

Not thinking it over any further, Addison heard herself say "Do you have cellulites?"

Vida watched her, still with guiltless eyes, "No. But I think my Grandma's got a few"

Preventing Addison from going predator on Vida, making it a big showoff for everyone when she would skin her alive and scratch her eyes out, Salma broke in from the dining room, claiming the meal as served.


	18. Chapter Eighteen:Serves You Right, Part2

**Here's the ending to chapter 17. One day delayed, I hope it's still worth reading:) Thank you all for reviewing at the last one, you're the best!

* * *

**

"So, Addison" Aldo bored a knife into the veal on his plate while showing her a curious look, "your father told us you're planning to become a doctor?"

She looked up, wiping the tip of her napkin across her lips in a quick manner, relieved that someone had finally come to senses trying to break the silence that had been lasting since they found their seat around the grand dining table.

"Well, about the doctor plans I'm not so sure yet, but I'm starting college this fall"

"What are you majoring in?" Gianna asked curiously.

"Biology"

"She's following her mother's footsteps" Addison could see her father was striving to maintain professional at the mention of her, "and biology makes up a good basis, doesn't it?" He sent her brother a look, "Archer, you took two semesters of biology at the UW before moving to Cambridge"

"I did" He nodded while swallowing, "and I'm happy I did. It gave me an insight in how life as a fulltime student would be. Med school is hard, but those classes got me prepared and motivated for what might come after. In my case, that was medicine"

"You're mother must be so proud" Gianna grinned and clinked her glass of wine against Archer's, "and your father too, of course, but having a child who chose to take up her baton sounds wonderful. Just make sure you don't exhaust yourself. Today's youngsters seem to be doing just that. Nothing wrong with being hardworking, but you should all know your personal limits, my children" Her gaze went between Addison, Archer and Vida, laying her look of lifelong experienced wisdom on them.

"Don't worry" Archer munched on his vegetables, "we'll find a way to cope in the middle"

Vida on the other hand, wasn't so indulgent to her mother's warning and her eyes lit a fiery, green spark as she stared directly on her. "Cara mamma, if you had taken an effort to pick up an education for yourself, you would be welcome to share any advice. But you never did, so how can you possibly know what you are talking about?"

The room fell silent and Addison eyed her brother suspiciously with a _what- did- I- say _look lined upon her face. Maybe the gal was a hot one, but when it came to inner beauty, she wasn't much appealing. And even in a confrontation with her mother…

So, she hadn't always been a princess in behavior towards her own, but Bizzy was a real meanie. Gianna though, seemed happy and kind and loving. Seen in a snobby perspective, but still…Nice.

She sent her mordant daughter a look, "get some perspective, won't you? The world was a different place with different expectations when I was young. I know that you're happy with your life, but so was I. And so I am. Do not go ahead and judge people by their schooling. I will make you better equipped to take on the acamedic sides of life, but it won't define happiness."

The wise 'mamma' wouldn't leave out her response and Vida chewed on her bite of steak, munching and grumbling.

The intermission of palpable silence made John gesture and move restlessly in need for a quick informal break from the dreary quiet.

"So" He held up his glass in everyone's direction, "even though it's not essential, I'm sure we all support education and university degrees of the good, old kind. And we have some fine students right here," He paused, looking at the dutiful daughter, or in Addison's mind, the direful one, who had both her looks and her brains in the right place along with the impulse to go after her date. She was bloody fearless, that way.

Vida smiled at John, who spoke, "…expect from you Vida, who's already about to make yourself a grand repute in the US. Cheers to that, cheers to tomorrow's heroes and heroines, the next generation"

"Thank you, Mr. Montgomery" She handed her glass over in a toast, "you should know how much it means to me, hearing that. If I get a man like you as my boss I would be more than satisfied and the support you've shown me…I am so grateful. It's been a hard decision to make, leaving my country, my city behind to succeed here. Explorer is my middle name and I simply couldn't let this amazing opportunity go. Although Rome is in many ways, the right place to make a career, I was honestly never inspired by heart. I want greater. I want greater than I'm used to. I want greater everything…" Her eyes slurred in Derek's direction, the irises in her eyes glowing sensually expectantly while Addison started to glow inwardly. Glowing red. With heat. And agonized wrath.

She was unbelievable! An hour ago they were complete strangers to each other and now she was eyeing him randily while talking about his….greatness, a pseudonym for his…greatness? Where were her boundaries? Left beneath a Tuscan olive tree?

Addison cleared her throat, willing to do whatever it would take to spellbind her, "Rome is too small for you, Vida?" She remarked friskily, "how come you're here? The population in the city area of Seattle is what, half a million?"

"Oh, I think you misunderstand" She smiled sympathetically, "this is just a temporary solution, until I get my visa and for the rest of my baggage to arrive. I'm not planning to stay in Seattle, I have a job and an apartment waiting for me in New York"

"You're moving to New York?" Derek's rising excitement made the very few pieces that were left with Addison, vanish away instantly, "where?"

"Park Avenue" She said eagerly, taking a generous sip of her red wine, "it's so awesome, the apartment is amazing, there's this big bedroom with beautiful French doors that leads out to a balcony with perfect view over the heart of Manhattan. And Starbucks right next door" She smiled widely, "I can fetch a cup of fresh made coffee every day on my way to work. I'm really lucky"

"Sounds great" Derek joined in, "so, what are you working with?"

_Please,_ Addison begged on the inside, _please do not say something impressive._ She'd had a hard enough time dealing with the knowledge of Derek's ex-wife, Lucy. She couldn't stand another perfect being who was educated to death. And on top of that, she was swarming around Derek like a bee, hungry for the honey jar.

"John Jameson in New York Times is retiring so I'm taking over as the financial sections executive editor."

_What have I done to deserve this?_

"Wow, that's impressive" Derek went on, oblivious to Addison's moody face, "you're a journalist, then?"

"And an economist. I have a master of finance as well as a PhD in social science. And of course my precious years in J-school" She smiled, "do you read the NY Times, Doctor Shepherd?"

"I…do. Occasionally" He nodded, "I guess we'll see you get published anytime soon"

"Absolutely" She snickered loudly, the brutal pitch of her shrill laugh making Addison cringe without pleasure. Even worse it got when Vida lent forward and pressed her hand upon Derek's, who more than willingly, although a little taken aback, allowed her to. Addison couldn't prevent the wave of nauseousness she felt towards the two and she made a face that unfortunately Vida was the one to get a glimpse of. She frowned, her jaw tensing as she looked in Addison's direction.

"What about you, Addison?" Her voice was hard though her fingers were scratching over Derek's shirt sleeve with the lightest stroke, "Do _you_ read the New York Times?"

Enough. She'd had enough time putting her down to be able to show herself off. And now she was quietly insinuating that Addison was stupid and neglectant? That girl desperately needed to be put in place. Raging on the inside, Addison thought of a decent response to charge.

"I…do…" She replied efficiently, "but considering how I like to bilingually challenge myself while reading, I've come to choose the Dutch version before the English"

There. She had her. Vida was gaping. As well as everyone else.

"Dutch?" Her father quizzed, "when did you learn to speak Dutch?"

"About a year ago" she said indifferently, "it has enriched and expanded my ways in language comprehension, really."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that…" She could hear Derek mutter beside her, trying hard to eliminate the smirk he had plastered in between his cheeks, the red line of stretched lips as a portentous sign to not get tangled up any further in this pure and absolute lie.

Vida sent him a look, before her gaze shifted towards Addison's place, doubtfully.

_Damn it, Derek! Was that really necessary?_ She cursed quietly, freezing as she saw Vida's skeptic eyes bore through her body. Oh no…Oh no…What if she knew? What if she knew she was lying?

Her eyes widened, terrified. And even worse, what if she chose to…

"Dutch?" Vida laughed, "How nice. Why don't you lecture us? You can start with 'hey, my name is Addison and I'm twenty'…" She paused, "or maybe that's way too boring for an expert like you. Please list the main causes of a global financial crisis. In Dutch, of course"

If Addison had somewhat been able to trap Vida, she was so freaking gloriously re-trapped right now. Her eyes wandered hectically around the room, everyone staring back at her, full in await. There had to be a way out of this…It had…But where? She could think of one in the very moment and that was to swallow her pride and confess it was all a lie.

"Salma!" She choked out as the housemaid passed her to offer them more wine. She got up and brought the carafe from her hands, pouring the liquid grapes in their glasses with a shaky hand, almost knocking Vida's over.

"Come! Sit! Eat! With us!" She exclaimed, faking enthusiasm, "there's lots of food left!"

Salma looked at her, puzzled, "I have to work…The dirty dishes are waiting for me in the kitchen"

"That's okay" She blew her off, "I will do it. Please sit" She whirred around in the room restlessly, "you need a chair, there's no chair in here…Derek, would you get her a chair?"

"Absolutely" He got up from his seat with a smile, heading for the living room. Addison dumped down on her own, finding Vida's attention drawn towards Archer as he said something that made her want to dive into an endless conversation judging by the way she looked at him. Good. Her worst critizer had turned her back on her. Only five more left…

* * *

To her major surprise, no one had taken up the topic again and the rest of their evening had passed in a slightly painless track. Vida hadn't talked to her for the rest of the night and at the time they'd left, all she'd offered her was a clumsy handshake, but except from her embedded behavior towards Addison and her anything but for Derek, the rest of the group had come to be bonding. Did they know about her lousy lie? She didn't know and she hoped not, but at least, if it was somewhere comforting, they'd come out alive.

Trying not to think of it any further, Addison grabbed a plate from the counter as she sighed, tucking a towel around the dished china. Salma nudged her in the side in order to speed up her pace with a lot more kitchenware waiting in the sink. She made a face and grabbed another plate.

"So…you don't really speak Dutch, do you?" Salma started, scrubbing and cleaning another pair of the exclusive porcelain plates, smirking.

Addison groaned. "Can we please drop that? It's humiliating"

"Then why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie!" She protested, bringing the dishwasher brush to her chest as a shield to defense, "I was just trying to keep up with the annoying perfection of…" her voice dropped, "Vida…"

Salma snorted, "Do you think _she _is perfect?"

"Have you seen her?"

"Have you _heard _her?" She snapped back, "she's rude and spoiled and narcissistic…" she paused, frowning, "kind of a grown up Suri Cruise"

Addison couldn't help smiling at her sudden conclusion as she stacked the plates in place, tiptoeing to reach the cupboard door, "she's probably mad at me. I was kind of feisty myself and I tried to keep Derek and her apart because _I _didn't want them to get too close. She's probably normally not like that"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Addie" Salma dried her hands on her black apron, "and yes, I believe she's like that with everyone who don't seem to accept her ways. Who does she think she is?"

Addison dropped her shoulders and sighed, looking at Salma with surrendering eyes, "an ethereal beauty, a multi millionaire, a fashion house heiress, a chief editor to one of the United State's largest published newspapers…I think she's earned the right to feel good about herself"

"That's doesn't matter if you can't be liked. It won't get you far. She's gotta do some big changes on her tactics if she wants to. Let me tell you a story…"

"I've heard" Addison raised an eyebrow, "we've all heard. The story about your poor Brazilian family and your rich neighbors and what gets around comes around…"

"Exactly" She sent her a look, "Karma"

Addison had to agree. "Karma"

Salma lent against the kitchen counter beside Addison, watching her watch Derek on their balcony with her father, obviously caught up in a conversation though the glassed door prevented her from hearing a sound. She noticed the soft look she got when studying his features on the other side from theirs.

"Do you love him?" Salma asked suddenly with a small smile, making Addison's mouth fall open in surprise. She turned her head, eyes and face taken of guard, "W…What?"

"Do you love him?" She repeated, just as serious, "do you love Derek?"

"I've known him for less than three-"

"For less than three months, I know" Salma jagged along, "so what? Me and my husband dated for three months before we got married. I was 21 then. I never planned it to turn out the way it did but when you suddenly meet someone and he or she turns out to be the love of our life…what do you do?" She smiled, "you jump on the crazy carousel and hold on for dear life, hoping you won't get sick and fall off"

"You have no idea how tired I am of people having to metaphor everything there is" Addison said, "are you saying that's life? Either you stick in place or you fall off to land in the gutter?"

"No, but I'm saying you sometimes have to fight to keep what you've got. You might get dizzy and nauseous while you do so but mostly, it's fun. Life should be fun."

"so you've been on the marriage carousel for thirty years and it's still as…fun?"

"Yes" she grinned, "I'm so used to the ride, I don't notice the sickness anymore. I think I've gotten immune"

Addison bit her lip, "right…"

"You didn't answer my question" she crossed her arms, jumping back to the previous topic, "do you love him?"

"I care about him. I can't tell you I love him when I haven't even told him. And I'm not planning on telling him. It's too early."

"You have always been such a tard" She scoffed in a playful tone, "why don't you, for once, just take the risk and jump right on?"

"Are we still talking about carousels?" She questioned flatly.

"Yes" Salma stated with a smile, "And if you are unlikely to fall off, you can always make your own way back on I guess" She paused, "I can see the way you look at him. He's more than a friend or a stupid one night stand, isn't he?"

"He's…a…" Addison made a promise to herself not to wipe tears from her eyes when Salma brought on the emotional talk, but her vision was already blurred by the drops that trickled free. "He's…he's not Andrew…He saved me…" Her breath staggered, "Derek saved me…"

"I know…I heard…." The small woman took her in an embrace and both had to laugh as Addison strived to bend down to reach the tiny woman's shoulder. She pressed her cheek right above her collarbone as Salma's hands trailed up and down her back in comforting strokes. "Love him or not, you need him, Addison" she whispered, "you've been through life without affection, but you need some of that. You need him…"

She lifted her head to peek at the glassed wall between them. He was standing with his back facing her, nodding to something her father said. His hands slipped inside the pocket of his jeans and a small breeze blew the back of his hair with slight strokes before the foehning ceased and his curls landed in the opposite place, Derek being oblivious to nature's makeover. He was perfect as he stood there to confer with her father, of all people. She couldn't come up with many guys who'd ever been able to crack the code needed to earn John's approval, and if they did, it turned out, sooner or later, that he and Addison never were a good match. Derek just had because she could see him laugh and pat his back twice. Why was he so darned perfect in every way? His looks were a gift from God, obviously, and his skills in the operation room would be considered the work of God...And with her, he could either be the arousing caveman or the perfect gentleman, depending on the situation, both personalities turning her on.

But was he all through perfect? Where were his flaws? His closet skeleton? She was familiar with his failed marriage, but there had to be more than just a perfect odontologist with perfect teeth, didn't it? For what it was worth, she didn't look much like a skeleton and certainly not the kind you wanted to lock in with her busty chest and caramel colored hair…

Was he secretly grieving over the dead baby? Or was it more?

She wanted to know. She wanted to figure him out the way he'd done with her. She wanted to know everything, and not only the perfect side.

Everything…

* * *

"So, what exactly did you and my father talk about?" Addison smirked as they tramped with hasty steps from the entrance door and towards Derek's car in order to protect themselves from the heavy rain. Derek's hair was already glistening wet, so was her coat as she held it upon her head safely. Derek held out the door for her and smiled.

"We were talking about how amazing you are"

"Seriously?" She looked up disbelieved as she got in, tossing the wet garment in the backseat. "Like what? I could see you laugh, what was so funny?"

"Oh, that" Derek ran a quick hand through his hair as he seated himself, "he told me you had a crush on Russell Crowe when you were nine. That you drew hearts on your notebooks and promised to marry him once you got older"

"He told you that? I didn't even know he knew about it…"

Derek met her gaze, "I think he noticed more than you were aware of. I'm not saying he didn't do anything wrong but he wasn't as absent as you thought…"

"He…he said…that?" She went silent.

"Yeah" He paused, cracking a joke in order to lighten her mood, "So, Russell Crowe? Really? I didn't know you were one of those…"

"I was nine" She rebuked, "and yes, I still think he's attractive. What about you, didn't you have any celebrities you were lusting at?"

"I did, actually. There was one and she was the greatest kind of female of all times"

Addison turned in her seat, eyeing him curiously, "who?"

Derek's eyes lightened as her name rolled off his tongue, "Sabrina…"

Addison snickered. "Singer-Sabrina? Sabrina-from-the-80's-Sabrina? She looks horrible!"

"Looked horrible" Derek cut in, "past tense. Blame the eighties' fashion"

"Right" She nodded, "so when I had just started to walk, you were yanking off in your room to some poster with her on?"

"That sounds disgusting. And by the way, I didn't" He shook his head frantically, "you know…"

"you didn't yank off?"

"No…Not more than once…maybe twice…"

"Don't be ashamed" She grinned, "It's normal. Healthy, even. I did the same thing, pleasing myself while holding a picture of him"

"Oh God" Derek groaned, starting the engine, "can we please not have this conversation?"

"Wait" She sat up straight, gently guiding his hand off the steering wheel, "we don't have to talk about Russell and Sabrina, that's not what I want to talk to you about…" She silenced herself to look him in the eyes, "Derek, are you okay?"

He blinked, stunned by her question, "what?"

"All the time we've been knowing each other it's been about me…Me having the violent boyfriend, me having the crappiest parents, me being sick…and you've been with me through all of that and not once did I ask you how you were feeling" She took her hand in his, "How _are _you feeling, Derek?"

"I'm great, I don't understand-"

"You've come to know me, you've seen things about me that I'm not willing to share with everyone else. I open up to you because it's comforting to let you know."

"And I appreciate that" He lowered his voice, "I want you to talk to me. I want to be there for you whenever you need me to…"

"But what about you?" Her voice increased slightly, "don't you have things to talk about? Are you really that satisfied all the time? What about you, Derek? I want you to confide in me, too" her eyes moved to his feet, "I know you told me about Lucy and the baby and you seem to take it all just fine…do you really?" she asked, still not looking up, afraid to see his reaction to the way she was ripping up his past.

Derek moved in his seat, all the time eyeing her. "No, I don't feel satisfied all the time. But for other reasons than Lucy and the baby. Fine, it took me some time coping but it was way harder dealing with the death of my unborn baby than giving up on my wife for nine years. Probably because I hate death and decease. I detest it. It makes me physically ill. You should ask why I became a surgeon, I see death every day. In my OR, or someone else's… At the hospital, death is unavoidable" He paused to jump back to his stranded marriage, "It should have been different, I should at least have felt _something_ for her, whether it would be love or hate but I didn't. I was indifferent." The mighty shade of blue in his eyes pierced through her as their looks collided.

"It was hard" He reasoned at last, "when it lasted, it was hard. But compared to the tragedy me and my sister witnessed at the age of twelve, it's not that bad"

Addison almost gasped. "What's that?"

A sad smile appeared on his face as he brushed his thumb gently across her hand. "I will tell you. But not tonight. It's not the right time…"

"Derek…" she whispered, both his hands in hers, about to form a reply but he was quicker.

"I will tell you" He reassured her, "and I get what you're saying, I've been involved with your life and you haven't gotten the change to know me the same way. I'm not unflawed and I'm not always as cheery as I want to be. I will tell you. Someday I will tell you. I want you to know me."

"Okay" she moved to the edge of her passenger seat, coming closer to him, "thank you" her hand drifted from his cheek and down the length of his shoulder, a playful grin lighting towards him, "you're broken and troubled, too?"

"I'm broken and troubled too" He chuckled, "we will make a good team"

Monitoring for her to come over, Addison climbed off his seat and put her knees on each side of his. Bringing her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer, as close as she could possibly get in the front seat of his car. He pressed a hand upon her back and she was installed on top of him, legs astride his. Having no other dirty intentions in mind besides catching his lips in a grateful kiss, their mouths melted. In the corner of her eye, she could see the thousand lights from the midnight city below them, Derek's trailer, as well as his secrets, lying somewhere out there, invisible to her eye.

He kissed her harder and she approved in an instant. He raked his fingers through her locks, holding up her hair, locking it in place in his fist as their mouths crashed, again and again.

* * *

**Reviews? :) I'm sure you all know what Derek's hidden skeleton is, he won't reveal it to her just yet though. And Vida doesn't exactly seem like the loving kind, does she? Unfortunately, for Addison, she will appear in the next chapter among with another character who's been absent for a while. He hasn't exactly been missed while being gone...**

**Oh, and on the very end I want all of you to enjoy the Grey's Anatomy season finale this Thursday! According to TvFanatic, it won't be happy at all, let's all gather together and share our tears. I'm not sure I have any left, I haven't cried that much over a tvshow before Dell died on PrP.**

**I haven't ruined any surprises here for you watchers, have I? Hope not, but hoping for your review and better Grey's and PrP times in their respective season 7 and season 4!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: I Run To You

**Here I am with a chapter nineteen. I hope it's not painfully delayed, but exams are not known to be overly funny so blame them if so : )**

**I hope to have your feedback when done reading!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Derek put a hand on her shoulder as they stood right in front of the doorstep to her apartment. Addison crossed it and studied the dark room closely. For some reason it seemed strange and uninhabited, although she hadn't been gone for long. It should feel like coming home from a vacation, to be comfortable again in her own place. She banged on the light and the lurking darkness was forced away in an instant.

She left her bag on the floor and traced the structures of the wallpaper with her finger. Home. She was finally back. Back to reality. Living with Derek in the middle of no man's land had been both adventurous and relaxing and she would absolutely not mind going back, but she had to take a step forward with her own life. She was strong and independent and she couldn't give up on that because a great guy happened to show up there.

She grabbed the fat bunch of monotonously colored envelopes from her desk. There were bills needed to be paid, laundry to be tossed in the washing machine, voicemails to be played, college to attend to…

Life to get back to.

Derek also had his work waiting ahead of him, in fact he was running a bit late for his twelve hour shift to start in half an hour. She unbuttoned her coat, tossed it on a chair and turned to him with a smile.

"Yes. I'm ready"

"Are you sure? Because if you're not, you know you can move back to my place-"

"No" She shook her head reassuringly, "I don't wanna grow even more dependent. This is my home and I like it here. Love it here"

"Okay" He sighed, smiling softly, "you're staying at your place"

"I'm staying at my place" She said, "that doesn't mean we won't see each other. You can come over every day. You're even allowed to forget your toothbrush in my bathroom"

"Good" He grinned, "I need to brush my teeth after sex"

"What makes you think you're getting any?"

"What makes you think I'm not getting any?" He retorted friskily, his playful tone flatting out as he looked down at his watch, "Damn. I have to go"

He took her face in his hands and stared at her affectionately, "Take care of yourself, okay?" Addison nodded, "do you want me to come over tonight? I could buy you some pizza-"

"That'd be nice" She approved as he dropped sloppy kisses on each side of her cheeks, "I like you taking care of me"

"And I love taking care of you" He said, staring and admiring her silently until he grabbed her waist in need for an extra strong dose of her kisses before starting yet another exhausting hospital shift. She tightened her hands around his neck as his hungry lips drove up and down the length of hers. Addison gasped softly, his mouth repositioning upon hers, squeezing while his teeth nibbled gently on her lower lip.

She stirred impatiently, her eyes moving frenetically around the hallway in her apartment building, cautious not to bring any neighbors to witness their obscene making out performance. "Derek…" She mumbled into his mouth, "close the door or break free from me…"

He shut it close with his foot and pushed her backwards into her private entrance hall. She was pinned to the wall as Derek's heavy kisses kept shoving her lips apart, his tongue breaking into her moist cave. Acting like a hungry beast, Derek couldn't get enough of her and his fingers grabbed fistfuls of her shirt, working hard on tearing the buttons apart while having his focus locked on her face.

"Derek!" She wriggled free, "what are you doing? Your shift starts in less than 25 minutes! You have to go!"

"We can make a fast round" He panted, his tongue encircling his lips as he worked on his shirt.

"Derek, seriously" She crossed her arms, closing the few buttons he'd come to part open during his tour.

"Come on…" He begged, striving hard to persuade her into a quickie without much success, "We haven't fulfilled our mission in all your rooms yet. We haven't done it in the kitchen, or the bathroom."

"So?" She pushed him away.

Derek backed off, accepting his defeat. He gave her a dull look as he headed towards the door, "when I get back there better be some bathroom sex. Preferably in the tub"

Addison shook her head at his corniness and hurried to his side, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "I'll think it over. You'll bring the bath foam"

"Oh, yes" He grinned like a child before Christmas, meeting her in a last kiss before walking out and disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

Addison took a much longed for sip of iced tea after finishing up her third round of laundry and a good hour spent cleaning the floors. She was about to grab her computer to catch up with the large amount of bills that were waiting to be paid when the doorbell rang. She dropped the assortment of envelops on the nearest table and emptied her glass in one gulp. She smiled on her way out. She'd only been home for a very few hours and already people were on her door. Who could it be? Naomi was in Florida with Sam, Bizzy was…well, it couldn't possibly be Bizzy, could it? Derek was working, so was her father, Archer had returned to Harvard, the rest of her group of girlfriends were busy with their respective life projects…

Maybe it was a door delivery with a massive bouquet with flowers. What if Derek wanted to surprise her after he handed Salma one? Or maybe from her father, who wanted to thank her for last night's dinner…

She turned the lock to open the door. The person who showed up behind it was most certainly not a one she had in mind.

Acting on reflex, she slammed it shut and brought a hand over her mouth, preventing herself from seeing her shocked expression.

"_Open the damn door!_" The familiar voice yelled on the other side while hammering angrily onto it.

"Why are you here?" Addison finally choked out, loud enough for him to hear. She was seated on the floor, clutching her knees tightly.

"_I came to get my jacket back" _He grunted, "_Now open or you owe me 800 bucks!"_

Addison tore the doors to her closet open, frenetically digging down among her clothes to bring up a black leather jacket that accidentally happened to be his. Clutching it in her fist she managed to stand faced to Andrew again.

"Here's your jacket" She spat out, throwing the piece of fabric at the dirty concrete floor forcefully. About to lock herself back in safely, he put a foot in front of the doorstep. "Not so fast"

"Get out of here" She knocked the heavy metal against his ankle. Andrew grabbed the handle and pushed it open.

"Where the hell have you been?" He sneered, closing the door shut behind them, "I called you a thousand times, I almost feared you would be dead"

"No, not quite" She retorted, "although I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I happened to be"

"No, that's not right. If you were I would officially have lost my girlfriend"

"To your information you already lost her"

"No I didn't. You're here, I'm here…I never officially broke up with you"

"No" She raised her voice, "_I_ broke up with _you_. _I _left_ you. _We're broken up. As official as it ever gets"

The next reply came not from him, but the room in her purse. It was two loud beeps and one vibrating buzz before it fell quiet. Andrew looked at her before grabbing for her bag, tearing the zipper open. He sought through her personal belongings, furious and disturbed while doing so. He caught her phone and held it up in front of her, Addison lips to divide in a protest. "Give me my phone…"

A new message was lightened on the screen and he pressed the few buttons quickly.

"Give me my phone" Her voice increased as she snatched for it. Andrew held it up high, away from her reach.

Andrew read directly from the message, "Would you like a bathing foam with a hint of jolly strawberries or a velvety sense of aphrodisiac, sensual passion fruit accompanied with dark chocolate? There's a wide range of all sorts of senses and smells. Maybe you should let me decide while you have to concentrate on getting naked for me…" He looked at the sender's ID, "Derek? Who the hell is Derek? It's not the sick doc who sent me to the floor bleeding, is it?" Addison looked down and an atrocious look came upon his face.

"Are you seriously getting involved with that old perve?" He arched an eyebrow, "you like getting utilized? Is that it? You want some old blood to stay in charge?"

"Just shut up, Andrew!" She yelled and fought her cell phone out of his hands, "shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You, of all people, have no right in getting involved with my personal life! You're not talking to me like that and you're certainly not making Derek portray the living image of yourself!"

His fist came suddenly but not at all without prediction. She stumbled backwards as the burning twinge spread from below her eye and down her cheek, her hand squeezing the pained area for some relivement.

"Is that want you want?" He growled, "To become someone's sex slave? Is that your goal in life? Do you seriously think that some smart-enough doctor would want _you_?"

"Yes, I do" Her fingers pressed up against the forming bruise, "I think that he would want me"

"So you will live your life spreading your knees for him?" He kept on pushing.

"At least that would mean it would be getting some" She retorted in a confident, self-assured tone and this time it seemed like her words had formed a special force in vocally stabbing and stunning him because in the next moment his jacket fell from his grip, the power in his hands loosening, as well as the bitter taste of his voice.

"Addison, you can't do this" He almost sound desperate as he followed her into the living room closely, begging for an inch of mercy, "you can't leave me like this and you can't give your life away to that man. He's not good for you, he's cunning, has hidden intentions in mind…"

"And you know…how?" She turned around to see his aching expression, "do you know Derek? Do you know his history, his past, his life? It seems that way, judging by the way you're so much nagging about his this, his that."

"Don't let him in…don't let him do this to you…" His voice sank.

"Why are you still here?" She demanded, "I don't want to see you ever again. I made that pretty clear last time I accidentally bumped into you"

"Addison…" He was, or at least it seemed that way, on the edge of tearing up, grabbing her arm desperately, "It's not too late, we can still be together…Come back to me, I miss you honey, you have no idea…"

"Let go of me" She tried to detach her arm from his resistant grip but her reluctance only gave her more to fight against as he herded her into her bedroom and pushed her up against the wall while closing her in as his arms trailed over her body.

"You can't leave me…" He whispered as he buried his face in the crock of her neck, "you have to stay with me…you have to give me another chance, you have to Addison, you have to…"

"I'm not going back to you" She gasped, shocked by the way he was acting, sorrowed and defeated. Addison jerked her arm out of his grip, but neither this time he was willing to free her from him.

She was forced back into her own room and his stoned face was nearing hers as she was desperately looking for an escape. His beige lips were plastered upon her neck and a big knot was tangling together in her throat, killing her vocals while slowly almost choking her. Standing there, frozen and muted a tear pressed free from the corner of her eye.

"You belong with me…" His breath of mint blew her neck as he lifted his head slowly, his fingers running through her hair. "We can start over, you have to come back, you belong with me…"

"No, I don't" The slightest sound of voice she had left trembled with fear, "I'm with Derek…"

"What do you want, Addison?" She heard him murmur while once again forcing his open mouth over her naked skin, "I can give you whatever you want…come with me and things will be okay…you have to get away from him…"

Addison winced as he tried to die her voice with a sultry kiss. "I'm not going home with you. There's not going to be you and me anymore. It's over Andrew. You have to realize that"

His lips fell free from hers and he let her go, a strike of disbelief washing over his face as he stared at her and for a minute she thought he had finally come to senses and made himself comfortable with the situation and the fact that they were broken up. Officially.

She was wrong. Instead she fell down on her bed before she could protest and the salt liquid of the few tears stung her eyes when she saw him climb onto the mattress, knowing for sure what he was up to.

"Andy…" She fought not to break down just yet. Her chest felt a thousand pounds heavy as she eased higher her upper body on her elbows with the strength she had left.

"Don't do this to me. I will forget. And I will forgive you for what you did to me if you leave me here" The panic arised in her mind, "Go. Go. Get away. And never come back…If you go now, I will forgive you" Her voice shattered with sobs and heavy panting, "but if you don't… if you stay…if you do this to me…"

"I'll give you whatever you want, Addison" He gasped for breath, the guy she'd once been terrified of, the one who'd been full of hate was turning into some puzzled, disturbed forsaken kid who was desperately clinging onto the last hope he had left, not a malign expression covering his face.

Although his attempt was. Desperation was taking over his body's reflexes as he lent over her.

"I will give you anything you want" He repeated while panting furiously. The buttons of her shirt was being ripped apart, all at once. He tugged on her bra strap while boring his lips into the crock of her neck, "I will give you anything you want…anything…I know you are a slut and I will give you everything…I will make you happy and I will give it all to you right now…"

This was not Andrew. This was a polar opposite. During most of the time they'd been a couple he was her worst nightmare. He was unpredictable and the uncertainty had taken a toll on her. Never did she know when to end up on the floor, bruised and beaten. She would never know when. But she knew, sooner or later, today, tomorrow or next week that she would. And every time it was as tormenting.

But now…as he was here, mentally struggling with the loss of her, he was even more frightening. He wasn't going to hit or wound her, she could see it in his face. He wasn't trying to hurt her. Not physically. Not with his fists. And that scared her to death.

"Andrew…" She whispered, "please…leave me…"

Instead he repositioned upon her helpless figure and pressed his cheek on her chest, kissing the way down to the deep cleavage between her breasts.

His next move played like a scene from a slow motioned horror movie before her eyes. His belt loosened and the zipper in his pants was being pulled. The tears pooled in her eyes and her head met the pillow in a soft crash. She was hyperventilating and he climbed back up next to her as soon as he was without pants. He outdid the buttons on his shirt, one by one, each single one of them counting down to the inconceivable, horrible crime that was awaiting her. He choked her heavy panting as his mouth was being pressed on top of hers, his athletic body incarcerating hers.

"I love you" He proclaimed madly as his naked chest crept out from underneath his parted shirt. "I love you…I love you" He repeated in a forceful strength, "I love you! Do you love me?" He looked at her with wide-open eyes, the tumult roaming restlessly in them, "do you love me, Addison? You have to, you have to because you're gonna get back with me…"

He rubbed his revealed body upon hers before his face landed on her bulky chest. His lips touched her breast swiftly, her soft round feminine forms graciously hidden behind the lace of her bra. But his possessed impulses wanted more as his fingers went behind her back to loosen the piece that was holding them, lightly pressed together, shielded from his eyes.

"No…" She arched her back around as soon as she knew what he was about to. He kept going for her bra, his fingers parting the lock in her back as he kissed the white skin in her cleavage softly. Her alerted mind was screaming with fear when his other hand clutched her knee, firmly pressing his palm on her thigh on his way higher.

"No!" She shrieked, her legs and arms fluttering with a frenzied rhythm in front of him, doing her best to get him off, "don't do this to me!"

He silenced her with an oppressing kiss while undoing the button in her jeans, his pace stressed out and impatient until he reached the black set of lingerie, her panty dressing the most intimate part in. Andrew looked up at her and smiled, though it would rather resemble a strange grimace. He dragged her jeans down her thighs as he touched her bare breast. "I can make love to you. I can make you happy? Do you see? Do you see that, Addison?"

A sob escalated from her. "Don't. Please. I beg you…"

"No…" He whispered, leaning down beside her to kiss her neck, "Don't. I will let you know how it feels like, I will make it up to you…I want to worship everything about you as we lay here and I'll give you your thousands of orgasms if that's what you would like. You finally took me back" He smiled as he leaned upon his elbow, completely neglectant to life's actualities, "I'm so glad you did. It's you and me now."

Her dry throat formed a helpless breath among her aching hiccups. "Derek…"

"No" He shook his head violently, "That is not right. It's you and me and it always have been. He is just a raider and he won't stay. It's gonna be you and me from now on…Just you and me…"

* * *

She was trotting the long corridor that would lead her to the reception desk at the surgical floor, caught up in her own depressive thoughts. She was not at all ready to be put back in a loner life after she' d been so used to spending the days of her life with her dreamy date, just the two of them, in the middle of no man's land. And certainly not after her latest experience, her ex-boyfriend, a guy stuck in their past, evading her present once again.

Walking in the hospital, she was on a mission to find Derek. She had to talk to him, she had to inquire about their unwritten agreement, to see if there was a way for him to extend the informal rental period as his tenant.

"Hi" She paused at the desk, a young woman dressed in a mint green scrub suit offering her full attention from her computer.

"Hi" She flashed her teeth in a smile, "how can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Doctor Shepherd?" She asked, Addison's eyes were set on the woman's ID card, safely clipped in place in her chest pocket. She was a nurse. A surgical nurse. She belonged there.

"Doctor Shepherd should be in his office" She answered briskly, "if not, he's occupied with a patient in the exam room, but I think he should be done by now. Do you have an appointment?"

"No…No, I don't. It's more like a personal confrontation…"

"Oh. So you know him personally?" She grinned, "In that case you may go in" She leaned over the desk, instructing the way, "It's in the east wing, it's over by labs, across the catwalk. Cross through the patient floor on three and follow the signs to the main lobby and you should find it in no problem."

"Yeah" Addison tried to keep up with her wide smile, about to drift off in the opposite direction ,"I know, I've been there before…Thank you"

"No problem" Her blissful expression seemed to fade as she eyed Addison closely, "Are you alright? You've got a blue eye there, do you want me to take a look?"

"Oh, no" She backed a few steps off, "No thank you. I'm good. I'm fine"

"Okay" The nurse frowned, a bit hesitant on shifting her attention back to work.

Addison sighed as she escaped the reception area to hide in the nearest women's restroom and she moaned frustratedly as she inspected herself in the rank of mirrors. The blue mark was obvious to everyone within a mile of reach. A small, chubby woman dressed in her surgical attire walked out from one of the bathroom stalls, her eyes stealing glimpses at Addison and her facial imperfection curiously. She grabbed her powder from her purse, trying her best with the brush to pretty the blue pattered canvas that was her face at the exact moment.

With a few strokes of her makeup equipment, the bruise seemed to disappear with the shade of nude the slightest although it was still there, large and violet printed, or smashed, onto her skin.

She gathered her stuff in a rush and left, the unbeknownst surgeon staring after her.

As she made her way downwards the catwalk she could hear a very distant chat between a woman and someone that, according to her perfectly functioning ears, had to be Derek. Their slack conversation exploded into a massive laugh attack as she sneaked up closer to the door to his office. If he was caught up in a conversation with one of his colleagues, maybe she should march backwards and leave them alone. He was at work, he wouldn't have time to her stupid Andrew-problems. But then again, he did have time to drive an extremely enjoyable dialogue, thinking of the way their high-pitched voices crashed with laughter.

Nervously, she knocked two times at his door. Derek's voice silenced immediately as the Jane Doe's changed into soft giggling, trying to control her oral gestures.

"_Come in!_" Derek's voice came from inside.

"Hi…" She smiled apologetically as she sneaked inside with small steps, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything-"

Her sight must have fooled her badly because when she stared back at Derek, her lips were parting and she was gaping. Seriously?

"Hi Addison" It came from one of the chairs, her long naked legs resting against his desk. Even today, on an endless grey, mediocre Monday she was appearing completely. She was laidback in her chose of outfit, a short, worn pair of army shorts mixed together with a long sleeved, see-through tee lying perfectly on her voluptuous frame.

Derek looked between them, his eyes pausing abruptly on her face as he hurried to her side to where she stood, right next to the door.

"What happened?" His forehead created a worrying line as he laid a hand upon her shoulder. Addison kept staring at Vida, whose smile was still plastered upon her full lips.

"What is she doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question" Derek lowered his voice, a growing suspicion lurking in his mind, "what the hell did he do to you?"

Addison turned away, protecting herself against Vida's annoying gaze, "I honestly believed you when you said the two of you have nothing in common…But thinking it over, this is not the first time you've been going behind my back like that-"

"We were talking" Derek eyed her intensively, "she's my patient"

"Yeah" She nodded, faking enthusiasm, "that doesn't excuse anything. Doctors and nurses are a good old classic, so why not spice it up even more?"

"She came for a consult!" His voice elevated on a few tones, despaired. "Stop avoiding the topic. What happened? What did he do?"

"Do you seriously want me to believe that?" She wheezed back angrily, "She touched you!"

Derek sighed as his eyes dropped to Vida's for a short moment. "Would you mind giving us a second?"

The long legged Pandora jumped off his desk, every limb poised perfectly as she strolled past them. "Sure" She laid a hand on Derek's back as she flashed a quick smile in Addison's direction, "good to see you, Addison"

"No" She clutched the handles on her bag closely, about to post her protest, "I don't want to talk to you" She sent Derek a spurning shrug before turning her back on them both as she swirled on her heel about to leave. She rushed out the door but she didn't make it longer that to the broad catwalk, crowded with staff and visitors, before she could hear his voice coming up behind her.

"Addison!"

She sped up, humiliated from the many faces Derek had made attentive to their quarreling scene. Always he had to be the center of everything. She didn't get it. The need to perform, the wanting to catch attention...

"What?" She turned around suddenly, "do you like doing this? Do you like to unfold your pathetic personal life in front of everyone who voluntares to see?"

"What's going on with you?" He breathed hectically, "I thought we were honest to each other and more than that, I thought you trusted me when I said there is nothing between the two of us. She's a patient! It's my job! Are you planning on having second thoughts about them all?"

She snorted, not giving him a wise response in return as she walked away.

Derek grabbed her hand and her eyes scanned his face impatiently, headstrongness not budging. "Let go of my arm"

"Come with me" He comforted, "and we'll talk about this. I know you're upset, let's just calm down and talk about this"

"For the last time" She was yanking it out of his tight hold on her, "give up on my arm"

"No" He shook his head, his eyes widening, "you know what happened last time he got to be alone with you. I'm not letting you go so unless you want to make a big scene of out this, come with me to my office."

He gave her arm a small tug and she stumbled after. On the other side of her Vida was leaning against the glassed fence, having witnessed it all. She arched a curious eyebrow at Addison's blue eye.

"So I'll just come back then?" She called after Derek, "You know, the test results…"

"Er, yeah…" He said , baffled, almost having forgotten about his patient in favor of Addison's unannounced visit, "Just come back. Any day"

"Okay, Doctor Shepherd. I'll do that" She brought back her wide smile. Was she putting herself up for him? If so, it was all a waste because the neurosurgeon didn't bother to throw another look in her way, nor did he even show her the way out. Instead, he put his hand on Red's back as he led her through the door and into his closed office.

Addison stepped unsolicitously into the grand, windowed space and she scrunched her nose at the lack of privacy. Glassed walls. Everywhere. She thought in horror back to the time they'd had sex on his desk. How had they managed not to attract viewers?

"Would you sit down?" He showed out a chair awaitingly. She sat down and he placed a medical record in her lap. She gave him a confused look.

"That's her chart" He explained truly, "Her personal file with the accurate information. Her patient history, former hospital admissions, allergies, symptoms, defects, it's all in there" he placed a finger on the beige cover.

"Vida has defects?" She tugged on the corner, "can I open it?"

"No" He looked at her with a look of disapprove, "Of course not. The minute she asked for my favors, and the minute I put her name on my list of patients, she became one. She gave me confidential information, things she's not ought to share with everyone else and I'm legally bound to keep that information with me. Every word in this file, every medical jargon, the whole content of this map will stay within the two of us. Don't you get that?"

"Just let me check up on her defect…"

"No" He stated firmly as he snatched the papers out of her hands.

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"Because I want to you to trust me. I want you to know what's it like to be told without being showed. This is Vida's file and I'm not going to let you read it. Hell, even the rest of the hospital's doctors and nurses are banned from seeing it because my patient requested so."

"Her wish, your demand, basically?" She blew a joke, "what more did she request for? A naked neurosurgeon with her in bed?"

Derek shook his head dismissively, "you're free to dislike her as much as you want but don't you disrespect my patient like that"

Addison raised her voice in despair, "She's onto you! She's making bed eyes while being around you! How can you not notice?"

"Oh" Derek persevered, hitting on a sore spot of hers, "so according to your own naivety what she attempts on is crossing the line but accepting abuse by this sad excuse of a human being is just the right thing to do?"

"I have never accepted anything from him"

"You haven't? The bruise just popped up deliberately?"

She turned away from him, his continuous interrogation weakening her. "He panicked, okay? He realized he'd lost me and he went desperate-"

"He has lost you for quite some time already"

"I guess it never really did sink in. And because I never reported him, he thinks he's still got a shot, that I'm having second thoughts about leaving him"

"You don't have second thoughts"

"Of course not" She sighed, "I think he needs help. From professionals."

"He needs to rotten in jail" Derek retorted, "Tomorrow you will go to the police station. I'll come with you. Now is the right time" He brushed her cheek softly and lifted up her sweater, revealing yet other purple sign on her lower stomach, "You've got proves"

"No" She pried his hand away gently, "you don't understand. Andrew's sister is one of my closest friends. His parents are really kind-hearted. They stood up for me when my parents didn't. They were there for me. All the time"

"And that's why they'll support your decision…" He watched her carefully.

"I'm sure they would but I don't want to leave them there, feeling miserable and a failure in parenting for raising a son like that. You know, on the surface he's just like his father. Brown eyes, tall and handsome, funny, smart…He's going to be a lawyer, just like him. People keep saying the apple didn't fall far from the three, but I experienced it differently. I know it did" She smiled a little, at Derek who had his sympathy eyes on her, "you don't have to look at me like that. I know you think it's stupid but it's not that I don't want revenge, I keep dreaming about ripping his license apart and killing his reputation and maiming him alive, but I think…" She paused, "the worst thing to do to him is…leaving…and making him feel like an inferior"

"I…" He struggled with his words. "I hate the thought of him just walking away like that after what he did to you…"

"He won't" She reassured him, "He needs treatment, whether he wants it or not. I think he'll come around if we push him and threatens him…"

"Okay" He cracked out while rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Oh God, this has been such a nightmare…"

"I know" She agreed sadly, "But maybe this is the time for me to put that chapter aside and concentrate on good…things…" Their eyes met and she was drifting into the endless seas in his.

"No more bruises" He cut into her blissful moment, "if he as much as looks in your direction once again, I'll promise I…" Adrenaline rushed through his body and he clenched his fists at the thought.

"Yeah, I know" She took his hands in hers, rubbing away the tension that was building up in them, "but it won't happen again" A playful smile broke loose on her face, "Those hits is starting to bore me, after all. I can't find the entertainment value in his fists anymore"

She was smirking by her jokes while Derek's face fell. "Not funny"

"You're right" She leaned into his chest, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Would you mind hugging me?"

His eyebrows rose to his forehead, joyfully surprised, "would I mind?" He teased, sneaking up behind her, his encircling arms squeezing her waist, rubbing his nose against her slender neck while murmuring happily, "Mmmmm…"

"Derek" She pointed out, staring directly and straight through the transparent wall, where curious faces met her, "people are watching…"

"Let them watch…"

"I recognize her" She noticed the sturdy female from the restroom half an hour earlier. Derek looked up from her shoulder for a very short second before diving back to the nape of her neck, pressing small kisses down the length of it, "yeah…that's Doctor Bailey. She's a general surgeon. She makes the hospital stand its solid ground. Even though she's short and extremely devoted into patient care, she keeps us all tightly leashed"

"Right…" She fell quiet as he kept making his way around with his wide mouth and she was caught staring outside occupied with her own thoughts while taking pleasure of his lips' soft strokes. There was not a single sense of doubt in her body at this moment- she belonged here. Not in his office- that place was meant for authorized personnel only. Originally. But in his arms' warm heat was where she wanted to be. She knew their relationship status-dating. No rush. Smart- ass conversations and mockery, crazy fights and even crazier makeup sex. Amorous kissing, now even in public. They were moving forward, ever so slightly.

Was she able to move along with the change?

"Derek?"

"Mhm?"

She pressed her cheek against his broad shoulder. "Is there a chance…you could let me stay…at your place just for a little longer?"

He looked up, pleasantly surprised, "you want to move back?"

"If it's okay with you" she hesitated, "I don't want to push you or anyting, it's just…I feel so at home in your place…"

"Does that mean I won't be able to forget my toothbrush when you have me sleeping over?" He mocked.

"Shut up" She nudged him in the side, "I'm not talking about moving permanently, just for a short period of time. Just to…you know, get things sorted out and get Andrew off my mind…"

He spun her around so they were facing each other. Derek placed his look upon hers. "You can stay as long as you like. You want me to drop your stuff over?"

"No, it's okay. It's not much" She squeezed his hand gratefully, "thank you. And thank you for being so supportive. And not supportive when necessary. I know I'm stubborn and twisted and I don't always choose what's best for me, or at least I didn't, so thank you for not always giving in to my wishes."

She was blushing like a silly schoolgirl when he put on a wry smile. Little by little it formed into a naughtylike grimace. He placed his hands on her thighs "You're welcome" He whispered, angling his lips forward, "although I think I might let you give in to my wish right now…"

* * *

Derek was not a violent person. As a teen, most classmates would have labeled him as the absolute opposite, a wimp, fainthearted, weak, a dreadful geek… He shunned away from the big guys, away from trouble. Maybe there was a coherence between the lack of a male role model since the age of twelve. With four sisters and a mother his childhood home was easily taking the title' the international house of estrogen' if such award existed. His two older sisters, highly reputed when it came to popularity, were often being caught dragging older, but not much wiser, bodybuilder species with them home. Derek found them unintelligent, mentally lightweighted and sadly, sometimes, slightly outlawed. Of course, his thoughts were kept in the quiet of his mind. While having their home invaded by such, Derek escaped, sometimes to a friend's house, sometimes to help out an old neighbor and sometimes to the local library and its quiet zone. He loved quiet and he avoided trouble. Once, during his grown up life had he ended up in a fight, brutal and physical, as he and a college fellow were fighting over the same girl. Still, with one outraging behavior in mind, he was pacifistically set. He refused to use violence as a resort or a solution to anything. He was angry as hell when he knocked on the door to Andrew's penthouse apartment, but in respect of Addison he made an agreement with himself not to beat the crap out of him even though that was what his protective boyfriend instinct told him to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andrew appeared in the doorway, his body casually fitting into a pair of loose jeans, a simple white t-shirt, his hair still wet from a recently taken shower. His hostile looks left no doubt that he didn't recognize the surgeon.

"I came you give you this" Derek answered bluntly, pulling three information brochures out of his pocket. "Read them"

Andrew tore them from his hands. "'Training for self improvement' 'Do you have a problem with alcohol?' 'Alcoholism, anorexia, abusive relationships, incest? Do not hesitate, contact us. You are guaranteed expert consults and follow-ups by our leading psychologists and psychiatrists with a broad specialization in these fields'" He read from the illustrated page, "what the hell is this?"

"This is your last hope" He said flatly.

"My last hope?" He quoted him rejectfully, "oh please, Doctor, don't you feel pity for me"

"I'm not doing this for you. Addison figured you might need professional help."

"Take those damn advices and stuff them up your ass. And get the hell away from my block" He was about to close the door, but Derek blocked it.

"You're clearly suffering from a mental illness" He spat out.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Andrew's anger raged, "Just because you're a doctor you can't throw some pathetic diagnosis after me."

"Didn't I just say that I'm not doing this for you? I don't give a damn about what happens to you. Addison wanted you to go and seek help. I'm just her messenger. If you honestly care about her, which I strongly doubt, do something to change your life."

"Do not talk to me about Addison. The thought of her with you makes me want to throw up. It makes me sick. You're aware that she's just after your money right? Considering your professional rank in society you get a damn fat paycheck once a month, don't you? She doesn't have a single romantic feeling towards you. She wants your money. That's it"

"Money is not a big concern to her these days, I can assure you. Her father presented her with a 25 million dollar check note. I figured you knew"

Andrew fell quiet. "Oh…well, she's not interested in a serious relationship with you. Give her two months and she'll ditch you. She's young, she shouldn't be wasting the time of her life on you, who's old and experienced enough to take advantage of her naivety."

"You've got some double standards there, don't you?" Derek shook his head, "from where did you adopt that twisted view you've got on women? Haunting traumas from your own childhood?"

"You have no right to interfere in my life!" His roar hollered in the hallway. "Go on and screw Addison, fuck her as you like, I won't get in your way but there will be a time when she'll realize what a selfish jackass you really are. She doesn't belong with you and she will sooner or later realize it. I will make her."

"Why so interested in our relationship? Are you still planning a poor attempt to hook up with her again? You have my word, it won't happen. You're a faint memory from her past. That's all you ever will be. You have hurt her for the last time and I will make sure you won't come close to her ever again" Derek was almost spitting the words, "you were this close to be getting involved with the police but because of Addison's will to forget, you have the chance to get away easily. Personally, I would prefer if everything failed you in life, but as long as she's safe and happy, I will declare myself satisfied."

"You don't get do decide that. It's up to Addison"

"And she's already made up her mind. You're gonna call that help phone tomorrow and sign up for their program. If not, if you can't respect her for the last time, if you can't accept the one thing she wants from you…I won't yield to her wishes anymore."

He made that sentence his last and walked away, anger still flaring in his veins.

**That's how chapter nineteen ended. Good? Bad? This was Andrew's last appearance, I am pretty sure. From now on I will concentrate on the main characters and their progress. I left a part of the Andrew/Addison scene out so you didn't actually get to see what he did to her, but he did not rape her. Just to reassure you.**

**The elimination continues in next chapter, that's when Bizzy will chose to take her stuff and leave. She might show up once a twice but that will be it. Am I cruel?**

**Oh, and if I have some devoted Maddison fans with me, here's a message to you: Mark returns and this time, he will not be a passive viewer to Derek and Addison's interactions!**

**Please review and next chapter will be up soooooon. I promise. Yes. This time I do.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Something To Talk About

_**I know I'm later than I promised. I did some editing, I hope it's gonna work although I don't know how you'll answer to the last scene. It's Maddison... I warned ya, didn't I? ;P Thank you for reviewing everyone, including Nadine; yes, I did miss you, your absence didn't go unnoticed! Not quite sure what I feel about the nickname 'Majs' though. In my language that means corn :P**_

**_Back to basics: By request from some readers, I will update the next chapter in my other story. It's almost done so you can trust me when I expect it to be posted before the weekend. I'll do my very best to juggle between my two stories so you won't be waiting too long for this chapter's continuation either._**

**_Read and Review!_**

* * *

_The previous night_

"More bubbles" Addison said and giggled desirefully as Derek lathered up her soft breast with bath foam. His fingers pressed down on her stiff nipple while his other hand drove a raspy massage from her neck and down her shoulder with the porous skin of the soapy sponge.

"More bubbles, you say?" He replaced it with his own tongue and licked her neck slowly, "I can give you bubbles, I can give you lots of bubbles…"

She moved on her knees and installed herself in his arms, gathering fistfuls on his hair in her lock, jerking it gently from his scalp as his lips proceeded to move around on the familiar roads of her body, leading him to her tiny treasures. Addison pulled her whole weight upon him, her arms meeting around his neck in a tight grip while her legs braced his middle.

He was hot and hard already, she could feel his force of nature poking her tight entrance slightly and she let out an attenuated moan.

"Yeah?" She whispered, bringing a foamy hand to his cheek, "there are a lot of things I would want from you right now…"

The water rippled quietly around them as Derek's hands disappeared into the small depth of it, gripping her waist underneath the surface to ease her up and to the tub's broad marble edge.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled, her torso rising from below as he elevated her. Her ivory neck glistened with the sheer pearls of thermal water as two lumps of bathing foam was dosed out on both her nipples, covering up her arousals that were tremendously activated by Derek's caress.

He brushed away the lathered fig leaves with ease and rolled a bud between his fingers, stimulating it further as he took enjoy watching Addison's lustful expressions.

"Get up" He instructed gently before helping her settle on the cold edge. Her back rested against the wall's tiles, thighs spread to each side of the tub as her wriggling toes poked into the relaxing water. Derek was kneeling in front her with a penis peeking through the surface, tall, thick and provoked. Addison's breath got ragged of the sight of having him there, with a full view and a license to do whatever he might want to do with the sensual, perfumed bounty she had waiting for him.

"Derek…" She panted with sexual famine, "touch me there…give me you…inside me…"

He pulled up from the water, granting a handful of water in his hands to pour it upon Addison's naked torso before it spilled between his fingers. The heated water coursed down her stomach till it dribbled into the pot of her navel to ebb away. He moved his hand to her neck, his water chuting down their passage, parting into different thin lines, two disappearing in between her cleavage as the other two lapsed upon her breast's soft knolls, pausing and standing upon her nipples to send small shivers down her spine as they would largen and swell into glass hard points.

Derek watched with a slurry smile the drops of water that reigned deterministically on her breasts. He swiped them aside to let his tongue taste them softly, one before another.

"Derek" Addison moaned, her already well-oiled machinery being turned on by him, "not there…go lower…"

"I will" He caught one wishful nipple in his mouth, knowing for sure what foreplay could do. Addison's hand went between his neck, holding around him endearingly as Derek pressed harder, leaving no space between his teeth and the captivated rosebud.

"De-rrrrek…" She placed a hand on her stomach to control her uneven breathing as five fingers crept into his thick locks with a light, massaging force.

He gave her breast a hard lick before going lower with teetering pace. Addison gasped happily when she saw where his fingers were headed.

Two small impacts inside her entrance and her pleasures were leaking out to mix with the heated water around them.

"Ah-hm…" Her voice remained an unintelligible murmur as her legs snapped together with his two magistral fingers to toy her excited clit.

"Uh…This is…so" She breathed, her head swaying from side to side while being in the perfect relaxing position, …Ooh!" She jumped a little, her body wreathing as he suddenly began to speed up his pace inside her channel. He rubbed her feverishly, using one hand as his fingers squeezed the pink lump, her heated core almost sizzling with heat and anticipation for each time he entered.

Addison erased her everyday concerns as her head throbbed against the wall behind her. Her long limbs slackened out, her legs repositioning upon Derek's shoulders as she unfolded them some more, her blank and shiny folds, oiled in erotic exacerbation, completely screened to his large eyes.

He added another finger and it tore her crevasse apart. With the other two moving vividly on her sensitive spot, he went deeper with it, her walls embracing it tightly as it sunk inside her. Moisture soaked his flexible finger approvingly as Addison twisted in delectation. It felt like he could go on forever when he hit the bone of her cervix. There was a lot of room for his impatient pecker to play on, he thought as he stroke her walls lovingly on his return.

He kept a firm hand around his thick shaft as he put it right; Addison smiled blissfully while stroking his shoulder, as to encourage him any further. His penis slid in between the small crack of her vagina, her narrow path adjusting to his large meat. She gasped and whimpered at once, caused by her sexual starvation. Derek's breath heaved when she used her muscles to squeeze him tighter. A pearl of sweat was making a debut on his forehead as he lent upon her, his palms resting on the bathtub's edge to keep his weight steady. A swift movement from his hips and his swollen cock broke past the foothold to her G-spot. They groaned together before Derek pressed a sloppy kiss to her forehead, murmuring softly.

"It's good?"

"Yeah" She breathed, moving slightly to give her limbs a rest from the acrobatic posture. "Don't stop, go all the way"

He gave her a frank smile and she chuckled back, spotting a blot of foam on his nose, an innocent detail to his obvious masculinity. She brushed it off and licked the tip of it before moving to his mouth, her lips pressing down on his more forcefully.

"Hey" He addressed her with narrowed eyes and a sly smile, "Lay back down. I'm not done with you yet"

Tingles spread between her legs as she again opened them, inviting him back in. The soft skin on his steel hard erection stroke her walls tenderly. He slid in and out in a slow kept rhythm, her tight flesh stretching a little to adapt his full size. Addison lent back a little, sighing pleasantly as his penis seemed to grow some more in her wet depths. The lubrication from inside her legs coated him, letting their unition act out even more smoothly.

He pushed, making his way all down her depth. He released her before his penis once again shot through the narrow walls, again and again until the white, sticky substance spluttered from his tip to cover her, in a way to christen her as his. Her pelvic contracted and embraced at once as she shot up from her lying position, yanking fistfuls of his hair in her grip, her breasts bouncing freely with her swift moves.

He cupped an ass cheek in his hand, squeezing the plump skin as he dragged her further down. She clang to the edge for dear life as her full body jolted in every direction with the thrusts he gave her. His full-grown penis went down deep, his length and the circumference around his thick shaft easily filling, and touching every sensitive area in her. Another collision and their orgasm was a fact. It came quick but much anticipated. Forces of sex hit them simultaneously, so did their pleasured exclaims. Their vocals loosening up so slightly after a short minute, Addison's grip slipped from the slithery tub's edge and she sank back into the water, Derek's greeting arms catching her there.

* * *

_Early next day_

"Where's my surgery?" Mark passed Derek in the principal hallway where the eminent attraction, the sacred surgical board was shining for their faces. Many surgeon's names were listed, but Sloan's did not appear just today.

"Richard's mending" Derek took a sip of his coffee mug, "after he came back and Bizzy left the whole department a mess, he's been busy patching things back to normal. Surgical and pre-op is overloaded and we can't take on more patients and OR time than absolutely necessary" He threw a look at the white table, "I'm afraid non- acute cases like yours must yield to the urgent ones."

"What makes you think mine is not important?"

"I checked" He smiled, satisfied the slightest, "A nosejob?"

"And a mole removement" He justified for his own good, "Seeing how it's changed in size and color the last months, it might be a precursor to an early stage of skin cancer. The safest way to go is to get rid of it completely."

"Right" Derek nodded, "I'm still sure it can wait for a couple of days more, though"

"And your awake brain surgery for sure can't" He reasoned flatly.

His self-full smile wouldn't vanish. "Exactly"

A second later the octaves of a soft female's voice appeared behind them, along with its owner, a fine figured, tall woman in her late twenties. Her hair was buttery blonde and it lied obediently in place at her small shoulders.

"Morning Doctor's" Her attention went to Mark, "Doctor Sloan, good thing I found you" She grabbed the chart from the reception desk, "Williams in 3215 is complaining about pain. You're operating on her at noon, so she's a pre-op patient, obviously. I figured it wouldn't harm increasing her dose of morphine to fifteen milligrams until then." She held the chart in front of him, awaiting, "I would need your signature"

Mark 's voice fell, defeated, "I won't be operating today" He nodded towards the OR schedule, guiding her focus in the same direction.

"Richard's still mending?" Her eyes couldn't find his name anywhere, "My God, he really is. Wonder how much harm Montgomery really did"

"Luckily, she's not an actual candidate for the chief position anymore." Derek broke in.

The nurse eyed him before her eyes fell back on Mark, "I know you still are, Shepherd, but what about Sloan?"

"Not up for it" Derek shrugged.

"I'm too busy to care for admin stuff" Mark bragged, "I have surgeries to perform, life's to save, if not, life's to change" He eyed her with a glorifying smirk, "and on top of that, I want control of my own free time. I'm pretty busy there too, although I wouldn't find it a problem squeezing you in. You look good today, by the way" He went around her in circles, inspecting her changes, "your hair is different. I like it, it's cute but what did you do to your curls?"

"Shut up" She sneaked out of his fencing, reaching for a pen in her mint green chest pocket.

Derek shook his head at Mark's miserable try, "you really do look good today, Molly. It looks longer. Straight hair suits you."

She dropped her pen and crushed a lock of hair between her fingers, blushing slightly, "you…think, Doctor Shepherd…? It's nothing much really, just the flattening iron…"

Mark watched Molly with unfeigned uneasiness, her reaction to Derek's compliment being very different than the one she'd shot him, "you henpeck my try to get you adulated but with Derek's lousy choice of words your legs turns into jelly and you blush like some shy, silly schoolgirl? What's going on?"

"What's going on is that Shepherd is genuinely kind and polite but you always say those things when you have dirty, dirty unpalatable intentions in mind"

He hesitated. "That's not true-"

Derek and Molly changed glances and shrugged simultaneously, "true"

"Don't you remember" She went on, "that when I was dumb enough to go out with you, you bought me a designer bag because you felt I needed one? Apparently, what you really thought I needed was your stupid man whore penis" She gestured, "Roberto Cavalli for vagina. That's prostitution."

Derek's eyes widened, "you two dated?"

"Yes"

"No" She intensified her syllables, "we went out. Twice. We ate dinner."

"And had sex" Mark added.

"Don't remind me" Molly padded her ears with her hands, leaving his voice out the best she could, "what I'm I doing? I'm supposed to work" she rummaged through her scrub top pockets, "where's my keys to the drug room?" Just as she spun around to leave she crashed into the soft chest of Miranda Bailey, her body short, although her posture tall and proud.

"Doctor Bailey, I'm sorry-"

"Morning Molly" She greeted with marginal enthusiasm, "I hope you're not letting Arrogant and More Arrogant harass you in the wee hours of the day?"

"We're not-" Mark and Derek both started.

"Wasn't talking to you" Bailey waved them off with her hand.

"Absolutely not" Molly eased the heavy load of charts from Miranda's hands efficiently, "I'm coping. When that's said I have nothing better to do, the chief cancelled Sloan's surgery and our patient got postponed once again"

"So I've heard" She said, "any news about the chief race?"

"Don't think so" Molly replied, "Although people are speculating in whether or not Doctor Montgomery will leave a letter of resignation sometime soon. I mean, she's responsible for six suspicious deaths during the last couple of months, who would want to proceed working at the same place after such a fiasco? Her reputation is terribly beaten up."

"Do not muse too much. We will get to know sooner or later. In the meantime all we can do is respect and appreciate everything Doctor Montgomery has achieved in our hospital. She's been working here for almost thirty years. She is not anyone to us"

"Especially not to Derek" Mark hummed.

"I beg you pardon?" Miranda looked up at him, incredulity in her eyes.

"He's been playing along with her daughter for some time now" He blinked at Derek, who groaned on the inside.

"Oh, that" Miranda recognized, "how's it going with that teenager you've been busy burying your boy penis into?"

All three of them knew, but Molly didn't. Her eyes went wide as bales at the mention of a teenager crush.

"She's not a teenager!" He protested, eyeing Miranda harshly before seeking Molly's attention, in desperate need to clarify the untrue statement for the uninformed nurse. "She's not a teenager…She's not…She's an adult…"

"And how long has she been an adult, exactly?"

"Right" Molly hesitated, uncertainty invading her voice, "I didn't know you were dating someone. All the hospital's nurses have been going on betting over who you'll end up with in this place and you've been dating someone else the whole time!"

"It hasn't been going on for long" Derek said, "it's new and fresh, for both of us. We don't want to rush anything"

"Hold on" Mark caught his words into consideration, "Is it just me reacting to the word 'dating'? You and Addison truly never dated. You slept together, but you never dated."

"I guess you failed to notice" Derek said simply.

A sourly sensed injection of jealousy was sent into his veins. Not only because his best friend had left him in the dark by not telling him parts of his love life, but even worse than that, Addison was a person who could seduce, take people aback, hypnotize and break hearts without making an effort. And he had been one to fall for her in more way than one. Uncomplicated as he was, he had been able to kill those emotions for at least a while, but with Derek standing there, almost gloating about his catch, the manwhore in him made an abrupt turn.

"Is she dating anyone other than you?"

"Of course not. Who would that be?"

"Are you banning her from dating other people?"

"I don't see why she would need to date other people"

"So you don't have any rules" Mark stated, "she's allowed to be with other people"

That numbed Derek and he and Mark continued to battle against each other silently.

"So, about the betting thing" Molly erupted brightly, "I always thought he would go for Doctor Adamson's cute face"

"Or nurse Mandy in the pit" Miranda's voice was back on, "she's a fine woman"

"Oh no, not Mandy" Molly shook her head frenetically while her eyes doubled tumultuously, "she's really not his type…I mean, she surely presents herself as the perfect girl next door type, but she's…not" She paused, the three doctor's taking a curious interest in her disordered tale about a near and dear co-worker, "she once invited me to her place. To a girl's night with wine and cheese. And then, as I was going for the restroom I saw pictures…" She looked at Derek, "…at him… taped all across her bathroom mirror…And she has a pair of his scrubs in her bed. And old plastic forks and coffee cartons, she plucked it up after he tossed it in the bin, she's keeping it as her personal souvenirs…She told me, that's the worst part. Mandy's got really serious issues. Do not, under no circumstances, get involved with her outside work, Shep"

"…Wow…" Derek breathed hectically, "I've never had a stalker before"

Mark chuckled, "that's…cute. In a creepy, freaked out way"

"I know" Molly agreed sincerely before her strict visage turned into a big, fat smile, "you should just let her go on with her stalkery life, she's too shy to do something drastic about it anyway" she slapped her hands on Derek's shoulders encouragely, "so, how is she, your new love interest? Tell me all about her, let's start with her name and how old she is"

"Young enough" Mark had to taunt.

"Yeah?" She said interested, "but not younger than my modest age of 29, right?"

Mark cleared his throat awkwardly as he fought against his laugh. Derek turned away, pretending-to-be reading a chart.

"What?" The blonde female eyed them curiously.

"Your age minus nine. Maybe eight" Miranda said coldly as Molly's gaze laded on hers awaitingly.

"Miranda-" Derek groaned his protest.

"You don't get to dictate me!" She snapped, "I saw her. Yesterday, I saw that girl right before my own damn eyes and she is most definitely not going on accord with your own mid-life crisis!" She caught a new gush of breath, her temper not sinking yet. "You foolish man, trying to prime your fallen warrior with whatever an innocent child's got to serve you"

"She's not-"

"Only twenty?" Molly calculated, "Shepherd's got a twenty-year old on his hook?"

"More importantly…" Derek raised his voice slightly to cover their voices, "she's not-"

"sssbbzzsssbbzzz" Bailey held a hand up in front of his mouth to muzzle him, "you don't get to explain away all of that. The point is, she is too young for your own, goddamned self. She is the child of Bizzy Montgomery"

"Good thing is" Molly cut in, smirking a little. "Legal surgeon's daughter is better than a jailbait kind of one. Tell me more. Is she pretty? Funny, sweet, sexy?"

Bailey took a dive into her brain's archive, the random first sight of the rumored redhead in the restroom yesterday appearing in her memory "She is a beautiful woman. Lots of red hair like her mother. Tall. Thin. Shaped like a super-model. Self-obsessed, in perfect semblance to her master" she gave Derek a dark look. "She was desperate about putting makeup on an ugly bruise, that I noticed about her"

"Wait" Molly's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "I saw her! I met her at the reception desk yesterday, she was asking for Derek and I gave her the directions to his office. You've got a really refined taste in women" she smiled encouragingly, "Gisele's got nothing on her."

"Thank you" He said, tiredly appealing to her complimenting. "Can we please skip this part now?"

The two women, one ultra short androgynous, another tall and meager, wouldn't let him go just yet and another question popped out from the nurse's lips instantly. "what's with the bruise?"

"God" Derek creaked out, "can you stop asking me out about everything? She's okay now, you don't have to worry about that"

"You didn't do it?" Miranda asked doubtiously as Molly snorted. Derek turned his attention her way instantly, carrying a disbelieved face. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, that was so not funny" Molly said, "We all know he's not that…type of guy."

"I wasn't trying to be" Miranda eyed her blankly, "I was asking the question, only based on behalf on my sincerity"

"Miranda, are you kidding me?" Derek breathed hectically, abandoning his charts on the reception counter with a crash, desperacy welling inside him. "Are you seriously standing here, insinuating that I-"

"No, she's not" Molly stole his line nervously, "she's just being slightly…judgmental. She's a Doctor, she makes grand decisions every day. She's got the right to be judgmental. So she is" She looked down on Miranda skeptically, "aren't you?"

"I'm not fully convinced that a woman half your age could possibly be at the same mental stage as you are. And Bizzy Montgomery would not let her daughter become a negligible shadow of her man."

"Bizzy Montgomery hasn't shown a very motherly side of herself lately" Derek retorted.

"And that makes her fair game?"

I didn't say that! Why are you interfering into our relationship?"

"Actually" Mark said, "you can't call it a relationship yet. You haven't made any commitments, or any rules, you don't live under the same roof-"

"Actually we do" Derek was gloating from deep within his bones and out, "she lives with me. And she can stay as long as she likes"

Suddenly Mark fell quiet, together with Molly and Miranda who were all standing opposite him next to the reception field. A sudden state of shock printed their faces. Self-centered as he was, Derek took their changes as a response to his newly made declaration. Molly swiped a hand over her uniform nervously as Mark's trademark grin vanished.

"What?" He eyed them joyously, "is it bothering you that Addison and I have made such progress in our," he accented for Mark's annoyance, "relationship?"

"Doctor Bailey" Another doctor's presence was added to their chatty intercourse. And certainly not a random one. "Nurse Musick" She acknowledged as she took up a medical file to read.

"Ah…uhm...er…" Molly staggered, heavy-breathed, "Doctor Forbes Montgomery..."

"Forbes" Bizzy spat out as she was filling her name down the signature field at the different sheets in her chart.

"Uh…I'm sorry, what?"

"Forbes. Doctor Forbes. Not Montgomery. Not anymore"

Molly nodded warily before Derek went on uneasily. "Bizzy-"

She ignored him easily, closing the chart. Bailey was given it. "Doctor Bailey, would you take on the check-ups on my Thoracotomy patient while I'm gone?"

Even the most verbally brutal Seattle Doctor, the strictest and most offensive of them all was taken aback by the scene that played in front of her. She nodded silently.

"Where are you going?" Only Molly was brave enough to even post a question but as the vocals spilled from her lips, she instantly regretted it as Bizzy bored her eyes in hers.

"Do you really expect me to feed up your curiosity? I'm not bound to answer your questions, it's rather the other way around. But who can blame you, I find your exceptional stupidity a bit fascinating, really"

Molly bit her lip, humiliated badly. "I…I have to work…" She strolled down the hall and Mark laid a hand upon her shoulder, "I'll come with you"

"Me too" Bailey was suddenly going speechless and she accompanied them, knowing for sure that it was lying something unspoken in the air between Derek and Bizzy and that it most certainly wouldn't come out as stanzas of the loving kind.

"That was not necessary" Derek lowered his voice as soon as they were out of eyesight, "she's one of the best at this place and you know that"

To her, he was air and she continued scribbling down hasty notes in her files. Derek sighed, inaudible, his hands tugging inside his labcoat pockets distantly as he was manning up to yet another confrontation.

"I am sorry about how things have turned out for you lately…Work wise and in private. I do understand, to a certain point, why it has made you upset. But I can't seem to comprehend to the fact that you're blaming me for it all. It's not about the age, it's not about the differences that comes along with it" Derek paused to swallow a stolid breath. "You see, I never planned to meet her or to find someone like her" he raised his eyebrows slightly, "if that's even possible. I remember you told me how precious she is to you and she is, she really is…I hope you can see that she's become that to me, too."

He was expecting, and also secretly hoping, for some kind of a reaction coming from her since he had been nothing but sincere in his speech.

But she didn't. She would have made an exceptional poker player. Not a single visage was stirring the very slightest upon her blank, dead face.

* * *

"Chief" Bizzy was standing in upright position before her boss in his office, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please take a seat"

He watched her settle before picking up the topic that had been gnawing his brain for a while since he got the final message from the hospital board. "It's not something I want to tell you despite the circumstances you're in at this time. I heard a divorce is ruling out between you and your husband. I'm sorry" He apologized modestly.

"I didn't come for this" She repudiated, "Just tell me what the matter is, I'm here for work"

He sighed. "People are talking"

"About what?"

"You. And your skills as a surgeon, if not to mention your role as this department's administrator. At the time I was gone, you were set to cover my job, with any unforeseen challenges that might come with it." He paused, hoping for her to sense the severity without having to slap her in the face with it, "I received numerous worried letters from five different, respected surgeons about you and your skills to care for the benefit of this hospital"

"So there's been a few discrepancies" She said, "I'm aware of that. It's a stressful job, with a lot to do"

He eyed her for a short second before his gaze fell on a bunch of papers beside him. He placed his glasses on his nose and read loudly from one of them, "One says that you, after finishing a 48 hour shift, did unauthorized operating in my OR."

"For God's sake, Richard, no one ever complies to that 48 hour limit anymore."

"…and that you jeapordized the patient's safety by performing surgery alone after two workdays without any form of intermission regarding your own wellbeing " He went on, "there is also a legal matter coming up in this, "I have not received any valid, affirmative documents to that surgery and it's not to be found in the archives."

"I didn't have the time to fill out the required papers related to the case. It was an insane workday, but I can assure you, the surgery was running without any form for complications-"

Richard turned the side and dived into another piece of paper. "You took on a surgical case where the patient's main diagnosis was outside your field of specialization. The operation could have taken a turn for the fatal if signatory doctor of this letter wasn't later informed by staff nurse and intern."

"Who wrote that?"

"It's confidential"

"Let me guess" She said sourly, "Derek Shepherd"

He sighed, giving in, "among others, yes"

"And you believe everything he says? Shepherd is considered to become chief of surgery after your retirement. You don't think he's using his tactics by writing something like that? If I'm out, there's a greater risk for him to win"

"We are a reputed, highly ranked health institution and people will qualify for the open position as chief, not for high school prom king and queen!" He couldn't help but shout. Bizzy rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair ignorantly.

"Why don't you take a look at this?" He showed a group of papers to her. She took them up, leafed through them, one by one. "Patient files" She look up, "they all look fine to me"

"They look fine to you?"He said disbelieved, "all six were a patient of yours. All six died within a short period of time. Look at the dates" He commanded, "and look at the very doubtious explanation of course of death"

"I can confirm-"

"Can you? To the lawyers?" The claimant, one of the patient's family has already been in contact with them and Jenkins and the board has been informed"

"I'm being sued?"

"That's not your only problem, Doctor Montgomery. The board, in unison, has come to a final decision, but as a favor to you, I want to give you an ultimatum"

She shook her copper red head, bewildered, "what are you talking about?"

Richard moved in his chair, uncomfortable, though fairly determined. "You're fired. Unless you chose to quit…"

Silence invaded them until she let out an audible gasp. "What?"

"This was not the outcome I hoped for, but against the board I don't have a say in this kind of situation. You know patient safety has to be on top at our priority list"

"I don't get it" Her voice was running rockily, "everyone knows I'm the best but all doctors, including myself is a human and we make mistakes-"

"Everyone does not know" He waited for a minute, "I would need an answer. I would need an answer now."

She stared blankly out the window as the roaring news was dawning on her. "Uh…ah…" She started off uneasily, "there is a free spot as new head of general at Mass Gen…" She moved her gaze to Richard, "I never thought I would apply to the same position I've been in for twelve years already."

"That means you're?..."

"I'm resigning"

The room fell quiet for another sixty. "I support your decision" He nodded solemnly.

"But this doesn't mean…it doesn't mean that I'm, I mean I can't be-"

"Quitting today" He finished, "Yes you are. You have had your last day at work here. I am sorry Doctor Montgomery but this is final"

"Doctor Forbes" She emended as she fell back in the chair with a sigh, "it's not Montgomery. Not anymore"

* * *

"Mark" Addison was surprised to see Mark outside Derek's apartment door a few minutes to midnight, "Uh, what are you doing here? Derek's not home yet"

"I know" He gave her a boyish smile as his hands dropped into the pockets of his jeans, "I actually came to see you"

"Me?" She hovered in the doorway, unsure about his intentions, "look, Mark, I'm going to bed so I really don't have time to whore on you…"

"Funny" His eyebrow raised with his smirk, "can I come in?"

After a short moment of hesitation she allowed the door open for him. He entered, she following shortly after. He paused in the center of the living room, low buzzing coming from the plasma TV in the background that was now playing through a cheerful toothpaste commercial.

"…_Recommended by dentists worldwide…" _The voice reached to say before Addison shut him off with the remote.

"So, you do go whore on people other than Derek, do you?" His remark, also this one of the sexual kind, made her lips tear into a small smile.

"How do you know? About Derek and I?"

"He told me. And the thought stroke me a few times after you went off to go living in the woods together"

Guilt lurked upon her. "Look, Mark…I am sorry. For leaving you out like that, I mean. You saved me that night and I am grateful for it…"

"It's not like we had something going on" He shrugged.

She eyed him, not knowing how to post the perfect answer. "Right…"

His eyes locked on hers, secretly hoping for a more complete answer. Both standing there in the quiet room without more to say, Addison tried to make an effort.

"You want something to drink or something?" She said, maladroited in her response while she was offering him a stride to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good"

"Okay. Good" Both smiled at her clumsiness, melting the iced wall between them a little.

"So, you and Derek…" He took up again.

"Yeah?" She looked up instantly.

"Are you together, are you moving in or what's the deal between the two of you?"

"We're not together, not officially. We're, uhm, we're…"

"Dating"

"Yeah, right" She nodded hastily, then forced a glimpse of a joyous smile, "with all the perks that comes with it"

"But there's no rules?"

"I guess we never talked about it. We're not in a rush or anything, so no. No rules"

She could spot a relieved expression coming clear on his face and her body tensioned slightly. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I like you, Addison. You're funny and hot and smart…You're not a series product. I think I have feelings for you"

She back off a few as he said so. She had not seen this coming and she was very alert not to end up in a triangle drama. Guyfriend, guyfriend, girl in between to guyfriends…

She tried to brush him off with a joke, "you know, Mark, you don't have to do the exact same things as Derek" She grinned.

"This is not about him" He disagreed, "It's about me. Wanting to…hang out with you"

"You wanna screw" She reasoned with a raised eyebrow.

He went silent for a minute. "Yeah. That, among other things"

"What other things?"

"Hanging out. Getting to know you. Working with ourselves, individually and as a couple"

Addison made a face, unfamiliar with the seriousity of his way of acting. She snorted funnily. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not actually" He responded calmly, "I know there's Derek and that you have something going on but I'm up for the game"

"Mark, if this is a game to you…" She let her palm cross her forehead with a light stroke before she was interrupted by his voice, every octave determinedly set and sure.

"Trust me, it is not"

The twisting doorkey's swift sound broke in to their dialogue unexpectedly and Derek's appearance was shown immediately as his living room was constructed to be right inside the entrance space.

Addison shook her head to Mark dismissively the second Derek turned his back on them to leave his coat on the rack.

"_What_?" He mimicked without a sound, raising his shoulders.

"_Don't"_ She lowered her voice to an almost inaudible level, _"Tell"_

She switched position straight away, standing up awkwardly as Derek came swaggering against them.

"Hi guys" He said in his usual light voice as he put his briefcase next to the foot of his couch. He ran a quick hand through the burly waves of his hair with a contended sigh. Addison let out a nervy breath as he put the shortest of his kisses on her cheek, then one in the nape of her neck before looking up, baffled to see Mark again after already several gettogether sessions at work earlier.

"Mark? What are you doing here?"

Mark and Addison's look corresponded and locked in tension, both waiting for the other to give a rational answer. Derek noticed the quiet seconds spent in hesitation as he frowned.

"Mark? Addison? What's going on?"


	21. Chapter21: Friendship,Loyalty,Commitment

**Hi! Another update is waiting below...Not a very long one and not exactly Mark free, but give it a chance:)**

**Thank you all for your fab comments! Happy weekend!**

* * *

"_Mark? Addison? What's going on?"_

Derek's eyes wandered between them, making it impossible for her to address Mark without getting noticed from under his constant scrutinize.

"Er, Mark was just visiting" She said hastily.

"…And now I'm leaving" He retorted, looking at her with frustration in his eyes. Addison followed him, nodding frenetically as she led him out impatiently.

"What was that all about?" He asked skeptically as the two of them were left alone.

"Nothing" She shrugged, "he was just visiting"

"Really?" He crossed his arms, "what's up with the tension between the two of you?"

"There's no tension. I guess he's just upset over a lost patient or something"

"He can't possibly be. He didn't operate this week"

"Oh" She brushed it off, "in that case I don't have any idea. But there's no tension between us, most importantly"

Derek nodded slowly from his place at the doorframe, giving up on trying to analyze their strange behavior. He turned around and headed inside the kitchen. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah" She hurried after him, "I left the rest in here" She tore the refrigerator door open and handed him a plate with leftovers.

"Wanna keep me company?" He placed the pasta in the microwave for heating, then catching a bottle of red wine from the counter, holding it out for her in an offer.

"Not tonight" She declined him, "I'm gonna go shower. I'll see you…upstairs…"

She turned on her heel and quickly left for the stairs, bereaving him there. Derek stood for a minute, scouting after her, the wine bottle still hanging in his fist, a ruminative look added to his face. The beepy alarm from the micro cut into his thoughts and he went to take out the prepared dish. He shut the door close and lent against the counter, dipping a finger into the hot tomato sauce. He licked it thoughtfully, reflecting over Addison's change in mood, muttering.

"Weird"

* * *

Addison let the hairdryer finish up the work on her wet hair before tucking her naked body into a white flannel towel. She brushed her teeth and removed her makeup, showing off her real self to the mirror before going into the bedroom where Derek had already crept into the beddings. His eyes quickly left the magazine he'd been plowing through attentively when she sat down on the edge of her bedside.

"Why are you doing that?" He tossed it to the floor and moved on his stomach towards her, wrapping one arm around her neck and gifting her wet neck with small kisses.

"Doing what?" She turned around, one exclusive little silver jar in her hand. She unlocked the cap quickly and smeared the cooling moisturizer on the sensitive skin below her eyes, patting it in.

"That" He stole the beauty equipment from her hands, turning it up and down curiously, narrowing his eyes to read the small print on the side. He gazed at the content. "There's not much in here. You won't be able to get that on your every body part"

"It's not supposed to go on all body parts" She tore it from his hands, "it's eye cream. It's not supposed to be used on…well, I guess it goes without further explanation"

"Just eyes?" He eyed her skeptically. She nodded. "But why do you use it? Does it serve any purpose?"

"Of course it does. It prevents fine lines and wrinkles and it makes your skin around your eyes more elastic. I suppose…"

"So you really don't know" Derek caught the unsure tone in her voice, "has there been done any accurate researches?"

"I don't know…"

"And yet you and millions of other women are falling for it" He snatched the little box back in his catch and lent back against the pillows, tossing the little jar in the air, then catching it, like playing with a ball. "Come on Addison, you don't have wrinkles or any adumbrations that says you'll be getting any yet."

"Can't hurt to do some obviating work" She rolled next to him, "thinking about that, I can spot a few furrows…right there" She pressed a finger right underneath his left eye. May I suggest a proper solution for you, Doctor Shepherd…"

"That's not true!" His protest came out quick and he shielded his eyes with the palm of his hand as Addison climbed upon him, straddling his waist as her sight wandered in different directions upon his face.

"I think you do…" She snickered, tugging on his resistant arm, "Come on, let me see…"

"_Noo!"_ His face landed upon the pillow, protestant. He mumbled stubbornly, _"Not true. I don't have wrinkles"_

"You do" She stated firmly, pulling the fabric on his t-shirt in her fists to drag him up and haul him around against his will. A satisfied smirk appeared to her face as she reached for her magic cosmetics.

"Deerek…" She tempted, covering a finger with the baby pink colored consistency, ready to rub him in.

His eyes widened with horror when spotting the color, "Nooo" He groaned, "I don't need it"

"You do" She disagreed, "let's see if we can fight your aging a little"

"Give me that" He grunted, jumping up from his slackened position. He climbed on top of her, wrestling her down into the puffy beddings, his solid weight keeping her trapped beneath him safely. Derek moved his legs and got himself seated upon her middle. In vain, she reached out a hand to get her pricy little pot back.

"Derek" She slammed her head into the pillow effortlessly, "give it back"

He smiled down at her with a speculative smile. He lowered a little so his body was floating upon hers, supported by the muscle in his arms, his palms pressing down on the mattress beside them. He slid a finger in the creamy content and smeared it in her face, the pink shade glistening on her greased cheeks.

She gasped in shock. "What on earth are you doing!"

"Let's get you spruced up a bit" He smirked as he kept rubbing in the moisturizer on her face, then dashing a small plot onto her nose, greedily supplying himself with the already subsiding amount of the exquisite beauty formula.

"No! No! No!" She shrieked, in panic and annoyance. There was no way she would let precious Crème de la Mer go to waste like that!

"What?" Derek paused and frowned, not following. "Come on, play a little"

"'Play a little?'" She quoted him hysterically, "you call this playing? That is my three hundred dollar eye cream you're misapplying there!"

"Three hundred dollars?" He accented with disbelief, "you're wasting money on this little…" He held up the jar between his finger and thumb, small enough to fit in perfectly, "…this little…thing?"

"I'm not wasting anything!"

"God, why are you so grumpy?"¨

"Why are you using my stuff without permission to?" She parried, "This jar is almost empty!"

"It is not! And you started it, you greased me in first"

"I didn't grease you in, I applied some with the tip of my finger. You dug your whole hand in"

"Women…" Derek fell backwards on the bed, rubbing a lazy hand over his chest, muttering, "and their stuff…and their rules…complicated…"

"It's not complicated" Addison snorted, "Isn't your dental ex-wife a fan of extravagant beauty items?"

"I wouldn't know" He shrugged it off, "we had separate bathrooms"

"Oh…sorry…"

"Don't be. And I deserved that. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well" She said, kind but serious, "you can buy me another one"

"Okay" He agreed, "fair enough"

"Thank you" She pressed a swift kiss on his cheek before rolling away and back on her side. Derek watched her, stunned.

"That's all I get?"

"You want more?" She said, her back facing him as she made herself comfortable underneath the sheets.

"I think I deserve a lot more" He started to creep underneath it, Addison sending him an annoyed scowl.

"Stay away"

"Show me at least one boob"

"_I'm sleeping!_" She called out as she ducked under the white covers, leaving his voice out.

"One boob"

"_No boob!_"

"One boob" Derek said still as persistent.

She muttered angrily as she threw the beddings aside, fighting to free herself off it, her ruffled hair spilling out in every direction when her head reached the surface of the linens. She reached for the hem of her camisole and dragged it over her head, her bare breasts bouncing free. Derek sat up, enthusiasm vividly showing on his happy face.

"Wow…" He breathed through his parted lips. He asked for one and she ended up showing him her complete set. He moved closer and tipped his head to the side to study her soft, feminine sculptures. Reaching his hands out to grab them, she closed the sheets around her body, proscribing any further contact between him and her buxom rack.

"You're welcome" She said sarcastically as Derek's face fell.

"Let me touch them"

"No" She was set, "I'm going to sleep now"

"Come on" He sneaked upon her, tugging at the corner of the bedcover indicatively, "let me touch your boobs…"

"You're talking like a fourteen year old" She snatched his hand away, "I'm tired"

"Fine" He gave up, awfully declined. "But I'm not tired. What am I gonna do?"

"Read" Addison suggested with closed eyes, "reflect on your existence as a human being. Count sheeps. Make yourself occupied playing with Jimmy and the twins."

He grinned. "Will you help me getting started?"

Her voice was bored. "No"

"In that case it's no fun" He sighed, picking up a Seattle magazine on top of his rank of medical lectures on the nightstand.

"I guess I'll be reading then"

She mumbled in a daze. "Good"

"Good night"

"G'night"

Thirty minutes later, she was still not able to go unconscious. Her eyes were closed, her body flattening out on the velvety mattress but her brain was working overtime, making it impossible for her to come anywhere near the national border of dreamland. Mark's appearance, Mark's requires were still etched into her mind, disturbing her thoughts. Derek was still up, she could hear him flapping another page in his magazine, then grabbing a glass of water from beside him.

Addison sighed heavily and turned on the bedside lamp, annoyed.

"Hi" He said softly, looking up. "I didn't know you were still awake"

"Can't sleep" She stared blankly ahead of her.

"You want me to get you something to drink? Food?"

"No"

"What's the matter?" He left the papers aside to give her his full attention, the hesitant tone in her voice clearly obvious to him, "Addison, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" She shook her head against the heated pillow, "I don't know. I'm just…I'm just confused"

"About what?"

"I don't know"

He stroke her arm carefully, "Wanna talk about it?"

"How strong is your relationship with Mark?"

He looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Exactly how much can your friendship withstand?" She queried, "what would you do if Mark had something going on with one of your previous girlfriends?"

"I don't get-"

"Just answer the question, please"

Derek sighed. "If Mark and my girlfriend had an affair while we were officially a couple?" Addison nodded. "I would have dumped her and not be able to trust him again. Why?"

"You would?" She gasped, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"I don't think so. Why would I forgive them like nothing ever happened?"

"Right…yeah, you're probably right…I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm asking you all this, I'm just so tired and…God, I wished I could go on a vacation, just away from this city, away for a few days.."

A secret smile spread across his face as he looked at her. Addison frowned. "What?"

He parted his lips to speak, the shade of a grin still hanging there. "I wanted to tell you this as soon as I got home, I didn't know Mark was around…" He paused, "I'm invited to a conference in New York in two weeks. Not as a speaker, just a participant this time. Five hours a day, with hardly any work for me."

"Oh" She nodded, not sensing his point, "that sounds interesting"

"You could come with me" His face brightened, "you want away from the city, I'm on a mission for the hospital. It will benefit both of us. Everything's covered; the hotel, the food, the trip…"

"Really?"

"Yeah" He nodded enthusiastically, "And when I'm at the conference you have some time for yourself. You could shop and go to spas and take a trip around the city. Or you could wait for me and I'll be your personal guide."

"With extra perks and all?" She grinned suggestively.

"I'll see what I can do" He wriggled his eyebrows, "and when I'm off we could spend hours in the hotel bed and lick ice cream off each other's body and each lunch on top of the Empire State building."

Addison smiled at the thought of them draped in each other's skin in fancy, kingsize hotel beds with ice cream of various flavours.

"…And drop by my mother's house, I promised her to visit"

Her smile changed into a strange grimace. "Uh…What?"

"Yeah" Derek went on, "She'll love you. She's the spontaneous kind of person so if I tell her I've got company on my trip she'll be excited to meet you. She'll probably gather all our family and arrange a big meal especially for your arrival."

"But Derek-"

He continued, "All my sisters live in and right outside New York. There are four of them. You'll like them all. Maybe with Nancy as an exception. She's not mean or anything, but she's a bit awkward and skeptical to new people"

"I'm not sure-"

"Don't worry about it. I know how to tackle her. And maybe you could meet little Leah too. We could put her in her stroller and walk in Central Park"

"Leah?" Addison asked carefully, overwhelmed by all the information hitting her at once.

"My youngest niece" He explained, "she's two and dangerously cute. Might lead to acute reproduction needs."

"She sounds adorable…and your whole family…seems very welcoming" She stuttered nervously, "but I'm not sure if this is a very wise thing to do. You've been apart from your family for some time and when you're finally back you shouldn't drag along some random girl"

"Addison" He caught her last line, "you are not random to me" He cupped her cheek in her palm, "you're pretty unforgettable, I've never had feelings for a bargirl like this before" His playful smile made her lips tug upwards, "you mean a lot to me and if you're afraid my family will think otherwise I can tell you that I haven't brought a girl home after Lucy. It's time to chance that statistic."

"But my age…"

"My mom married my dad when she was twenty. She won't judge you. And neither will anyone else" The intensive shade of blue when he laid his eyes upon hers was almost enough to convince her.

"You've been showing me off to your family" He teased, "It's time for me to do the same with you"

Without prediction she climbed on top of him and began kissing him frenetically. She pushed him down while sucking down on his lower lip, her heavy breathing invading his mouth as well as her wet tongue. More than pleased with her actions, Derek's hands sent sloppy spanks to her ass. She dipped her tongue deeper, knotting it around his. Their lips collided forcefully.

Out of air a minute later she pulled aside and landed upon his long body, pressing her chin on his chest to look up at his glittering eyes. His smile reflected hers.

"Is that…a yes?"

She blinked back. "It's a very definite maybe"

* * *

"He'll leave me and he won't be able to trust you again" Addison blurted breathlessly the second the door to Mark's apartment slid open.

"Er, what?" He ran a hand over his eyes, surprised to see her on such an early time of day, "and how do you know where I live?"

"You're listed in the White Pages too" She spat back, sneaking past him into the entrance area, "and Derek won't be happy if we have something going on behind his back"

"How do you know?"

"I asked. Hypothetically. And he answered. Hypothetically."

"You asked what he would do if we had a relationship?"

"Something like that. So I came here to tell you that I can't. We can never be a couple. And he wants me to come with him to New York and that sounds fun and all but there's family, his family and I don't know them and they don't know me and if I do meet them I'll be making a huge commitment and I can't lose him so I can't…" She finally inhaled a deep breath, "develop something with you."

Mark was quiet for a minute to let it all sink into his mind. "I didn't ask for a lifelong commitment. I asked for sex, yes, and friendship and hanging out. And you"

"I don't know what that means!" She raised her voice, desponded, "if you're not really into this, tell me because Derek is and if you and I do things…he'll break up with both of us."

"I already made it clear what I want. I want you without everything that comes with it. No relationship and 'where are we standing' type of questions, just you. For a short or long time, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see where it goes. You should take the chance. And if you like, you could come with me on my week off. I'll be going to Hawaii and I have an extra ticket. Sun, sex, beach, we could start off easily"

"You…and…I…to Hawaii?" She swallowed, "is that a good idea?"

"I don't know" He shrugged, "come along and find out for yourself"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Three's A Crowd

**You're up for a portion of fighting Addek? No, you say? Well I have it waiting for you anyway;)**

* * *

Stepping by the bathroom for a quick cleansing with his toothbrush after breakfast, Derek made time to apply a handful of his safely kept hair products from their usual place on top of the shelf in the cabinet. He massaged the jelly consistency in his palms to rub the gel through his separate raven locks, generating the sculpted, wavy, apparently, to people around him, random style. Derek himself knew otherwise although he kept his daily beauty morning habit a secret to most. He gave the illusion in the mirror a pleased smile as he turned on the water tap and squeezed out a dot of toothpaste and dosed it out on the bristled head of his toothbrush.

Addison stepped through the open door, walking around barefoot, the feet of her pajama pants sagging to the floor. She ran a hand through her messy morning ponytail and lent across the wall opposite him silently.

"Hey" He spoke through a mouthful of fluoride foam. Addison nodded, not speaking as she kept eyeing him from the other side of the room, uncertainty written on her tired face.

Derek noticed her whimsicality but kept on cleaning his mouth.

Biting her lip, Addison dropped next to his position at the sink, staring onto him in await as she spoke.

"Mark asked me something yesterday"

"Yeah?" He asked obliviously as he spat out the paste, eyeing her through the mirror. She looked down. This was tearing on her inwardly and threatening her night sleep and even though this would be the worst time to tell, it would be worse if she waited. And if he found out before she got the change to tell him in the first place…

That wouldn't be good. She inhaled a deep sigh and clutched the marble edge of the large sink.

"Mark asked me to go away with him"

Derek gurgled loudly, then flushed the rests of water down. He laughed briskly, making her take on a surprised expression.

"I see he still hasn't gotten to know his own limitations" He looked at her, " What did you say?"

"He's serious, Derek." She said cautiously, "he wants to go to Hawaii with me"

"Hawaii" Derek echoed, his laughter more powerful, "I didn't know he had such a cliché in mind. Sex, beach, sun" He quoted Mark on his exact words, unbeknownst. "Well, I guess he has at least last one in mind. Don't worry, he's only desperately mimicking me and what I do. I'll tell him to stay away"

"You don't understand" She disagreed in a small voice, "He has feelings for me and said he wouldn't give up on the fight that easily"

"He's really lost his grip" Derek shook his head, still not taking her words too seriously, "I'll talk to him" He assured as he planted a weighty kiss on her cheek on his way out, "Damn it, I'm already running late. See you later"

He was downstairs in a second, another passing and the entrance door shut close behind him, leaving her no room to argue with his confident reply.

* * *

Derek sighed as the MRI results of his teenage patient rolled up on the screen ahead of him in the scan room. The tumor was much more advanced, more complex, and located next to the most difficult center in the brain. It was growing faster, more aggressive than the regular signs and symptoms had ever indicated on. He sunk back in his chair and reached for the think chart, already filled with lab results, previously reported scans and follow-ups, to scribble down his newest abnormal discovery. As he sat there he pondered over how to present the news to the parents, not to mention the 19-year old college kid himself.

Scientific statistics entered his mind. If he walked into the OR, chances of bursting any anterior cerebral arteries, causing momentarily death on that scene, was put at great risk especially since the tumor was growing news branches at rapid pace and therefore blocking other major vessels.

If he put the scalpel to rest for this certain case, not including his surgical expertise, Ben would die within three months.

He knocked the pen hard against his fingers as he got lost in thoughtful consideration.

"Hey" Mark entered and jumped into the seat next to him, his fingers circling around a cappuccino on the go, as always.

"What are you doing?" His eyes went for the computer, his voice dropping a note instantly, seeing the cases' severity.

"Oh. That's bad"

"Why did you tell Addison to go away with you?" Derek demanded, pushing himself off the chair a little, shunning away, uncomfortable.

"I didn't" The hot caffeine channeled down his throat, "I was just dropping a suggestion" He said, Derek eyeing him harshly.

"Just stop doing that. You're cracking her up and annoying me"

"Did you ask her _if _she wanted to go away with me? I'm still waiting an answer. To me it seemed like she would take it on for consideration, though"

Derek snorted, a little humored, not at all questioning Addison's judgmental power, "Your mind's playing tricks on you, my friend. She's not interested"

"And you know that exactly… how?"

"She's gonna be my retinue in New York in two weeks" He smiled victoriously, "And that's about the same time as you're little Hawaiian getaway, am I right?"

"Did she agree on that? Did she say yes, officially?"

"She's said officially yes to me a number of times before so I doubt that will be a problem" He lent back in his chair, unconcerned.

"Exactly. You might sugarcoat things for yourself but it doesn't change current status; she hasn't made up her mind yet."

Derek looked back at him, this time a little less satisfied. "Why are you even thinking it over? You like getting your ego hurt? Want to keep up with me and my life as it proceeds in a direction completely opposite to yours? She's not gonna pick you, Mark. You suck as a boyfriend. Your relationship history is a joke. And I'm saying this as your friend. Stay away."

"You really don't get it, do you?" He prompted, "you want me to stay away? Hell no, I'm not going to. I have the right for happiness as much as you do, regardless of how I chose it different that your preference on a stable commitment. I don't want the same thing as you do but I happen to want the same person and you don't even know what she wants but again, you take it for granted that she wishes equally and if not, she'll be happy obeying to your will because every women are bound to fall for Derek Shepherd, the golden boy!"

Derek's eyes sent a flash of resentment through the lenses, unspoken agony tumefying alarmingly fast from deep within his gut and all the way up.

"Get the hell down from your high horse" Mark muttered as Derek was banging the charts against the desk with stiff force.

Anger was tearing his lips apart but nothing would come out and he kept staring Mark down with his hostile dysphoria for yet another minute.

"I'm saying you should talk to her before you take it all out one me" Mark said solemnly. Derek shook his head, his face bearing an incisive look of disgust.

"Doctor Shepherd?" Wanting to do harm on Mark Sloan, a nasal voice assumedly belonging to a female made an abrupt stop to his intentional mind. His eyes went for the corridor outside, a thin woman carrying around a drab, fading appearance standing next to the entrance area.

"Mrs. Kelly…" Derek breathed surprised as he got up from his seat, in an instant stepping next to her side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere" She hiccupped while trying to restrain a sob, Derek shaking his head to reassure her otherwise.

"…I'm just so nervous about the scans, you told me they would be up half an hour ago and I'm so nervous, I can't wait any longer" She looked at him, hopeful, "Is Benjy…Is his condition…"

"Where's your husband?" He asked solemnly, eyeing her with a sympathetic draft. He was a little surprised that his hate was washing away so soon. His patient, the case, was for sure a tough one, no doubt, and Derek was known for his exceptional bedside manner, but the fact that Mark was sitting meters behind him, infesting everything, should have left him with at least a few rancor cells. Instead, he felt himself soften a little more each time he looked the patient's mother in the eyes.

"He's working" She explained shakily, "he needs a break from the hospital, from the sickness and I get him, I do, but I can't let Benjy down, I can't leave him alone…"

"Okay" Derek stroke her shoulder, "he's on his way back?" he reckoned.

"Yes" She wiped a quick hand across the dark lines beneath her eye, "Is he doing at least a little better?"

He looked around helplessly, knowing he was the one to tell, to make her day a thousand times worse that it already was. Three months left, estimated, on earth for a nineteen year old or a surgery with a depressingly marginal success rate.

"Mrs. Kelly…" He lowered his soft voice to that tone and level used before imparting the type of information.

"Let's sit down…"

Horror painted the woman's face. Derek's voice was delicate, cautious and polite but she easily caught the gravity in it.

He laid a light hand on her back as he followed her to the lobby area, refusing to deal with his supposed- to- be- best friend, shutting out every hate struck, sore feeling towards Mark now as he was engaged in a tragedy affecting family.

* * *

"You're considering it?" Derek hadn't been home for more than ten minutes but as he chose to confront Addison with Mark's suppositions regarding her and hearing her conclusions, it didn't take long before his voice rose higher in pitch.

"I said I would think about it" She jumped up from the couch and towards him, "why are you so angry about it? It's just a trip"

"Why the hell do you think I am? I thought we were making progress, I thought we would enjoy a relaxing week in New York together and you're even considering running away with," He snorted, "him? Why are you backing off all of a sudden? If you're nervous about meeting my family-"

"It's not about that" She caught a heavy breath, "It's simply… tempting. I mean, who wouldn't go to this amazing island with Mark Sloan and free access to alcohol on the beach?" She merrily asked herself although Derek was passing her a scowl in return. She saw his response and stepped closer to him.

"It doesn't mean anything but it's fun-"

"It doesn't mean anything?" He spat back in a quote, part of him laughing along in disbelief and confusion. "Well, I'm glad you cleared that up. So if I get this straight… you're spreading your legs for him for a free ticket? That's your tactic? Because I'm sure he would love to have you as his whore"

"I was supposed to pay for it" She raised her voice while watching him through hurt eyes. "Why are you talking to me like that?"

"'Why am I talking to you like that?'" He repeated, the twang in his voice playing through his words, followed by a bitter echo. "Why am I doing this, why am I not doing that, why am I doing you favors all the time when it just comes to slap me back in my face? Why the hell is this all about what I do? Stand up for yourself. The way you're acting right now makes me want to lose all the respect I have left for you."

"What?" She breathed, horrified. "What's with you? What's going on?"

"What's going on?" He snapped back immediately, "Might me the right question to ask yourself. I don't know a shit about what's going on!" Addison reversed backwards for the couch and Derek took two threatening steps towards her, "Tell me!"

"I don't know" She leant against the back of the furniture for some support. "I don't know! I didn't know he had these feeling for me! I might not go!"

"Is that all?" He snorted, "Is that all you're giving me after everything I've done for you?"

"You make me sound like I'm some kind of charity case" She caught in, small-voiced.

"Maybe you are" He shrugged indifferently, "Frankly, I don't know you that well. I met you in a bar and we had sex. If your mother wasn't at doctor at Seattle Grace, we would never have met again. You would have been out of my life for a long time already. But that didn't happen and I dragged you out of your miserable way of living. Where you are today, that's solely my profit."

"You don't know that! And how dare you even insinuate it! I'm not a property of yours, Derek, let alone a 'charity case'! I was well aware of the state of my life long before you showed up. You're not a prince on a white horse coming to my rescue. I can save myself and I can take decisions on behalf of me and my own wellbeing!"

"Well, then show it, damn it!"

"What do you want me to do?" She pushed, "Ignore Mark? Does that make your ego feel better? Would you be fed up on yourself completely if I go Big Apple dreaming with you for the next week? Is that what it takes? Is this all what it takes to fuel up on your mood swings?"

Looking at her with spiteful eyes, he turned on his heel for the stairs and the bathroom to cool himself off under the therapy of the flush from the shower. "I'm not gonna listen to this. You have no idea what I have to deal with every day. My patient died. He's in college. Just getting started. They die all the time and when my battles are lost, there's nothing I can do to prevent it" His eyes were blank, sorrow and mistrust making the bright shade of blue fade.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I know it must feel horrible-" She paused a few steps below him.

"No" He disagreed, using the force of his voice, "how can you possibly know? You don't look death in the eye every day, you don't stand for hours in the OR fighting till there's nothing left to fight for and you certainly don't save any. What the hell is there for you to recognize?"

Her voice raised a note, surprised and shocked at once. "Derek!"

"Just leave, Addison" He muttered as he climbed the stairs to the top, leaving her speechless at the bottom. She hurried past him and blocked his way.

"I'm not a doctor" She snarled, "I know that very well! You matter so much more than I do because you deal with life. I've dealt with food and money and I have nothing but utter respect and awe for what you do but you don't get to shrug me off like that!"

He sneaked past her and shut the door with heavy force. "_Just leave Addison!"_

About to grab for the doorknob angrily, she ended up starting paralyzed in front of her instead. "You want me to…" she strived, "leave?"

Hearing no answer from within the other room, she banged on the door lightly. "You want me to leave? You're throwing me out?"

"Maybe that's for the best, yeah" Changed into a pair of slack pants and a black t-shirt, he appeared in the doorway, inhospitality stabbing her eyes from his appearance as he ripped the door from its frame.

"I don't socialize with prostitutes"

She was left out of speech, hearing his accusations. 'Whore' had been less violating. Probably because it was a profanity, a word occasionally used, verbally and orally, as people had the need to air their lungs every now and then.

Also, because minutes earlier his mood was rising. Now as he had left her out he would have had time to subdue his anger at least a little. And he seemed surprisingly calm now as he took up space in front of her, eyeing her without regret.

"Asshole" Her weak voice barely made it through the narrow passage in her throat as disbelief, and now anger, swelled up inside her. She wanted to cry but fought hard against the tears, the urge to harm him also spinning around like crazy inside her head. She made an abrupt move which made his arm stiffen on reflex. Without thinking it over, he raised it, angling just in Addison's direction as she turned back suddenly to see a clenched fist held up before her. Memories knocked her over and she stumbled backwards, her eyes fixed on Derek's, utter shock painting her face.

Becoming aware, he stared at his hands, appalled, before squinting back at her, his body and vocals numbed.

A choked sound was being pressed from her lips as they parted wide. Then she spoke, her discomposured eyes not leaving his for the shortest of seconds.

"I can't believe you were about to do that"

Her dry response fell heavy on the penetrating silence as she left.

* * *

**Sooo…we all know Derek is an ass when jealous. We also know he would never hit his girl. And that's not my intention either, God no. But you know when people get upset and some people start doing the crazy hand gesture thing and others stand too close it might **_**seem**_** like they're about to do it and in "my" Addison's case she's more sensitive about that because of what she's been through in the past and might overreact too fast. So that's what happens. More to come soon.**

**About the next chapters I think you'll be pleased with me. I'm sure I've been pissing off a few of you with Mark coming in, what can I say, he will get his wish with Addie in Hawaii but there's also a Big Apple trip laying ahead of her. Yes, she'll do both! And she'll do a lot while being away- I'll give you a few keywords. Lesbian-Cancer-Family-Vida-**

**Does that make any sense? Haha, I guess not!**

**Good luck all of you with starting back in school, work and whatever takes up your time these days! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Bittersweet Symphony

**Happy Friday, guys! So Grey's is finally back and for some reason that always brings growing enthusiasm for fanfics in me. The season premiere was so touchy, don't ya think? **

**Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. Always. As I promised, Addison will meet up with Derek in NY but before that, they're gonna be ripped apart once more and that will go on for this chapter and the next one. Try to survive those two;) It will be Addek.**

* * *

Addison made a move that made Derek follow instantly. And then, after two steps, she froze, shock, wonder and horror streaming down and back upwards inside her, infesting her veins, paralyzing her body's motorics.

"Addison" Derek gasped, reaching out for her, "you know I wasn't gonna do that. I couldn't possibly have the slightest intention of hurting you-"

His voice increased a little when she fought against him violently. "I couldn't! Addison, you're misunderstanding, believe me!" He rushed to the top of the staircase to block her way, in fear of her escape. He wasn't gonna let her go, especially not without a damn fine explanation. He wouldn't let her go after what he'd just done, inflicting haunting memories from her past upon her, taking her dark past to the surface. Their life seemed to finally run smoothly and who was Mark Sloan to destroy all that? And Derek's own jealousy to cause a black draft of fright in the wide, turquoise eyes of his girlfriend?

He wasn't like that. He wasn't a man to bring frightened emotions on the ones he loved? He was silently coaxing himself but he wasn't at all comforted when Addison stepped in front of him, demanding him to unblock her passage.

"Move"

That was all she said, her voice monotone and dry.

"No" He laid both hands on her shoulders, "Not until I'll be able to convince you that I'm not capable of such a thing…"

"You just called me a prostitute and if I hadn't moved out of your way you would have banged that fist in my face. I believe you're capable of many, many things"

"No!" Panic attacked his voice, evidence of it forming out clearly between each uttered word. He blinked twice as he felt a salty flush starting to lubricate his eyes.

"It was a reflex, just a swift movement and it happened the worst time possible, I understand you're being upset but don't let this come between us. We should talk about this, I want you to take as much time as you need, but don't let this come between us. Don't do anything rashed baby, please don't…"

"Shut up!" She shouted intentionally as she tried to push him out of her way without effect. She could've just as well have punched a statue, Derek's muscular weight still standing steadily, raging from the ground and up. The fact that he was likely to be 80 or 90 pounds heavier than her own skinny carcass didn't do her any justice and she glared angrily at his immovable shape.

"This won't help anything" He stated seriously, "and we both know you won't have a chance tackling me"

He held out his hand awaitingly as he slowly reversed backwards in the direction to his bedroom. "Come with me. Let's talk about this"

"You don't talk to prostitutes" She pointed out wrathfully, although a few tears were glistening wetly in the corner of her eye, his accusations, incorrect or not, hitting her pretty close to home. Trying not to admit the words had been hurting her badly, she failed in not showing it off as another liquid drop sprung free.

"I wasn't thinking clearly" His earnest apology didn't bring immediate empathy in her, "I wasn't thinking at all. I lost my rational sense when you told me about Mark" He looked down, the tears in his eyes making the stunningly shade of blue more evident.

"Pictures of him touching you…making you his…It's too much to take"

"Is that so?" She snapped, "you called me a prostitute and you threw me out! And you know Mark has already been paying my vagina some extra attention by not only one, but several occasions! At that time you seemed perfectly fine with it!"

"I didn't know I loved you by then!" He spluttered the words without thinking it over but he meant every single one, nonetheless. For a short moment the commotion that was caused by and between the two ceased to be replaced with graveyard silence. Addison eyed him suspiciously, open mouthed. Derek gave her a small, relieved smile.

"I love you, Addison" His grin grew wider as he tasted the words, letting them roll out on his tongue, the velvet sound from every vocal putting his unforeseen love declaration into the most exquisite of all great symphonies. It was official. He had said it. Three months, three weeks and three days had passed, because he had counted every day since their faithful first. It was said. He loved her. He was head over heels crazy about her. And he would not send her off to go hula dancing and more with Mark Sloan.

But Addison, the most essential character in their messy triangle quarrel would not return his emotions as her voice raised several levels in frustration.

"No! You don't get to say that! I'm not your so called baby and you have no affections my way, you made that pretty obvious!"

"I do" He confirmed sincerely, laying his hands upon her shoulders while locking his intent gaze on hers. "Addison, I do love you"

He smiled a little, the beautiful sonic in his newly made statement still there.

"Stop it" She said quietly while scouting down the staircase longingly.

Derek rubbed her shoulders obliviously. "What?"

"Let go of me" Her voice jumped a level as she pried his hand off to free herself from the burden of him on her shoulders. Derek put it back around her waist, refusing to give up on her.

She moved backwards, her feet almost tipping off the edge of the top step, "I said, let go of me" She started to hiss, "Now"

"Never. Now, let's sit down and talk-"

She cut him off and wriggled frenetically from under his touch. "Ugh! Remove your hands, they're creeping me out and back the hell of"

"Baby, listen-"

"No!"

"Listen to me!"

"Get off me!" She struggled against the force of his restrain, "let me go!"

"Addison!" He took one step after her and that way, forcing her over edge. Addison made a quick move and slipped forwards, out of Derek's grip. She let out a sharp yelp seconds before her knee crashed into the hard wood, pain sizzling from her leg and up. She heaved for her breath as she reached out for the banister desperately, right in time to spare her head from hitting the hard landing path. Flushes of pain ripped her leg mercilessly as she clutched her knee in the palm of her hand while whimpering silently. She leant back against the banister, closing her eyes meditatively while trying to get control on her ragged, startled breath.

"Addison!"

Being a stunned watcher to her accident, Derek rushed down the stairs.

"Oh my God" He muttered softly when kneeling in front of her, cupping her forehead in his hands for a closer inspection. Schooled in neurosurgery, he was careful to always check for head injuries before anything else. The human brain could be a sly little thing and symptoms, when they occurred, could be undefined and sometimes too distant to read and construe just correctly.

"You didn't hit your head, did you?" He asked while placing a thumb above her eye, studying her pupil reaction up close.

"No" She groaned, prying his annoying doctors hand off.

"What about your knee?" He held a hand upon her jeans clad leg. "I have to take a look."

"You don't have to do anything" Agony was back in her resentful voice as she cracked the words out, her lips and limbs still shaken from her fall.

She used the banister for support as she strived to get back on her feet, her body sending out trembling, uncontrollable reflexes as she stood there, swaying involuntarily on the bottom of the staircase.

"Careful" Derek reminded, a heavy arm around her waist keeping her steady. "I think you should lie down for a bit. Let's get you back in bed"

Pressing a cooling palm to her hot forehead, she said between her arduous breathing, "Get off me…"

"Come with me upstairs" He tied both arms around her waist to make the way back up as effortless for her as possible.

"Didn't you hear me?" She eyed him, the irated look on her face mixing up with facial drafts of pain every time she tried putting her weight upon her injured knee, "let go of me"

"You're being unreasonable" He said, predetermined, "you have to let me take a look 'cause you're in no condition throwing diagnoses on yourself"

"A swollen knee is hardly a diagnosis" She snorted out loud.

"The point is that you need to rest. You fell and your leg is hurting. I'm gonna bring you some pain meds and water as soon as I get you to bed"

"I get to rest anywhere but here" She limped down the last few steps, her clumsy way of proceeding finally taking her down one floor to the wide spaced living room, "are you kidding me? I would rather be in Andrew's hellhole than with you." At that, Derek looked down.

"You're not a bone doctor. And you're certainly not my doctor so if I want to go seek help for this, then I'll seek help. From a _professional _point of view!"

"Fine" He sighed in surrender, "fine. If that's what you want, go see another doctor"

"Fine!" Moving to the sturdy rosewood desk installed in the entrance hall for her bag, Addison felt it up inside for her car keys and threw her coat upon her arm. Derek stood behind, aghast.

"I didn't mean now" He fumbled insecurely, "you can't leave now"

"I am leaving now!" She proceeded slowly and irregularly with one feet supporting the other's stiff weight. Derek caught up with her effortlessly, tugging her arm demandingly.

"You can't leave, Addison. We haven't worked anything out yet-"

"Don't you understand I can't stay?" Her firm vocals slipped to a whisper as she looked at him resolutely, a sorrowful shimmer put at show. "I can't stay when you're fri-" She paused abruptly.

His eyebrows jumped apprehensively as two bothered lines slid across his forehead and created a deep crease to his face.

"What, when I'm frightening you?" She affirmed subtly with a short, evasive nod as she kept staring blankly at the floor.

"I'm not frightening you, you can't say that. It's crazy, you know that."

"I don't. You're scaring me and I don't trust you" Her eyes were plastered on the ground as she said it, her jaw set tight as she pronounced every word stiffly. At present, it had all been true, she was scared and she doubted him but she couldn't make herself look him in the eyes when the words came out. She couldn't bear seeing hurt wash upon his sea blue glance because she knew it would, Derek was a sensitive person and no matter how much trust she could peel off him right now, she couldn't eye him back. She blinked hard, realizing just what her words had been doing to him.

"Addison…" She heard his voice fault, "don't do this…"

She pulled at the doorknob impatiently, "I'm leaving"

"Don't leave. Please don't leave…" She could feel him reach for her arm with both hands and she knew she had to do something efficiently. She couldn't stay like this anymore, giving him half-hearted explanations in this state of limbo. Either she had to get rid of him now, and she had to be…verbally violent for her physical weight wouldn't have a chance to fight against his. Or she could give in to the aching need and settle back in his arms and kiss him passionately.

Which couldn't, under no circumstances, be an option. She'd been forgiving too many times already, with another guy to be utter exact, but she couldn't surrender that easily. Thinking about it, the worst part wasn't the fist to her face, but the horrible imprecations against her, and to some point, against Mark too.

She had to be merciless this time. She had to be cruel and injure him with her words.

Apparently, Derek was about to get his hopes back up since he laid a secure hand on her cheek and flashed the teeniest bit of a smile. She forced his hand away and forced herself to look at him directly.

"Why did your ex-wife abort your unborn child?" The words came out in a spiteful manner, escaping her lips before she could even think.

"I regret taking your side that randomly. What is there to say for my defense, I was blindly in love and I didn't bother question any of your allegations. I just chewed all that information down uncritically."

Derek watched her, stunned, and her voice hardened. "Do you think your wife maybe though of what was best for that baby? Perhaps she didn't want to bring a child into the world where its father would, well it's hard for me to tell what you would do, care to finish up that line yourself?"

"To bring a baby into the world where the father would provide him or her an endless amount of unconditional love besides less important facilities such as a big, nice looking home in one of New York's most refined residential quarters with swimming pools and several vacation homes around the country? Financial wise, the child would grow up under excellent conditions. Emotionally speaking, I would have done everything to be the father I had, to my child. Nothing would have ever been of greater importance to me" He raised his composured voice slightly, "Would my ex-wife sacrificed? Not so much. She's a cow. You don't think there's a chance I know her slightly better than you do through nine years of marriage? She's cold and indifferent and she made that determination strictly on a selfish note. She didn't even bother to consult with me. Work meant the world to her, so she dropped by an OB clinic during lunch break and had the procedure done. Easy as pie, like the most simple thing in life." Addison could tell his voice heaved with resentful notes his ex-wife's way by minoring the importance of her decision once made, and thereby putting him through troubled times.

"… Like going to the dentist or getting a haircut appointment…" He eyed her indignantly, "are you done? Why do you keep ripping up my past, what's your motive? Have you got all the answers needed by now?"

"Well" She shrugged it off coldly, "I've only heard your version of this. Who knows if it's true what you're telling me? Maybe she was desperate. And maybe you were a crappy husband, a husband whom she didn't want to reproduce herself with."

"You're probably right" He said, utterly sarcastic. "I had to be since she went off to sleep with one of my co-workers"

A numbed look fell upon her face. _That_ she didn't know already…

"Er, what?"

"Yeah. Several times, I would say. But to you she's excused, isn't she? Poor woman living with the horrible husband?"

"Well…For that, she probably had a reason…"

"Absolutely" He feigned a smile.

"What do I know? Like you said, we don't even know each other. I have no idea who you really are, maybe I haven't seen the real you yet. I mean, only three or four months have passed, you might have shuffled aside your real identity" She paused, reflective, "is your real name Derek Shepherd? Are you a neurosurgeon by profession?"

The kind patience of his was about to rupture as he scrubbed a hand across his bearded chin. "You know what? Leave, just go. If you're that desperate to get away from me, then do it. I won't stand in your way." He went to the door and unlocked it in a sec, holding it out so the fresh breath of air from the nature outside hit her in the face.

She inhaled a disturbed breath as she looked around herself, quizzed. Well, that was…easy, getting rid of him. Far too easy, and a slight rush of panic descended through her system. He wasn't supposed to let her go without a fight and an apology!

"Fine!" She shouted in a protest, with an abrupt turn on her head making her ruby ponytail sway stiffly in front of him.

"I'll go!" She stood immovable in the same spot, secretly wanting him to catch her in the last minute but Derek only gave her a curt nod as he lent against the staircase's banister.

"And now I'm gone…" She muttered to herself, contemptuously rejected. As the door snapped shut behind her, he stumbled backwards till his legs hit the hard edge of the stairs. He sunk back and seated himself on the third step. He clutched the banister tightly with one hand while resting his sober face in the palm of the other. He didn't want her to go and now as she was already off eyesight he didn't know when to expect her back. _Damn it,_ he cursed inwardly.

He shouldn't have let her. And she shouldn't have brought up his past! Why did she do that? A sense in him told her she was deliberately trying to hurt him but…seriously? She was playing that rough? He had to confess, it hurt, it hurt him when she insinuated those things….He wasn't a bad person. And he had been unaware of the abortion till the day he started to question Lucy's absent baby bump.

He wasn't a bad guy! And for Addison to even premeditate on her own, truthless accusations-

It hurt, of course it did! She wasn't a bad person, either, he knew that, but as she seemed to be converting from kind to mean on a very sudden, maybe that "skill" laid somewhere in her nature. He'd happened to see the gracious saint in her. Even though the apple had fallen pretty far from the tree, seemingly, she had, probably, a trait in her, breed and inherited to resemble her parental derivation, and people couldn't fight their DNA, no matter how much they possibly wanted…

She was the daughter of Bizzy Montgomery, after all.

* * *

"Addison, hello" Her maternal flesh and blood was guarding the door suspiciously, bothering to at least give her a solemn greet. Bizzy's beige eyebrow quirked an inch upwards in surprise at the sight of her daughter standing there, complacently leaning against the white-bricked wall in the apartment hallway.

"Well, are you going to stand there and eye me down?" She swallowed, still shocked as she figured out what to do next. She pushed the door a little wider, "in" she instructed as she hushed her over the doorstep impatiently. She trespassed the threshold and once she was in, Bizzy shut the door close behind them. Truthfully, she wasn't a woman to make a scene in public and God knew who could pop up suddenly, or eavesdrop from inside the elevator… This was an apartment building and as long as she lived here, not that it would be long seeing that she should be on her way to the airport in less than an hour, but at least, when she lived her on a very temporarily basis she would not outrage in front of others.

It was her personal mantra. Do act adequately in public. Anything else would be considered committing social suicide.

She knew as she saw her daughter, the fiery redhead, that their vocals would most surely rise a few pitches within a limit of twenty minutes, approximately.

"What brings you here?" She asked flatly with her back pointing against Addison as she strolled towards the living room, Addison following in tow. It was spacy, different than the cramp-sized entrance hall. The walls were painted optic white and the honey glazed hardwood floor creaked silently as she entered on her ballerina flats. A heavy downpour drummed on the large windows and a small electric fireplace was built in to the wall. Nothing like a real heating one, but the simulating flames generated a cosy affect to the cold, minimalistic interior.

"Dad told me" Addison sat down on the edge of the charcoal grey suede sofa. "He told me you stayed here. For only temporarily" She added, "I heard you're leaving for Boston? Why? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I got fired" She zipped one suitcase shut.

"What?"

"I expected you to know since it was your boyfriend who managed my dismissal. And as he went to gossip to Richard-" Bizzy looked up, seeing Addison's appalled face and she stopped folding her ironed designer garment for a minute. "Don't tell me you didn't know!"

"I…I didn't…Derek and I…we're not doing so good…" She confessed and pushed herself up, careful not to strain her aching knee.

"What a surprise" Bizzy accented sarcastically. "I've been having doubts about you, Addison, but I knew you would sooner or later realize that man is no good for you. Are you leaving him?"

"We were never really a couple" She said, ready to change topic, "so, what you're saying is you're leaving for Boston?"

"Tonight" She placed a carefully folded cashmere jacket on top inside her full suitcase. "I've been offered a job there, as head of GS at Massachusetts General. I can't believe I'm reversing…" She let out a sharp breath, engrossed in thoughts. "I've been having that title for fifteen years already and now I'm 55, I should be chief of surgery by now, not some ten-a-penny department head!"

"Oh, yeah…Well who is the new chief?" She asked curiously.

"Who do you _think_?" Bizzy bit back, sending her a flustered glare.

"Really?" Addison wondered, disbelief floating her voice. She was not doubting for a second the identity of the specially chosen person to take up territory in Richard Webber's office,. "Are you sure about that? He never said anything to me…"

"See?" She made a short, dramatic hand gesture, stating her point. "He's keeping information from you. How good a person can he possibly be?" Bizzy sent her a piercing look,

"Leave him"

_You might have wanted to share that piece of information yourself_, Addison thought silently. But then again, as she thought it over numerous times she realized Bizzy was right for once. Derek had kept things from her, things that mattered. She had been stabbed in the back.

She swallowed twice before looking up, seeing Bizzy stare at her with a strange look, catching her as she tried to balance her injured foot with the other.

"Why are you limping? What's wrong with your foot?"

"Ehm…" She squeezed her knee carefully, "I had this accident…" As she spoke, she felt a massive wave of anger welling up inside her, suddenly aware of Derek's assumedly lacking fidelity, and fury started to triumph her voice, leading her more and more towards a lie.

"Derek pushed me down the stairs" She said at last, surprised by the authentic tone in her voice. Was she that a good liar? It wasn't all a lie, was it? Derek _had_, after all, followed her and that way inflicted her fall…

She could see Bizzy's blank expression twisting into something that resembled a shocked draft on her face. "He what?"

"We had a fight and he pushed me. It wasn't that hard, but-"

"It's about time you stop making up excuses for that man!" She bellowed, "you're never going back to that place ever again, do you hear me Addison?"

"I have to get my clothes-"

"If so, you're bringing your brother. I knew it, the first time I saw you with him...it wouldn't be an equal relationship. You're not giving him any more chances. For how long has this been going on?"

"Not long" She said, "it all started when he found out about me and Mark. He's extremely jealous it seems…"

"Mark!" Bizzy initiated an enthusiastic shout, "Mark Sloan?" Addison nodded.

"I've always liked him!"

"No, you haven't" Addison disagreed, "you couldn't stand him at some point."

"Probably because he's friends with Shepherd, that son of a bitch. As an individual, Mark is not a terrible choice. He's a brilliant surgeon and a joyous man, that's for sure"

Addison gaped. "All the time, I thought you hated him…"

"Not true" Bizzy stated convincingly. "So, he's been showing off an interest towards… you?" A smug smile broke free on her lips and at that moment, she could have pegged Bizzy to be one of those soft at heart, ever loving mothers with a wont to interfere in their children's love life.

"Uhm…I guess" She bit her lip, suspicious to Bizzy's change in mood, "I'm not that sure if he's serious though…"

"Don't worry" Bizzy's stiff hand gave a shoulder a quick slap, "I don't think that man's in any hurry, which is good, considering the gape of age between the two of you" She glanced down on her watch, "speaking of hurry...the cab is already on its way so I suggest you to leave"

"About that…" Addison started, "can I stay? I don't feel like going back to my old place just yet."

"The rental period expires in a month" She dragged her heavy luggage behind her to leave it in the entrance area while she stuffed her leather tote full with the rest of her everyday necessities, "that means I would have to leave you in charge of everything…" She eyed her with uncertainty, as if Addison wasn't capable taking over responsibility for the apartment and the written legalities regarding it for a very short period of time.

"I won't stay long" She assured her, "just a week or so. I'll take care of it, I'll pay the rent in time…I just need to escape for a while. I need to disappear, to think about things…"

"And when are you planning to move on with your life? When next week arrives, what then? I heard you're going to college and I have to say, that's a very reasonable, mature step, even for you, but that's not until September, so what are you gonna do in the meantime?"

Mark's offer rolled in a frenzy inside her mind. Them, taking Honolulu just to spend lazy days on Waikiki beach, she strutting along the beachside in her new bikini while Mark went off to the bar to bring them frozen margaritas or fruity sangrias…

…The smell of heated skin, bedaubed in coconut lotion as they laid on the beige, fine sand…The lively waves knocking them down underwater for a short second…Surfers drifting by on their boards…

She could envisage herself so easily…Addison, in the arms of Mark…It wasn't strange at all. It felt quite natural...Good…

"Hawaii" She said dreamingly, turning to Bizzy. "I'm going to Hawaii"

_I wanna go to Hawaii_

_Build my castle out of sand_

_And I won't need anybody_

_Telling me that I can't_

_And you can't see that you see me_

_If you don't know who I am_

_You can't see that you need me_

_And neither one of us can be found_

_If neither one of us can be found_

_I wanna soak up the water_

_I dream about you every night_

_And in my mind will be an order_

_Take it away in just one flight_

_And you can't see that you see me_

_If you don't know who I am_

_You can't see that you need me_

_And neither one of us can be found_

_If neither one of us can be found_

_If neither one of us can be found_

_**Meiko- "Hawaii"**_

**So, yes it will be Hawaii, then New York. Ahhm…My favorite two destinations in the whole world…My mouth's almost watering thinking about it…:P**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: These Open Arms

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, in which Naomi comes for the rescue : ) This is kind of 'fillerish' although I did intend on writing a Derek/Naomi scene, just didn't know where and in which chapter to put it. I hope this makes it right somehow: )**

* * *

She was happy ,and relieved, to find most of her summer wardrobe still intact in her bedroom closet. The second spring month April had just entered but Seattle was still on recovery from the frozen wintertime and the temperature didn't seem to creep higher than 55 degrees at present, so when she moved back over to Derek's, Addison had brought along her coat and padded jacket and shuffled bikinis, denim shorts and Havaianas to the back of her closet. Her summer attire would suit the tropic weather in Hawaii just perfect though and she smiled as she tossed the large piles on the bed. In six days, she would be off to the famous island, she'd let Mark know she was coming along and seconds later he'd sent her a confirmation message. Departure time, the check-in, and the tickets…it had been all sorted out in an instant and all she could do was packing. She realized she had more than enough time for it but an excited, restless urge ran through her as she picked up a Marc Jacobs printed sundress.

"That one goes along. Definitely" She said to herself, about to sort her stuff into an organized system, "Left piles, yes, piles in the middle, maybe and right piles...not so sure"

It was all too much for a weeklong vacation and she didn't want to be that kind of girl who kept dragging a ton of clothes with her when she wouldn't have time to use even half of it.

She gazed skeptically at an all-length apricot colored tube dress of pure silk. She wore it for her twentieth birthday when Naomi and…Andrew had thrown her a party. It was beautiful. Possibly a bit too much for a relaxing beaching getaway but maybe Mark was planning to take her to an awesome harbor restaurant…And ask her to dance with him…

It was settled. The dress was coming along. She zipped the transparent wally bag back up and laid it on the bed carefully, next to the right pile.

And then bikinis…She let her eyes fare over the small assortment, all of different styles and colors. She held up a bright pink triangle version. To be honest, it didn't do too much to her figure. She wasn't flat but not quite busty either. Her breast were all around nicely shaped and sized but needed some "help" to boost a cleavage. The matching pink bottom was just tacky and she threw it away.

She needed two. One for swimming and one for tanning. The white bandeau was perfect. That way, most of her skin was exposed to the sun and she wouldn't end up with annoying white stripes on bronzy skin after a day on the beach.

And then there was this glistening jet black halterneck…Her absolute favorite. The seam was slipping below her chest and it squeezed her bouncy breasts together, giving every lucky viewer something to look at. She became a damping attraction in that little fabric, yet classy and that was the exact look she was going for.

She put the swimwear aside as her phone called and she glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _00:45_

She'd completely forget about time while digging into her stuffed closet. She was supposed to stay at Bizzy's rental flat in case one desperate neurosurgeon came hammering on her door but she'd been bored after an hour and decided to get some work done at her own place.

"Who calls this late?" She breathed out and grabbed her phone, seeing her father's ID on the lightened screen, "Hello? Dad?"

"_Hey Addison"_ He said over a somewhat crackling line, "_how are you?_"

"I'm fine. Did you know Bizzy's on her way to Boston?"

"_I know"_ He said, non-enthusiastic, "_I was asking about you. What's going on in your life?"_

"Oh, not much really" She lied, "just organizing…stuff…But why are you calling this late?"

"_Oh, yes, about that, I didn't wake you did I?_

"No,I'm still up"

"_Good. You see, Derek just called me. He seemed, well…desperate to know where you are at the moment. I told him you might be at your place but he already went there without result and he thought I would know so I gave him your mother's temporarily address but the doorman wouldn't let him in. Where exactly are you?"_

"Oh good" She groaned, "I'm at home. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Did he wake you?"

"_No, not at all. I'm already up for breakfast. I'm in Edinburgh with my company peers, hence my late phone call."_

"Really?"

"_Really"_ She could hear him chuckle, _"It's wonderful here. Did you know that they make handmade blankets? Of hundred percent lamb's wool. It's soft and comfortable, will keep you warm and cosy. I'm thinking about getting you one. So, plain or plaid?"_

"Plain. No, plaid. It goes better with the couch"

"_Alright then. What color?"_

"Dad" She said flatly, impatient, "what more did Derek say?"

"_Not much. He wanted to know where you were, that's all. Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah. Just a dissension, that's all"

"_And by that you mean a lover's quarrel? Don't worry Addison, every couple goes through it and you haven't been together for long so take it easy. It's all normal"_

"I will" She promised, not in the mood to talk about _that. Even though her relationship with her father had stabilized the last couple of months she was not comfortable sharing such information with him._ She was going to Hawaii, she would be happy and bright, not dwelling over Derek.

"_Alright then, I have to go. I'm already running late. Catch up when I'm back?"_

"_Er, sure. See you then"_

She threw the phone down on her bed and went back to organizing systematically. She had just started the brutal elimination of designer's vesture she most definitely didn't felt like bringing along when her call started another electronic cry.

"Yes?" Without taking notice of the caller ID this time, she flipped it up and kept it in place between her ear and shoulder as she held a see-through blouse up in front of her.

"_Do something about your bothersome boyfriend's sudden whim to call me at this time!" _She immediately recognized Archer, the man behind the frustrated shouts on the other side of the line.

"What?"

"_He's been calling me three times already, obviously not considering the fact that I'm three hours ahead of you! Addison, I need my sleep, I'm in the final stage of my studies and crucial exams are waiting!"_

"I'm sorry" She gritted, embarrassed on Derek's behalf. She was well aware of the nagging weight resting on her brother's shoulders and the importance of passing those final tests of his education.

"Archer, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…what did he say?"

"_Something about he not knowing where you are and that I knew. I told him you were likely to be at your own place but he checked and you weren't there. He wouldn't believe that though. You're okay sis?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. We had a fight and I left…I thought he was mature enough to let my family stay out of it, damn it! He also called dad!"

"_Seriously? Isn't he in Scotland?"_

"He is. He told Derek I was at my place but when he checked I was still with Bizzy and when he went there I'd already escaped back" She sighed, letting out a short chuckle.

"_Playing cat and mouse, huh?"_

"It's not funny. I'm not sure if I can trust him ever again and right now I can't stand thinking about him, let alone talk to him. About that, if he calls you again let me know and I'll-"

"_Oh, I'm going to turn it off right after we hang up, just to be completely safe. You know, cell phone terror is a growing problem" _He said, semi joking.

She joined along. "I hear you brother"

There was a short silence following before he was heard again. _"You're gonna be okay? No need for me to fail and lose my license so I can come saving my sister?"_

"No" She snorted, assuring him, "but I'll see you soon right?"

"_Oh, yeah. If everything goes as I hope for I'll be starting my internship at Seattle Pres. this fall and I'll be settling in before that. July, probably"_

"Sounds good" She smiled, although he couldn't see her, "I have faith in you. Go make us proud and get your ass back here. I miss you"

"_And I miss you. The glue to our family, that's you_"

"Not sure if there's a hell lot of family left. Bizzy left tonight and dad's always on the go. Are you going to see her? She's starting to work at Harvard's teaching hospital, you know"

"_Maybe I'll bump into her. We're doing a lot of research in their skills lab so she might be unavoidable"_

"Yeah…"

"_But Addison…There'll always be us. We're left, whatever happens. You and me. You're my family"_

"Yeah…" Her voice went emotional, "and you're mine. I love you, Archer"

"_I love you too sis. Take care of yourself as I'm gone. Promise me you will"_

"I promise. Good luck. With…everything…"

"_Thanks"_

She closed their conversation and shut her phone close and glanced at the screen. The numbers read four minutes passed one in the night. She let out a sharp yawn and placed herself on the edge of her bed, her fingers twiddling the corner of her satin bedlinen. She had plenty of time so she could just let herself sleep anyway. She shuffled the clothes aside to make space for herself and started to unbutton her blouse when the, surprise, phone called. Again.

"What now?" She grinned, blindly counting on her brother to be back on the other line.

"_What do you mean 'what now'?"_ Naomi's voice buzzed angrily trough the speaker.

"Naomi!" Addison cheered, thrilled and surprised, "sorry, I thought you were Archer…You're back already? How was Miami?"

"_Great. Fabulous. Marvelous" _She said, not holding back the excited adjectives although her flat voice didn't quite match up.

"Naomi?" Addison caught notice, "everything alright?"

"_No Addison, everything is not alright! What the hell are you doing?_"

"Uhm…what?"

"_What did you do to get Derek down!"_

"Excuse me?" Her voice hardened instantly at the mention of him, "why are you talking to me about Derek?"

"_He called me! He was desperate! And worried! He's been driving around the city to find you and you can't even reply to his texts?"_

"I'll ask again; why did he call you? He had no business doing that!"

"_He's worried sick about you! He even went that far to seek up Andrew. He had no idea, of course. I heard you had a fight but that doesn't give you permission to run away from him! Where are you, exactly?"_

"It's more complicated than you think it is!"

"_Because you thought he was going to hit you? Just because lawyer boy did doesn't mean every man does"_

The breath hitched in her throat. "That's not all there is. He called me things, Nai, things you wouldn't believe…"

"_Like prostitute and charity case?" _She wasn't merciful, "_Yeah, he told me."_

"What? He told you? And you don't care?"

"_People mess up. They do bad things. I asked Derek to be completely honest with me 'cause you're my best friend and it takes a lot of crap from you to make me chose side, but those words are nothing compared to how you treated him. Accuse him for being a crappy husband? And father? What the hell were you thinking?"_

Addison argued like an envious, stubborn six-year old. "He started it!"

"_Because he was jealous! And hurt! That you even considered going out with Mark Sloan when you were happy together. Derek has helped you out a whole lot, so much more than any other in your life…And this is you being grateful?"_

"I didn't say yes to Mark before he found out. But thanks to his pathetic reaction, I'm tempted. We're off to Hawaii within a week"

"_And you have no idea how bad he feels. He was crying in the phone and he has no one to talk to. No one who knows you like I do. He needs somebody with him right now and since Sam is being all cranky about a stupid lecture coming up I figured I might as well come over."_

"Derek asked you; whom he barely knows, over to his place?"

"_Yes" _She said a little indifferent, using a humorous tone, "_Don't worry, I'm not planning on seducing him to take advantage before I kill him and hide his body in the back of my car."_

"Naomi, shut the hell up!" Anger rose inside her for Naomi to care for his wellbeing without sensing hers.

"_I'm going as a friend. A shoulder to cry on if he needs it"_

"How can you do this?" A tear escaped down her cheek. She was on the verge to break down and cry herself, stunned that her best friend through eighteen years of trust and loyalty would give up on her like that, for Derek's sake. "You're my best friend. How can you support _him_ and leave me alone like this…"

"_Addison, I would never leave you alone…"_

"Am I supposed to be okay with you going over to Derek's to discuss me? You're my best friend! I'm supposed to trust you!"

"_And you can trust me, Addison! We don't want to leave you out from anything. Please, come on over. That would be for the best. I want you there and so does Derek. That way, you would be able to talk it out as I could star as a conflict solving mediator, in case it gets too bad" _She was teasing by now.

"You don't understand it, do you?" Addison voice was raging a pitch, "I don't want to talk to him!"

"_Okay"_ Naomi sighed, _"then I am"_

"No! You can't do that! You're _my _friend!"

"_I never stated otherwise. Addie, look…He'll be immensely happy if you come too. You're the reason why he's devastated and only you can do something about it but I'm pretty sure after having talked to you for only a few, that you're not planning on and he needs at least someone. He has the right for someone, let that be you, me or his great granny. He's not doing very good so if no one else is gonna step up for him, then I will"_

"I'm losing you" She concluded irrationally, feeling rejected, "He's making me lose you…He's taking my guys away from me…and he's making you choose…"

"_You're not thinking straight. You're being paranoid. Go to bed, get some sleep. I think you need it, and we'll talk more tomorrow. Hopefully you'll have calmed yourself down by then."_

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. What the hell do _you_ know about me?" Losing her reason, she ended up snarling over the phone. "You're a hypocritical bitch."

"_Get some sleep"_ She repeated, her voice composured and hard as she chocked back the worst of anger in it. _"I'm gonna hang up on you now. I'm in the middle of the road and you know I don't feel comfortable being on the phone while driving."_

It was true. Naomi was a very cautious driver and sometimes overly nervous to the welling and bustling traffic around her on the Seattle freeways but now she chose to play that card differently. The road was almost empty in front of her, thanks to the nighttime hour and her only reason this time was to die the voice of her outraged friend out with one click.

"_What the-" _Addison's voice became an angry buzz. That was all she could say before it _clicked _and her voice was gone.

* * *

Naomi sought through Addison's wide collection of wear and picked up a pair of grey cotton sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. She was changing out of her own soaked clothes now as she was standing in her and Derek's bedroom in his apartment. Clothes were everywhere and generous as he was, Derek had donated two wide closets for Addison to use. She got dressed and entered the bathroom in search of a hairdryer. She turned it on and the warm electric breeze blew her wet strands in different directions around her head. She rode by car from her apartment situated at the eastern side of town to Derek's central place, in close reach to the hospital. It didn't take her more than a few meters to run from the parking lot to evacuate from the rain and to his doorstep but she got soaked anyway.

She put the dryer aside and walked down the stairs. Derek was standing behind the kitchen counter opening a bottle of wine. Truthfully, she'd expected him to let her in drunk, heartbroken and with bloodshot eyes but he appeared pretty decent, if not his shirt a little ragged and his black curls rolling out untamed around his face.

"You found some dry clothes" He offered her a smile and a glass, "wine?"

"Yes please" She gripped it eagerly, letting him pour the dark red content in her glass.

"Again, I have to tell you how sorry I am for waking you both up this late" He filled up his own glass and gestured for them to sit down on the couch. "And how grateful I am for you coming out here for me"

"Not a problem. Not at all. And it's Friday, after all. Truthfully, things are a little tensed back at home with Sam worrying about his future with tests and exams coming up on this time of year. Two months left and his third year's accomplished. If he passes. Which I believe he does."

"Yeah, I remember that time myself. There's a lot to get in place to earn the doctor title" He memorized, "what about you? Easygoing about it?"

"I'm more relaxed than Sam, but I'm only in my first year. There's not as much worries resting on our shoulders yet, but I do have my own ordeals waiting and I just finished an assignment in Neuropsychobiology."

"Seriously?" He took a quick sip of his wine, looking up, "that's interesting! Fascinating subject, isn't it? How did it go?"

Naomi shrugged, half smiling. "I haven't gotten the results yet, but I'm hopeful."

"Did you link the biological approach with how mental disorders continues to yield to innovative findings of immense clinical importance?"

"I did" She answered solemnly, like they were having a student-professor chat. "I've spent a lot of time doing research on that, actually I got the chance to get in contact with John Holtzman at the Developmental Neuropsychobiology Laboratory at St. Louis Children's Hospital. He's their neurology department head. Ever heard about him?"

"Absolutely. He's published several articles in JAMA, among others" Derek was eyeing her interrogatively, "you actually got the chance to speak with him?"

"I did. I consider myself extremely lucky. He's such a down-to-earth guy, really warm and helpful. He's a valuable resource at that place and thanks to his contribution my article has got an enriching outcome, no doubt about that."

"Wow. I can't seem to remember me talking to world renowned specialists when I was in med school. I admire you" He took a sip of his glass, "really intrigued about that article. Any chance you could present me with a copy?"

"Sure, no problem. I promised Holtzman one too, renouncing him as a main source and all."

"That's a hell of an achievement, you know that right? One of America's greatest neurologists requesting a med school freshman's assignment?"

"Not only one" She grinned, "Like Holtzman, gifted top ten neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd is showing off his interest too"

"Right" Derek chuckled, "I completely forgot about him"

She gave him a smile from her opposite place on the couch and let the rest of wine soak her throat. Derek got up and went for the kitchen for the bottle and Naomi nodded acceptingly as he held it out.

"Thanks" She breathed, getting her glass refilled. Derek sunk back beside her, silence confronting them as the two were drawn into their respective thoughts.

"So" Naomi incited suggestively after a while, "we weren't supposed to talk about me or what?"

Derek gave her a faltered look. "No, not really. But it helped getting my mind off things" He raised his glass, as in a toast. "thanks"

"You're welcome" She nudged his glass with hers, "I think you should know I already talked to her…"

"Addison?" He looked up, "when?"

"On my way to you. She wasn't exactly happy about me coming over."

"Yeah, I can imagine...what did she say?"

"Oh, a lot, including calling me a hypocritical bitch. And she yelled…and cried some…"

"She cried?" His face was sorrowful, his eyes filled with regret as he met her gaze, "Addison cried over me? God, I never wanted to do that to her…"

"Hey" She put him under her scrutinizing glare, "don't beat yourself up like that. You made a mistake, you called her names and she seems to think-"She cut herself off.

"…I was planning on hitting her" He finished her line. Naomi nodded slowly.

"Right. But you didn't and you had no intentions of doing such a thing."

"Why do you believe me? You're Addison's best friend. People expect you to stick to her side, for better or for worse. I'm just…a guy…"

She gulped down a sip of wine and put her hand on his shoulder as a candid smile tugged at her plump lips.

"You seem like a trustworthy guy. And I'm an exceptional judge of character. Addison had no business talking to you like that. No business whatsoever. It's only fair she'll shred some tears right now. She should feel bad. It only serves her right"

"It's my fault" Derek stared into his full glass, his eyes empty. "I started it. If I had manned up and confronted her with Mark after giving myself time to calm down, things wouldn't have ended this way.

"People get jealous" Her hand was still set on his shoulder, "It's in our nature and nothing we can control. Unfortunately, you acted on behalf of it and the stronger these feelings are-"

"But she doesn't know that. And I told her I loved her but she wouldn't believe it."

"Do you love her? Or was it just an attempt for a cheap way out?"

"No" He met her gaze, "Believe me, it wasn't. I do love her, I should've told her sooner, I should've found the perfect time to tell her."

"There's no such a thing called the perfect time" Naomi chortled, "when Sam told me for the very first time we were stuck in traffic, both cranky after a long day at Uni. I had just failed a test in anatomy so you could say he saved my day, even without candles, red roses and that essential French romance."

"I'm glad" He gave her a forced smile, "but I don't know about us…What if I ruined everything? If she's giving up on us…"

"Well…" She twirled the glass in her hands absently, "I guess you just have to give her some time… I'm a hundred percent sure she'll come around soon though"

Having said just that, Derek's phone beeped, signalizing a new message. He lent forward to pick it up from the coffee table in front of them, Naomi leaning into him so slightly to get a glimpse of the message from over his shoulder.

"It's from her, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" He opened it and the text appeared on his screen. Not exactly from Seattle with love.

_bizzy was right all the time and I was stupid not to listen. For the first its not normal thdt a 35 year old man goes after a barely legla girl. Ive realiserd that by now thanks to my mother. I know you using me but i'm not gonna take it anymore. and its riduculuos how ur trying to get naomi on your side. Find ur own yuo have any. Its obviuos that you dont. Im going to hawaii with mark and i dont want anygthing to do with you ever again._

"So…" Naomi started after a period of shocked silence, "it's obvious she's really bitter and…considering the plenty of them spelling errors… really, really drunk…"

Derek let the phone slip from his hand as he let his head roll forwards, his palms pressed to his forehead. Not knowing what to say she placed a light hand on his back. She picked up his abandoned phone and glanced at the message furiously.

Addison, of all people! How could she?

The phone beeped again and like she suspected, it was another text from her.

_bzzy is the only person I can trust. shes always been there when no one else were. i get so __nauseous when I think about everythng i put her through just to have my way and to be with you. aand i get even more sick when i think abuot how youve using me for the last couple of months. ive talked to you for the last time. good luck with your next catch. are you gonna try for a minor this time?_

"Here we go again…" Naomi muttered, loud enough for Derek to hear. He lifted his head, against all odds a little hopeful.

"What does it say?"

"You don't have to read that…" She tried to hide his cell under the sofa cushions unsuccessfully.

"Naomi…" He held his hand out, "give me my phone"

Reluctantly she placed it in his palm. She didn't want him to read the hate struck messages thrown at him. She could see his face falter once reading the lines.

"She's drunk. And unreasonable" She said determinedly. "I know it's not true and so do you"

"Yeah…" He breathed, confounded. "But why does she even mention Bizzy? I thought-"

"You see, as long as I've known Addison, she and Bizzy have had a stormy relationship. But when Addison gets herself in trouble and other people seem to turn their back on her, she has this strange tendency to go seek Bizzy for comfort and support. Ever since she was a kid she's done that. I have no idea why but it's likely to think that because Bizzy can't seem to function in a motherly role on a daily basis, she sees this as her only chance to at least pretend to be a Mommy and that way protect her daughter from the world outside. I think it's a psychological instinct lying behind all that. As for Addison, no matter how much she seems to reprove of Bizzy, I guess a part of her is never fully capable to give up on her."

Derek eyed her intensely, for a while neither of them rupturing the silence.

"So because of Bizzy…" He said a moment after, reflecting on Naomi's admissions regarding Addison. "…and what she's done to corrupt and brainwash Addison she won't talk to me again? That's what you're saying?"

"I'm saying…" She trailed a finger around the glass's edge, emerging into deep thought, "I don't know what I'm saying."

Derek sent her a dubious look while Naomi fell back against the cushions, sighing. "I guess so. Just…give it some time."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't have time!"

"Then do something! Find her and fight for her and do not accept to be turned down"She was gesturing eagerly as she went in circles around the small table, her opinion set. "You love Addison and people who are in love do crazy things and all is fair in love and war… Step out of your stodgy neurosurgeon shoes and do crazy things! Break into her home or climb up her twelve story apartment building!"

_"_I don't have the physics to do that" He joked, his tension withering a little but still taking in the essence of her counseling speech. Maybe he should go out of his normal self and really fight for her. Put his foot down and claim her attention. He was not going to sit down and passively watch his girl drift away from him. He would fight for love and play a new, improved and modernized edition of him from the greatest of love tragedies, Romeo, only he wouldn't do the same mistake as his predecessor. Situated in the 21st century's hectic city life and not in a small Italian town seven hundred years from today, he was still up to be a love hero. Addison's love hero.

* * *

**Okay, that was a bit ****cliché, with the Romeo thing at the end, I'm aware :P**

**Like I said earlier, I promised the Addek fight to end in this chapter and that's mostly true…expect the non-fighting means there's no more Addek scenes coming up for the next let's say…3 or 4 chapters…But I promise to make it up to you when that happens and I'm a bit excited about the upcoming chapters so I will try to be as efficient as possible when it comes to writing: )**

**Next chapter jumps six days ahead :)**

**Wishin' and hopin' for your review!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: We Go Together

**Hey y'all! Remember me? I was supposed to update sooner but school got me busy for the last couple of weeks. Mark and Addison are left out from this chapter, this mostly centers around Derek on his way home and someone you might remember from a few chapters back…**

**Anyway, don't panic, I have the Addek reunion ready and it will be a happy one. Before that…some drama can't be avoided;)**

**I hope you don't forget to hit the review button. Hit it hard!:)**

* * *

Derek's, or to be correct, Naomi's plan turned out to fail badly and he was just fading back into life's regularities. Addison, his unattainable love in life, the prince charming in him and the perfect scenario where he and her would make up and finally, once and for all put the sulky past behind them and scout at the future lying ahead…

It had all vanished in an instant. He had been hopeful for quite some time, trying to track her down, using phone and personal presence but neither did harvest any result. She was vanished from the surface of earth. She'd given him one sign of life though. Not that it was very much comforting. It was a short text message, sent late yesterday night, eight words of length. _I'm in Hawaii. Do not contact me again. _It was by no means a reassuring one.

Derek curved his neck and looked down, moving the thin stirrer around in his cup of hot cappuccino awkwardly. He felt sickingly empty, like he was suffering starvation and walking around desperately in search of a satisfier to his aching needs. His condition wouldn't exactly allow him to binge eat but he had at least fed his system with something, dry toasts and muesli, for what it was worth.

Naomi had been an incredible amount of help but not even she had been able to open Addison's blinds, she was set on hating him and apparently she wasn't going to stop doing that for a while.

He looked at his watch, sipped up the rest of his coffee and reluctantly grabbed his bag. His flight was taking off in half an hour. Frankly, he had no idea what New York could do to him at this point, he wasn't expecting a bright, sudden scend to the lousy state he was in. He'd been beyond enthusiastic about the national conference to take place in two days but now it seemed…unprofitable and useless to a world-class practitioner like him. Wasn't he already a brilliant surgeon? He didn't need to be lectured by second-rates!

It was more to his trip than work related happenings though, he had promised to catch up with his friends, not that he had a hell lot of them anymore, at least not many he still considered closer in bond than acquaints, old classmates and university alumni's or previous co-workers, and family. He felt his lips tug a bit upwards when thinking about them. He couldn't wait any longer to meet up with his mother and sisters and he longed to play backyard soccer with the oldest of his nieces and nephews and cradle the youngest in his arms again. Not more than four weeks ago, he'd become a proud new uncle for the tenth time to a baby boy, Benjamin. He'd received numerous of freshly taken pictures on his inbox, and he had to say, hair-wise, that boy couldn't be more perfect in semblance to Derek which came as a surprise to all of them, especially since his mother, one of Derek's sisters was against all Shepherd odds- a blonde, her husband likewise.

He got in line and as he waited to board the plane he took his phone from his jacket pocket to dial Addison's number. As expected, her voicemail met him again.

"Addison" He murmured into his cell, his voice kept down as people crowded behind him in line. "Would you please pick up the phone, just for once? We need to talk…I know you're away and I hope you'll have a good time" It wasn't necessarily the truth but right now it mattered more how she was than who she was with, even though the thought disturbed his mind repeatedly.

"I'm fine with it as long as you're happy. But please, call me okay? I'm on my way to New York but I don't want to go when things are the way they are. Let's try to communicate and come to an agreement. I'm not asking you to take me back that easily but we have to at least be able to talk to each other." The line progressed and Derek gave his ticket away on his turn to be let further.

"…Remember, I love you…" He closed his phone as a herd of group travelling passengers came up behind him, turning it off while he still held it. He boarded the plane and was greeted by a stewardess duo, both in their early thirties, bodies long and lean, dressed in the airlines' recognizable navy skirt and blazer jacket, its emblem discretely sewn into the fabric of their breast pocket. Derek headed for his seat, situated somewhere in the back row. He slid through the passage, catching numbers on each rank of seats, pausing next to where his ticket would indicate him to. A dark haired woman sat next to the window, her attention drawn towards an article in what appeared to be a fashion magazine. A beige Birkin tote was placed in the middle seat beside her, occupying Derek's place. Parking most of his belongings in the plane's luggage locker he gave the woman a polite smile.

"Excuse me Ma'am…"

He seemed to catch her attention for in the next minute she dropped her reading material and turned to look at him. Derek parted his lips in surprise and the female's lips formed into a large smile while eyeing him.

"Derek!" She let out a small, enthusiastic shriek, "oh my God, what a coincidence!" She dumped her bag on the floor and stood up to give him a warm hug.

"Vida" He acknowledged with a chuckle, "it is, indeed!" He returned her embrace, "how are you doing? You look great, I take it as the meds did work?"

"Those pills of yours did miracles" She patted his chest playfully while giving him a snap wink, "just like you do."

"Oh" Derek said, a little taken aback, "Right…That's…uhm…good…"

"Come on down!" She tugged on his arm impatiently, then dumped back down into her own seat, "this is so great, you and I going with the same plane! And you getting a seat beside me!"

"It is" He agreed, smiling widely, "I didn't exactly count on that"

"So what's causing your voyage?" She stuffed her magazine into her bag, all the time her eyes fixated on Derek.

"There's a nationwide conference I'm attending. In Manhattan. I'm representing the hospital basically."

"Interesting! Are you gonna speak?"

"No, not this time. Although this year's focus is solely put on inventional microneurosurgery. I've performed a few but not at all as many to be able to perform and to go down deep in the structure of this developing field of medicine before hundreds of highly reputed and respected superiors."

"I'm sure you could" She nudged him in the side with a smile, "you're being modest. They offered you and you turned them down right?"

"Right" Derek looked down, a reticent smile on his lips, "and I stick to my decision. I just don't feel capable enough yet. It's an extremely advancing and rapidly developing side of neurosurgery. I want to get more practice down, be more experienced before I take an offer like that. There's nothing extemporaneous about it."

Vida had her eyes fastened on him. "Sounds like a rational decision. But if you change your mind…I'm sure it'll come out as nothing but a success."

"Wow, one is certainly a fan of mine" He joked, then falling back on a serious note "thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that. What about you? What's in store for you?"

"Remember I told you I got a job in the New York Times? As chief editor?" She smirked, "I'm starting next week"

"Right!" It dawned on him, "of course, God I completely forgot…" He touched her arm comfortingly, "how're you doing? How's your nerves?"

"Oh don't remind me" Vida let out an exaggerated groan, then unleashed a short laugh. "I've been a mental wreck for the last couple of days. Of course, I'm beyond thrilled and forever grateful for getting an opportunity this big but my worries seems to always catch up with me somehow. Firstly because I don't have any experience as an editor except from a junior title in a lousy money magazine."

"We all feel that way before starting our first big job. And you have an incredible resume. You have three academic degrees at the age of what, 25?"

"You're such a charmer!" She giggled, "but let's be realistic, I'm 28"

"And 28's perfect."

"Yeah, well…a perfect ago won't get you very far, coming to a world metropolis for the first time" She sent him a small smile, then bit her lower lip skeptically. "I don't know a single person in New York, expect from my boss. And I don't even know him!"

"I feel terribly offended" For the first time in a while since Addison's leave, he found himself throw a humorous line as he a held a hand over his illusory wounded heart, "how come you didn't think of this guy? You know me"

Vida giggled, her soft gaze resting on his, "actually, I don't. I wish I did though. You're a great guy"

"And I think you're a great woman" He complimented her sincerely.

"I'm happy you feel that way" There was a slightly surprised change in her features, "frankly, I'd feared Addison had made you think the worst of me"

He felt a rip tear his heart apart as Vida pronounced her name and he tried his best to hide any visible, emotional arousal.

"Of course not, why would you think so?"

"Derek, seriously? She doesn't like me. You're her boyfriend and she seems like a very defensive person…I guess it's just her protecting her territory, but believe me, I wasn't trying to piss her off"

"I believe you" He said at last, swallowing. Vida noticed the strange, avoidant look he had on his face and suspicion filled her eyes.

"Is everything okay? With you and Addison?"

His eyes hit the floor. "No. Not really…"

She moved a little in her seat to turn her body and her full attention towards him. "Really? What happened?"

"Let's talk about something else" He suggested hopefully. To be honest, a curious and apparently, a little too eager female acquaint was not helping him very much right now. "Is the apartment ready for you?"

"Derek" Looking closer upon her face, he could clearly see the trace of genuine concern spreading on her olive skin and she touched his hand, proving to him she was not falling for his low lie. "You're not fine, I can tell and confident as I am, I won't believe my presence is causing you worries so tell me; what's going on between you and Addison?"

Derek fell silent and while she counted the quiet seconds on their row, she started massaging his hand with her satin felt fingers. Noise was interchangeably raised, and then killed again between the mass of passengers around them but Vida seemed to block it out as she had her focus on Derek the entire time.

"It's a long story" He confessed at last, "I don't think you wanna know"

"I do. I do wanna know" She had his hand captured in hers, "tell me. We're stuck in a plane for the next five to six hours and there's no excuse such as a story too long to tell" Golden sparks from her eyes hit his as she gazed at him, expectant. "Tell me"

"We…we had a fight."

"A fight" She said, some skepticism evident in her voice, "Is that all it takes to break up these days? People throw fights at each other all the time."

"Things are different for us"

"How?"

Derek labored a sigh, then looked at her with a dismissing face, hoping she would sooner or later, preferably sooner, give up on digging down deep into his sore relationship history.

"When I tell you it's complicated I'm not exaggerating the slightest"

"I heard you" She nodded, "but you don't seem very fine to me and obviously you're very sensitive to this stuff and I want to help you out of it"

"You can't help me, Vida" He sent her a tired smile, "I appreciate you trying but the only thing you can do is to sit here and listen"

"Then tell me. Confide in me" Her silvery voice reached a voluminous pitch and she grabbed his arm with fuller strength this time. "I'm all ears to you"

Derek looked past her and out the window, watching the ground slip beneath them as the plane scended for the sky in a rush, the blast of the robust engine reaching their ears.

"I got jealous" He admitted, following their ride to the thousands of meters above earth through the small window.

"Why?"

"When Addison and I first met she also met my best friend, Mark. But when I started to move in a serious direction with her, the two of them lost contact. I reckoned they were too different to ever start something more than occasional, meaningless sex. I guess I was wrong…" He swallowed hard, thinking about what to come next.

"Oh my God" Vida was perfectly capable to see where his story was heading and she let out a sharp gasp while muttering, "that nauseating bitch…"

"Don't call her that" He frowned, his voice held strict.

"Sorry" She jumped a little in her seat, "I wasn't talking about Addison, but that guy Mark…" Derek could tell she was lying but chose to proceed.

"We were practically a couple when I told her I was going to New York and I suggested she should come along. You know, to explore the city, see where I grew up…Get introduced to my family…I wanted her to get to know that part of me. My family and I are close, despite that I live on the other side of the country"

"That's so sweet of you" She whispered, her doe-eyes flashing a sad looking flare, "I can't believe she turned you down…to be with that other guy?"

"Yeah. But that's not the main part. What bothers me is that, likely because of me, she turned to him again"

"This is getting weird, I don't understand…"

"I don't know how to explain it all to you but a week ago, when I came home from work, she was there and I confronted her. I didn't want to believe what Mark had told me so I honestly expected another response, an explanation or something to let me know there had been a misunderstanding between the two…But she couldn't give me one, instead she considered his offer and because of that, I let my jealousy get the best of me..."

"A-ah" She nodded, suddenly familiar with the next part, "I understand. She got mad for being forced into an intimidating position like that, so she raised her voice and you yelled back, with good reason, and she went mad and you went mad and that's how the fighting started and it all just escalated…" She nodded to herself, "I know the drill. I've been in a quite melodramatic relationship, myself."

"Really?" Derek couldn't help but utter, his voice spiced with some sarcasm, "Have you been in an abusive relationship before, and then finally break free only to get your new partner's fist in your face and relive your worst nightmare all over again?"

Her face went numb. "Of course not…"

"Exactly" He lent back in his chair and grimaced triumphantly, his voice self-accusing, "But Addison has and no one should expect her to deal with this once more. It took her a lot of courage to get away from it and now-"

"You… hit her?" Vida's plump bottom lip was trembling as she eyed him, the healthy glow slowly but surely fading from her cheeks like the newly shared information was too much to handle for the confident beauty.

"No" He breathed, "God no…I would never…"

"…And I'm not getting the heck of it" She added in a dejected tone.

"Addison seems to think I did. And I'm not blaming her; I made a move with my hand and her past is making her more suspicious, less tolerant…I don't know, if I'd been watching myself from the sideline I would probably think that way myself. But I didn't and I know I would never, that much I trust myself. I don't know what to do to make her see it as I do and she won't listen, she won't even try to trust me. That's what makes it painful"

"Let me summarize this" She said, heaved with thoughts, "You make a move and she takes it as you'll harm her" Derek nodded, "because she has been a victim to an abuser and that's understandable. That's basic trauma psychology but you know…it's sounds kinda weird…" Her smooth forehead created a deep, suspicious crease and her pair of trimmed eyebrows crashed against one another as her head revolved around Derek's concern for Addison, "you're telling me she's become a suspicious person from what she's been through but you can only be this much suspicious before it all goes to your head and _bang_!, you're being paranoid…I think she is not normal and I think she is focused on searching for your mistakes only to blow them out of proportions and to get you down and take all your self-esteem away."

Derek wasn't sure to laugh it off or not but to a certain point, she was quite entertaining while performing her psychiatry major sketch. She would make a crappy shrink.

The bitter, dismayed trace lying low in her voice and the disrespect she was clearly showing at Addison while talking, what was made his angel kindle.

"Just try and shut the hell up before you've walked a mile in her shoes, would you?"

"Derek…" She shook her head a little, "the last thing I wanna do is to start a fight with you but you strike me as the guy who goes all the way to please your loved ones. I get that you're hurting over Addison but maybe you should think about terminating this haltering relationship? For real this time. Have you ever considered the fact that you could be better off without her? You gotta take a step back and think it over, find out what you want. It's not all about her, you have a major say in this as well. I worry about you and I'm afraid if you're not listening properly to your inner self you're gonna get yourself hurting even worse."

He snorted, as to dismiss every aspect of her "friendly advice". "You think I'm hurting? Well, I can't really argue on that. You know why?" His eyes sent double daggers her way, "Because she is not here with me. Yeah, and with the 'she' I mean Addison. This trip was gonna do good to us. This trip was gonna be the first of many where we would go away, just us, as a couple. She's given my life so much joy, and happiness, even a challenge every now and then, ever since the first time we met. She's my fresh breath of air and more than that, she gets me. Every piece of me, my every weakness and strength…She takes it all. I'm not a smooth surgeon boyfriend package that comes without flaws although it appears that way sometimes. And she knows it…You're right in your suspicions, I am hurting and in misery right not. And it's not because of her, it's because she doesn't let me love her. You can evaluate me all you want but it won't make your assumptions less incorrect and you should tread carefully when bringing her name up. You don't know her like the rest of us do." Derek brought up a last issue of a Seattle newspaper from his briefcase, separated the pages and looked at her from over the top of the tabloid, adding bluntly, "take note of what I'm telling you. It's meant to be a friendly advice"

"Sorry then…" Taking his hint of wanting quiet, she unfolded the Vogue she'd left in her bag and taking in the vision of perfect girls with heavy make-up and brilliant wedding costumes posing in the magazine.

"You don't have to apologize" She heard Derek say behind a front page article. "It's not your fault. I just can't talk to you about Addison. I don't want you to feel offended" To her surprise, he peeked his head out behind the newspaper, offering her a small smile. "Let's talk about something else. It's gonna be a long trip, we need some happy. Let's talk about you. What's new with you? Expect from the editor chair waiting for you on Eighth Avenue?"

"Nothing" She stated unenthusiastically.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing" She confirmed, "it's rather the other way around, like what's not new and what I've given up on to get this far. I have no idea what's waiting me in New York. It's been my dream for so long I can't remember…To get here and get a significant career nailed down in this amazing city…I want to live the American dream but now, when I look back, it's all clear to me what I'm giving up on. My friends, my normally so intense social life…My family, my identity, my roots, my heritage…I want the job, I want it so badly but it's the only thing I've got over there. I don't know a living soul and they don't know me." She gave Derek a desperate look, "what to do? I'm socially broke."

"Trust me, you're the last person to have a hard time making contacts there. And besides…I didn't quite expect you to forget me so soon. I may not live there anymore but I still know how to crack the code to become a part of the Manhattan cult" He put his paper aside, "I'll be more than happy to show you around if you want to, maybe introduce you to some people…"

"Oh my God, seriously?" Her face lit up, "that would be so much helpful!"

"Sure" He shrugged, "no problem"

"You're such a sweet man" Graciously, she shook her head in disbelief, "since you've already offered this much of help I just wondered if you could tell me how to haul a cab outside the airport and how long it takes by taxi to get from JFK to Park Avenue and 8th street?"

"Forty minutes to an hour, maybe more, depends on traffic" He shot her a confused look, "why do you need to take a taxi? Ride with me"

"What? But you don't...You live in Seattle, you drive it there, do you have access to another car? You can rent one but-"

"My brother in-law is lending me his BMW" Derek went into his bag to catch the keys, letting the set dangle on his finger with a victorious smile. "And here's the keys"

"I truly appreciate your offer" She pressed a hand to her chest, "but you don't have to. I'll get a cab and plus, it's lot like I'm saving a whole lot, it's only 50 dollars."

"It's dinner" He said with a persuasive grin, "Come on. I know you want to…"

"Alright" Vida gave in. Who was she to turn a man like him down like that anyway? His ocean eyes could get her into anything…"In that case, I'm making you dinner. As revenge" She teased by last, "My apartment needs a housewarming party although I'm not quite sure if just the two of us makes a party but anyway…"

"Alright then" Derek held out his hand, "it's a deal. What are you making me? Pizza?" He quipped, earning a soft smack on his arm.

"Of course not!" She protested but giggled, "Why does everyone assume I'm pizza lady?"

"Because you're from pizza land" He smirked, "or maybe you have something else in mind? Like…pasta?"

"Okay, alright" She scoffed, a smile still apparent on her lips as she fell back in her seat, her head angled to the side a little so her face was directed Derek's way. "Trust me, I'm gonna make you anything but pasta or pizza. Trough my exceptional skills and interest for cooking you're gonna experience a whole new world of exquisite, fascinating food from each and every single corner of the world."

"Wow" He uttered, completely entranced. "But just so you know, I don't mind pasta, nor pizza"

"Well I do" She said, this time on a more serious note, "I'm not criticizing anyone but to me, most people seem to prefer food such as Mexican, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, the sort that's been established and grown popular all around the world for a long time already. It's good food but not necessarily something I would call gourmet, if you know what I mean. I've been cooking since I was eleven and I dated a chef once and he got me completely hooked on the Moroccan cuisine. I wouldn't exactly leave out the French one either. It's...there's a reason why it's famous" She widened her eyes, dedicated as she spoke, "I'm gonna find a good, old manufacturer and get all the basics I need and you're gonna prepare yourself for a once in a lifetime culinary experience."

"I can't wait" He sighed and smiled, and this time he meant it. He lent back a little till he found a relaxing position and offered her a wide, frank smile and she returned his fond expression from the seat next to him. He locked his gaze on hers and golden sparks from her olive green eyes met up with the crazy blue swirls in his. They were miles above earth and a gush of excitement hit his stomach. Addison wasn't here, he had to realize the fact, but still, he felt a little more at ease having Vida as a companion on his trip. He didn't know if the rise in his mood was caused by the fact that he was being high- literally, with the massive motors rotating like crazy around them, and that he would crash back to his miserable self once the plane touched down, or that the charming woman beside him actually had a healing effect to his woe by just being nice. Either way, he was enjoying this moment and he knew he would for the next six hours, both on the same ride, both destined to hit common ground.

* * *

Derek killed a yawn once he climbed out of the car after having taken Vida home to inaugurate her brand new apartment. In the name of the event, she'd had a glass of champagne but since Derek was driving, he'd settled with coffee. An exchanged toast and two hours later he left. And now he was here. He was home. He shut the door close and walked across the dark graveled driveway slowly. His childhood home, a classic white two story house built in the mid 60's with the basement and an attic and the distinguishing blue front door appearing before his eyes. He was struck with awe. It wasn't a fashionable building and taking it in for a closer inspection he noticed old white paint slowly starting to flake off the wood, but it was his home. His sanctuary. The place wasn't grand but it had been big enough for two adults and five kids anyhow. His mother used to say 'wherever there's heart, there's room too' and it turned out to be true. Friends of Derek and his sisters had always been welcomed to their home and by every occasion, around Christmas time in particular, Carolyn made sure to arrange a big, packed party for them all to attend. Fights and profound grief, endless happiness and wild excitement had been shared within those four walls during Derek's childhood and growing up. He'd moved away from home a long time ago, but still it felt like every emotion was still present, hanging there in the snug atmosphere and although he didn't believe in spirits and all that paranormal crap he got a sense of his diseased father's warm existence still soaring around in every room he entered. He couldn't explain it, it was… just a feeling he got each time he returned home. Like some part of him that was still there somehow, to look after him, to guard Derek, his only son. He smiled at the door sign. It read "Shepherd family" with two big and five smaller people sculpted into the pottery plague, each person with a letter on their chest. His parents with one C each- for Carolyn and Christopher and their hopeful ones'; N, D, K, S, A

He rang the door and half a minute later he heard footsteps from behind the door. He backed off a step as the door opened, in the next second seeing his mother, for the first time in over a year. She was standing there, so kind and motherly, dressed in black slacks and a chocolate brown zip jacket, her face with a beautiful, healthy glow to match up with the wedding band and engagement ring still hanging proudly on her finger.

He should have called. He knew it. She expected him this week but not today…She opened her mouth to speak but was left without words. A glistening tear popped free from her brown eyes as she took a step forward.

"You…you…" Her voice faltered while eyeing him from head to toe and back up, like she didn't believe this was her son. She knew he was tall and pretty with voluptuous supermodel hair but…he was here. The Derek she knew was never there anymore. He was absent and soaked with work, he had barely time to call and when he promised to pay her a visit, she made herself not believe it until she saw it.…And now she saw it. She definitely did.

"Mom…" He was finally able breathe it out once he pulled his arms around her. She threw herself around him and hugged him hard as the tears welled from her eyes, her voice cracking between a laugh and a cry.

"You're here. You're finally here"


	26. Chapter26The Distance Between Two Truths

**Howdy:) I presume you're all, like me, busied up with school/work and Christmas preps.? Anyway, I hope you've got the time to read the latest chapter of mine and review it. I've noticed the lack of them lately and I hope you share your opinion, whether it's good or bad. Motivation seems to die a little when I don't get your note and that's not fun cause I would want to finish up on this story:)**

**Lots of Derek centered stuff this time. Too much chit- chat perhaps but keep in mind, one more chapter less to go before Derek gets his Addie back:)**

**Enjoy this last piece of weekend and have a nice week to follow!**

* * *

"Do you remember we all used to sit down every other Thursday night with a cup of hot chocolate?" Carolyn put a cup of cocoa in front of Derek where he sat at the kitchen table, watching the empty street through the window, his expression thoughtful.

Having the hot beverage planted in front of him brought him back to life and he gripped the cup gratefully. Carolyn fell back on a chair opposite his, her focus constantly on him.

Derek looked at her for a minute before his gaze dropped to the table, "Yeah, I remember…"

She gave him a smug smile from behind the large cup. "After Dad died I made sure to use those particular days to gather you all. I was always so worried. You were busy people but you showed up, all of you. I made sure to make something, be it a cup of hot chocolate or lemonade…And sometimes I baked. Cookies and pies…muffins…" She looked into her cup, "I was hoping that weekly 'session' would encourage you to open up to me, and your siblings, about all your worries and thoughts and every unanswered question you were being left with."

"And it worked" He said solemnly, "we all became lighter at heart. You healed us"

"No" She hesitated, "we all healed each other. Just by being there and leaving the rest of the world out for a minute…It brought us even closer. Although I wish the circumstances would have been different, I look back and I can't help but smile at the thought of us. I think we were able to turn the aftermath after the tragedy into something…less horrifying."

"Yeah…" He looked up, "but why are you telling me this?"

"I'm so happy you're back. I miss having all my children here with me" She gave him a shy smile, "you're so far away from us. And Nancy's in Connecticut but there's only so much time she can devote to her old mother. The new practice is not cutting her a break and with four children..." She paused to take a quick sip, "The other two in tow lives fairly close but I can't expect a whole lot from them either. You're all busy. Giving birth to five doctors clearly has its ups and downs" Derek nodded and turned his head to roll his eyes without his mother noticing, knowing which sister being next.

"And Amelia…" There was a twinge of guilt in Carolyn's voice as she uttered her youngest daughter's name and a heavy sigh to follow as she put her cup down, "well...we all know she's not here…"

"God…" He groaned, "don't start"

Tension and awkward-felt hostility filled the room each time the subject 'Amelia' was being brought up, the hatred emotions counting ten times stronger on Derek than the rest of his family. His youngest sister was only five when her father was brutally ripped from her life and a decade later, it became clear that the grief went deeper in her than the rest of them. Alcohol and prescription pills ended up being a poor solution to relieve her loss for a short period of time and slowly, but surely, without anyone really realizing, she became an addict to the strong stuff. She was devastated and broken and let Derek pick up the pieces of her crackbrained contrives as well as dealing with the fatal outcome of a near death experience after a purposeless overdose.

After that, he and his three other sisters pulled away, and years passed without a shared word. For a while, even Carolyn, who appeared to be the most welcoming, compromising mother had doubts about her daughter's recovery and if she would ever really be able to withdraw from her drug obsession. Angered by the lack of support her family showed her she left to prove them wrong and a year later she got accepted at Harvard Med. Two more years had passed since and Amelia only had to wait another one to finally be able to dive into medicine for real.

"Derek" She reminded him, "she is your sister"

"She stole my prescription pad! And she wrecked my car! She's nothing but a scummy criminal, that's what she is" He put his cup down with some force, definite.

"Please don't talk about her like that." Carolyn rubbed her forehead, caught with distress. "Unfortunately we can't make up what she did but she is your sister. Your family. Do you really want to risk losing that over a stubborn personality? I wish you'd call her. You're the adult in this, she's still so young…"

"It wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. I have three honorable sisters, I'm not sure if I would even notice losing the fourth and saddest excuse of one"

"Derek!"

He sighed and pierced his eyes into hers. "What do you want me to do, Ma?"

"I want you to make things right with her because she certainly won't be the first one to swallow her pride. It's been four years, Derek, four years without contact. A lot of things have changed since and she doesn't know. About your divorce, about her beautiful nieces and nephews, and the thing with Kathleen…" Her voice was being brought to a sudden halt as she paused in her vocal tracks and looked down.

"What about her"? He looked up, aroused.

"Nothing" She said, a little too hasty while putting on a brave face, "don't you worry. We're all just so happy to finally have you here"

* * *

"Oh my God! This place is unbelievable!" Addison shouted from the grand balcony at the backside of what was going to be their residential place for the next week, the hypermodern beach house situated only meters from the beach below her feet. She squinted at the strong beam of sun as her vision rolled over the amazing living view in front of her. Aquamarine waves slapping against the small dunes of sand elegantly, tanned people circulating in their tiny beachwear, hammocks rocking back and worth, tied in between the sturdy palms, big monstrous mountains running along the northern side of the island, fencing them in protectively.

"Mark!" She yelled at the glassed sliding door, pushed all open, "Look! We have our own jacuzzi up here!"

"I know" She heard him from downstairs, "I read the prospect. There's another one in the bathroom. And a sauna. And our private gym and mini spa" A jiggling sound came from the stairs as he climbed them.

Addison turned to face him as he appeared in the doorway a second later, a bottle of vintage champagne along with two glasses in his hands.

"They left us this" Addison grabbed the glass he held out for her, "as a welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Sloan. We wish you a pleasant stay" With a humored grin he cited the short message left from the resort crew along with the fine bottle.

"What?" She bellowed, then tore the white card from his hands, "seriously? They think I am married…to you?"

"Don't snort. And what's so bad with being Addison Sloan for a week anyway?" He shrugged.

"It's horrible!"

"It's better than Addison Shepherd"

For a swift second her confident appearing fell apart, her face tensing, completely bedazed.

Mark noticed. "What?"

"What did I tell you Mark? Say his name again and-"

"I didn't. I said his last name."

"Whatever" She muttered, "mention him ever again and I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" He teased, "spank me? I don't mind"

"I don't know. Yet. But the point is…I don't want to talk, or think about him. Don't ruin our stay"

"Just want to make sure everything's fine. I honestly never thought you would come along 'cause of him"

"No, everything's not fine!" She walked in random, restless circles around him, "he turned out to be a man completely different than who I thought I knew by now and he's caused me so much pain, he got Bizzy fired-"

"I thought you hated your mother" He unwrapped the golden paper around the champagne's bottleneck, throwing an outsider gaze in her direction.

"I'm not very fond of her but she is my mother, whether I like it or not. And she didn't deserve to be treated like that. She's been working at the hospital for three decades and… Derek just happened to come along a year ago" She brushed some imaginable dust from the back of her skirt, making sure to keep her clothes spotless as she sat down in the picture perfect, three thousand dollar outdoor furniture, the wide couch clad in a delicate, ivory dressing.

"She's done so much for the sake of that hospital and he's just a newbie…"

"You might be right but she's, whatever happens, a fighter and she won't have a hard time finding another job. I heard she got an offer from Boston. Is she gonna take it?"

"She already has" Addison lent back and threw one long leg over the other, "she left a week ago."

Mark eyed her suspiciously. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…" A smile broke free on her lips, and turned into a big grin shortly after, "of course I am. We're in Hawaii! Look at this place!" She flapped her arms excitedly and jumped up from the pillowy couch. She placed herself beside Mark, who was standing with his elbows planted on the balustrade as he scouted at one beautiful nature's treasure to another.

"It's pretty great, isn't it?" He gave her a frank smile as she came closer.

"It is." She closed her eyes for a minute to fully enjoy the sound of the calming waves rolling upon the beachside. Their temporarily home was situated so close to it, she could almost feel the salty splash from the sea raining on her face.

"It's…amazing" She looked at him, "let's just enjoy this week to the fullest and forget about everything else"

"Okay" He took the bottle from where he'd left it minutes earlier, Addison following him as he popped the cork with efficient fingers. She held her glass out and he poured it full with golden exclusiveness. She raised her glass and tapped it against his. "Cheers"

"Welcome to Hawaii" He took a thirsty sip.

"Welcome to Hawaii" She echoed, "I wish you a pleasant stay"

"I'm sure it'll meet my expectations, Mrs. Sloan"

"No!" She giggled, "what did I just say?"

"That you would punish me. Go on, I'm sure I can take it" He grinned persuasively. Emptying her full glass, she felt the alcohol slowly, but surely start to play around in her blood. In the next minute, her lips were on Mark's. Slowly, he put his glass aside and shunned away from her a little, a baffled look on his face.

"Are you sure…you're not advancing a little too fast?"

"Stop asking questions…" She parted her lips and ran her fingers down his naked arm, exciting the man in him. Hesitantly, he gave in and kissed her. Her lips pushed against his, forcefully, confident. Mark placed a hand on her back and she threw an arm around his neck. They became louder and angrier so Addison had a hard time uttering her exact words.

"…And just…enjoy…"

* * *

Derek made his way between the group of tables in the dimly lit bar on Madison Avenue. It was crowded, as always. Since being in med school he and his closest group of friends had been frequent guests at the place. The drink prizes were held at an affordable level for a poor student's wallet, the atmosphere quite informal with a relaxed attitude but located at one of New York's fancier streets and therefore able to keep out most of the heavy drunkards. He had so many memories from this place, from fifteen years back in time…

Most Friday's he and his fellow students came to celebrate the start of the longed for weekend and devour drinks until it was as obvious as written on their forehead with a black marker; _DRUNK, _and some swayed home on unsteady feet, sometimes alone, sometimes with a girl, or a boy on their arm to 'keep them company' which, in ninety-nine percent of the case, happened to "accidentally" roll out into a one night stand…

Also, it was where Derek met his ex-wife. Her group of dental students had come to crash the future doctor's night out with their presence and flaming and bad words had been thrown from each party's table. As the evening progressed and with alcohol consumed in every body, the arrogant attitude from the opposite tables seemed to change miraculously and people from both flocks were able to lead a civilized conversation with each other.

Or civilized just wasn't the right word…One of his owns escaped to the back of the bar to engage in a threesome with two blonde and busty dentist students and as they happened to leave the door unlocked, Derek busted them on his way to the bathroom. He didn't know if they were practicing today or if they even got their degree but from he saw back then; they were quite…oral.

He came to talk to Lucy at the bar while bringing his group another round. She was drunk and talking nonsense to the bartender while desperately looking for more cash to make up for her final drink. Derek came to the rescue and handed her a ten dollar bill. They ended up talking and an hour later he carried her on his back all the way to her apartment since her growing blisters wouldn't allow her to take another step. He would never know why women always chose lousy shoes.

Although he would never want to go back, even if he could, he had to laugh a little. They were so young and so stupid in so many ways. There were moments worth remembering during his early adulthood but as he and his drunken bargirl grew up, things complicated, their real personalities crashed against each other's, and reality came to hit him in the face; they were just not ought to be a long term couple.

He didn't want the bargirl from 1993, he wanted the new, improved version of Addison…

"Shepherd!" He went in further to find four men gathered around one table, one of them raising his whisky glass at him. Two of them being his fellow graduates from Columbia, Wyatt van de Burgh, neurologist, commonly known as a national jerk in strong belief of being God's gift to all women out there, Rory Zimmerman, also a neurologist but a more calm and settled version of Wyatt. The other two was his previous co-worker at his Manhattan practice, James, and Noah, a cardiologist and his oldest sisters' husband and with that, Derek's brother in-law whom he'd come to see as a real one.

"It's good to see you, man" James shook his hand tightly, "you look good. What have you had done?"

"I'm not quite there yet" He chuckled and slapped his arm before moving aside to greet Noah in a slack hug, "Hey! It's been a while. How's everything going?"

"You know, same old. Crazy hectic but good" He leaned in closer to take a look on Derek's face up close. "I bet it's Botox. You have to give me the number to whatever clinic you're using" He mocked, "those smile lines of mine is starting to bug me"

"I support that theory" He heard Rory say beside him as he emptied his glass.

"Funny" Derek slapped his back and took a seat next to him, staring straight at Wyatt who'd been eyeing him with great interest since he arrived at the bar.

"Long time, no see, dear friend" He joked, raising his voice to a brutal pitch once a waiter passed their table, "hey, you! give the neurosurgeon a drink! Double scotch, single malt to be exact!"

Derek shook his head and exchanged looks with Noah and Rory, all three slightly uncomfortable with the way he chose to treat others with a job not quite as impressive as his. Not a 'please' or a 'thank you' from his lips, ever.

"You know, Wyatt" Derek grabbed half a mouthful of peanuts and chewed down, "you and I were never really friends. From what I can remember you ignored me since our very first day in med school"

"We're all grown up now" Carefree, he shrugged it off.

"You mean all of us expect yourself right?" Noah queried.

"Well, I guess I have a confession to make. I was jealous of your hair. And then of your girlfriend. Who turned out to be your wife. Who ended up being an ex-wife. So I slept with her"

"You slept with Derek's wife?" Rory, who was ending his second glass, chocked on his drink and all three men's eyes were drawn towards the overly confident neurologist.

"Ex-wife. I don't go sleeping with married women. How little do you think of me and my moral?"

Rory snorted. "Have you met you and your moral?"

Wyatt trailed on, indifferent. "Getting in Luce's pants is quite an achievement, you know. She's the Porsche you've always dreamed of but never get to ride 'cause the type of vehicle is so out of your league."

"I'll take the Porsche over Lucy any day" James remarked, "I think she's overrated. Undoubtedly she's pretty but there gotta to be so much more to a woman in order to fall for her"

"…Says the guy who married his high school sweetheart" Wyatt snorted, "I bet you regret it now as she's got lovehandles and saggy tits."

"Did I just hear you talking shit about my wife?" He pushed, "she's given birth to three full term babies and she's working day and night."

"Oh, please" Wyatt lent back in his chair and ran a hand through his slick hairdo, "she's a general practitioner. She sits on her ass all day and prescribes ibuprofen and antibiotics. That's hardly work."

"Another word and you're on the floor bleeding" He gritted while souping up the rest of his whisky. Noah and Rory, both husbands and fathers, sent Wyatt a warning look.

"Ruthie's beautiful" Derek turned to James, "she's all through an honorable person. Kudos to her for being able to juggle a hectic career and a family."

"To Ruthie" Noah raised his glass, praising the wives of the three, "and Elle. And my Nancy. For being amazing doctors, friends, lovers and mothers. Our wives are quite sensational."

"For them" Everyone expect Wyatt joined in excitedly and clashed their glasses with each others.

"It's sad" He thought of loud, watching the four men taking each other's side and shutting out his point of view, "I can't believe your dominatrices indoctrinated you to step into the henpecked husband role without objections from your parts. And now you're all trapped in the miserable 'family guy corner'. How can you all be so standardized?"

"One can only speak for himself but I love my life as it is and I'm sure Noah and James agree with me" Rory received definite nods from the two.

"…But of course, if you rather want to sleep around with Derek's ex…You know what they say. One man's trash…" A united laugh broke out without Wyatt joining in.

"She's a treasure to every man, including you. You're just too virtuous to admit that the thought of her tends to cause your nocturnal emissions. But yeah, I will. We're gonna have a great time together" He turned to Derek, "you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not" He shrugged, "go ahead, serve yourself."

"Why would he?" Rory lent across the table a little to get a proper look at Wyatt, "she's been out of his life for years already. And besides…Rumor has it there's a new woman in his life…" He was trying to approach the topic in a discrete manner but his plan seemed to go all wrong; the eyes of the three other doctors were already stuck on him.

"What?" Noah shut his head up, clearly intrigued. "You have a girlfriend?" He placed a weighty hand on Derek's shoulder, "and you didn't bother to tell me, your bro?"

"What?" Derek looked around, just as baffled as his companions, "how do you know?"

"My sister's friend's cousin saw you walking the streets of Seattle with a redhead by your side"

"'My sister's friend's cousin'" Wyatt repeated amusingly, "you sound like gossip girl."

"That's quite a confession to make, doc" Noah joked, "didn't know that was your thing. At least it explains why you're always out of reach every Monday between 9 and 10."

"Hilarious" He replied sourly.

"A person whom I don't know saw me with Addison?" Derek broke into their subtle bickering.

"It's Addison now?" The shareholder of his ex-practice flashed a grin, "cool. What's she like?"

"Is she a doctor too?" Rory wagged his glass so the shot of amber liquid squelched inside, "you met at Seattle Grace right?"

Again, four pair of eyes stared at him curiously.

"Actually, she's not" He tried to sound as placid as possible. He did not quite feel like feeding the gossip hungry men. "And we met at a bar"

"Just like Lucy…" Wyatt muttered.

"Aaand?" Noah egged on, "what happened?"

"What do you think happens when you meet someone in a filthy bar?" Wyatt ridiculed, "You've been married for too long. I can't believe you gave your life up at 25"

"My life will outfox yours, anytime. I have a job I love, a family I cherish and plus, if you really need to know, our sex life have never been better. Nancy pampers me every day" He wiggled his eyebrows, insinuating.

"That we don't need to know" Derek grimaced, then hid his face behind the whisky glass.

"Speaking of the devil…" James looked past them, his focus drawn to the entrance longue and soon he'd attract his fellow doctors' attention too. Ahead of them, passing the bar desk on her black and shiny Louboutins, came his sister. Nancy was 5'9 so she didn't quite need the extra centimeters that were being added to her height, 38 years of age and a highly respected gynaecologist by profession. She was wearing black trousers and a silvery crepe de Chine blouse underneath her full coat.

"I was invited to a party" She remarked, hands on her waist as she approached them. "How come I'm the only girl? I'm not entertainment."

"Don't worry" Wyatt grinned, pleased with himself. He and Nancy had a history, years before she met Noah. It went strictly after his rule, 'no commitment, all sex' and with time she became bored and frustrated with him and found out he was not the man to give her what she'd always wanted.

"I've seen it already"

"I get to see it every day" Noah grinned like a child on Christmas Eve and placed a quick kiss on Nancy's lips before heading off to get her drink.

"I've seen it too" Derek joined in, everyone's eyes enlarging, not even the van de Bourgh forming a feisty remark this time. Nancy's lower lip dropped to the bottom of her face and she sent a threatening look his way.

"What did you just say?"

"Yeah. You were fourteen and I was only twelve. I'd never seen a female's bod up close before and at that time, the interest started to grow on me. I was a dork by then, you know I didn't have a chance on anyone. So when you got home after dance class, I spied on you through the bathroom door…"

"Oh my God!" She hid her distorted-disgusted face behind a hand, "that's sick! And nasty! You're a pervert!"

"No, I get it" Rory looked up, "who hasn't done the same thing? We were all losers in high school and don't argue with me on that Wyatt, you were quite the geek yourself. None of us had girlfriends but still, we were boys with a boosted hormone level…We wanted boobs just like the rest of the guys."

Nancy faked vomiting, "How much did you…see?"

Derek shrugged. "Everything"

Rory and James exchanged excited glances. "We haven't seen anything"

A snicker escaped Wyatt's lips as he turned to the neurologist and the neurosurgeon, "I'm sure you didn't miss out on a whole lot. She was flat by then and decades later her chest's still got quite the horizontal surface."

With a huff, Nancy wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she sat down. "Would someone shut the mouth of him?"

"It's good to see you, Nance" Derek got up and pressed a kiss on her cheek, "how're you doing? And how's the fab four?"

"I had the busiest day ever" She let out a sigh, "back to back surgeries. It seems to be the ovarian cancer time of year. One nearly died on me."

"But she survived?" Derek popped a peanut in his mouth.

"Yeah. I was able to stop the bleeding at the very last minute. God, she was a complete mess on the inside. It looked like a uteral bloodbath."

"Nancy, I do believe we have one last thing in common" Wyatt insisted with a sly grin, "we both do vaginas. You and I…we make the pussy whisperer"

"I am so relieved I didn't start something with you" She dropped her bag to the floor and fell back in her chair, shaking her head at the hopeless man. "and I can't believe you've got the nerve to insult my profession like that. Do you know I saved eleven thousand lives during the last two years? Yeah, I've got my own, accurate statistics. I matter that much"

Derek put on a wry smile, strangely amused by the two. "So how's my nieces and nephews?"

"They're all doing great" She gave him a positive nod, then turned to Noah as he came back from the bar, balancing a tray with drinks on his hands.

"Yeah? You told them I'm here?"

"I did" She watched Noah deal out the shots of alcohol to each and took a snap taste of her martini. "They're all so excited to see you again"

"Really?" His smile widened, "I can't wait to see them"

"Well, expect from Dominic…" Noah muttered as he seated himself next to Nancy. She shook her head and sent him a look that said 'shut your mouth and leave the topic'.

"What?" He refused, "it's true"

"Noah!"

"What's going on?" Derek raised a brow, growing suspicious. "Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing" Nancy waved him off, "he's just being a bit tricky, that's all. Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll come to his senses once you come over"

"You can't talk to him" It fell hard on him; Derek's oldest 9 year old nephew was starting to withdraw from him and putting distrust in every promise he'd ever made.

"I've been a regular in his life since he was born and suddenly I'm not. He has the right to be angry with me. You can't fix this by talking to him, neither of us can. Action speaks louder than words. Let me take him out on a boy's night, just us guys."

Nancy played with the single olive on her drink stick. "Okay" She gave him a hint of a smile.

"…So Derek's got a girlfriend" Rory spoke up next, radically changing topic.

"…Who's not a doctor" Wyatt finished.

"Derek's got a girlfriend"? She looked up, her interest lit.

"Let me repeat it" Wyatt tried to make a point, "who's not a doctor"

"What a shocker" Nancy's voice was marked by sarcasm, "and I thought becoming a doctor was the easiest thing in the world. That explains why Harvard accepts all sorts of morons."

"So what is she? If she's not a doctor? A prostitute?"

"Thankfully that's not the one and only option. 'Survive four years of med school and a year of internship hell or you'll end up a whore' Rory gritted, "Harsh"

"Then what is she?" Wyatt speculated, "teacher, pilot, nurse, waitress?"

"We're not gonna bet over thousands of different occupations" Noah broke in, "and frankly, it's not our business anyway"

"She's…a…" Derek rubbed his cheek and stirred the liquid in his glass by shaking it a little. It wasn't completely true yet, seeing that Addison hadn't started her studies, but she would within a few months so it couldn't be that far from the truth anyway.

"She's a biology student"

"At which Uni?"

"No, she's…She's in college"

"That must be a bit weird" Nancy commented bluntly, "being past thirty and still stuck in college"

"Maybe she chose the wrong thing at first and decided to start over again in order to get her dream job. I think it's brave. And kinda cool" Noah assumed.

"No, guys, you're misunderstanding…She's actually not…past thirty…"

"So she just recently turned thirty" Rory shrugged, "same difference, she's too old for school anyway"

"No she's not" Derek stated, drawing absent circles around the edge of his glass, "she's…twenty…"

Instantly, he regretted saying it. For what reason did they need to know? And besides, she'd likely made up her mind already. She didn't want him, ignorant to the fact that he wanted her so very badly…

A gush of disbelief spread around the table. Today's shocker was out in the open New York air. Derek was with twenty.

"Derek!" Nancy's voice resembled a shriek, "twenty! Have you lost your mind?" She dug into her purse to catch her BlackBerry, "does mom know?" Derek shook his head.

"She will not approve of this, let me assure you" She sent him a sharp look over her phone as her fingers attacked the keyboard, "I'm gonna call her, right away…You're finally home and first thing we get to know is this! She's got the right to know, I just prayed to God hoping she'll withstand the heart attack…"

"You're not calling her" He took her phone, "this has got nothing to do with any of you."

The three men stared at him, astonished.

"Talk about robbing the cradle…" Wyatt, who was more commonly known for his regular playdates with women from Manhattans finer districts than his actual neurological expertise, had a hard time adjusting to the latest news. Derek, of all men. He was skilled, and steady and not the adventurous type who had settled with not to ever settle. Twenty…Not even he had gone that low but he was surely open for it if the chance arose!

But Derek…?

"Are you perhaps…having a… mid-life crisis?" The tone in his voice had changed in an instant.

"Definitely" Rory was one to embrace the news, open-armed. Humor and some sarcasm were present in his voice as he threw a mocking line, "next thing is he shaves off all his hair, jumps on a Harley to outdo Mother Road, once and for all, and get Madison's initials tattooed on his balls."

"Actually…" Noah cleared his throat discretely, slightly affected with Derek's unforeseen announcement "I think it's Addison, not Madison…"

"I'm not having a midlife crisis" Derek commented briskly. He should've kept his mouth shut. When not even Wyatt was able to throw him an unsympathetic remark or just a taunting snap, things had to be far beyond bad.

"I don't get it" Nancy ran both hands through her hair, frustrated, "I really don't. You've been married for a long period of your adult life, you get divorced and you go and do…this?" She flapped her arms in a gesture, "don't you understand that you're at completely different places in life? I can't think of one thing you and this…girl might have in common."

"Does the fact that most of us have gotten a family by now make you feel left out of our group?" Noah questioned, sympathy showing off through his eyes, "does that make you panic and therefore run in the opposite direction towards something younger in order to stop the years from slipping by?"

He was surrounded by concerning looks by now and he snorted loudly. Not only Vida was trying to talk him down with all her psychological nonsense, now his friends, and his family, were doing the same!

"Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter anyway. The last thing I need is a hobby psychologist's opinion" He swallowed his half full glass in one gulp and gritted triumphantly. Two shots down, still a whole lot more of them to go because he was going to stay a while. Maybe he didn't need a shrink, but he wanted the arrogant and unaffected attitude the rush of alcohol gave him after a few too many.

He wanted to stay indifferent now as he was going to realize the brutal fact.

"We're broken up. It's over"


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: The Sunny Side

**Hello lovelies! Wow, it's been quite some time, huh? Do you even remember me and my fic? ;) I really hope a few of you do 3 So the last update happened to be in the end of 2010 and I actually started writing this chappie at the same time. Craazy, I know. I've been thinking so many times about a continuation but the whole year of -11 has been the busiest, worst and best part of my life so far so it didn't leave a whole lot of time or motivation for me to do this then. But I'm back now; older, (hopefully a little) wiser, and really creative it feels like.**

**I used to have the plot and all plans for this story all worked out in my head but of course, I didn't write them down. BUT I still have the major things intact and know how to work on this story and hopefully make you Addek fans a little happy with me : ) **

**As always, I'd love to hear from you! If not on here, why don't you tweet with me? :D follow me on majasweettweet!**

**Happy weekends!**

Derek engaged in the New York gazettes mid page news when Carolyn entered. He arrived home three days before the yearly conference would take place and he had yet two more left, so far spending them drunk out on town and lazily inside the house. She grabbed a crisp slice of bread from the toaster, filled her coffee cup and sat down beside him.

"What are your plans for today?"

He flipped a page. "Dunno"

"You came home late last night" She set her eyes in him in order to attract his avoidant gaze.

"Yeah, I was out…"

"Till four o'clock in the morning."

"Something like it, yes" He folded the newspaper and put it aside, catching a package of Aspirin. He pressed out two white pills and swallowed both with a sip of water. "Why? I'm not sixteen. I had the day off, I'm an adult and I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Not in my house"

He sent her a tired look as he put the paper aside, "I should go get a hotel then. If me staying here comes with all sorts of conditions I might as well leave. I'm an adult and I make out my own freetime"

She touched his hand, "I didn't say you couldn't. And yes, you're a grown up person with all the rights and privileges that comes along with it. But please Derek, try not to wake up the whole neighborhood. And when you go to the bathroom…" A slightly awkward grimace painted her face, "try to aim for the goal…and not spill it on the floor…"

Derek watched her, stunned and humiliated, "I did not-"

"Oh, believe me, son, you did. Just keep in mind, that I'll be no one to clean that up. And don't leave your dirty underwear all around the house. There's this brilliant, new invention called the washing machine. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes" He confessed a little timidly, responding to his mother's sarcastic, but definite reproval. "Sorry. I'll go get it."

"Yes, you are" She picked up the newspaper at where he left it, throwing an eye on his lightened cell. "Oh, someone wants you. Vida" She read, "who's that?"

"Friend of mine"

"Whom I've never heard of" She responded, inquisitive.

"I have quite a few friends you haven't heard of" Derek shrugged nonchalantly as his eyes attentively scrolled the small screen in front of him, reading.

_Hey you! Feeling spontaneous today? Wanna catch up? I could make you one of those gorgeous meals I was talking about the other day. No? Yes? ;)_

_-V._

"She's a colleague, or…?" Carolyn pried behind a random campaign page.

"No" He shook his head, still focused on the query, "she's a journalist. An editor, even"

"Wow" She commented dryly, "what does she want?"

"She wants to cook for me"

"The good, old-fashioned housewife, huh?"

"I don't think so. She's much more of an up and coming career woman but maybe she likes both. That's most men's perfect wife stereotype you know. A woman who can do both."

"I see." Her eyes didn't leave the page eighteen. "So you're planning to get seriously involved with this woman."

"I don't see why that would be a bad thing"

"I just thought you would never remarry. And…" She cut herself off.

Derek noticed. "And what?"

"Nothing, really. I just…I may be completely wrong but I got a feeling you had something going on with that Dutch woman"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your personal assistant. I talked to her on the phone once. Seemed like a lively woman."

"My personal, what?" He gave her a look of utter bewilderment. Carolyn forced a dramatic sigh as she threw the paper over.

"Really Derek, not even Elvis had a self obsession so prodigious he couldn't recollect his staff. And you're just another middle class New York guy. The Dutch woman!" Her voice rose a pitch, "the royal!"

"Have you gone out of your mind?"

"No! I talked to her on the phone. I didn't quite get her last name but it was Hannah something…or was it?" She put an inquiring finger in the air, "no, I remember, it was Holly! I knew it was something starting with an H…Holly the duchess!"

_Holly. Holly. Holly…_The name kept sweeping randomly around in his head. He didn't know any Holly. Except from whom he took sax lessons with in high school. Holly Geiss. She was a strange one. They took opposite classes so they barely saw each other outside the rehearsal room and if they did, she barely made an effort saying hi. She always seemed so bitter at something, whatever it could be…

Other than her, he'd never come across any Holly in his life.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't think of any-"

"Or was it Molly then?" She cut him off," I _could_ be wrong…"

_Molly. Mooolly…Molly. _His mind was blank before suddenly taking an unexpected turn. _Dolly. Dolly. Polly. Polly._

_Anna._

Pollyanna. The name was there, clear as day.

And then it came all back to him, in less than a blink of an eye.

Pollyanna was perky and bubbly. Pollyanna could say loudly whatever twisted thought was in her mind effortlessly and always find a way to just laugh it off. Pollyanna was stubborn but acknowledging, pure and dirty, sweet and feisty at the same time. Pollyanna was red hair and blue eyes with a shade of grey in. Pollyanna was she he'd left behind, she he'd given up on. Pollyanna was his past, and yet he longed for her to be his present. Pollyanna was just an alter ego.

Pollyanna wasn't real.

Pollyanna was Addison.

* * *

"I have to go" He spoke up, a little too soon, "see ya later"

"People who haven't been to New York even once, doesn't know a thing about living life" Vida beamed as she walked the boulevard, passing famous Saks on her right. The ray on sun hit her tanned face and she plucked her large sunglasses from her head and placed them strategically on her nose.

"Really?" Derek chuckled beside her, eyewear neatly put on him, too. "that's kind of a ruthless statement to make. Not everyone are meant to be the urban kind"

"Yeah, but…I mean, who would be happy living in, like, Indiana or Texas…or Alaska…?"

"If you didn't know by now, I'll be happy to inform you that Texas is the second most populous state. Houston city alone has a population of 2 point something million."

"Bad example" She winced, "it's all cowboy-y and stuff. I don't like that"

"I'm sure the people there are just as fancy as we over here" He gave her a smile behind the dark shades.

"'doubt it" She retorted, her mood experiencing a dramatic rise once she caught eye of a small, nevertheless luxurious lingerie boutique. She stopped dead in her tracks to inspect the window display. Long, hairless mannequins were clad in tiny embellished bras and thongs and corsets, others in miniature negligees.

"Come on" She ordered excitedly as she grabbed Derek by the hand, showing the door open. "I need to try some of this on"

"What?" He hesitated but picked up a random panty from the rack once he was lead inside. "But _this_ is barely anything" He grimaced, holding the stamp-sized thong up in front of her, "and look at the price! "

"It's quality. Quality costs" She said indifferently, working her way through a collection of silvery rhinestone decorated push-up bras, draped in baby yellow satin. She held it up in front of him.

"Whatcha think?" She raised an awaiting eyebrow.

"Very lovely, indeed" He acknowledged positively.

"Sexy, huh?"

"I wouldn't say sexy" Derek said truthfully, "but cute. It really is cute"

"Cute" Vida echoed, her voice dropping ten enthusiastic levels, "you think it's cute? That's it?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"This" She showed the jewelry bra in his face, "is not meant to be cute" She double checked the price tag that was hanging onto the skinny strap, "you don't pay 300 dollars to be cute"

"300 dollars? That can't be right"

"I'm afraid to tell you it is, Sir" A slender shop assistant came up behind them, her hair long and ultra blonde, her height matching Vida's. "But this is uncompromising quality we're looking at" she felt the bra up with loving strokes, "it's handsewn in France and if you look at the fitting and tailoring...it's as gorgeous having it on as it is beauty to your eyes…if you want to treasure your girlfriend here" she nodded at Vida, "this would be the perfect gift."

As a response to the woman's presumptions, Vida expressed a curt giggle. Derek's face reddened.

"Oh, you're getting it wrong" He breathed, offering her an apologizing smile, "she's not…we're not…"

"I'm sorry!" She slapped her palm across her mouth, "I just thought…you're so beautiful people and you looked so happy together so I assumed-"

"Never mind" Vida cut her off impatiently, "everyone keeps saying so. Now, if you don't mind…" She nudged her head to the side, silently urging her off.

"Absolutely" Serving as the modest and mannered servant she was, she instantly backed off, leaving them to themselves. "Any questions of any kind, just let me know"

"I'm gonna try this on" She decided, catching another piece, a lilac one, from the hanger. "you're gonna wait for me?"

"I'll be right outside" Derek dumped down on a generous couch outside the changing rooms, grabbing a random magazine, starting to flip through it.

"Okay" She put on her sweetest response before ducking behind the velvety curtains. Once she was in, she turned to the grand mirror, eyeing herself, satisfied. She was already halfway on her mission in making Derek hers. Soon, if everything kept going smoothly, he would be eating out of the palm of her hand and Addison would be utter and complete history. She wouldn't let that redheaded minor who lived off her parents' success and reputation come between them. She had barely hit twenty, damn it! She couldn't possibly understand what successful men like Derek had ever seen in her. She didn't come off as appealing at all. Thankfully, he'd come to his senses by dumping her. What Derek needed was a strong, brilliant, grown up young woman who had the guts to stand on her own two 80 inches long legs and perfectly pedicured feet, yet being given a softer side, an urge to settle, marry and have kids. She closed her eyes and let a wide smile play across her lips while imagining the future laying in front of them. Their kids would be stunners, their palace-like home nonetheless. She wouldn't have any second thoughts about leaving her home country behind just to live with Derek. But he had to sacrifice Seattle for her. There was no way she would ever get comfortable there. New York on the other hand…Oh, New York. If he gave her him and a posh brownstone in an upper neighbourhood along with the absolute real estate accessory to rich people; a Hamptons summerhouse, she would be happy and not ask for anything else. Expect for the amazing kids, preferably twins so she could that way have two of them, a girl and a boy would have been perfect, all in one go, and to get married before her thirtieth birthday. It was two more years left so she would play it cool and casual and not stress out too much about it. If he proposed on her twentynineth, timing couldn't be more perfect, she calculated whilst getting undressed.

* * *

"Surfer chick over there's checking you out" Mark announced over their lunch table as he emptied his second bottle of beer. Having been at the beach since 9 in the morning, they'd decided to step aside for an hour or two when time signalized midday.

"What?" Addison munched on her fries, trying to spot his aim and sure was he right. A tall, sportive girl, presumedly in her mid twenties proceeded next to them, addressing them with a smile, offering Addison a second look, and what seemed like a swift wink. She carried her board underneath her arm while running the other through her blonde androgynous do.

"What? No! I'm not…and you don't know for sure if she…if she's" She raised her eyebrows anxiously, "lesbian…"

"Course I do. Judging by the look she just gave you…go say hello" Mark urged, "and don't forget to introduce me. You can't let her pop your lesbo cherry without me being present" He gave her leg a twin nudge, "go, go, go"

"No! Mark!" She protested, "I'm not playing for that team. I like penis, okay? You, of all people, should know that by now," Oblivious to the returning blonde surfer as she sat back facing her, she kept verbally going on about how she would favor the other gender.

"Addison..." He cleared his throat, seeing the sexy stranger nearing them.

"…I like real penis. I need real penis! I don't believe that some purple, sequined dildo will serve same purpose as one gloriously, big, pulsating COCK" She almost licked her lips, Mark cringing a little while seeing surfer girl's reaction. Her lips parted and she stopped dead in her tracks, reversing a little, even.

"A real cock…made of real flesh and blood..."

"Addison!" Mark made her aware using one strong nod. She turned in her chair, the bikini clad surfer appearing before her eyes. A short break of silence followed before she went first, breaking the ice.

"I didn't break into anything did I?" Her voice was surprisingly sweet and innocent. Sure, she was a damn pretty girl but the boyish cut and her long, trimmed limbs presented her as someone who would pick sports and performance over makeup and stilettos any day. Most definitely a lesbian, according to his own, very private calculations. The hottest one he'd ever come across…

"No, no" He grinned, "you have to excuse my date here. She's way too obsessed with one specific thing, as you probably heard" he turned to Addison, "you pervy little being. I told you it would be a good idea to subdue your enthusiasm a little-" She responded by kicking his leg with significant force. Mark winced but still kept the naughty grin.

"Okay!" A shrill laugh escaped the girl's throat as she was shifting her weight from her right to the left, clearly a little bit uncomfortable.

"…Anyways, I just wanted to introduce myself" At last, she offered them a tanned, bracelet-y arm, "I'm Jaymie, I work as a surfer instructor around here. I failed to spot you yesterday when we had first class. If you're keen on learning, just track me down. I'll be here every day" She was giving Addison the same wink she'd done minutes earlier.

"…Aand…we're having a party tonight. Here, at the taphouse. Please come, it'll be lots of people and alcohol and…stuff…" Jaymie looked past her shoulder as a sturdy guy came up behind her, poking her impatiently.

"I gotta go" She turned in the opposite direction, closely following the man, "but I'll see you there? Around nine?" Mark gave her a positive nod and she ran away, assured.

"'Please come?'" Mark quoted her, intentionally sassily, "that girl couldn't be clearer"

"Shut up" Addison breathed, falling back in her chair, "she's gonna talk about us to all of her students and they're gonna think we're some freaky sex obsessed couple. That's why she invited us so we're gonna be some twisted sort of entertainment for everyone to point at. I'm not going"

Although she probably wasn't aware herself, Addison was following the flirtatious female with her eyes as she was now standing in a group of four other surfer dude-ish looking men, squeezing the water out of her hair. Addison's lips parted a little and her eyes didn't seem willing to let go of them just yet.

The downright penis-loving redhead in front of him was enchanted…by a woman.

He snickered. "You so are"

** It might seem impossible right now, but the Addek reunion is closer than you think!**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Can't Fight Biology

**Hey guys:) I hope you haven't forgotten about me and my story although I so get it if you do. I've been absent for so long. Sorry a million times. I love to write, I've just been so caught up lately. Just recently I've focused on my other several-chaptered fic but I really think I'll be able to juggle both. **

**Like I promised in the last chapter(which is like a zillion years old) the Addek reunion is closer than you think. Actually, it's just around the corner. Which means, they will meet again in the next chapter. I promise. Yes. This time I do. It will be a little messy one for sure but I think it's gonna be a little fun as well. And hopefully, a lot cheesy.**

**I hope you have an amazing weekend : )**

* * *

_Hawaii, late evening_

Addison stood in front of the bathroom mirror, inspecting herself. She was almost ready to go. Somewhere down the line, Mark was able to talk her into attending the beach party after all. She wasn't going to be long, she promised herself. She was just not in the mood for making new friends, do all the small talk, get wasted and make a fool of her drunken self in public. Movies, ordering in pizza and cuddling up on the couch seemed like a way more attractive alternative but she decided on going, for Mark's sake. It couldn't be that bad either, could it?

She ran a hand through her hair, touching the soft fabric of her dress. It was light pink and satin-y and she'd ditched her bra so if the night turned out to be a little bit chilly her saucy nipples would happily play a round of peek-a-boo with the other party attendants.

Mark entered, holding on for a minute so he could admire the sassy girl in front of him.

"You're smokin'' He mumbled, pressing her into his arms as his neck as his tongue started to play in the back of her neck. He peeked over her shoulder and got a real peek underneath her dress, realizing her bare breasts were hidden under just the thin piece of satin.

"Wow. Excellent" He complimented dirtily, "I would like some of that tonight. You're ready to go?"

She grabbed her clutch and spanked his ass, ushering him out of the room decisively. "Let's go"

* * *

_New York, morning_

"Morning" Derek greeted, full of beans, as he entered the kitchen where his mother was battling a pancake batter.

"Hey" She lighted up, seeing her son's energetic face. She went by his side to greet him with a mug of coffee before he got the chance to do so himself. "You look all rested and happy"

"I am in fact" He stated contentedly, "I had a great night's sleep. And I came home early last night. Babysitting and hangovers rarely make a very wise combination"

"You're right about that" Carolyn smiled, "I bet sweet Leah can't wait to see Uncle Derek again"

"I guess I'm the more excited one" He laughed, stealing a glance at his watch, "It's been so long. They should be here around 9?"

"Yes" She said, fridging the batter for some cold care, "sweetheart, did Kat talk to you?"

"About what?" Neglectful, he popped a grape in his mouth.

The doorbell kept her from responding and Derek jumped up eagerly. His sisters and his wonderful little niece would greet him at the door and he just couldn't wait.

"Heeey!" He called out in ecstasy. Like he reckoned, on the other side stood his sister Kathleen, looking exactly the way he was used to. She had a slightly more relaxed sense of style, different from his oldest sisters, Nancy and Liz. She had a classic pair of jeans on, black flats and her blonde hair, significantly different than the rest of the Shepherd sibling's characteristic dark brown mane, hanging loose. On her shoulder weighed a heavy diaper bag and she held onto the squirmy tot in her arms. The toddler was beautiful. She had dark curls, close to match her uncle's, and her eyes were a mix of forest green and azure blue. She instantly took notice on the familiar guy in front of her, not a tad shy she held out her hands and her Pooh bear.

"De-ek! " She uttered, almost perfect and Derek more than willingly took her in his arms. "look my Pooh"

She pressed the yellow teddy bear up in his face proudly whilst receiving numerous of tender kisses from her uncle.

"Yeah, look at your Pooh" He admired playfully, "that's a gorgeous Pooh." Leah let it slap his shoulder softly, "how's my lovely Leah doing?"

"Unkie De-ek here. And gra-ma" She stated once Carolyn came to the door to greet them. She ruffled her hair softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, that's right princess" Derek confirmed, "grandma and uncle Derek are gonna stay with you the whole day"

He took his sister in a close hug, his little niece still safely installed in his arms. Being parents to a little heartbreaker like that, Kathleen and her husband were well used to having their daughter catch everyone's attention first.

"It's good to see you Kat" He kissed her cheek, "I missed you"

"Kat, may I have a word?" Carolyn came up to her, addressing her discretely.

The psychiatrist dropped her bag with Leah's toys and change and sent a look at the door, "I don't have the time. Tom's waiting in the car and we should really get doing-"

"You didn't tell Derek?"

"Tell me what?" Apparently, Carolyn wasn't able to make it very discreet. Kathleen sent her mother a distressed look. "Mom, you're not-"

"He has the right to know. He is your brother?"

Now, Derek was growing a little suspicious. "What's going on?"

"Derek-"

"Mom!" Kathleen protested.

Leah was petting Derek's curls but just now, he was too alert to notice. Something not good was definitely up and he didn't have a clue.

"Your sister is sick" Carolyn admitted at last.

"You make it sound like I'm doomed" It came from the shrink.

"I'm worried about you!" Sensing her son's overwhelmed look she took the two year old from him, catching Leah's attention. "you wanna come with grandma in the kitchen? I made something special for you, are you gonna help me prepare it?"

"Don't mind her" Kathleen took off in a hurry, "I have to go"

"Hey" He grabbed her hand before she even made it to the top of the stairs. "Talk to me"

"About what Derek?" She pressed, "The fact that you took off and left us all hanging here? You didn't respond to my e-mail, didn't ever call me up…but now you're back, mom's golden boy is back and she expects us all to jump from our seat and greet you again. Because all of a sudden, you decided to drop by"

He grabbed her closer. "What's happening to you?"

"That's none of your business"

"It is my business. I'm your brother"

"Wouldn't a brother ever bother to send his sister a single message? Or is that too much to ask, O'big-important neurosurgeon God?"

"I'm sorry" His eyes fell to the floor when uttering his sincere apology. "But Kat-"

"I'm not gonna die, okay? And it's barely cancer. There's this lump-"

"CANCER?" He sounded terrified.

"It's benign" She reassured while taking a seat at the bottom stair outside the entrance door. "I'm in for a lumpectomy today. It's an easy procedure. I should be back home tonight"

He joined her at the stone ground, sitting close. "but it's surgery"

"Yeah…"

"And you hate surgery" Derek said, knowing his sister well. "You think it's butchery."

"I am a shrink. Explains it all, huh?" She gave him a dicey smile, a soft chuckle escaping his throat. He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"You should have told me"

"I guess"

He gave her a serious look. "you can't stop telling me things."

"I…" She breathed, repeating herself. "Guess…"

"I don't wanna hear from mom"

"You know what _I_ don't wanna hear from mom?" She turned around and held an accusing finger up against his chest, a small smirk tearing her berry lips. "or Nancy for that matter. You dating a schoolgirl twenty years your junior!"

"Fifteen" He corrected hastily, "it's fifteen. And I'm not" His voice dropped, "not anymore."

"Why not?"

"She's screwing Mark" He responded quickly. Bitterness was evident in his voice. He tried to not let it get the best of him, but it drove him mad and, outrageously emotional.

Kathleen made wide eyes, not seeing _that_ coming. "Wow. Ouch. He stole your girlfriend."

"I'm seeing somebody else" He decided to dodge the painful reality. "She's lovely. She's really lovely."

"So soon? But you just broke up with the young-"

"She. Broke up with me" He accented angrily before turning on a softer note, "We're not official. Yet. But we enjoy each other's company. I want you to meet her. She just moved here"

"Are you? Planning on moving back here?"

"Maybe" He confessed honestly, "I have nothing holding me back in Seattle." He looked at her pallid face. "Why are we still talking about me?"

"Because there's a lot to talk about"

"We were talking about you." He took her hand in his, "you're gonna be fine. You have every statistic on your side. We're gonna beat this"

"I am. It's an excrescence. Hardly anything to beat"

"Still, I'm coming with you" He insisted.

"What? No. You're supposed to babysit my daughter."

"I'll bring her with me"

"You stay back inside" She nodded at the house, "I need you at an arm's length and besides, she hates hospitals."

"Fair enough" He decided, "we'll meet you in post-op"

"Didn't I just say my daughter hates hospitals?"

"With me, she doesn't. I'll keep her safe and sound. And post-ops are cosy after all." A new idea arose in his mind, "you know what, we could gather everyone. Tonight. Or tomorrow. At the house. The whole bunch. And the neighbors. Celebrate your healthiness. And the new fake boobs that comes along with it."

Kathleen groaned. "You don't think I'm pained as it is? Derek, you know I hate attention. Especially when it goes straight to my new rack!"

"I'll bring my date" Derek lured her, "I know you're dying to see how she's like"

She debated his offer for a minute. "If you bring Wyatt-" She warned.

"-you'll kill me." He knew, "You find him revolting and you don't get what Nancy ever saw in him and why I still catch up with him."

"You know me"

"I'm your brother" He blinked triumphantly.

"I hate you a little for doing this, you know. I'm only in so I can meet with your new gal."

"You're clinically curious, you know that right? If someone ever make it an illness you'd be the first one diagnosed."

"I just want to see your gal" She whined, "And I want you to be happy. For real, this time."

"I think this might be it" He contemplated optimistically, "yeah, I definitely think I could be happy with her."

"Good" She kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I meant to. It was just…hard. You're an emotional person and so am I. I guess I didn't want to see your reaction. I was afraid you'd make me break down"

"Why is that a bad thing?" He spoke softly now, his hand stroking up and down her back.

"You're my brother…"

"Exactly. Brothers are supposed to be there when you break down. They're supposed to stand there and catch you when you fall. You should've let me be there. You and I have something special. I feel so close to you. I know it's politically incorrect to say it, but you're my favorite sister" He hugged her close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know" It came from her, "I've always known. And I love how we don't have to say it out loud. That I'm your favorite."

A superior grin painted her face and Derek nudged her playfully, shaking his head joyfully.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Who can blame me? I'm your sister. Can't fight biology"

* * *

They were so wasted, all three. Addison could barely stand her feet and she held onto Mark for dear life while he struggled to insert the key in the lock to their door. Jaymie moved around, dancing strangely to some kind of inaudible rhythm. Man, that girl was surely high on something.

"I wanna screw both of you so hard" Jaymie stated once they were inside, wriggling out of her skirt and heading towards the minibar. Triumphantly, she held up a bottle of fine wine.

"Hold that thought!" Mark yelled out before disappearing into the bathroom, desperate to empty his alcohol bladder.

"Aaaaddi-sssssson" She accented with some drunken difficulty while tripping on unsteady feet towards her. The redhead was occupying herself holding onto the sides of a table, regaining some balance while battling towards a growing nausea.

Jaymie grabbed her hair and felt up her right breast insolently. "I'm a dyke, ya know. A dyke who happens to loooove penis."

"That makes you…" Addison slurred, not quite sensing that a strange woman, a lesbian, had just started to undress her body hungrily. "A bisexual…"

"I hate that word" She complained, unashamedly sneaking a hand inside Addison's dress. "I'm a lesbian. Who happens to long for cock. But I'm sooo turned on by you. I bet you taste amazing. I wanna lick you everywhere…"

"She's exquisite, isn't she?" Mark came back, seeing Jaymie literally drool over the redhead's half naked body. "She's my girlfriend"

"I'm not…" Addison started sickly, trying her best to pry away the hands of the horny two.

"You ditched Derek for me." He took a sip of the wine Jaymie was offering him, "I'd say that pretty much seals the sweet deal"

"No, I mean…" Addison had a revolted look on her face, all color draining from her face. "I'm not…" She took a second to catch her breath, "feeling…very…"

And then, all the content of her stomach came in return. Vomit hit the polished floors brutally. Mostly liquor. And beer. Some tequila, even. Along with some dinner. Fries and salad and something once resembling a California roll. She threw up. She threw up hard.

"…well…"

Jaymie eyed the literally sick scenario with disgust. The redhead hottie had vomit in her hair, across her cheek…She was covered in it. Smell of vomit filled the room.

The blonde grimaced disapprovingly. "I am so not doing you"

Mark followed her tracks. "yeah, me neither"

* * *

The headache was excruciating and she could barely lift her eyes. The sun was annoyingly bright and happy voices downstairs penetrated her sore brain. And that small, that hideous smell…

She realized it was hers. So drunk she could barely stand upright in the shower, she decided to go straight to bed last night. She plucked a new panty and a bra from her suitcase and headed for the bathroom to cleanse herself, hoping Mark had coffee ready for her once she got down. Judging by the heavy giggles, both him and Jaymie were awake already…

Between the intense moans and heavy groans she could easily make out Jaymie's clear voice downstairs.

"_Oh, Mark…you're so huge! Oh my god!"_

"_So much for being a lesbian"_ Addison could hear him utter mockingly from her place at the top of the staircase.

"_Can't fight biology you know…girls are amazing but in the end I need the dick…a real big dick…mmmmm" _Sucking sounds escaped the blondes lips and Addison grimaced a little.

"_So, Addison, is she really your girlfriend?"_ Addison paused a little, alert.

"_She's my definition of a girlfriend. She comes, she cums, she turns into a pack of beer and she leaves. Don't tell her I said so. She's really a lot more complicated"_

"_Don't you want complicated?"_

"_Nope" _Mark answered, without a doubt. Addison clung to the banister. This was stupid. Why did she feel like she'd just been stabbed in the back with a knife?

He'd never promised her a lifetime, or a relationship. In fact, he'd been open about his genuine intentions the whole time. He was Mark Sloan and he would always be. Why was she so shocked? Because of the disrespectful way he spoke of her? Because he'd left her in the hallways last night, drunk and sick?

She'd painted a picture of Mark in her own head. A perfect, unreal picture of him. Adding wanted traits and characteristics to him, erasing his flaws. Suddenly it hit her.

She'd made him Derek. In her head, she'd made him Derek although he'd told her he would never be him.

She was such a fool. Mark promised her fun and complicated and she accepted fun and complicated but silently, she was longing for more.

So much more.

* * *

**Did you read? It all? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: I Will Show You Love

**Hi.**

**So this is it. The reunion. I hope you won't be disappointed. I am a little bit. Didn't turn out the exact way I thought but it was actually a bit of a tedious chapter to make. I think I should blame the heat. When there's too much of it my brain shuts down. **

**Lemonade and B&J Peanut Butter Cup put me out of my misery though ;) As well as Roxi and Becca, who I owe a huge thanks. For being such great friends and motivators. And to the rest of my awesome readers and reviewers: thank you, thank you, thank you! you all rock. **

**Anyway, it has a happy cliché ending and lots of fluff waits in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Your niece is truly adorable" Vida admired the mini sleeping beauty who was taking a nap in her stroller while Derek pushed it through the streets of Manhattan, herself walking by his side.

Babysitting Leah for the day, he'd invited her out on a stroll in the sun to accompany them.

"She is indeed" He smiled at her, "she looks like me, don't you think?"

"Actually, yeah" She agreed, stealing looks between Derek and the baby girl, scanning both faces, "in some ways you really do look alike"

The sun hugged them warmly and she showed her posh sunglasses back down in her face. "Thank you for doing this, Derek. It means so much more than you know. I don't make friends that easily actually"

"It's really not a problem, you know that" He assured her, pausing at a smoothie stand. He got them their fruity refreshments and headed towards the park area, following Vida. She accepted her pineapple drink with a smile, watching Derek running a checking hand over Leah's heating skin, pulling the cover down to shield her from the extant heat.

"You love children" It was more of an assumption than a question from her part.

"I do" He looked up with a fond smile, "they're the best thing"

"You have a lot" She motioned towards Leah, "of those?"

Derek chuckled a little. "Nieces and nephews?"

"Yeah"

"Nine, altogether. My sisters are very girly women. Obvious moms"

"That's amazing" She played with the straw on her smoothie dreamingly, "family's amazing. You want children yourself someday?"

"Absolutely" His voice was heartfelt, "I don't think I can picture a future without kids. Being a dad is a dream I've had pretty much my whole life. What about you?"

"I want kids" Her smile widened, "I want two. Preferably twins. That'd be amazing"

"Two's good" He agreed, "two's a wise number"

"It is, isn't it? It's manageable I think."

A stir was heard inside the stroller and Derek bent down to find little Leah rubbing her eyes, looking around , confused. Her face were flushed, her cheeks warm and she faced him with a sad pout.

"Hey! Uncle Derek's little princess awake now?" He lifted her up and into his arms. She nodded silently.

"Hot" She stated unsatisfied, pointing at her warm face, then at their fancy looking smoothie cups beside her. "I want"

"It is hot" He had to agree with the attentive two year old. "I think we shouldn't be too long in the sun. We got to get home and start planning mommy's party, too" He handed her the children sized smoothie cup, inserting the straw in her small mouth. "Good?"

She nodded eagerly, drinking thirstily while eyeing Vida with wide, interrogating eyes.

"Who's that?" She held her small finger up at the female Italian who sent sweet smiles in return.

"This is Uncle Derek's friend. Vida" Derek introduced the two, "Say hi to Vida?"

"Auntie?" She eyed her neurosurgeon uncle innocently and with a suggesting smile.

"No. No, no. uncle Derek's friend" He corrected, a little taken off guard. Vida on the other hand wasn't bothered by the little girl's statement at all. She brought her hand to her chest in an instant, gushing, delighted with her assumption.

"That is so adorable. You can call me auntie if you want to" She turned to Leah, "I would definitely not mind being auntie to a princess like you"

Derek cleared his throat. "I don't know from where she gets it. My divorce was finalized long before she was even born. She's never had an aunt through me"

"Derek" Vida laughed happily, "it's more than okay. She's an amazing girl. And it's about time she gets a Derek auntie. I understand Addison never got to meet her"

She was fishing. He knew it. Despite her sincere, innocent look, he knew it. She didn't bring up the topic Addison unless she was fishing for juicy details. He ignored her rudely, changing subject.

"I was thinking about picking you up around 8 tonight. Okay with you?"

"Sure. I'm delighted to come join you but if you change your mind-"

"I invited you. It's okay. Besides, my sister wants to meet you."

"So you're throwing me to the wolves as a favor to your sister?" She jested, caressing his shoulder.

"Hell yeah"

* * *

The hours had flown by so fast. At one moment, she was back in Hawaii and, thanks to a last minute flight book, now she was here. She was _here. _The grandiose building towered her massively and she looked up with awestruck eyes once she got out of her cab, standing at 57th street, breathing in the distinctive New York air.

It was no less amazing than she'd ever imagined and from what she could recall from her last NY outing five years back. But this was different. She was on a mission now. A mission with a possible life changing effect.

She adjusted the purse on her shoulder as the cab driver unloaded her baggage. The lux hotel entrance was waiting her arrival and she took a curious look around her while slowly moving towards its direction. People bustled past her. A young, slick business kinda type paused for a second to admire the redhead next to him before hurrying off.

After him strolled a polished couple in their thirties. The man instantly caught notice on her, the woman instantly following his gaze, tightening her grip on her mans arm once spotting Addison.

She shook her head, chuckling ridiculously. What a welcome. She'd just arrived in the town and its women already felt endangered.

She picked up her bags and headed towards the reception desk, politely turning down the bellhop's eager offer.

The competent receptionist got her checked in in an instant and she felt grateful to get to her room to slumber off. She got out of the elevator and passed through the majestic hallways. Her suite was not of the largest but no less amazingly done than the rest of the momentous hotel. The bed was huge! It was king sized, only larger…She could get a lot of fantabulous sleep done in that one for sure!

She got out of her flats and tiptoed barefoot across the soft carpet to the bathroom. A lovely tub was situated in the corner. A range of soap and massage oils and exquisitely scented aroma candles all arranged on the edge, ready to be used and lit.

She sighed sleepily and returned for the lovely bed. She could really use some sleep now. All the way over east she sat tensed and awkward in her seat, debating this for the thousandth time. She wasn't guaranteed anything. She'd dumped Derek for a few days in the sun and some drunken sex that never really got the chance to turn into sex. She didn't have any right coming out here in the first place. And what was she going to tell him? She didn't have a single word planned. Only thing she knew was that she wanted him back for real this time. She needed him.

_Addison blinked twice, tearing herself from sleep. She stirred a little, realizing the covers had fallen off her and that she was lying totally unclothed on the major bed. She turned to the other side, being faced with the glorious sight of Derek's beautiful, alert face._

"_Morning" He whispered hoarsely, pressing a heavy kiss to her temple._

"_Morning" She stretched a little, bussing his chest tenderly. "sleep well?"_

"_I didn't get much sleep" He admitted coyly, "I've been up watching you. Admiring you, listening to your breath. Thinking about all the things I want to do with you tonight…"_

"_Really?" She felt her body heat in an instant, expectantly. "what is that?"_

"_It's too dirty to say out loud…" He leaned into her, "way too dirty…"_

"_Whisper it" Addison suggested sexily. Derek brought himself even closer and leaned into her ear, uttering soft, incoherent words only meant for his girl to hear. Addison made wide eyes and grimaced, amazed with his dirty creativity._

"_That must be so exhausting! Especially with the bending thing…are you serious?"_

"_Yeah" He was positive, "but before that I'll let you rest some more. Guess I wore you out last night, huh?" Derek brushed her forehead caringly before moving downwards, kissing his way up and down her neck, across her shoulder._

"_Oh, you did" She fell back down on the pillows, his kissing intensifying on her once he reached her chest. "You so did"_

She woke up, knowing she would find the spot next to her utterly empty, unlike the very recent dream she just awakened from. She turned to her right and well, she was right. The bed felt awfully large. This bed, this soft brilliant amazing pillowy bed required two. And she was just one.

She wanted Derek with her in it. She wanted to sleep next to him and she wanted to do anything but sleep.

She wanted to make it right, she wanted to make love him to him in this monstrous bed. She wanted to kiss him all over. And for him to touch her everywhere.

She felt a salt tear tugging at the corner of her eye, then springing free to channel down her cheek.

What if he was done with her? She dumped him, dammit. She'd drawn the finishing line and now she was poorly attempting to erase that. Was it really possible?

She inhaled deeply. She was actually standing in the driveway to his childhood home. In an hour she'd changed and showered, battling some nerves and hauling a cab to the Manhattan neighborhood. This was really it. Derek once told her about the charming, old house with the distinct blue front door. And now it was standing there before her eyes.

* * *

She was optimistic when she left the taxi but, now, not so much. Several cars were parked outside the white place, indicating there were several people present.

She staggered on the graveled pathway, hesitant. She jumped at the sudden sound of a roaring engine. A silvery SUV rolled up behind her and Addison fought the urge to run off and back out.

No. She needed him. She came here to humbly crawl back to him.

A blonde woman in her mid thirties got out, shooting her a curious look. She smiled at Addison for a short second before heading to the backseat of the car, unbuckling a sleeping toddler. Uncertainty was written on Addison's face and she took notice.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Er," She stuttered, "this is the Shepherd's house, right?"

"Yep." She offered her a hand, "Kathleen. You're friend of Amelia's?"

Apparently, Addison's young looks made her relate her to the youngest of the Shepherd clan.

"Uhm…No?" She'd never heard the name before.

"Liz?" She tried again, "someone's nanny maybe?"

"No. I…uhm…Do you know if Derek's around?"

Kathleen eyed her incredulously. "you came…to talk to…Derek?"

"You probably don't know about me" She held out her hand, "I'm Addison I, er, know Derek from Seattle…"

"You work with him?"

"Yes" She lied, cursing herself for keeping up with the falsities.

"In that case" She showed a heavy grocery bag in her arms, "come join us! we're having a party, the whole family. You're more than welcome."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Derek' should be here any minute" She held her little daughter securely in her arms while gathering up the last bag, ushering Addison up the stairs to the house, "so what's causing you this sudden visit?"

"I…" She swallowed, "need to tell him…something"

"Oh" Kathleen eyed her incredulously, "you came all the way from Seattle to tell him something? That's my kind of loyal employee"

"Kathleen, maybe I should come back another time. I hate to interrupt"

"Nonsense" She held the door open, waiting for a terrified Addison to enter her childhood home. "this is my party, you know. And I just invited you"

"Liz!" She bellowed once closing the entrance door behind them, causing her daughter to stir ever so slightly. "I bought booze! Wanna see my new rack? It's a killer rack!" Addison raised her eyebrows, surprised with the very casual tone between the adult siblings.

"Mom?" She called out, "I'll just go up and put Leah to sleep right away" She jogged up the stairs, "she's all worn out. Would you come out and meet someone? She's a friend of Derek's."

Abandoned in the cosy hallway, Addison seriously considered running off and hide. Voices came from the living room and she heard footsteps nearing her. A young boy and a slightly younger girl rushed past her, greeting her with toothless smiles before disappearing out the door.

"Hi there" A cosy, motherly looking woman came out to greet her, more than happy to introduce herself. "I'm Carolyn. Derek's friend, you say? I'd say you were in my youngest daughter's circle of friends judging by the way you look. You're quite the young girl"

"Mrs. Shepherd" She admitted shamefully, "we talked already"

"Are you sure about that? I can't seem to recall that-"

"On the phone" She looked down, "a while ago. I introduced myself as…Polly…uhm…anna"

Her mind lightened in a flash. "The royal girl!" She beamed triumphantly, offering her a warm hug. "I do remember you. It's so nice to meet you, for real this time! You know, I almost went out there to meet you and to make sure Derek behave. But of course, he was able to talk me out of it a number a times. Why is that?" She eyed Addison curiously, "I bet you're busy people but seriously? What is he not telling me?"

"I…uhm…Mrs. Shepherd, I-, uhm…" She stumbled backwards a little, bowed over.

"Oh, please, call me Carolyn" She insisted, ignoring Addison's growing, edgy nerves. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I'm a mother of five. I see things. I hear things. And there's been some talking going on about a certain redhead. They failed to tell me you're a breathtakingly beautiful one, but…Are you and my son…hitting it off?"

"Mrs. Shepherd, I _really_ should go-"

"Pollyanna, you should come and join us. "we're celebrating Kathleen. And Derek should be here any minute." She was lead towards the noise in the living room involuntarily.

"It's not Pol-" She was cut off by Carolyn, who turned to a slick looking guy in his forties, greeting them when entering the kitchen area.

"Tom, will you give the royal a drink?"

"No, no, no, no!" Addison stressed, proceeding behind Carolyn, ready to reveal the deceiver in her. "It's not the royal. And it's not Polly…anna" She paused, abruptly, realizing she was facing a couchful of Derek-y women, all lengthy and pretty with raven hair and azure eyes. The oldest looking sister choked on her white wine.

Kathleen came up behind her, catching up with them with a smile. "I see you met Addison, Derek's associate. I invited her to my party."

"Addison?" Carolyn looked at her, bewildered. Addison rubbed her temples painfully.

"Oh. My. God" Nancy uttered in between intense gulps of Chardonnay. "Oh. My. God!"

"Nancy, what?" Kathleen shot her a bewildered look.

"Are you stupid!" The older sister confronted her incredulously. "it's _the_ Addison!"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious!" She tried to discretely motion towards the legendary redhead without much luck. "it's she! Redhead, Seattle, come on! Are you really this lost? Care to put two and two together?"

"I didn't know her name!" Kathleen said defensively before turning back to Addison, "this is…" she gestured wildly, "Derek's…you and Derek…and then…you and…" she cleared her throat, "Mark…"

"Addison?" Carolyn broke in again, "is there something I've been missing out on?"

"I would say so" Nancy tried to gain control over her noisy laugh, hiding behind her large glass of wine.

"That would be putting it lightly…" The woman next to her, Liz, joined in, the obvious grin on her face not ceasing.

Addison ached on her spot. "Mrs. Shepherd, I am so sorry. I am the person. You spoke to on the phone. But I'm not-"

The entrance door opened all of a sudden, cutting her off. Steps and soft voices came from the hallway. Was that?-

"_Mom, you're here? We brought pie from that nice place at 2__nd__. And I brought along someone I want you to meet"_

Derek. It was Derek in the hallway. All faces turned to her, expectantly, awaiting her next move. Addison froze. And stressed.

"Here it is" They entered. Together. He balanced the sweet pie on his hands with _that_ woman holding onto his arm.

They looked hideously perfect together. He in black pants, a classic shirt and a big fat Rolex on his wrist, her in a white dress and a Chanel bag weighing on her shoulder.

She smiled at him, then at his mother, and then it vanished the second she spotted her.

"Mom, this is Vida, friend of mine. She just moved here-"

Vida had to jump to his side to save the pie from slipping from his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight into her pale eyes, leaving everything else out.

"What's up with everyone?" Carolyn quizzed, "you're all acting weird"

"Oh. My. God" Nancy uttered again, sensing a tense wall building up between the two beauties.

"What are you doing here?" Vida set her hostile eyes in her, "he's done with you. We all are"

"You don't get to decide that" She blew off a strand of red hair from her stressed face.

"You don't have the right to use people like that! You can't mess with everyone's feelings, ditch 'em and come back begging for mercy!" She took a threatening step closer.

"What is going on here?" Carolyn was almost demanding an answer by now. Addison shut Vida out and turned to his mother, remorse painting her face.

"Mrs. Shepherd, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I am in fact, not Pollyanna…or royal" She could tell Vida was shaking her head, ashamed on her behalf.

"…I was at Derek's house when you called. And I…I don't know, I think I panicked. We were just friends at then. I had a really rough time so he took me in. So we lived together for a while. And…well, my point is. I lied to you. And I'm really sorry" She looked down and ran clammy hand down her arm.

"My name _is_ Addison. You're all right about that" She sent his herd of sisters a look, "and I am…" she swallowed uneasily, "to be honest, I don't know who I am. I get why you think that, Vida. I'm just a lying slut who thinks I can fool everyone around me. I probably would too, if I met me."

"But I don't wanna be. I wanna be so much better than that. And one thing I _do_ know, is that I need you" Slowly, she looked up at Derek. She could see he was clearly struggling.

She laughed nervously and dried away a single tear from the corner of her eye.

_Find me here, and speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

"For once in my life I did a good thing, bringing you into my life. Because until then, I thought I was the kind who attracted abusers and crackheads only."

_You are the light that's leading me to the place _

_Where I find peace again_

"You changed my life" Their eyes met. Her sea green eyes clashed with the deep blue waters in his. "you _saved_ my life. I know I didn't want to admit to that but Derek, it was all because of you. And for that, I will be forever grateful."

_You are the strength that keeps me walking _

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting _

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

"You have to go" Vida pushed angrily. "You broke him! And he's happy now. Let him be!"

"I had no idea Derek had women fighting over him" Carolyn breathed and got seated next to her three daughters who were closely following the soap opera playing out in front of them. "I know he's a catch and a very handsome man but really?"

"Oh, yeah" Liz replied eagerly, "remember Josie at Macy's? And Pip?"

"Pip?" Her mother eyed her suspiciously. "Who's that? And what kind of name is that?"

"She was crazy" Nancy recalled, "thank God Derek didn't hook up with her. Josie was pretty decent though"

"Until she lost it" Kathleen went on, "she started it. The catfight. It was such a brutal one. And they screamed so loud and Pip ruined her dress"

"What?" Carolyn gaped, "women do that? Over Derek?"

"He could make a living out of trailing the trashcans, they would still fall for him"

"Go" Vida urged impatiently, tightening her grip around Derek's arm "just go! Get out of his life already!"

She stood her ground, all the time looking at Derek, not sensing her. "I will. I will go. If you want me to go, I will go and I will be out of your life. But Derek, I love you. I only want you. For a second I thought Mark could be good for me. Because he's a great guy but not even he can ever make me happy like you do. So maybe I expect things that are way out of my league"

She looked at herself compared to them. She stood here in her old jeans and a tee, pouring her heart out, feeling as naked as ever. And they were so perfect. She wore Chanel and he had an expensive shirt on and his signature cologne upon his fine skin.

"If you want to ride into eternity with this doe eyed little thing…if she really makes you happy I'll let you. But you have to say it. Because if not, I won't"

"Tell her" Vida nudged him lovingly, "tell her and she'll be out of here. And it'll be just you and me"

He was torn between the two women. But there was no doubt in his heart, nor his mind.

_You're everything_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

He turned to the Italian and uttered an apologetic whisper.

"I can't"

* * *

It was late night. Outside it was dark but a few lights from the households surrounding them lightened up a little. They sat in the old, creaky hammock outside his childhood home, eating leftovers of berry pie, contemplating everything. Vida was long gone.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away_

"I wouldn't have done this" Addison excused herself humbly while brushing off crumbles of crust from her thigh. "If I didn't mean everything I said. I wouldn't have broken into all this. If I didn't know if I loved you for real, I wouldn't have. I would have let you be happy with her. Because I know she likes you, so much. And I would want you to be happy. But I do know I love you. There's no doubt this time. And I think you love me a little, too."

"Of course I do" He breathed, "that's why you broke my heart"

"I am…" She suppressed a sob, "so sorry…"

"No. It's my fault. You never said we were exclusive. And I grew comfortable. And I said some horrible things…"

"So did I…"

"I started it"

"Derek, somewhere down the line we became exclusive. And I was aware of that. We didn't have to say it out loud. I lived with you, we shared a bed. You saved my life. We were a couple. And I knew that. I wanted that. And you have no idea how much I want that."

He cupped her chin in her palm, caressing the structure of it. "Don't leave. Again."

"I will never" She promised, "if you take me back in your life, it will be more than enough for me. I'll do whatever you want. If you want to get married tomorrow, I'll marry you. If you want to play around and not be a couple, it'll be fine. As long as you take me back into your life, one way or another."

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_

"Play around?" He frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"I don't have the right to expect grand gestures from you yet. So if you're just in for the sex, I'm more than happy. I can wait. For you. To make up your mind. You make up the rules here. Because I'm in no matter what."

"No. I'm done. Playing around. I want to do everything with you" He pulled her closer by tugging at her chin so he could kiss her lips.

"Move in with me" He suggested after a moment as they pulled away to catch air. "For real this time. Permanently. No back-up home. No running"

She laughed, relieved and blissful. "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay" Addison confirmed solemnly. "I want that"

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this _

She snuggled closer and he hugged her. Tightly. His strong arms encircled the length of her back. She pressed her face against his shoulder, trying to hide away a few sobs.

"Happy tears" She promised once Derek caught notice. He ran his hand down her cheek, his other through the length of her cascading red locks.

"God" He uttered, awestruck, "you're so…"

"I love you" She smiled heavenly at him. Derek held her thighs, pulling her in closer.

"I love you too…"

He brushed a strand of hair from her gorgeous face. Then he traced a finger along the shape of her berry heaven lips. He caressed it carefully and she waited patiently for him to finally kiss her for real this time.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

His mouth crashed upon hers and they lingered for several moments, bathing in each other's moist cave. He held one hand on her back, another one supporting her head protectively. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, claiming his utter and undivided attention, and love.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

"Come with me" Addison took his hand and led him up and towards somewhere. She smiled secretly at him. Her mysterious eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight.

"I want to show you something amazing"

* * *

**Do not think about this something too much. It's not that much of a big deal. But I think you'll like it anyway 'cause it leads to something nice.**

**The lyrics belong to amazing Lifehouse. The song is called "Everything".**

**Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one as well.**

**-M**


End file.
